Amor o Venganza
by BelyPendragon
Summary: Todo era perfecto en la vida de Ranma, hasta que en una noche todo cambio, quedando solo en el mundo y con un gran vacío. Una carta le dará nuevamente la fuerza para continuar su camino. Motivado por la venganza, se introducirá en el oscuro mundo de la mafia... encontrándose con un obstáculo "Akane Tendo". ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras del enemigo? ¿Amor o Venganza? [OOC] [U/A]
1. Encuentro

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 1: Encuentro.**

 _"Quisiera a estas emociones, renombrarlas... ver que se detengan y cambien"_

* * *

Miraba la esplendida Isla Nerima desde el buque de carga, él fumaba un cigarro con calma mientras admiraba el paisaje. Ese lugar era el inicio y el final de su existencia, en ese lugar lo perdió todo y luego de diez años alejado, era tiempo de regresar. Sus ojos igual de azules que el mar, miraron con nostalgia aquel lugar que desde la lejanía parecía tan pequeño. Sus cabellos azabaches estaban empapados por la lluvia que arremetía en el lugar, se oculto bajo el techo de la cabina del buque. Para protegerse nuevamente de la lluvia, cerro los ojos con fuerza y metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, para sacar una pequeña fotografía, tras ella venía una carta adosada.

Sonrió con malicia al volver a leer aquellas palabras, esas miserables letras le habían dado nuevamente un motivo a su insignificante vida.

—" _Sé quienes mataron a tu familia, esa noche... estaban presentes Soun Tendo, Nabiki, Shinnosuke y Akane."_ —miro con nostalgia aquella fotografía en la cual se veía a sus padres y su hermana Ranko.

Aquella noche vino nuevamente a su mente, esa oscuridad de aquel día en que todo le fue arrebatado. Ese día marco su alma de un oscuro carmesí, los recuerdos se apilaron en su mente y miro nuevamente la isla, el lugar donde había nacido.

...

 **/Flash back/**

Esa noche tres niños jugaban divertidos alrededor de una enorme sala, el olor de la cena comenzaba a inundar el cálido ambiente familiar en la residencia Saotome. El sonido de las risas de los tres niños de entre ocho y seis años hacía eco en cada pared del lugar.

Ranko miraba entusiasmada las cartas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, mientras que Ryoga barajaba el mazo de cartas.

—La carta que sacaste es el rey de diamantes—revelo el pequeño del colmillo mirando a la entusiasmada niña.

—¿Como lo supiste? —pregunto Ranko con mucha curiosidad.

—¡Es magia! —revelo Ryoga alegremente ante la hermosa sonrisa de la pequeña pelirroja.

Ranma de ocho años comenzó a reír al ver a su amigo, se veía algo nervioso. Puesto a que su pequeña hermana se veía intrigada mirando las cartas.

—Saca otra carta—menciono Ranma con una sonrisa, a lo que su pequeña hermana solo se limito a obedecer alegremente.

Ryoga expectante miro como su amigo hacía exactamente el mismo procedimiento que él.

—Tu carta es el As de Pica—aseguro Ranma mirando una gran sonrisa de sorpresa por parte de su hermanita.

—¡Sí! ¡Genial hermano también eres un mago! —comento Ranko con mucha alegría.

—No, la magia esta en conocer las cartas... —menciono Ranma.—Es lógico que la que no esté, es la que tienes tú.

Observaba atentamente como Ranma podía deducir con tal facilidad algo que a él le había tomado días, era tan seguro de sí mismo. Lo admiraba mucho.

—Bueno, creo que ya es tarde—menciono Ryoga.—Debo irme a casa.

—¡Eh! —se quejo Ranko.—Mamá está haciendo un pastel, comamos juntos.

—Tal vez otro día—dijo el pequeño niño de ojos marrones mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

—Con lo bueno que le queda a mamá—siguió quejándose Ranko.

—Déjalo irse—agrego Ranma intentando calmar a su hermana.

Nodoka Saotome se aproximo hasta el pequeño que se dirigía hasta la puerta, toco su hombro para llamar su atención y con una sonrisa le entrego una caja con pastel dentro.—Compártelo con tu madre y dale esto también—añadió Nodoka con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias—dijo alegremente mientras guardaba la carta y la caja dentro de su bolso.

—De nada—pronuncio la mujer de hermosos ojos azules, mientras cubría el cuello del pequeño con una bufanda.—¿Tu madre como esta?

—Creo que está mucho mejor, gracias a las medicina que usted fabrica en la farmacia—respondió con una sonrisa el niño.

—Ya veo, me alegra saberlo—comento Nodoka con una sonrisa.

El pequeño se despidió de la madre de sus amigos y de la pequeña Ranko, para quedar fuera de la casa a solas con Ranma. Se aproximo a su bicicleta mientras era seguido por su amigo.

—¿Como supiste mi truco? —pregunto Ryoga mirando seriamente al pequeño de ojos azules.—Yo tarde días en aprenderlo, ya lo sabías de antes.

—No—negó con la cabeza el pequeño Ranma.—Pero pude ver como ordenaste las cartas y luego las barajaste de nuevo para que Ranko no notará el truco.

—Eres genial Ranma—dijo el chico del colmillo mientras se subía a la bicicleta.—Buenas noches—se despidió de su amigo para seguir el camino hasta su casa.

Alegre vio como su amigo se retiraba y entonces corrió rumbo a su casa, al entrar su pequeña hermana lo tomo del brazo para que la siguiera. En silencio se dejo arrastrar por su hermana hasta bajo la cama de sus padres, desde ese lugar con la puerta abierta se podía ver claramente la entrada de la casa.

—Shh... No hagas ruido menso—expreso Ranko con su dedo índice en la boca.

Asintió en silencio y espero mirando hacia fuera, sabía que estaban escondiéndose de su padre que estaba por llegar.

—Llego—susurro la pequeña pelirrojo escuchando el timbre de la casa.

Nodoka dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta y la abrió para recibir a su esposo, tomo el saco del hombro y lo colgó en la pecha a un lado de la puerta.

—¿los niños? —pregunto Genma mientras saludaba a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla.

—Están escondidos como siempre, ya sabes debes buscarlos—indico Nodoka con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Ranko! —llamó el patriarca de los Saotome.—¡Ranma! ¿Donde están?

Fue en ese minuto mientras buscaba a los pequeños, cuando la puerta empezó a sonar de golpe. Y una grave y ronca voz se escucho al otro lado, mientras golpeaba la madera de aquella enorme puerta que los separaba.

—¡Genma! ¡Abre la puerta! —exigió la voz.—¡Soy Soun Tendo!

—Tendo... —pronuncio Genma algo extrañado levantando una de sus cejas.

—Rayos... —se quejo la pequeña pelirroja bajo la cama, mientras observaba a lo lejos junto a su hermano mayor, como su padre recibía a las inesperadas visitas.

El robusto hombre volteo a abrir un cajón de su casa, mientras a sus espaldas entraban tres personas cubiertas. Dos de estos tenían sacos color negro y el más alto usaba un saco color café.

—No me visitas muy a menudo—menciono Genma tomando algo con disimulo del cajón. —¿Quieres beber algo?

—No—respondió Soun tajantemente.—Vengo a hablarte, sabes... mataron al químico.

Aquella noticia lo hizo temblar, sabía lo que pasaría en consecuencia de ese acto. Y eso afectaba precisamente a su familia, trago en seco y volteo a ver los ojos de aquel hombre de saco café.

—¿Fueron los hombres de Happosai? —pregunto el líder de los Saotome.

—No—dijo Soun mientras sacaba un arma de su bolsillo para apuntar a Genma.—Fui yo.

Asustada Ranko intento salir de su escondite siendo detenida por su hermano mayor, el pequeño niño parecía comprender más de aquella peligrosa situación.

—Espera... no hagas ruido—pidió Ranma casi en un susurro.—Se irán pronto.

Asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos, se quito las manos de su hermano que cubrían su boca para mirar la escena.

—Es para proteger a mi familia—informo Soun ante la mirada fría de su amigo.—Con todo lo que hemos hecho por ti... te equivocaste en tu elección ahora Saotome, no comprendes nada aun de todo el negocio.

—Sí investigaras más, sabrías cuanto ganaron los Daimonji con todo esto—encaro Genma al hombre bajo el saco.

—¡Suficiente! —vocifero Soun molesto.—Dame el libro de compuestos.

—No están aquí—resolvió el hombre calvo mirando el arma.—Están en el banco.

—¡Dámelas ahora! —ordeno el hombre apuntando la pistola contra la esposa de su amigo.

—¡Por favor detente! —pidió Nodoka antes de ser golpeada fuertemente con el mango del arma.

En ese instante, su hermana desesperada salió de bajo de la cama para ir en dirección a su madre, asustado vio como Ranko huía sin poder detenerla, se le había escapado de las manos y estuvo a centimetros de detenerla. No pudo hacer más que ocultarse con temor en su improvisado escondite.

Genma al ver a su pequeña hija interponerse, intento hacer algo desesperado. Saco la pequeña navaja que había tomado minutos antes del cajón, para intentar apuñalar al hombre del saco café. Que con un rápido movimiento detuvo la navaja con su mano, dejando que esta atravesara su piel.

Ranma pudo observar el preciso momento en que su padre movió nuevamente la navaja, cuando los disparos comenzaron a salir de las armas de los otros dos presentes en el sitió. Ambos descargaron sus armas contra su padre dejandolo inerte en el suelo. Tuvo que poner sus dos manos en su boca para no hacer ruido, tenía miedo y estaba tan aterrado que su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Entonces pudo ver como luego su madre y su pequeña hermana, alcanzaron el mismo destino que su padre. Trago saliva y seco las lagrimas de sus ojos, tenía que salir de ahí... o moriría.

Se armo de valor y en cuanto oyó a los tipos subir las escaleras, salió de su escondite para escapar por la ventana del cuarto de sus padres.

Corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, pudo divisar el auto de los rufianes y entonces en el asiento del copiloto pudo ver a una pequeña niña observarle con una sonrisa. Había sido descubierto, todo estaba acabado para él, miro a la pequeña que parecía tener la edad de su hermana. Palidecio por unos segundos al ver a la niña con un arma en sus manos, su mente trabajo rápido y supuso que ella le mataria.

Respiro profundo y siguió corriendo en dirección al bosque aun lado de su casa y pasado unos pocos segundos, escucho un sonido ensordecedor de un arma.

—¡Akane! —grito una voz femenina viendo a la pequeña niña con un arma en sus manos y delante del auto.

Miro las pisadas en la nieve y entonces pudo comprender que otra persona se había encontrado en el lugar.

—Vi a un niño Nabiki... —contó la pequeña de melena azulada.—Se fue por allá—indico un camino distinto por el cual había huido el chico que había visto minutos atrás.

—Pensé que algo malo te había sucedido—hablo aliviada.—Papá no debería darte un arma aun, solo tienes seis años.

—Pero ya sé usarla hermana—dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

 **/Fin del flash back/**

Desde ese día se sentía vacio, no era más que un cascaron sin nada por dentro. No había motivo para vivir, hasta que recibió aquella carta en sus manos. Aquellos que le arrebataron a su familia, pagarían por su error y el mismo se encargaría de ello.

Caminaba en dirección hacia el único lugar en el que podía encontrar a alguien conocido, pero al llegar al sitió pudo ver a un hombre haciendo un alboroto fuera del sitió. Estaba en una especie de barrio modesto, curioso por la escena se acerco más, fue en eso que lo vió, se encontraba en el suelo intentando defenderse del violento hombre. Lo reconoció de inmediato e Intercedió dándole unos golpes al escandaloso sujeto, logrando que este escapase del sitió completamente asustado.

El misterioso muchacho quejándose se levanto del suelo, para ver que el fastidioso cliente se había dado a fuga. Levanto la mirada fastiado por el incidente, para ver al heroé que le había ayudado, este era un chico de ojos azulados y con su cabello atado en una trenza, el joven se veía aburrido mientras intentaba prender un cigarro en medio del ambiente humedo, ya que la lluvia aun caía sobre Nerima con poca intensidad.

—¿Ranma? —pregunto Ryoga levantándose del suelo.

Logro prender su cigarro con dificultad antes de aproximarse a su amigo. Miro su aspecto, lucia tal como lo recordaba, llevaba su fiel bandana en el cabello, su colmillo resaltaba al hablar y sus ropas lucían similares a las que usaba de niño. Aquello le causo nostalgia, algunas personas parecían no cambiar con los años.—Tú nunca cambias ¿eh? —hablo Ranma antes de introducir el cigarrillo en su boca.

—Eres tu—murmuro impresionado de ver al chico tan cambiado.—Cómo has cambiado...

Ranma parecía salido de un club de chicos malos, se veía algo tétrico en un abrigo negro un poco mojado, más esa indiferencia que otorgaba con su actitud y aquella mirada, aquella mirada lo había estremecido por completo, era fría como el hielo y no parecía expresar emoción distinta. Supo ahí mismo que no era el mismo niño de hacen diez años.

—Ven pasa—indico Ryoga con una de sus manos.

Pudo ver a su amigo apuntar el edificio del lado, aun vivía en el mismo sitió. Era una especie de bloque con departamentos, todo le parecía tan familiar que lo asqueaba de cierta forma.

Lo dejo pasar hasta su casa y lo invito a sentarse a la mesa, sirvió un extraño licor y entonces empezó a hablar, tenía que saber que había hecho su amigo en todo este tiempo.—Ranma ¿es buena idea que estés por aquí? —cuestiono Ryoga recordando los hechos ocurridos en la familia Saotome.

Fumo nuevamente para inhalar aquel humo que lo desestresaba, amaba aquel asqueroso vicio, boto el resto del humo y miro a su amigo con una fría sonrisa. No quería hablar de su visita hasta Nerima, no quería involucrarlo en sus planes.

—¿por cierto tu madre como esta? —pregunto Ranma para desviar el tema.

—Hace dos inviernos. que ella ya no está conmigo... —explico el chico de la bandana con tristeza.—pesé a que fabrique las drogas de tu madre a la perfección, era algo crónico... desde entonces me dedico a fabricar este licor, necesito dinero y de esto vivo.

—Ya veo—analizo el contenido de su vaso antes de apagar el cigarrillo.—Bueno, como ya no hay nada que dependa de ti... se me ocurre una buena idea para ganar dinero—agrego bebiendo el contenido del vaso.

—¡eh! —expreso Ryoga sin entender, pero a la vez interesado.—¿Qué harás?

—Pienso vender tu licor a "la familia"—hablo Ranma mirando las botellas tras el joven.

Asustado por el deseo peligroso de su amigo, sudo frió y aterrado miro a los ojos azules de este.

—No me quiero involucrar con esa gente—aclaro el chico del colmillo.—¿Acaso tú no tienes sentido del peligro?

—Hazme el favor, Ryoga—logro decir con frialdad al ver el silencio de Ryoga.—Tengo un motivo ahora para acercarme a esa gente, y un amigo es más útil que un arma ¿no?

Pudo ver la escalofriante sonrisa de Ranma, pero en sus ojos podía ver la seguridad. Como no ayudar a su amigo de la infancia, cuando el siempre lo ayudo cuando lo necesitaba. Suspiro y luego salió del lugar tomando su abrigo, el chico de la trenza lo seguía en silencio hasta que llegaron a un puente, el lugar daba vista a un enorme muelle mercante algo aislado de la ciudad.

—Desde que se prohibió la venta de alcoholes, este lugar está lleno de maleantes—comento Ryoga apuntando el lugar.—Ahí están los clientes más exclusivos, es porque claramente son los jefes de todo el asco de delincuentes—comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar, mientras miraba a Ranma de reojo que cargaba una maleta con el licor.—Mira—indico un bloque del oscuro y tenebroso sitió.—Esa es la "farmacia" del lugar, dicen que oculta tiene una cantina.

* * *

Tomo su copa para beber una vez más el licor asqueroso que vendía su familia, tenía que reconocer que pese al asco que le causaba la bebida, era la mejor que se podía encontrar actualmente. Sonrió mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Shinnosuke, le parecía divertido como trataba de vender aquel liquido de mal sabor. El muchacho de cabellos castaños usaba una barba falsa y unos lentes para ocultar su identidad, mientras que ella usaba una peluca de hombre, un bigote y un enorme saco con relleno para ocultar su figura femenina.

—Este es el mejor cargamento de licor extranjero que ha llegado—enfatizo Shinnosuke mientras hablaba con el barman.—No te arrepentirás de comprarlo.

—Mira, creo que esta etiqueta la vi antes—menciono el hombre moreno en la barra.—Parece que la vende la familia Kuno ¿no? —cuestiono levantando una de sus cejas.

—¡Eh! —exclamo el castaño tocando su barba falsa.—¿Como lo supiste?

—Está escrito en tu cara—informo el barman cruzándose de brazos.

En ese instante una voz llamo al dueño del lugar tras ellos. El sitió estaba casi vacío por lo que el sonido hizo eco en la amplia cantina clandestina.

—Sr. Sasuke—indico el misterioso muchacho de trenza mientras ponía una maleta sobre la barra.—Quiero que compre nuestro licor—sugirió abriendo la maleta.

Ryoga observaba a su amigo tratar con el hombre, era tan natural que parecía un experto vendedor.

—Aquí no utilizamos licores caseros—informo Sasuke mirando sospechosa botella.—Menos de unas pestes como ustedes.

Con una fría mirada, se limito a acercar un vaso de licor hasta el testarudo hombre, ignorando por completo sus palabras. Pero para sorpresa de su amigo tras él, el molesto barman solo volteo el vaso en el lugar, regando el licor por los suelos.

—Mocoso que engreído eres—vocifero el barman tomando a Ranma del cuello de su camisa. A lo que el chico solo le ignoro y lleno el vaso nuevamente.—Eres un... —dijo mientras intentaba golpear al joven sin lograr su objetivo. Debido a que una suave, pero fuerte mano lo detuvo.

Sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los del barman, lo miro con seriedad y entonces se aproximo hasta el vaso en la barra. Interesada saco de su bolsillo un encendedor y lo acerco hasta el licor, viéndolo encender impresionada, al igual que su secuaz castaño tras ella. En un movimiento audaz, puso la palma de su mano sobre la bebida y apago el fuego. No lo penso mucho antes de tomar el vaso y posar sus labios sobre este para comenzar a beber aquel interesante elixir. —Me interesa comprarlo—menciono disfrutando del exquisito sabor que había dejado la bebida en sus labios.

Impresionado tomo el vaso de las manos de la camuflada Akane, empezó a beberlo interesado. —Esta buenísimo—expreso Shinnosuke, mientras el barman le quitaba el vaso de las manos para también imitar la acción.

—Realmente... —pronuncio Sasuke. —Puede que también yo lo haga...

Molesta golpeo la mesa por tal atrevimiento del barman, es que no se daba cuenta de su error. Ahora ella serie el cliente de esos dos inocentes jóvenes.

—Tú lo tiraste, yo probé el licor primero—soltó la imponente chica en un tono grave, impidiendo completamente ser descubierta por esos hombres.—¿o es que acaso vi mal?

—No me regañes—se disculpo el barman.

—Oye viejo, sírveme un café—pidió Shinnosuke viendo al hombre afirmar con la cabeza e ir tras la barra. —Kane, que malas pulgas eres.

—¿cuánto por botella? —pregunto la oji avellana sentándose bruscamente en una silla de la barra.

—Cinco dólares—respondió Ranma con indiferencia.

—Tres y medio—intento negociar la Tendo.

—Ni hablar—se negó el chico de la trenza viendo a Ryoga expectante.

Sonrió ante la actitud fría y determinada del joven, sus ojos azules le parecían familiares. Pero ese no era el momento de recordar personas, tenía que negociar.

—¿Cuantos puedes vendernos por semana? —pregunto la muchacha aceptando el valor impuesto por el chico.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros atados en una prolija coleta, su mirada era color gris y tenía una expresión algo perversa. Avanzo por el lugar mientras que con una mano arrastraba a uno de los guardias del lugar en mal estado, con su otra mano llevaba sujeta un arma Ak-47.

—¡Lamento interrumpir la diversión! —vocifero la mujer de ojos grises imponiendo su presencia.—¡Ohohoho! Me llamo Kodachi Kuno, tengo asuntos pendientes con una o un tal "Akane Tendo" debido al robo de mi mercancía—enfatizo el apellido con ira.—¿Está aquí?

—¿Tendo? —pronuncio Ranma con la mirada oscurecida.

—La hija de Soun Tendo, en una pocilga como esta ¡eh!—menciono Akane quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Señorita Kodachi, no traiga su líos a la cantina! —expreso Sasuke desde la barra.—¡Son las reglas de la Isla y la Farmacia!

—¿Las reglas? —rió Kodachi soltando al hombre tras ella con brusquedad.—Las reglas las puso mi padre con los Tendo ¿no? —agrego algo ofuscada.—Pero vine justamente a recordar las reglas del juego, porque acabo de encontrar el licor robado de nuestro cargamento fuera de este sucucho de mala clase—informo mirando a los presentes con odio y disparando al aire para imponer temor en los presentes. —¿Así que dijiste algo? —amenazo al barman.

—No—aclaro Sasuke con temor.

—Y ahora respecto a Akane Tendo, ¿no han visto a ese o esa sabandija por aquí? —cuestiono Kodachi mientras lamía la punta de su arma para saborear los restos de pólvora.—Quiero volarle los sesos y de paso descubrir si es hombre o una mujer como se dice por ahí—Miro interesada la cara del muchacho de la bandana, jamás lo había visto antes, Quizás él era su blanco.—Oye, tú ven aquí.

Ryoga sintiendo el peligro de la incómoda y peligrosa situación, se aproximo hasta la mujer para quedar frente a frente con ella. Era hermosa, pero su rostro difería bastante de sus desquiciados pensamientos.

—¿Eres Akane verdad? —pregunto la sicopática muchacha apuntando al joven.

—¡No! —negó Ryoga.—Yo no soy Akane...

—¡Eh! —grito llamando la atención de todos nuevamente.—¡¿Ahí otra Akane Aquí?! —viendo que todos los presentes guardaban silencio, sonrió maliciosamente y petrifico al chico con su mirada.—Ves, tienes que ser tú—escupió al suelo un poco de saliva mezclada con pólvora, antes de seguir intimidando a su supuesto "Akane".—Los chicos malos que roban licor, deben ser eliminados cariño.

—¡Akane soy yo!—grito Ranma para llamar la atención de la mujer.

—¡eh! ¡¿Y quién es este tipo? !—cuestiono Kodachi mirando interesada al oji azul.—Te ves delicioso... —comento apreciando el aspecto físico del joven.—pero eso no perdona tu pecado.

—Ni idea quien es, pero no parece ser Akane...—menciono un secuaz de la mujer que se aproximaba al lugar.

—Bueno, podías haberlo dicho antes—dijo la desquiciada chica empujando a Ryoga hacia un lado, para ahora apuntar a Ranma. —Quédatelo un rato, Picolet... acércate más querido Akane.

Ranma empezó a acercarse hasta quedar frente a la mujer, siendo observado atentamente por Akane y Shinnosuke en la barra.

Aquella perturbante y loca mujer empezó a tocarlo con el arma para levantar su flequillo, en un acto veloz levanto el Ak-47 de un golpe con su mano derecha, haciendo que la mujer disparara al techo. Mientras que con su otra mano sacaba una pequeña cortaplumas y de un solo movimiento la puso sobre el cuello de la mujer, que instantáneamente soltó el arma y levanto sus manos.

—No está nada mal precioso—pronuncio por lo bajo Kodachi observando la intimidante mirada azulada del muchacho.

—Suéltalo—exigió Ranma mirando de reojo como Picolet amenazaba a Ryoga con un cuchillo.

—Picolet, hazlo... dególlalo—murmuro Kodachi mirando a su secuaz.—Este imbecil, no puede matarme—aseguro sintiendo como Ranma acercaba más la cortaplumas a su cuello cortando un poco de su piel, haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre corriera por la hoja afilada de la navaja.—Así es exquisito, continua así... —expreso sintiendo excitación por el dolor.

En ese instante y con un solo movimiento de su pierna, Akane pateo al secuaz de la mujer. Dejando escapar al asustado Ryoga, que comenzaba a ponerse tras la barra al igual que Shinnosuke y la extraña salvadora del bigote.

Por la impresión del movimiento de aquel sujeto robusto, dejo escapar del agarre a Kodachi. Viendo a la mujer retroceder un poco tras un barril cercano, era más habil de lo que pensaba. No tardo mucho en reaccionar e imito la acción de Ryoga para ponerse tras la barra.

Las balas empezaron a salir del Ak-47 contra la barra, pero por alguna razón estas no dejaban agujeros en la madera del bar.

—Está cubierto de hierro—dijo Akane tocando el metal de la barra.—Bien pensado...

—Sasuke ya escapo... —menciono Ranma viendo al barman salir por una puerta trasera cercana a la barra.

Shinnosuke se asomo un poco para observar a la desquiciada mujer, pero en cuanto se asomo tuvo que bajar su cabeza debido a que una bala iba en su dirección.

—Es inútil Kane—dijo Shinnosuke preocupado.—Si te ve, te matará.

—Esperemos a que se quede sin balas Shin—sugirió Akane.

—¡Picolet! —grito Kodachi dejando de disparar.—Tráeme más balas—ordeno ocultándose tras el barril debido a que Shinnosuke disparaba una pequeña pistola desde la barra.

—No podrás darle con aquella pistolita—asevero la chica con bigote falso.

Ryoga comenzaba a calentar un poco de alcohol, mientras Ranma le observaba con atención. No entendía que estaba haciendo su amigo en un momento así.

—¡Ranma no te quedes inmóvil!—regaño el chico de la bandana.—¡Lánzale botellas de alcohol!

Sin pensarlo un minuto, confió en su amigo y empezó a lanzar las botella en dirección a Kodachi. Mientras que esta les disparaba en el aire, impregnándose ella y el suelo con el liquido alcohólico.

—La muy loca se está divirtiendo—comento Shinnosuke algo fastidiado por las risas de la mujer que inundaban la cantina.

—Sí, dicen que la hija del Director de los Kuno es una desquiciada... creo que legítimamente es ella—dedujo Akane.

—Parece que los Kuno van enserio esta vez—agrego el castaño con barba falsa. —¡Oigan dejen de jugar! —regaño mirando a Ranma lanzar botellas a la mujer.

—¡Bien está listo! —indico Ryoga.—Saldremos en cuanto tire esta botella—informo a los presentes que le miraban incrédulos a excepción de Ranma.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —cuestiono Akane mirando la seguridad del chico.

—Háganme caso, les aseguro que todo irá bien—aseguro el chico del colmillo para lanzar la botella.

La botella iba sobre su cabeza, cuando entretenida le disparo. Viendo como hacía explosión en cuanto se destrozo el vidrio de esta. Sintiendo el fuego sobre ella, se alejo de las llamas para quitarse la ropa.

—¡Esto quema! —expreso Kodachi.

Ya fuera del lugar, cuatro hombres corrían despavoridos en dirección a un vehículo estacionado fuera de la mini isla de la corrupción.

Akane manejaba el vehículo, de copiloto estaba Shinnosuke mientras que Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban en los asientos traseros. La chica conducía por la orilla de la ciudad, dándoles vista del rio y un enorme edificio en construcción al otro lado del puente. Estaba oscureciendo y el cielo se encontraba completamente anaranjado en ese difícil día para los cuatro.

—Santo cielo, pero que día—expreso Akane sintiéndose más relajada.

—Pero fue muy divertido ¿no? —comento Shinnosuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias por lo de antes Ranma—agradeció Ryoga al joven a su lado por salvarlo del aprieto.

—Esa idea de la bomba casera... nos salvo a todos—menciono Ranma queriendo comprender.

—Es una mezcla química, cree los componentes con parafina y lo licue... con los disparos, estallo—explico el chico de la bandana.

—Gracias a eso, no podremos volver a esa cantina—suspiro Shinnosuke para prender su cigarro y el de Akane.

—Debo decir que entre todas las basuras que he probado, el licor de ustedes merece ser llamado trago de calidad—recordó Akane mientras manejaba.—Haremos buenos negocios muchachos.

—Miren—apunto con el dedo el castaño con barba falsa.—Ese es el nuevo Teatro de los Tendo, es enorme ¿no? —comenzó a quitarse la barba y arreglar su peinado, debido a que se sentía en confianza.—No puedo esperar a ver la expresión de Don Tendo cuando esté terminado.

—Oigan, ese o esa tal Akane Tendo ¿estaba allí? —pregunto Ranma con interés, pero con inexpresividad en el rostro.

—Sí—afirmo Akane comenzando a quitarse el bigote, sacarse la peluca y luego lanzarla por la ventanilla hacía fuera.

La brillante y larga cabellera azulada cayó sobre los hombros del supuesto hombre, y ambos jóvenes en el asiento trasero abrieron sus ojos al limite de sus cuencas oculares. El aspecto casi angelical de la muchacha al volante los había dejado completamente desencajados, mientras notaban los delicados rasgos femeninos de su rostro, junto a sus hermosos y grandes ojos avellana. Ellos se miraron en silencio, y se sintieron como verdaderos idiotas al ser engañados por el disfraz de la chica, la cual ahora se veía absurdamente diferente.

—Akane Tendo, soy yo—indico con su dedo índice a sí misma volteando rápidamente para ver a los jóvenes.

Pese a que su impresión fue enorme, Ranma sabía después de años como ocultar sus sentimientos. Sonrió al ver a la muchacha, y el recuerdo de aquella pequeña fuera de su casa volvió a su mente en ese instante. Estaba seguro que era ella, sabiendo que no había jalado el gatillo contra su familia. Ella sería el primer peldaño de esa enorme escalera que subiría, para concretar su venganza.

—" _Te encontré, Akane Tendo_ "—pensó Ranma comenzando a sentir un choque de enorme adrenalina en su sangre.—" _Primero tú y después será toda tu familia_..."

Ryoga pudo ver la fría sonrisa de Ranma cuando Akane volteó la mirada nuevamente hacía el camino, sabía en lo que estaba pensando su amigo de la infancia y eso lo asustaba de sobremanera. Parecía ser una persona totalmente distinta al pequeño de hacían algunos años atrás, ese cálido niño que protegía a su pequeña hermana y jugaba con él a diario, ya no existía en ese cuerpo.

—"¿ _Quizás quiere vengarse?"_ —pensó Ryoga, temiendo de sus propios pensamientos.

De solo pensar en que sus pensamientos fueran cierto, lo hacían temblar de terror. No podía imaginar una cosa así, o tal vez se negaba a creer en que su amigo era capaz de todo con tal de saciar su sed de venganza.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Este es el primer capitulo de esta adaptación, esperando que la disfruten. A lo que vieron la serie, les diré que no será tal cual la serie... :( pero seguira el rumbo cronologico de los sucesos de la trama principal, bueno a los que no la vieron espero que disfruten los capitulos a full.  
Yap, aun no sé cuando será el proximo capitulo... pero tardaré no más de 14 días, porque me gusta ponerme metas y fechas respecto a esto.  
Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo =)!**


	2. Shinnosuke

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 2: Shinnosuke.**

 _"Intento tirar del gatillo lleno de pecados, dispuesto a cumplir un proposito."_

* * *

El castaño de mirada azulada se encontraba impaciente en el asiento del copiloto, la noche ya había caído en la isla Nerima y su atención estaba puesta sobre la carretera. Un brusco movimiento del vehículo llamo la atención del muchacho, que con ansiedad y molestia apagaba su fiel cigarro.

—Ten más cuidado—reclamo Shinnosuke mirando a Tsubasa que intentaba controlar el vehículo.

—Es que el peso de la carga desequilibra el auto—se quejo el chico al volante.—Además yo era un taxista, no sé como termine haciendo contrabando para los Tendo por tu culpa.

—Es divertido hermano—dijo sonriendo el copiloto poniendo atención a una luz delante de ellos a lo lejos.—Son ellos, acelera Tsubasa... ya sabes que si haces cien transportes te compraré un auto de súper lujo.

—Eso suena demasiado bueno—agrego Tsubasa.—Solo espero vivir para eso.

Rápidamente viro en una esquina siguiendo las instrucciones de Shinnosuke, luego de unos minutos pudieron divisar los vehículos de los Kuno rondando por el lugar. Fue en ese instante que detuvierón el vehículo y entre los arboles del bosque que cubrían la carretera, empezaron a cubrir el auto con ramas.

Un ruido y una intensa luz los tomo por sorpresa, serían descubiertos. Sin pensarlo mucho se oculto en un sitió y Tsubasa en otro. Estando entremedio de un arbusto podía ver los pies de los sujetos a pasos del auto, en silencio pudo escuchar los pasos alejarse. Aliviado se atrevió a levantarse del suelo con precaución. Volteó al escuchar pasos nuevamente aproximarse, una silueta empezaba a caminar en dirección hasta él.

—Tsubasa ¿estás bien? —pregunto Shinnosuke viendo la sombra aproximarse.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo notar a Picolet de los Kuno atacarlo con un cuchillo. Esquivando apenas la primera estocada, cayó al suelo y toco su mejilla que fue rosada por la afilada navaja. Veloz intercepto un nuevo ataque del rubio con una rama que tomo del suelo, golpeo al sujeto en la oscuridad con fuerza y entonces se escabullo bajo el auto con la carga.

—Chicos aun queda uno—vocifero Picolet reincorporandose y llamando a sus acompañantes que se encontraban ocultos en la oscuridad.

Nervioso y bajo el auto, pudo notar otro vehículo aproximarse al sitió con las luces prendidas. Fue ahí que lo vio, tendido en el piso y degollado con un profundo corte en el cuello, Tsubasa se encontraba inerte a unos metros de ellos. Y el sujeto que le había matado, limpiaba su afilada navaja en el hombro del fallecido joven.

—Búsquenlo—indico Picolet.—No debe estar muy lejos... —abrió la puerta del vehículo con la carga robada.

Sin saber que hacer debido a que escucho el sonido del motor, miro interesado la parte inferior del auto y con fuerza se aferro al vehículo. Tenía que sobrevivir pasará lo que pasará, eso no se iba a quedar así... la muerte de su amigo, el iba a vengarla con sus propias manos y con su vida si era necesario.

Pero primero tenía que encargarse de sobrevivir, se sostuvo algunos minutos en la parte inferior del auto. Sus brazos comenzaban a flaquear, entonces a su suerte vio la oportunidad en una curva más adelante y simplemente se dejo caer sobre el asfalto. Espero un poco a que el auto se alejará y veloz rodo su cuerpo en dirección al bosque, era seguro que los carros de la familia Kuno pasarían luego. Así que no le quedaba más que esperar al amanecer y luego pedir ayuda.

* * *

Bebía molesto un trago del nuevo licor fabricado por los muchachos de la cantina, aun podía recordar aquella fría noche de hacen tres días en la cual casi pierde la vida. Encima tenía que fingir buena cara debido al ambiente, puesto que todos en ese minuto celebraban en el verde y hermoso jardín de la mansión Tendo.

La hija mayor de los Tendo, Kasumi había contraído matrimonio con Tofu. Un medico habilidoso de la familia "Daimonji", era un sujeto entrometido, que había sabido cómo negociar. Además a su suerte se había podido casar con la mujer que deseaba, acosta de un razonable trato de paz entre los Daimonji y los Tendo, situación que era mucho más conveniente para la familia de la novia, ya que los Daimonji eran mucho más poderosos y provenían desde una isla vecina a Nerima, en la cual tenían control total de sus "negocios".

El castaño terminaba de beber su vaso de licor, cuando entonces siguió su conversación con la hija menor de las Tendo.

—Te digo que estamos en guerra con los Kuno—expreso Shinnosuke, secando sus labios bruscamente con la manga de su saco.

Akane usaba un vestido negro ajustado, a diferencía de lo usual debido a que solía vestir ropas de hombre. Y para cubrirse del frió usaba un hermoso abrigo de pieles de color blanco, con suma delicadeza la joven se aproximo hasta el castaño y le dio una leve palmadita en el rostro al colérico muchacho.

—¡Oye! —reclamo el joven retrocediendo un paso, para eliminar el contacto entre ambos.

—Te felicito por estar vivo—sonrió Akane mientras prendía un cigarro.—Resulta que eres bastante tenaz, aferrarte bajo un auto para sobrevivir... yo no habría podido.

Sin darse cuenta, dos jóvenes se aproximaban hasta la mesa de la menor de las Tendo. Eran Ranma y Ryoga que llevaban una maleta consigo.

—Hola—saludo Ranma con indiferencia.

Akane volteo su mirada hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz, en cuanto vio a los chicos sonrió entusiasmada. Sabía porque motivo estaban ahí, con tal de obtener un poco más de aquel delicioso elixir era más que feliz. Ella necesitaba a toda costa ayudar a su familia, hacerla más poderosa aun y esa bebida la ayudaría con su objetivo.

—Hola, llegan tarde—comento Akane saludando a los jóvenes.

Ranma miro de reojo aquella residencia, por fin sabía el sitió en que vivían los Tendo. Ahora era cuestión de paciencia para concretar su venganza, negociar con la hija de los Tendo lo ayudaría a infiltrarse en la familia. Luego solo le faltaría liquidar a los asesinos de su familia, pero ella sería la última en morir, Akane Tendo la mujer que lo llevaría con esas escorias sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Akane interesada pudo ver al chico de la trenza abrir la maleta en completo silencio, algo de él le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordarlo. Olvido su intento de remembranza para volver sus ojos en dirección al contenido de la maleta, eran unas botellas de ese perfecto licor.—Papá estará feliz de probar esto—menciono la chica de cabellos azules.

Pudo ver a la chica intentar sacar su cartera, a lo que al instante la detuvo con su voz.—No, esto es un obsequio... por la boda—indico Ranma para sorpresa de Ryoga.—Aunque no se compara con aquel regalo—hizo un gesto para señalar un auto último modelo de la época.

—El auto este, "phantom"es de los Daimonji—comento Akane mientras probaba un poco de licor.—Es de los buenos... —agrego con una sonrisa, antes de indicar con su rostro la mesa de los novios.—El novio es sobrino de la abuela Daimonji, la ama y señora de la isla Chiba.

—Los Tendo tienen el poder de esta ciudad—expreso Shinnosuke mirando a los novios despectivamente.—No necesitamos a los Daimonji.

—¿Lo dices aunque los Kuno les robaron territorio en el centro de Nerima? —menciono Ranma provocando la molestia en el castaño.

—¡Controla tus palabras mocoso! —vocifero el colérico joven antes de ver la fría mirada de Akane sobre él.

Ranma pudo ver el temor que sentía Shinnosuke por aquella menuda joven, no entendía aun que especie de relación tenían ambos. Eran novios, amigos quizás... o simplemente una relación de amo y servidor.

—Akane-sama—llamó una hermosa muchacha de cabellos verdes.—Su padre le llama.

—Iré—afirmo Akane lanzando el humo de su boca, para luego presentar a la recién aparecida.—Ella es Akari, es el cerebro de nuestra familia—indico con su brazo a los dos extraños.—Ellos son Ranma y Ryoga.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Akari estrechando la mano de Ryoga.—He oido hablar de ustedes...

—Bueno diviértanse, están en su casa —expreso la peli azul antes de retirarse.

El chico de la bandana en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad, se aproximo hasta Ranma. Es que aun no lograba comprender porque regalo el licor, se suponía que iban a negociar y no a hacer caridad. Podía ver la fría mirada de su amigo sobre la hija menor de los principales mafiosos de la ciudad, Como es que no sentía miedo de la "familia".—Oye... vinimos porque necesitábamos el dinero—recrimino Ryoga molesto.

Miro a su amigo de medio lado, mantuvo silencio y saco un cigarro de su bolsillo. Prendió el objeto con calma y siguió escuchando al nervioso muchacho.

—Este lugar es peligroso, vámonos rápido—dijo el chico del colmillo algo incomodo.

—Es una fiesta, vamos a divertirnos—sugirió Ranma con completa inexpresividad.

-o-

El antiguo tocadiscos sonaba en el ambiente del estudio, aquel lugar de reunión de la familia Tendo era donde se conversaban y tomaban las decisiones importantes. En el habían tres sillones dobles, uno frente a otro y el tercero se encontraba frente a un escritorio, el cual tenía un elegante sitial.

Soun Tendo se encontraba sobre su escritorio, habían ciertas cosas que debía saber y su hija frente a él se las informaría. Después de todo, ella sería la nueva cabecera de la familia Tendo, la menor de sus hijas era la más capaz. Una mujer con valor, imponente que se hacía valer por sus acciones y palabras.

—¿Cómo va el teatro? —pregunto el líder de los Tendo.

—Excelente—respondió Akane.—Estará listo a finales de Diciembre.

—Hermana, la señora Daimonji acepto venir a la inauguración del teatro—informo Nabiki sentada en uno de los sofás junto al escritorio.—Será en seis meses—miro la inexpresiva cara de su hermana con fastidio.—Ese día, las tres familias estaremos en el mismo lugar, Los Kuno, Los Tendo y los Daimonji—indico enumerándolo con sus dedos.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestiono la peli azul.

—Los Kuno se están pasando de la raya, pero no pueden ignorar lo que dicen los Daimonji—comento la castaña.

—Nosotros tampoco—debatió Akane con algo de molestia en su voz.

Fumo un poco de su puro, para luego soltar el humo como si se tratase de un suspiro. Podía ver en la cara de su hija menor, aquella frustración de sentirse inferiores a los Daimonji. Eso le preocupaba, pero confiaba en su hija, además a él no le quedaba mucho tiempo.—No estaré por mucho tiempo—comento Soun con seriedad.—Pero no me iré sin dejar a la familia sobre buenos cimientos.

—Por eso nuestra hermana se caso con el sobrino de la Doña Daimonji—explico Nabiki.—Tofu es un buen tipo y podemos confiar en él... no te preocupes.

—Mataron a uno de nuestros hombres—informo Akane mirando fríamente a su hermana.

—Eso fue porque robamos licor a los Kuno—justifico la castaña.

—Esa ruta comercial era nuestra hasta hacen tres meses—dijo la chica de cabellos azulados con algo de molestia.—Una familia que no puede proteger su territorio, no tiene futuro en lo absoluto.

Miro a su hija menor sintiendo algo de orgullo y temor, aquella joven no tenía noción del peligro. Pero era capaz de entender lo esencial, proteger a la familia era lo primero, costará lo que costará, vidas, dinero, objetos, etc.—¿Quieres un puro? —pregunto Soun mostrándole la caja con estos.—Cuando fumas un "buen" puro, no inhalas toxicidad, ni tabaco, es el tiempo... el recurso más escaso—sonrió.—Piensa bien Akane y entonces tus decisiones, no hagas cosas por impulsividad, precipitarte muchas veces te hará caer.

—También dicen que Dios ayuda a los que se ayudan a sí mismos—expreso Akane dejando un frasco con licor sobre la mesa, antes de retirarse.

Salió del salón sin terminar de comprender, porque tenían tanto miedo. Si ellos eran igual de fuertes, quizás eran menos en cantidad, pero eran mucho más inteligentes que las demás familias. Entonces porque su padre aceptaba doblegarse ante los demás.—" _Mierda..._ "—pensó por lo bajo antes de golpear una mesita a su paso.

No estaba dispuesta a aceptar tal destino, pero no amargaría la tranquilidad de su padre. Resignada se aproximo hasta el ventanal que daba vista al jardín, desde ahí podía ver su mesa. En ella se encontraba Shinnosuke, Akari, Ryoga y Ranma.—Ranma... —murmuro antes de sonreír con nostalgia mientras se preparaba para encender un cigarro.—Que coincidencia.

Con amargura recordó aquel día, ese día en que ella decidió mancharse de pecados. Ella simplemente no había sido capaz de jalar el gatillo, era pequeña y esa noche tuvo miedo de matar. Fumo un poco de su cigarro antes de mirar su brazo, aquel lugar en su cuerpo, era el vivo recuerdo de cuántas vidas había arrebatado... todo por el bienestar de su familia. Volvió a mirar la mesa y su mirada se perdió en la imagen del hombre con la misma mirada de ese pequeño niño, ya habían pasado diez años desde ese incidente.

Shinnosuke comía el pastel de bodas con molestia, aun no podía creer que habían tenido que sacrificar a una de las hijas de Don Tendo para pactar un acuerdo de paz. Encima ese sujeto no era más que una marioneta de los Daimonji, eso lo enfurecía aun más.—Ese desgraciado—comento con odio el castaño para beber de golpe su vaso de licor.

—Se te nota el mal humor, contrólate—Sugirió Akari mirando a su colega.

Tofu a lo lejos noto aquella mirada amenazante de Shinnosuke, sabía que el chico estaba cabreado, pero sonriente decidió aproximarse hasta la mesa, disfrutaba provocar a los subordinados de los Tendo.

Akari miro en silencio las acciones de Tofu, no le agradaba mucho el sujeto. Pero por su lealtad a la familia Tendo tenía que comerse sus palabras y mal genio.

Tomo la botella de licor de la mesa de Shinnosuke, y empezó a servirse en una pequeña copa. —Ahora soy un miembro oficial de los Tendo—comento Tofu observando la ausencia de la heredera principal de los Tendo.—¿Y Akane?

—Esta con Don Tendo—respondió Akari cortante.

—Allí encerrado se pierde el matrimonio de su propia hija, tanta preocupación se confunde con cobardía—expreso el recién casado generando la molestia en Shinnosuke.

Vio al furioso Shinnosuke levantarse de golpe de su sitió, pero antes de que pudiera increpar a Tofu se puso delante de este. No quería que el matrimonio se arruinase por la impulsividad de su amigo.—Es un secreto familiar—intervino Akari.—Pero Don Tendo no puede salir de su cuarto, eso fue lo que exigió su médico de cabecera.

—En fin, me encargaré de solucionar su guerra con los Kuno—espeto Tofu disfrutando del enfado de la mano derecha de Akane.—Aunque no comprendo porque se pelean por este lugar tan aislado, no es más que una parada menor del trafico de Alcohol.

Shinnosuke molesto por la actitud pedante del sujeto estaba comenzando a lanzarse contra él, cuando Akari intervino nuevamente. Pero para su sorpresa y la de su amiga, una voz en la mesa se sumo a la disputa entre "familias".

—Que divertido—menciono Ranma en tono burlón y con mirada fría.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Tofu en tono desafiante.

—Ver a una rata vestida en piel de león—respondió con seriedad el chico de la trenza.

Tofu fastidiado con la altanera actitud del "extraño" se adelanto hasta él para golpearlo, pero el chico con suma facilidad le esquivo. Luego de estrellarse con una mesa, iba a voltear nuevamente para atacar. Pero en eso Akari lo detuvo con una llave que logro poner sus brazos tras su espalda.

—¿Quien te crees que eres? —cuestiono el marido de Kasumi mirando a la imponente chica.

—Lo siento, pero fue una orden de mi señora—comento sonriente Akari indicando con un gesto a Akane que fumaba a unos cinco metros del lugar.

Se alejo del lugar con tranquilidad al ver la fría mirada de Akane, sus ojos expresaban que no quería peleas. Sabía que esa pequeña muchacha era capaz de matarle ahí mismo, por algo era la heredera de la familia Tendo.

Akari se sentó nuevamente a la mesa con Shinnosuke, mientras intentaban calmarse un poco debido a la tensión del ambiente.

—No tenías que intervenir—se quejo el castaño mirando a la chica a su lado.

—Sí no lo hacía Akane te habría volado los sesos—comento la joven de cabellos verdes. — Deberías agradecerme que aun estas con vida.

—Akane no es así—expreso Shinnosuke.—Salvaste la vida de Tofu, no la mía.

—Lo sé... —agrego la chica arreglando las mangas de su smoking.—es duro ser abstemia—dijo mirando a todos los invitados beber.

En ese instante Ranma saco un frasco de licor y lo puso sobre la mesa del lugar, captando la atención de la chica de cabellos verdes.

Interesada, saco sus lentes de su bolsillo y se los puso para analizar el color del licor en el frasco. —¿Este es el licor que Akane quiere comprar? —pregunto la chica sirviéndose una copa para beber el contenido y luego escupir un poco.—Lo siento, no bebo... pero es excelente ¿Donde lo preparan?

—En la cocina de mi apartamento—respondió Ryoga apenado mirando a la hermosa chica de cabellos verdes.

—¿Qué cara es esa? —cuestiono Shinnosuke riendo.—¡Estamos en confianza! ¡Son invitados de Akane después de todo!

—Me agradas—comento Akari sonriente tomando la mano del chico de la bandana.—Ven, haremos negocios...

Espero a que los jóvenes se marcharan e interesado miro al chico de la trenza, lo de antes lo había impresionado. El muchacho tenía carácter y eso en la "familia" era sumamente valorado. —¿una rata vestida en piel de león? —interrogo el castaño para llamar la atención de Ranma.—Veo que tienes mucha labia, no nos hemos presentado—agrego estirando su mano con cordialidad.—Shinnosuke Ryugenzawa.

—Solo Ranma, sin apellido—respondió el chico de la trenza al gesto del castaño.—Creo que haremos un buen equipo.

Termino el saludo y sonrió por lo bajo, lo había encontrado. Ese sujeto era uno de los cuatro que estuvieron esa noche en su casa, ahora solo le faltaba encontrar a dos más y buscar la oportunidad de eliminarlos uno por uno.

* * *

Shinnosuke servía la cena en un improvisado escondite cerca del centro de la ciudad, el lugar era bastante pequeño debido a que este era utilizado por el joven para su vivienda. En la mesa del comedor se encontraban Akane, Akari y Mousse.

—¡Que lo disfruten! —expreso Shinnosuke con cordialidad.

Akane miraba con atención el plato de comida, era una especie de sopa de mariscos. La amaba, en especial porque el castaño utilizaba la receta de su madre para realizarla.

—¡Luce genial! —menciono la chica de cabellos azules esperando ansiosa a que su secuaz se sentará.

En cuanto se sentó a la mesa, junto sus manos para comenzar a rezar junto a sus amigos que resignados imitaban su acción. Solo el tenía aquella costumbre, pero estos la respetaban y eso era lo que más disfrutaba de la compañía de ellos. —Padre, te damos las gracias por estos alimentos que son fruto de tu bondad y deseo, por favor con esto fortalece nuestros cuerpos y almas.

Apenas termino de rezar Shinnosuke, Akane comenzó a tomar de su sopa. No podía contener la emoción de comer aquella delicia, además estaba con las tres personas a quienes más valoraba en su vida.

—¡Maldición! —se quejo Mousse al beber su primera cucharada de sopa.

El joven con rasgos chinos, se encontraba algo moreteado y con algunos vendajes en su cabeza, puesto que días antes había tenido un enfrentamiento con la familia Kuno. Por suerte había salido con vida, pero no podía decir lo mismo de otros.

—¿Aun te duele? —pregunto Akari mirando las heridas del joven con preocupación.

—Tendré que seguir saltándome las comidas—comento el malherido muchacho metiéndose a la boca una improvisada papilla.

—Por cierto, ¿No les pareció interesante Ranma? —cambio el tema Shinnosuke algo interesado por el nuevo extraño.

—Y su compañero Ryoga prepara un whisky de los dioses... —agrego la chica de cabellos verdes.

—Claro, eso nos evitara problemas con los Kuno—se refirió Akane mientras comía un trozo de pan.

—Lo discutiste con Don Tendo ¿no? —Pregunto Shinnosuke mirando a la joven que solo hizo un gesto de molestia.—Dime Akane, acabaremos con Kodachi ¿verdad?

—No—respondió la peli azul terminando de comer su sopa.

Miro extrañado a la heredera de la familia Tendo, es que acaso no le importaba lo que había pasado con Tsubasa, y además de eso habían intentado matarla hacían unos pocos días atrás. Es que la persona que tanto admiraba se estaba dejando doblegar por los Kuno.—¿¡Por qué!? —vocifero el castaño perdiendo los estribos y golpeando la mesa.

Mousse miro a Akane asustado, debido a que la muchacha nunca permitía ese tipo de actitudes con ella, pero esta vez la joven solo se limito a observarlo con indiferencia.

—Los Daimonji quieren que los Tendo y los Kuno nos llevemos bien—informo Akane.

—¡Qué estupidez! —grito levantándose de la mesa para encarar a la que hasta hacían unos segundos era la persona que más admiraba. —¿Cómo descansara en paz Tsubasa de esta forma? —hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarse a si mismo.—Yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo solo.

—Shinnosuke ¿perdiste la cabeza? —regaño Akari mirando al castaño con severidad.—Aun eliminando a los Kuno, los Daimonji son...

No dejo terminar de hablar a la muchacha de cabellos verdes, él sabía perfectamente lo poderosos que eran los Daimonji y de que eran capaces.—¡Si no lo intentamos, nunca sabremos si es que podremos vencerles!

—Necesitamos fondos y con ese licor, quizás podamos...

—Bien, la mataremos—sentenció Akane con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a su amiga de ojos verdes.

Instantáneamente los tres presentes dirigieron su mirada hacía la joven de cabellera azulada, no podían entender nunca las cosas que pasaban por su mente. Hasta hacían unos minutos la joven se negaba a actuar contra los Kuno y ahora declaraba lo contrario, y encima hasta sonreía interesada por el asunto.—Pero... —Akane apoyo sus codos en la mesa y junto sus manos para mirar con fiereza a Shinnosuke.—No seremos nosotros quienes tiren del gatillo...

-o-

No había pasado más de una hora desde que había estado cenando con Akane, rememoro sus ordenes y entonces ideo un plan, sabía perfectamente a quien recurrir. Ahora se encontraba en el apartamento de Ryoga hablando frente a frente con el muchacho de la trenza, sus expectativas de él eran altas, por ende no dudo en contarle lo que pretendía.

Ranma observaba con indiferencia como Shinnosuke le explicaba su situación, y lo que pretendía que el hiciera para ayudarle. No necesitaba pensarlo mucho para darle una respuesta, porque lo que más deseaba en ese instante era obtener una chance de aproximarse a la familia, y él sería uno de los que lo ayudaría y de paso tomaría su vida como agradecimiento de ello.—Lo haré—respondió el chico de la trenza ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.

—¿Es enserio? —pregunto Ryoga.

—¿Podré unirme a la familia si acabo con Kodachi? —pregunto Ranma.

—Se que fui yo quien lo propuso—explico Shinnosuke algo pensativo.—Pero es un trabajo peligroso—advirtió.—aun así ellos mataron a uno de los nuestros.

—Lo intentaré—pronuncio el indiferente muchacho.

Pudo ver la decisión en los ojos azul grisáceos de Ranma, tenía que admitirlo, le agradaba. Sonrió y luego desde su abrigo saco un revolver y lo puso sobre la mesa. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que llegará el día indicado. —Miércoles en la noche—ordeno Shinnosuke.—Pasará un buen rato en un motel con Mikado.

—¿Mikado? —dijo Ryoga inconscientemente.

—El amante de Kodachi—respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.—Kodachi vive pasando por las calles de nuestro territorio para encontrarse con él.

—¿Qué hago con el tipo? —pregunto Ranma comprobando que el arma estuviese cargada.

—¡eh! —exclamo Shinnosuke tocando su cabeza.—" _No había pensado en ello_ "—pensó.—Mátalo si hace falta... —pudo ver a Ranma mirar el arma con interés.—¿has matado antes?

—No—respondió el chico de la trenza con total sinceridad.

—Bien, parece que tu también empezaras tarde, mi primera vez fue...—expreso el castaño intentado recordar, pero era tan malo en ello, que cambio el tema para escapar.—Te contacto después.

En cuanto Shinnosuke se retiro del apartamento de su amigo, se sintió algo más relajado, pese a que ahora tenía que comenzar a idear un plan de acción. El silencio inundo el lugar hasta que la voz de un enojado Ryoga hizo eco en la sala.

—¿Te unirás a gente así? —cuestiono mirando al frío muchacho.—¡harás una locura!

—Sí—respondió sin sentir ninguna emoción.—El mundo está completamente loco...

Las palabras de Ranma llamaron su atención, parecía que algo le escondía. No tardo mucho el chico de la trenza en poner una carta sobre la mesa, observo a su amigo que al parecer pretendía que la tomará, trago saliva sintiendo terror de lo que pudiese haber escrito en el papel que se encontraba ya en sus manos.

—Dice ser amigo de mi padre, y al parecer quiere ayudarme con mi venganza—explico Ranma mientras comenzaba a prender un cigarrillo.—¿No crees que eso si es una locura? De la nada recibir los nombres de los que mataron a mi familia.

Termino de leer la carta y su cuerpo se estremeció, sentía escalofríos de solo recordar que al menos dos de los cuatro nombres de la carta, ya le parecían completamente conocidos.

* * *

Ukyo contaba los billetes emocionada dentro de un vehículo, era mucho dinero y solo por hacerle un favor a uno de los integrantes de los Tendo. Se aseguro de que el dinero fuera el acordado y luego miro nuevamente al muchacho de cabello castaño frente a ella.

—Recibirás la otra mitad del dinero cuando termines el trabajo—indico Shinnosuke desde el asiento del chofer.

—Claro—afirmo Ukyo algo nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, no podía decir que no estaba asustada, pero necesitaba el dinero para poder seguir con su negocio. Saco una botella de licor y empezó a beber un poco para poder relajarse, tenía que estar calmada para que el plan saliera a la perfección.

—Tranquila todo saldrá bien—hablo Ranma para darle confianza a la muchacha sentada a su lado.

Sus ojos azules la hipnotizaron por unos segundos, le parecía increíblemente atractivo. Respiro profundo por unos segundos y miro hacía otra dirección, para que el muchacho no viese su sonrojo.

Tomo el licor de las manos de la castaña, puso en su boca el licor para luego escupirlo sobre sus ropas. La mirada de Ukyo se poso nuevamente sobre él, ya que no comprendía su actuar. Termino de impregnarse del olor a alcohol para fingirse borracho e ir en dirección a la puerta del Motel.

Picolet desde su auto esperaba a Kodachi, se encontraba completamente aburrido cuando vio a un sujeto sospechoso acercarse hasta la puerta del motel. Tenía que detenerlo o de lo contrarió se metería en un lió con la desquiciada muchacha. Exhalo con molestia y bajo del vehículo para ir en dirección hacia el sujeto, se aproximo hasta quedar a dos pasos del hombre que ahora se encontraba sentado en la entrada del motel.

—Hey—llamó la atención el rubio, estando a esa distancia de cerca el olor a alcohol del hombre era insoportable.—Apestas, ¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunto agresivamente al sujeto que comenzaba a dormirse en el lugar.—¡Oye! ¡no te duermas aquí!

—Un amigo trabaja aquí—respondió Ranma fingiéndose ebrio.

Lanzo una patada hasta el ebrio y lo tiro al piso.—Vamos, lárgate de este lugar—ordeno el francés completamente molesto.

—¡Señor Picolet! —llamó de pronto una voz femenina. —Llego justo a tiempo.

Interesado observo a la joven detenidamente, tardo unos segundos en reconocerla. Era U-chan las barwoman de una de las cantinas a las que frecuentaba Kodachi.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Picolet.

—Quisiera mostrarle mi nuevo producto, antes de que se lo muestre a miss Kodachi—indico Ukyo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña botella metálica.—Aquí llamaremos la atención, vamos al auto—sugirió la joven logrando convencer al rubio.

Miro de reojo que Ukyo logrando distraer al secuaz de Kodachi, viéndose olvidado por Picolet. Se levanto del suelo y se adentro hacía el interior del motel. En el lugar había unas enormes escaleras, tal cual como se lo había descrito Shinnosuke antes. Subió por ellas y se encamino hasta la habitación número doce del lugar, llegando hasta la puerta saco unos pequeños y finos alambres para abrir el cerrojo, lo cual logro hacer sin muchas complicaciones.

Entro a la habitación y escucho ruidos por una de las puertas, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

—Más fuerte—se escucho a lo lejos una voz femenina.—¡más! ¡más!

Ranma reconoció la voz de Kodachi a lo lejos, comprobando de que si era la habitación correcta. Desagradado por los gemidos de la desquiciada muchacha, se preparo y saco el arma para ir en dirección a la puerta desde donde provenían los sonidos. Se acerco un poco para ver a través del espacio entre abierto y analizar la situación.

Kodachi se encontraba con las manos amarradas en esposas, su espalda estaba al descubierto y llevaba solamente su ropa interior, mientras que Mikado en sus manos tenía una fusta.

—No te detengas cariño—ordeno Kodachi.

—Cerda asquerosa—pronuncio Mikado para luego darle unos golpes a la chica con la fusta. —¡Cerda! ¡Cerda! —gritaba al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba, provocando en la desquiciada joven unos gemidos de placer.

Disfrutaba del éxtasis que le proporcionaban aquellos golpes, cuando miro por el espejo. Veloz giro sobre sí misma y esquivo el primer disparo del misterioso atacante, se había salvado por centímetros.

—¡no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes niñito! —se quejo Kodachi mientras que intentaba quitarse las esposas.

Mikado intimidado por el pistolero se quedo sobre la cama petrificado, no sabía qué hacer. El miedo lo había aturdido completamente. En eso fue que sintió una navaja en su cuello, la cual lo hizo despertar al instante.

—Muy bien—pronuncio la desquiciada chica observando al oji azul apuntar hacía ella, mientras que utilizaba de escudo a su amante.—Comienzo a sentir escalofríos ¿también quieres unirte? —sugirió con locura.—¡Esto se va poner ardiente! ¡Vamos dispara!

Ranma miro la expresión de temor del muchacho y por un momento dudo de sus acciones, pero aun así no dejo que Kodachi pudiese ver en su rostro algún ápice de duda.

—Vamos, dispara de una buena vez... —ordeno la rosa negra, que a su vez tomaba una pistola que estaba bajo el almohada de la cama y la pasaba por debajo del brazo de Mikado.—Sé que te gustará hacerlo—termino de decir antes de disparar.

El sonido del disparo contra la pared a pocos centímetros de él, lo hizo reaccionar. Por qué dudaba, fue en eso que corrió y se oculto tras una pared, para comenzar a disparar a la habilidosa y desquiciada joven.

El intercambio de disparos era mutuo, pero ninguno lograba darle al otro. Kodachi rápidamente corrió en dirección al ventanal de la habitación, se había quedado sin balas. Con gran habilidad salto hacía el tejado del edificio continuo al motel, mientras que Ranma le disparaba sin lograr darle.

Ranma viéndola ya lejos dio un suspiro fastidiado, la había subestimado. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe llamo su atención, logrando encontrarse frente a frente con Picolet que inmediatamente procedió a apuntarle con su arma.

—¡Eres... —logro decir Picolet antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

Shinnosuke había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo, ojeo veloz la habitación para solo divisar a un hombre temblando en un rincón, sin rastros de Kodachi supuso lo sucedido.—Y Kodachi Escapo ¿eh? —hablo el castaño observando interesado al rubio en el suelo.

—Sí, lo siento... —se disculpo Ranma.

—Sabía que sería difícil—dijo Shinnosuke sin darle mayor importancia.—Nada que hacer... —reviso uno de los bolsillos del secuaz de Kodachi, logrando encontrar una navaja que le pareció familiar.—" _Al final me interesas tú..."_ —pensó mirando con ira el cuerpo del sujeto en el piso.

—¿No te traerá problemas que mates a un Kuno siendo uno de los Tendo? —pregunto Ranma con total indiferencia.

—Iremos al cementerio del pueblo viejo—informo el castaño.

Los ruidos de las sirenas policiales empezaban a acercarse, por lo cual prefirió abstenerse a preguntar más cosas. —Es la policía, nos veremos más tarde... —expreso Ranma antes de retirarse del sitió.

-o-

Había tardado una media hora en llegar al lugar, el sitió estaba completamente desolado y en sus alrededores había un pequeño bosque el cual marcaba el fin del cementerio. Al bajar del vehículo saco sin mucha delicadeza a su "compañía".

Picolet se encontraba completamente amordazado y ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, pero mientras caminaba obligadamente por Shinnosuke. Noto que su hora había llegado, no podía escapar y sentía la boca del arma en su espalda.

Ignorando completamente las suplicas y el llanto del joven rubio, comenzó a rezar debido a que eso lo calmaba en situaciones así. —Señor, me pesa de todo corazón haberte ofendido y esto también me pesa, porque puedes castigarme con las penas del infierno... pero mucho más me pesa porque pecando ofendí a un Dios tan bueno y grande como tu—hizo una pausa cuando logro divisar al fondo del cementerio la tumba de Tsubasa.—Con firmeza y ayudado por tu divina gracia, espero nunca más pecar y evitar las ocasiones próximas de pecado ¡amén! —se detuvo para dejar a Picolet frente la tumba de su amigo.—Aquí es donde enterramos a Tsubasa, era un muy buen muchacho le gustaban los autos y los disfraces.

Shinnosuke hacía el firmamento, luego de poner de rodillas al asustado rubio. Estaba amaneciendo y ya era hora de darle un final a toda esa situación, asqueado se aseguro de estar completamente solo en el sitió y entonces quito la venda que cubría los ojos del muchacho.—Picolet, levántate y ponte a rezar—ordeno el castaño comenzando a sacar su arma.

—¡No quiero morir! —suplico Picolet.—¡Por favor! ¡no volveré a matar nunca más, cortaré lazos con los Kuno y con Kodachi! —miro al joven apuntarle con el revólver.—¿piensas matarme frente a Tsubasa? ¿Marcharas su tumba con sangre sucia?

—¿No quieres rezar? —pregunto Shinnosuke sin titubear.

—¡Detente por favor! ¡no quiero morir aun! —grito con desesperación.

—Comprendo... —dijo el muchacho con indiferencia.

—¡No!—alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que el sonido del arma lo silenciara.

Disparo tres veces y el sujeto cayó al suelo, no sentía absolutamente nada por haber extinguido la llama de su vida. Pero al menos había vengado a su fiel compañero de andadas.—Qué dios se apiade de su alma—pronuncio Shinnosuke persignándose.

—Shinnosuke Ryugenzawa—se escucho tras el castaño luego de un largo silencio.

Instintivamente al oír su nombre volteo, para inmediatamente recibir un disparo que lo dejo sin aire. Le habían dado en el estomago, mecánicamente movió su mano hacia la zona y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra del cementerio. Con sus últimas energías levanto la mirada hacía el tirador, era Ranma, pero porque querría matarlo. Tomo aire y con dificultad reunió fuerzas para hablar.—¿Quién mierda eres en realidad? —logro decir apenas.

—Mi apellido es Saotome, tu mataste a mi padre Genma Saotome—aclaro Ranma mirándole con frialdad.

Sorprendido por la declaración, puesto que se suponía que aquel niño había sido mandado a matar. Lo último que logro hacer antes de desvanecerse fue escuchar nuevamente el sonido del arma de su ejecutor.

Ranma miro el cuerpo inerte de Shinnosuke, "lo había hecho" se dijo a sí mismo. Ahora necesitaba idear un plan para decirle a la heredera de los Tendo la noticia, pensó en algo rápido mientras se dirigía en dirección al vehículo de Shinnosuke.

* * *

Su cuerpo se congelo completamente al recibir la noticia, paso ambas manos por su rostro antes de descargar su ira contra el muchacho frente a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Ranma, como es que había permitido que mataran a su amigo. Cómo era posible que Shinnosuke estuviera muerto, eso solo se trataba de una pesada broma de ese sujeto.

—Cálmate—intercedió Akari sujetando a Akane que retrocedió al instante.—Escuchemos su historia.

Paso su mano por su rostro debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido, ¿en verdad era una mujer? se pregunto a sí mismo al comprobar la fuerza de la menuda chica.—El robo el arma de Shinnosuke—empezó a contar Ranma.—Le dispare a Picolet, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¿No tenías las manos atadas? —pregunto Akari queriendo saber si la versión del joven era cierta.

—Picolet dijo que me dejaría rezar—respondió el chico de la trenza ante una furiosa mirada avellana.—Luego amordazo a Shinnosuke y...

—Llévame a ese lugar—ordeno Akane interrumpiendo la explicación.

Sin objetar las ordenes de la demandante chica, obedeció. Al llegar al lugar bajaron del auto y guió a las dos muchachas por el sendero del cementerio en dirección a los cadáveres, pero su sorpresa fue enorme en el sitió. Faltaba el cuerpo de Picolet, miro la lapida de la tumba de Tsubasa para comprobar que el lugar era correcto.

Akari por primera vez veía en el misterioso joven una expresión distinta a la seriedad, puesto que se veía completamente sorprendido y desencajado.

Miro el cuerpo de Shinnosuke tendido en el piso y luego de comprobar que no había otro cadáver en el sitió. Saco un arma del cinturón que utilizaba, para poner el cañón de su revólver por instinto en la espalda de Ranma. Necesitaba escuchar una explicación o de lo contrario no dudaría en matarle.

Pudo sentir la boca del arma en su espalda, con cuidado y manteniendo la calma volteo el rostro poco a poco, para encontrarse con una profunda y oscura mirada avellana. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente intimidado por una mujer.

 ** _Continuara..._ **

* * *

**Hola!**

Fuuuu... he tenido mucho por hacer últimamente, ruego por un día de paz xD! Bue... disfrute mucho escribiendo este capitulo, pero tarde un monton en hacerlo, por lo general tardo entre 2 horas a 3 horas en escribir un capitulo de 5.000 palabras ya teniendo las ideas claras de lo que haré y lo que no, pero esta vez no fue así... Yap, agradeciendo enormemente su apoyo y los reviews. Esta vez les mandaré solo saludos, y algo breve donde estoy corta de tiempo...

Muchas gracias y saludos a **Esmeralda Saotom** (gracias por tus comentarios como siempre :D), **litapaz** (Ranma es el protagonista oscuro esta vez xD), **A Redfox** (te escuche hoy y ahora no tendré vida por leer tanto fic) y **Amy Saotome Tendo** (muchas gracias por el apoyo :D)

Trataré de actualizar entre Miercoles, Jueves o Viernes. Máximo tardaré 14 días como informe anteriormente, lamento no darles plazos fijos... pero de lo contrario colapso.

 **Gracias por leer a todos =) !**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo. ~**


	3. Peligro

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 3: Peligro.**

 _"Espero saber el significado de ese día... en el que fuí manchado por sangre."_

* * *

El reloj sobre la mesa marcaban las siete de la mañana, había estado dormido por unas dos horas con los brazos apoyados en la madera. Un leve sonido en el lugar logró despertarlo, poco a poco levanto la cabeza para ver en dirección a la puerta, encontrándose con una fría mirada azulada. Ranma lucía distinto a lo usual parecía irritado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió con cuidado ante su preocupada mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Ryoga. —¿Te preparo un café?

Vio a su servicial amigo levantarse de la mesa e ir en dirección a la cocina, necesitaba descartar sus sospechas, puesto que eran pocos los que sabían de lo sucedido la noche anterior. —¿No te has movido de aquí? —interrogo Ranma luego de botar el humo de su cigarro.

—No—respondió el chico de la bandana comenzando a poner la tetera en la estufa.—Aunque en realidad quería esperarte despierto, estaba preocupado por ti—prendió el fuego y recordó.—¿Y Kodachi?

Miro fastidiado hacía otra dirección, parecía que su amigo no sabía nada.—Falle, al menos con Kodachi—menciono rememorando los hechos de la noche anterior.

 **/Flash Back/**

Su mirada estaba fija en los intimidantes ojos avellana de Akane, la chica parecía capaz de asesinar con su vista.

—¿Mataste a Shinnosuke? —interrogo la heredera de los Tendo. —¿Trabajas con los Kuno?

—Me habría largado de haberlo hecho—respondió Ranma sin dejarse abrumar por la imponente mujer.

Molesta y perdiendo casi los estribos, tomo a Ranma desde su camisa y lo giro en su dirección, necesitaba verlo frente a frente para estar segura de que decía la verdad. En su mirada no había temor y eso la irrito aun más, con actitud intimidante apunto su arma con seguridad en la mejilla del joven. —Tráeme el cadáver de Picolet, de lo contrario... —advirtió Akane.—Ya sabes lo que te pasará.

 **/Fin del Flash Back/**

Ranma termino de contar los hechos a Ryoga, que sorprendido no daba crédito a la situación. Al parecer era completamente inocente y al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, no dudo un segundo más de él.

—¿Que paso con su cadáver? —pregunto el chico de la bandana sirviendo el café.

—No fuiste tú ¿verdad? —interrogo Ranma terminando de descartar al joven de su lista de sospechosos.

—¡eh! —exclamo sorprendido Ryoga.—¡¿Qué te crees que soy Ranma?! ¡¿Una funeraria o algo similar?!

Termino su cigarrillo y su mente comenzó a trabajar rápido, ¿Quién más podía haberlo hecho? Suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, Cómo no lo había sospechado antes. La imagen de la mujer a su lado en la noche anterior se volvió más nítida que nunca, no había duda alguna. Ella era la culpable de la desaparición del cuerpo de Picolet, ahora solo le quedaba idear una forma de que la castaña hablará.

* * *

Llego a la cantina clandestina en donde su fiel amiga de hacía seis años trabajaba, el lugar estaba completamente vació por la hora y la muchacha se veía seria tras la barra, mientras secaba algunos vasos, de pronto con torpeza la castaña dejo caer uno de ellos. Algo estaba mal con ella, de eso no había duda, no había rastro de aquella vivaz Ukyo que siempre sonreía en su trabajo. Con normalidad se encamino hasta la joven que recogía con cuidado los cristales rotos del suelo, preocupado se sentó en uno de los asientos en la barra.

—Ukyo—llamó Ryoga asustando a la joven.

—Ryoga, ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada—se quejo la castaña botando los vidrios a la basura.

—¿Donde estuviste anoche? —interrogo el chico del colmillo.

—Estuve comiendo en casa de una amiga anoche—se excuso nerviosamente la muchacha.

—Fuiste con Ranma y Shinnosuke al motel de Mikado, ¿verdad? —asevero Ryoga dejando en evidencia los nervios de la cocinera y barwoman.

—Sí, pero no hice nada...

—Ranma te está buscando—aviso el muchacho de bandana.—Akane le ordeno que te matará...

—¡Un momento! —hablo Ukyo con temor.—¿Por qué harían eso?

—Anoche asesinaron a Shinnosuke de los Tendo, fuiste tú quien lo hizo ¿verdad? —interrogo Ryoga viendo a la joven palidecer.

—¡No seas ridículo! ¡Yo no lo mate! —aseguro la muchacha sintiéndose ofendida y asustada a la vez. —Te digo que yo... —vio a Ryoga observarle con severidad, parecía no creerle y eso le resultaba aun más incomodo.—¡Mierda! —exclamo mientras se servía un trago.

Nerviosa y molesta por su estupidez, comprendió que tenía que escapar. No quería tener problemas con los Tendo, sabía que eran peligrosos y aun así... ¡¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?! Y todo por dinero. —No puedo quedarme aquí, esto es terrible y tengo que salir de aquí.

—Ukyo, no le diré a Ranma nada de esto—aseguro Ryoga mirando a la joven guardar sus cosas torpemente.—Dime que paso, te puedo ayudar.

En los ojos de su amigo pudo ver una esperanza, quizás podrían ayudarla a enmendar su error. No le quedaba otra que decir la verdad, resignada y cabizbaja se animo.—Yo no lo hice, cuando llegue al lugar... ya estaba muerto—aseguro tomando asiento al lado de su amigo.—Anoche, fui al motel donde se encontraba Kodachi junto con Ranma y Shinnosuke. Pero no hice más que darle licor a Picolet.

—¿Que pasó después? —interrogo escuchando la sinceridad en la voz de su amiga.

—Sabía que habría problemas, pero tenía curiosidad y cuando vi a Shinnosuke salir con Picolet amordazado hacía el auto—rememoro en su mente la noche anterior. —Tome un taxi, me escondí por unos minutos luego de llegar al cementerio... escuche unos siete disparos quizás y espere unos diez minutos, al llegar ellos ya estaban muertos en el suelo.

—¿Se mataron entre ellos? —pregunto Ryoga.

—Sí, Shinnosuke y Picolet—respondió tocándose la cabeza con desesperanza. —Estoy segura de que Picolet seguía vivo cuando Shinnosuke lo saco del motel.

—Pero el cadáver de Picolet no estaba y todo indica que fuiste tú quien lo hizo—explico el chico de la bandana queriendo hacerle entender lo obvio.

—¡Maldita codicia! —expreso Ukyo golpeando la mesa.—Tengo que escapar...

—¿A qué te refieres con codicia? —pregunto Ryoga deteniendo a la joven del brazo.

Avergonzada vio al chico de la bandana ponerse delante de ella, no entendió aquella acción hasta que diviso a Ranma entrar al lugar. Estaba completamente perdida, o contaba absolutamente todo o sería asesinada por los Tendo.

—¡Espera! —pidió Ukyo viendo al chico de la trenza sacar un arma y apuntarle.—¡Yo no lo mate!

—Ya veo—pronuncio Ranma con mirada indiferente.—¿Donde está el cadáver de Picolet?

—Lo vendí... —contesto resignada viendo al joven suavizar la mirada.—Se lo vendí a Happosai.

—¿Happosai? —pregunto el indiferente muchacho sin entender.

—Es el nuevo sujeto encargado del departamento federal de la ley que prohíbe el alcohol en la ciudad—contó Ukyo.

—Llévame con él—exigió Ranma apuntándole nuevamente con el arma.—Y si no lo encuentro, te mataré...

La joven asintió con la cabeza, ya no tenía otra salida que cooperar con el muchacho, de lo contrario su vida terminaría y su padre dependía de ella. No podía cometer más errores y para eso, primero tenía que resolver aquel problema.

Fuera de la cantina, en un elegante vehículo verde de la época, estacionado esperaba el auto de Akari en el centro del suburbio local. Dentro de este se encontraba un mal herido Mousse al volante, Akari de copiloto y Akane en los asientos traseros. El ruido ambiental era leve y a unos pocos metros había unos niños pobres jugando con un balón, los pocos gritos y risitas de los pequeños inundaban el oscuro pasadizo.

Preocupada analizaba la situación de la familia Tendo y todo lo que sucedería si el incidente del cadáver se hacía público. Miro hacía el asiento trasero, Akane parecía estar indiferente respecto al asunto. —Si se sabe lo del cadáver de Picolet, habrá muchos problema—asevero Akari.

—Vamos, mato a Shinnosuke—Se quejo Mousse tocándose el rostro.—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

—Akane, si no encuentra el cadáver—se refirió al sospechoso chico.—¿Que harás con él?

—No lo sé—respondió Akane con sinceridad intentando evadir la mirada de su amiga.

Nuevamente la mirada azul grisácea de Ranma se grababa en su mente, "¿Por qué?" se pregunto. Eran demasiadas las coincidencias y si era el niño de hacían diez años, pero eso era imposible... el ya estaba muerto. Pero porqué su mente se empeñaba en recordarle esa noche, siempre pensando en la única persona que no fue capaz de matar.

—Salieron—hablo Akari despertando a Akane de sus pensamientos.

—Muy bien, entonces los seguiremos—indico Mousse poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

 **-o-**

En un auto de la ciudad, una elegante muchacha miraba con atención una rosa negra en sus manos. La joven que se mantenía en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba con un secuaz suplente al volante, sujeto que pocas veces solía acompañarle. Fastidiada por la ausencia de Picolet, recordó el incidente de anoche.

—Creo que tendremos que preguntarles a los Tendo, si es que Picolet está vivo o muerto—pensó en voz alta Kodachi.

—¿Preguntarles? —cuestiono Gosunkugi.—¿En la mansión Tendo?

—Sí—respondió con fastidio.—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—Don Kuno no quiere que provoques problemas—informo el ojeroso joven.

—A mi viejo no le queda mucho tiempo—expreso Kodachi con una fría sonrisa.

Gosunkugi detuvo el auto, mientras Kodachi miraba hacía el frente fastidiada por la luz roja del semáforo. Luego de dos segundos de estar quietos en el lugar, pudo divisar un auto que iba en dirección a la derecha de ellos cruzando a toda velocidad. Fue ahí que noto en los asientos traseros una azulada cabellera, rápido ato cabos y recordó que el próximo "Don" de los Tendo tenía el cabello azul.

Completamente emocionada por lo visto, piso el pie de Gosunkugi en el acelerador y con una de sus manos viro la marcha del automóvil para seguir el elegante coche verde de los Tendo.

* * *

Se encontraban en un edificio antiguo ubicado en la periferia de la Isla Nerima, el lugar estaba abandonado y parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría en cuestión de un temblor. Ukyo guiaba a los muchachos por el interior, subieron algunas escaleras y llegaron a un cuarto del lugar.

—Pronto demolerán este lugar—contó la castaña.—Es el lugar ideal para que los hombres de Happosai oculten sus botines—se detuvo para señalar la puerta de la habitación.

Ranma sin dificultad saco unos alambres de su bolsillo y meticulosamente abrió la puerta, al entrar al sitió el olor a encierro de la habitación lo ahogo un poco y se detuvo en el umbral del lugar.

—Es ahí—indico Ukyo una de las puertas del lugar.

Le hizo un gesto de silencio a Ukyo, alguien se acercaba y el sonido de unos pasos acercándose afirmaba su sospecha, los estaban siguiendo. Miro a la joven y le indico que se ocultara, al verla escondida saco su arma y se asomo levemente por el umbral de la puerta. Trago saliva para calmar su ansiedad y no paso mucho para ver quién era el causante de los pasos.

 **-o-**

Mousse se encontraba vigilando el edificio, se había sentado en el suelo para mirar a unos niños jugar en la lejanía. Divertido con la visión, ignoro completamente su alrededor y al juntar saliva producto de sus heridas, escupió sin mirar hacia el lado.

—Vaya, pero qué coincidencia—dijo Kodachi sarcástica luego de ver su bota escupida.—Que tal si nos divertimos un ratito, "precioso"—enfatizo la lunática joven antes de soltar una sonora risa.

Se levanto para hacerle frente a la mujer, cuando entonces un delgado muchacho lo golpeo con un extraño objeto que parecía una muñeca. Cayó al suelo al instante producto del ataque, a lo que la desquiciada chica procedió a ponerse a sobre él, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y con ambas manos levanto su cabeza alzándolo del cuello de su traje.

—Estas con Akane, ¿Verdad? —pregunto Kodachi en tono amenazante, a lo que el insolente joven en el suelo le respondió con un escupitajo en el rostro.—Ya veo—pronuncio secándose el rostro con la manga de su abrigo. —¿Quieres una recompensa? —sugirió la lunática chica quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca para empezar a acercarlo al rostro de Mousse.—Acepta esta recompensa, es toda tuya cariño...

—¡Eres una zorra! —vocifero el joven de cabello largo.

—¡Estas cosas también te excitan ¿verdad?! —pronuncio sugerente la muchacha causando escalofríos en el joven.

Sentía nauseas de aquella mujer, como era posible que existiera una persona así. Prefería morir antes que soportar los juegos de esa tipa, estaba demente. Miro a la "Rosa negra" sin titubear mientras aproximaba su cigarro hasta su rostro. —¡púdrete! —grito Mousse—¡No soy como tú!

Estaba a punto de apagar su cigarrillo contra el rostro del sujeto, cuando el sonido de un vidrió quebrándose la detuvo, el sonido venía del edificio contiguo. Interesada se detuvo para tomar al chico del suelo, su instinto le decía que Akane estaba ahí.

Subieron las escaleras junto a su secuaz y su rehén, no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la puerta del vidrió roto. Con un movimiento brusco de su pierna derribo la puerta del lugar, con brusquedad hizo avanzar a Mousse adentro. Poco a poco se asomo para ver el interior del cuarto, logrando por fin conocer cara a cara a Akane. Sonrió satisfecha al ver el rostro del heredero de los Tendo, era una mujer como supuso... aquello le agradaba, pero ese no era el momento de una presentación, puesto que Picolet se encontraba atado a una silla y con el cañón del arma de Akane dispuesto a disparar.

Akane apuntaba su arma en dirección a su rehén, la cara del joven estaba cubierta por una bolsa de harina. Tenía que actuar con seguridad o estarían acabados, debía admitir que la inteligencia de Ranma estaba a otro nivel inesperado. Quitarle las ropas al muerto para fingir ser él, no creía que resultará, pero en ese momento no tenían más opciones.

—Picolet, te capturaron ¿eh? —se burlo Kodachi mirando al a maniatado joven.

Podía ver con dificultad a través de la bolsa de harina, gracias a las pequeñas fibras de tela que se abrían al moverse. Fingió resistencia para no levantar sospechas, la loca se había tragado el cuento.

—¿Eres Akane? —pregunto la rosa negra avanzando con Mousse hacía delante.

—Sí, lo soy—afirmo la peliazul.

—Esperaba poder conocerte, ¿Qué te parece un intercambió? —sugirió Kodachi tirando del cabello a su rehén.—Es lo más sensato ¿no? —miro a Gosunkugi y le hizo una seña de que bajara su arma.—Seguimos nosotras, bajaremos el arma al mismo tiempo.

La tensión se hacía presente en el ambiente, ambas empezaron a bajar sus armas hasta el suelo para empujarlas hasta el centro del cuarto. Akane hizo un gesto con el rostro y levanto a su rehén de la silla en que se encontraba.

—Comenzarán a caminar juntos, vamos—ordeno Kodachi viendo a los rehenes caminar en direcciones contrarias. —Debo admitir que el mocoso de ayer me sorprendió—recordó riendo.

—Era un buen hombre—comento Akane.

—¡Un momento! —detuvo Kodachi al ver a ambos rehenes en el centro del cuarto.

—¿Qué? —pregunto la heredera de los Tendo con indiferencia.

—¡Oye Picolet! ¡Te encogiste un poco! —observo al supuesto Picolet y en su camisa pudo divisar una mancha roja de sangre.—Y tu ropa...

El aire en el cuarto se hizo más denso aun que antes, Akane miro con frialdad a la loca muchacha que de igual manera le dirigía la mirada, pero con algo de molestia. El silencio se hizo casi insoportable y lo que fueron unos segundos parecieron horas.

—En fin sigue caminando—fingió demencia Kodachi para empezar a sacar un arma, desde su ropa interior.

Pudo ver a través del genero a la desquiciada chica apuntarle con el arma, había tardado un poco en descubrir el engaño. En cuanto la joven procedió a quitarle el seguro al arma, pateo con fuerza el pequeño revolver que cayó hacía el rincón de la habitación. Con habilidad saco de su bolsillo una navaja para intentar atacar a Kodachi.

Sorprendida por el rápido movimiento del supuesto "Picolet" retrocedió al instante, logrando esquivar apenas el ataque del afilado cuchillo. Molesta le lanzo una patada al salvaje rehén, el cual choco contra la pared y cayó sentado en el suelo. Pudo ver como aturdido se quito la bolsa del rostro, dejando ver su identidad.

—Ya me olías sospechoso—soltó Kodachi mirando al chico de la trenza.—Tan guapo y tan torpe.

Desde la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, Ukyo se asomo y le arrojo un arma a Akane.

—Váyanse—ordeno Akane mirando a Mousse y la castaña.

Disparo en dirección hacia Kodachi, pero está más rápida saltó hacía la salida. Pudo ver como Ranma saltaba por la ventana cubriéndose con sus brazos debido a que esta estaba cerrada, quebrando el vidrió y poniéndose a salvo de los disparos del secuaz de Kodachi oculto tras unas cajas. Poniendo a todos a salvo salto hacía la ventana escapando apenas del tiroteo.

Mientras caminaba rememoraba lo acontecido ese día, ver el cadáver de Picolet no le había hecho sentir paz en lo absoluto. Algo la inquietaba y no sabía qué, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Por otro lado, en el edificio se encontraba Kodachi fastidiada mirando atentamente el cadáver de Picolet. —Ahora tendré que buscar otro lacayo—murmuro con decepción viendo a Gosunkugi entrar.

—¡Oh Picolet! —exclamo el delgado chico con algo de pena.

—Idiota, ¿por qué te pones así? —interrogo Kodachi sonriendo con maldad.—Tenemos la excusa perfecta para ir a la guerra con los Tendo.

Estaba comenzando a disfrutar la diversión que tendría, luego de mostrar el cadáver a los demás era cuestión de tiempo para acabar con los Tendo.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente en la Isla Nerima, la carretera estaba silenciosa y no se veían autos cercanos a ellos. Akari conducía el vehículo en silencio, mientras que Ranma y Ryoga se dedicaban a mirar hacia fuera, por unos minutos el bosque era más interesante de ver que aquella repetitiva carretera. La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda miro de reojo al copiloto, parecía triste y aquello la preocupo. Hacían años que no veía en Akane un ápice de emoción verdadera, siempre lograba camuflar su sentir con una sonrisa o con una indiferente mirada.

Su mirada estaba perdida en su antebrazo, quizás debía tatuar otra cruz en este. Si tan solo hubiera evitado el deseo de venganza de Shinnosuke, habría evitado su muerte. Se culpo a sí misma por no tomar buenas decisiones y recordó las palabras de su padre. —"Tomar decisiones precipitadas"—murmuro por lo bajo siendo apenas oída por Akari.

De pronto una luz a lo lejos la sorprendió, manteniendo su vista en el espejo retrovisor noto a un auto adelantarse frente a ellos.—Van demasiado rápido—logro apenas comentar la chofer de cabellos verdes, antes de que la silueta de Nabiki se asomará por el vehículo del frente.

—¿Nabiki? —dijo Akane extrañada.

Siguieron adelante por la carretera siguiendo al auto, luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta un lugar desolado. En cuanto se estaciono Akane bajo de inmediato para ver que sucedía, los jóvenes dentro del auto la siguieron manteniendo una distancia.

—Akane, tienes que dejar la ciudad cuanto antes—advirtió Nabiki algo preocupada.—Si alguien de los Kuno te ve, tendremos problemas... hay órdenes de eliminarte.

—¿No hay otro método que no sea huir? —pregunto Akane cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No te basta con sobrevivir? —recrimino la castaña.

—Vamos juntas... —sugirió Akari acercándose.

—No, quédate Akari... no podemos dirigir el negocio del licor casero sin ti—explico Nabiki viendo a la muchacha esperar la autorización de Akane.

—Pero no puedo dejar que Akane-sama se vaya sola—hablo preocupada la fiel jovencita de cabellos verdes.

Con cariño Akane tomo la mano de Akari, sabía que estaba preocupada por ella y no solo por ser su protectora, también era su única amiga. —No te preocupes, no será más que un paseo... como cuando íbamos al campo ¿recuerdas? —intento tranquilizar con una sonrisa.

—¿Y si me llevas contigo? —intervino Ranma aproximándose hasta ellas.—Parece que Kodachi ya me tiene más que identificado, no quisiera toparme con ella.

—¿Sabes manejar? —pregunto Akane sorprendiendo a las dos jovencitas.

—Sí, descuida—respondió comenzando a prender un cigarro.

—¡Hermana! —regaño Nabiki.

—Estaré bien... —dijo la chica de cabellos azules con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿ya saben dónde será el funeral? —interrogo Akari mirando a la ambiciosa castaña.

—Sí, será en el cementerio sur—informo la hermana de Akane con algo de tristeza.

Ryoga observaba en silencio la escena, fue ahí que vio la sonrisa macabra de su amigo. Jamás había visto una expresión tan perturbadora, y por primera vez en su vida sintió verdadero miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacer Ranma, su cuerpo sintió escalofríos al imaginarlo intentar matar a la jovencita de cabellos azules.

* * *

Ese día llovía con fuerza, el ataúd bajaba con lentitud y pese a la lejanía del lugar comprendía perfectamente lo que sucedía en ese momento. A lo lejos observaba a los miembros principales de los Tendo, todos estaban ahí para despedirlo. Recordó su sonrisa con nostalgia, Shinnosuke su gran amigo. Lamentaba no poder estar más cerca del lugar, pero no podía exponerse más de lo que ya había hecho.

En silencio analizaba la expresión sería de Akane, por primera vez noto la debilidad de la joven, sus ojos estaban tristes y parecía querer llorar. Por un minuto se sintió culpable, ¿por qué te sientes así? Se regaño así mismo, esa mujer era la hija del asesino de su padre y también estuvo presente en la matanza.

—Regresa al auto sin mí—pidió Akane intentando parecer fuerte.

En cuanto sintió los pasos de Ranma alejarse, se dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto del cementerio, había perdido a su gran amigo... el hombre que confiaba en ella más que nadie, a su mano izquierda. El hombre que era capaz de amarla pesé a que tenía las manos manchadas con sangre, se sintió mal por rechazarlo y quiso devolver el tiempo para agradecerle. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, no podía dejar de llorar. Se sentía tan doloroso, tan solitario, no quería decirle adiós.

Espero al menos una hora dentro del vehículo, odiaba los días lluviosos al igual que la nieve. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la puerta del auto llamo su atención, era Akane. Miro a la joven sentarse a su lado, ella guardo silencio, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. No quiso molestarla y le dio marcha al auto, tenían que alejarse del centro de Nerima lo antes posible.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Hola! :D  
**

 **Actualizo rápido por cosas de tiempo, gracias por leer!  
un abrazo para todos y hasta la otra semana :D! **

**Saludos!**


	4. Conociendonos

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 4: Conociendonos.**

 _"Si este dolor se desvanecé, no podré matarte..."_

* * *

Akane ya comenzaba frustrarse de viajar con su nuevo chofer, es que él era tan silencioso. Le molestaba que no se comunicará más que para responder cosas obvias, habían pasado una tres horas viajando desde la mañana cuando la chica abruptamente rompió el silencio, ya no soportaba más la incomodidad.

—Tengo hambre... —menciono terminando de beber una botella con agua. —Oye, ya paso un día entero de que salimos y sigues conduciendo como abuela... acelera un poco.

—Vamos a chocar—advirtió con frialdad el chico de la trenza.

—Eso no justifica tu lentitud—se quejo Akane sintiéndose aburrida. Viendo al indiferente e inexpresivo hombre sonrió con picardía.—Vamos a poner las cosas más divertidas—dijo la chica pisando el pie de Ranma en el acelerador.

Manteniendo el control del volante, esquivo apenas a un hombre en el camino, el cual resulto ser mojado completamente. La lluvia le impedía ver bien la carretera y con ello, menos podría ver a los peatones caminando por la orilla. Manteniendo su vista al frente logro distinguir un pueblo a lo lejos.—¡Deja de pisarme!—regaño Ranma dejando ver un poco de su mal humor.

—¡Woouh! —exclamo la chica divertida con su expresión.—tienes un muy mal carácter escondido tras esa indiferencia.

—¿indiferencia? — pronuncio el azabache sin poder controlar sus palabras.

—No seas tan aburrido—expreso Akane con aburrimiento.—Me cansa que seas tan callado, me haces sentir como un bicho raro "Ranma"—hizo especial énfasis en el nombre del chico.

—Una mujer tan imponente como tú, debería mantener la distancia con sus subordinados—dijo Ranma ignorando el tono de voz de la joven.

—Tú no eres mi subordinado—aclaro sin darle importancia. —Además todos somos iguales, no hay diferencias en la "Familia".

Ignorando completamente las palabras de Akane para concentrarse en conducir, analizo la situación, la verdad es que era pésimo manejando y era la segunda vez que lo hacía, pero era incapaz de revelarle a la joven su mentira. Se detuvo al lado de un pequeño restorán para sorpresa de la molesta peliazul.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —pregunto la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No querías desayunar? —respondió Ranma con otra pregunta.

Suspiro resignada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de ese muchacho. No quiso amargarse más con el asunto y bajo del auto para encaminarse hasta el interior del local. El sitió era pequeño, pero acogedor. Se sentó en la barra del local para ser atendida por una amable camarera de cabellera castaña y ojos azules.

—Bienvenida, soy Hinako y estoy aquí para servirle —se presento cordial la mujer entregándole una carta.—Cuando tome su decisión me avisa.

—De hecho... quiero desayunar —hablo Akane sin pensarlo demasiado.—Tráeme lo que más te guste de aquí.

—Los panqueques son deliciosos —sugirió la castaña viendo al chico de la trenza sentarse a un lado de su clienta.—Bienvenido.

Akane pudo ver la cara incomoda de Hinako al no recibir respuesta alguna del joven a su lado, resignada por su actitud indiferente prefirió quitarle importancia al asunto.—Tráeme dos iguales, uno para mí y otro para el antisocial—ordeno la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa.

—Está bien, no tardo —expreso Hinako algo más alegre.

Le dio un pequeño codazo a su acompañante y luego lo miro con severidad, sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los azules de esté. Parecía algo molesto por unos segundos, pero la máscara de la indiferencia apareció nuevamente. Se parecían, de eso no había duda... ambos eran unos especialistas en esconder su humor.

—¡Hey! —reclamo Akane.—Puedes dejar de ser tan desagradable con todos.

Rodo los ojos resignado, no pensaba que la heredera de los Tendo fuera tan molesta y bipolar. A veces parecía ser dura e indiferente, otras parecía ser verdaderamente una chica común y corriente. Definir sus estados de ánimo le sería más complicado de lo que había pensado y eso era una jodida molestia en su mente. Tenía que ganarse su confianza para lograr llegar con Soun Tendo, después de todo ese era el motivo de porque no había querido matarla antes.

La camarera sirvió los panqueques de ambos y comenzó a servir el café. Akane tomo un poco de miel para los panqueques y entonces procedió a comer un poco de estos.

—¡Que rico! —exclamo la peli azul feliz para ver como Ranma echaba una cantidad exagera de miel en su plato. —¡Oye los dejaras pastosos! —recrimino.

Ignorando a la molesta chica, procedió a comer sus dulces panqueques. Amaba las cosas dulces, ya no recordaba la última vez de que había podido disfrutar de una delicia así.

—¡Están muy buenos! —comento Akane.

—Sí son de los más comunes —hablo Hinako terminando de servir el café.

—No, estos son súper esponjosos —informo la peliazul para empezar a beber de su taza.

—Su novia es muy amable, tiene suerte señor —expreso la camarera sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

Akane dejo salir una carcajada, era enserio lo que había dicho. _"Ella con el antisocial de Ranma"_ , aun no terminaba siquiera de comprender lo que Shinnosuke vio en él, y ella decía que parecían ser novios.

—¡Eso no es así! —descarto la divertida muchacha.

Ranma miro a la muchacha sintiendo algo de repulsión por sus palabras, ni en sus peores pesadillas podía imaginar una situación de ese tipo y menos con heredera de los Tendo. No tenía tales intereses por las mujeres y no los tendría; no quería una piedra en su zapato estorbandole la vida.

—Lo siento entonces —se disculpo Hinako cubriendo su boca debido a su error.

—No hay problema, Por cierto ¿Donde podemos encontrar un hotel barato en donde podamos hospedarnos? —pregunto Akane.

—Más adelante a unas cinco horas de viaje, hay un pequeño pueblo llamado Ibaraki —respondió la castaña.

—Tenemos que cuidar el dinero... —murmuro la peliazul.

—Durmamos en el auto —sugirió Ranma con indiferencia.

—No puedo dormir en un lugar tan estrecho —se quejo Akane.

—¡Vamos! —indico el chico de la trenza terminando su desayuno.

—¡Oye! —reclamo la peli azul viendo sus panqueques con tristeza, no los iba a perder eso era definitivo. Se dio animo y lleno su boca con estos para terminar de comerlos en ese mismo instante. —Estuvo delicioso —pronuncio apenas, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa antes de partir.

Pasaron tres horas desde que habían salido del restorán, la muchacha a su lado parecía algo agotada. Sus ojos estaban algo irritados y su rostro estaba pálido, no es que estuviera preocupado, pero era un hecho de que algo le pasaba. Un poco desconcentrado del camino, freno de golpe antes de llegar al hotel. Un sujeto con un cartel interrumpía el paso, parecía ser empleado del lugar.

—Recuerda el embrague antes de frenar —soltó Akane riendo levemente luego de ver al pobre hombre en el suelo.

Molesto el sujeto se levanto del suelo y procedió a hablar con el copiloto. —Los registros se hacen por la entrada de la izquierda —indico el hombre.—El estacionamiento se cobra adicional.

—Toma —dijo la muchacha entregando unos dólares.—Lo sentimos...

Akane miraba la lluvía con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio del auto. Le costaba respirar y se sentía demasiado débil como para abrir la puerta del auto, se maldijo mentalmente por su descuido, el haber estado en la lluvia el día anterior le había pasado la cuenta. Tenía fiebre y su garganta dolía, era obvio se había pescado un resfriado.

Se estaciono con dificultad e iba a bajar del vehículo cuando noto que Akane se encontraba inmóvil en su asiento. "Complejo de princesa" pensó rodando los ojos. Ranma dio la vuelta resignado por alrededor del auto y abrió la puerta del mismo. Aun no paraba de llover y la chica ni se inmutaba a salir del auto. —¿Estás bien? —pregunto para verla desmayarse en el lugar.

 _"Era enserio_ " se dijo mentalmente observando a la muchacha. Con cuidado tomo a Akane entre sus brazos para sacarla del lugar, camino hasta el hotel y luego de unos minutos ingreso a una habitación. La joven era más ligera de lo que pensaba y desde esa perspectiva parecía indefensa. Suspiro fastidiado luego de dejar a la chica sobre la cama, el cuarto de hotel tenía un espacio reducido, dos camas de una plaza y un baño. No le agradaba mucho la idea de estar tan cerca de esa mujer, pero no tenía otra opción era parte de su plan.

Se disponía a entrar al baño para darse una ducha, cuando una débil voz lo estremeció y a la vez llamó su atención.

—Saotome... —pronunció levemente Akane.

Trago saliva y se aproximo hasta la joven que parecía seguir inconsciente, acerco su mano a la frente de la chica para comprobar su teoría, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Pero ¿Por qué? entre todas las palabras que podía decir, lo que decía era su apellido. Se negó a sí mismo con la cabeza, quizás había sido su idea. Se encamino al baño por una toalla húmeda y la puso con cuidado sobre la frente de Akane. Ahora aparte de volverse su chofer, era su cuidador personal y enfermero.

La oscuridad empezó a inundar la habitación, aburrido no le quedaba más que esperar a que la muchacha de cabellos azules despertara. Fastidiado se sentó a los pies de la cama para ver detenidamente a la chica.—" _Realmente espero que se mejore y no arruine mis planes_ " —pensó Ranma.

Los cabellos de la muchacha eran largos y hermosos, su piel era blanca y se notaba que ella se preocupaba por esta, debido a que se veía tersa y suave, bajo la mirada para analizar más de la anatomía de la chica perdiéndose en sus delicadas curvas. Trago saliva y cayó en la cuenta de sus actos, había olvidado que Akane era una mujer. Se sintió un estúpido por tener aquellos instintos de hombre, no era posible sentir siquiera un ápice de atracción por esa mujer, el mismo se lo prohibía.

Desvió la mirada hacía la ventana de la habitación, necesitaba mantener la calma. Se levanto y comenzó a observar la lluvia, el sonido de las gotas cayendo lo relajo por primera vez. Respiro profundo y se aproximo hasta la cama, tenía que descansar y dejar completamente de lado sus pensamientos.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar, sentía un peso en su frente y con su mano derecha quito una pequeña toalla. Extrañada abrió completamente los ojos y se reincorporo en la cama, desconoció el lugar inmediatamente. Toco su cabeza para intentar recordar algo, pero solo llegaron a su mente pensamientos incoherentes de las pesadillas que había tenido esa noche. Miro a su lado en la mesita de cama, había una bandeja con tostadas y un café tibio.

—Despertaste—escucho una voz que le costó reconocer.

Pestañeo algunas veces y sus miradas se encontraron, _"¿Qué había sucedido?"_ Se pregunto a sí misma intentando hilar sus recuerdos. Entonces llegaron de golpe sus memorias, se sentía mal e iban camino a un hotel en Ibaraki seguramente se había desmayado y Ranma la trajo a ese lugar de alguna forma.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Akane mientras se rascaba uno de sus ojos.

—En Ibaraki, debiste decir que te sentías mal—respondió el chico de la trenza caminando en dirección a la ventana para evitar su mirada.—El desayuno esta a tu lado.

—Lo siento... —se disculpo mientras procedía a poner la bandeja sobre sus piernas y empezar a comer.

—Hablas mientras duermes—comento Ranma mirando hacia fuera.

Oyó las palabras de Ranma y sus pesadillas volvieron a su mente, es que tanto era el cargo de conciencia que sentía. Siempre que enfermaba era la misma pesadilla.—Tuve una pesadilla, ¿Recuerdas qué dije exactamente?—contó con sinceridad.

—Dijiste Saotome—respondió con frialdad intentando controlar sus emociones.

—Creo que esto está fuera de control—murmuro Akane siendo oída claramente por el chico que le dirigía la mirada nuevamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —se atrevió a preguntar desafiando el peligro de lo que podía significar ser reconocido por la joven.

Akane le sostuvo la mirada. Era tan serio, sus ojos azules parecían querer leer su mente y aquello la desconcertaba completamente, tenía miedo del muchacho. No sabía si confiar en él, pero quizás era hora de quitarse aquel peso de encima.

—Es coincidencia quizás... —expreso la peliazul dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.—Tuve un prometido—sonrió tristemente—Se parece a ti, solo lo vi una vez

—¿Prometido? —pregunto Ranma frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

—Matamos a su familia y a él también—contó Akane bebiendo de su café.—Yo ese día, no fui capaz de dispararle a nadie... Tenía miedo de matar,—recordó mirando el liquido oscuro en su taza. —Salí del auto al escuchar un ruido, entonces lo vi parado frente a mí.

—¿Lo mataste? —interrogo el joven sabiendo la respuesta.

Akane negó con su cabeza al instante. Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre aquella noche, lo que sintió después de eso y todo lo que había tenido que vivir por ello. Su conciencia estaba sucia y marcada de por vida por aquel evento que su mente se negaba a olvidar, la primera vez que penso en dañar a alguien, solo recordarlo le hacía volver a ese día y nuevamente podía sentir sus manos temblando por no querer perder ese sentimiento de humanidad.

—No , pero si disparé en dirección contraria desde donde venía y lo deje huir... —sus manos temblaban.—papá lo supo y esa fue la primera vez en que lo decepcione.

Ranma miro con seriedad a la muchacha, lo había dejado huir. Entonces porque Shinnosuke aseguraba que se encontraba muerto, algo definitivamente no encajaba en su rompecabezas mental.

—Yo años después me entere que ese niño iba ser mi prometido,—Siguió contando mientras quitaba la bandeja de sus piernas.—Desde esa noche actuó con desenfreno, no dudo en matar a nadie... Soy de lo peor, porque me siento culpable de destruir su vida. Aunque no disparé contra nadie, soy tan culpable como todos.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza para contener todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho, soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y miro a la causante de sus remembranzas. Estaba confundido, nervioso y tenso a la vez, la escena de su encuentro en la nieve se repetía una y otra vez.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer... —soltó con un nudo en la garganta que no pudo describir.—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Es porque—dudo por unos segundos apenada por lo que iba a decir, sabía que era estupido lo que diría.—tus ojos me recuerdan a él,—recordó con una sonrisa.—Sé que es tonto porque sé que no eres un Saotome, pero quisiera pedirle perdón.

Por unos segundos sintió escalofríos y todo se congelo a su alrededor, sin quererlo ella estaba hablando con la persona que menos se imaginaba. Inspiro hondo y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Akane. —¿Como estas tan segura de eso? ¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy ese niño? —pregunto Ranma perdiendo la noción del peligro.

—Es porque está muerto, mi prima se encargo de hacerlo—respondió Akane mirando al muchacho con algo de remordimiento.

Saco un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, algo estaba mal. Según la carta los involucrados eran Nabiki Tendo, Soun Tendo, Shinnosuke Ryugenzawa y Akane Tendo, eso quería decir que habían cinco personas ese día. En conclusión la quinta persona era la que había enviado la carta, era demasiado extraño que fuera un amigo de su padre y que además estuviera con vida. Los Tendo no eran tan idiotas ¿o sí?

No fumar en ese minuto se estaba volviendo un suplicio, pero tenía más que claro que con un resfriado era imposible hacerlo. Acababa de pasar por el peor lapsus de inconsciencia de su vida y miraba el cigarrillo de Ranma como si fuera la última bebida en el desierto.

Apenas había notado la pesada mirada de Akane, parecía incomoda mirando el objeto en sus manos. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y con suerte encontró un chicle para ayudarla con su problema de ansiedad.—Toma... —Estiro la mano entregándole una goma de mascar a la muchacha.

—Hubiera preferido tu cigarro, pero ya ves... me lo merezco por desafiar a la naturaleza—bromeo Akane para recibir el chicle.—Gracias—sonrió.

Ranma sonrió sin siquiera notarlo, la contemplo durante los segundos en que la joven parecía entretenida abriendo la goma de mascar. Por primera vez noto lo radiante que lucía la muchacha al sonreír, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la gripe, sus ojos brillaban como si fuesen perlas. Por un minuto se sintió atrapado por la belleza cautivante y a la vez peligrosa de esa mujer, ella era pérfida y rebelde lo sabía de antemano, pero al mismo tiempo era inocente y culpable cómo la vida misma.

Sorprendida se sintió observada por los atrapantes ojos azulados de Ranma, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. —¡Oh! —exclamo divertida.—También sabes sonreír.

—Parece que tan mal no estás—replico Ranma levantando una de sus cejas y terminando su cigarrillo.

Akane se levanto con dificultad de la cama, al ponerse de pie sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron. Esos ojos hechizantes estaban clavados en ella de un modo que le cortó el aliento por un instante. Apoyó su mano en la pared del lugar, porque si no lo hacía caería por lo nerviosa y débil que se encontraba. Sintiendo sus piernas flaquear y traicionarla, iba a perder el equilibrio cuando el joven la sostuvo de la cintura.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió sujetándola.—¿Aun te sientes mal? —indago el azabache, rescatándola de una caída segura.

Se quedo inmóvil al sentir las manos de Ranma tocar su piel, era cálido... no se lo esperaba. El tono de su voz esta vez fue suave y calmo, no parecía estar a la defensiva o indiferente. Tomo aire y se sostuvo con ambas manos en el pecho del joven. Por qué ahora no tenía ese aspecto dramático y oscuro que la hacía alejarse.

El dulce olor de los cabellos de la joven llego hasta él, estaba aturdido por su aroma que esta vez parecía ser agradable. Se estaba dejando hechizar por los encantos de aquella peligrosa mujer que en ese minuto le pareció tan frágil como un cristal a punto de romperse. Escucho la voz de la muchacha como si estuviera a metros del lugar, parecía querer rescatarlo del sutil encantamiento que ella misma había puesto sobre él.

— Creo que aun estoy convaleciente... —sonrió con frustración para erguirse con cuidado.—Descuida, esta vez no me caeré—aseguro Akane alejándose del azabache para perderse tras la puerta del baño.

Se quedo de pié en el mismo sitió en donde la vio desaparecer, su corazón golpeaba su diafragma con fuerza y por un minuto pensó que este escaparía de su pecho. No tenía sentido lo que comenzaba a pasarle, su estomago se hizo un nudo y sintió ganas de huir del lugar sin mirar atrás. Quería olvidar esos asquerosos pensamientos que lo llenaban de temor, tenía tanto miedo de sí mismo que estaba abrumado, lo que fuera que pasará con esa "bruja" no tenía buen final de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Se encontraba recostada en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño aun. Observaba cada cierto tiempo a Ranma, este le daba la espalda recostado en su cama a unos tres metros de ella. Apenas lograba ver en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, pero la luna estaba generosa esa noche dejando entrar unos pequeños rayos de luz por la ventana del lugar. Se reacomodo nuevamente entre las sabanas mientras recordaba el incomodo día.

Luego de salir de la ducha todo era diferente, el chico de la trenza parecía distante y algo incomodo. En el almuerzo la había dejado sola y en la hora de la cena se había ido a duchar, era como si tratará de evadirla. Suspiro sonoramente y algo molesta acomodo su almohada nuevamente, _"¿por qué estas molesta?"_ se pregunto a sí misma, es que acaso había algo más que se le estaba pasando por alto.

Escucho el suspiro de la joven claramente, ignoro aquello y guardo silencio manteniendosé en su posición recostado. Tenía que dormir porque al otro día tendrían que moverse de ese pueblo, ya era muy arriesgado haberse quedado tanto tiempo ahí, pero aun así su mente se negaba a dejarlo descansar. Pensaba en las palabras de Akane y en la quinta persona involucrada en la matanza de su familia, necesitaba saber quién era esa persona aunque tenía fuertes sospechas de la supuesta prima que aun no tenía el agrado de conocer.

Akane prendió la pequeña lámpara de cama a su lado, era definitivo; no podía dormir. Fastidiada se sentó sobre la cama y tomo un pequeño libro sobre el velador.

La luz llamo su atención, preocupado se volteo en dirección desde donde provenía la iluminación encontrándose con la culpable mirada avellana de la peliazul.

—Lo siento—lamento Akane.—¿Te desperté?

—No—negó con sequedad para acomodarse boca arriba en la cama.—¿Tienes insomnio?

—No puedo dormir esta noche—admitió con algo de pena.—Estoy tan despierta y confundida que me es imposible dormir.

—¿Confundida? —pregunto Ranma mirando a la chica de reojo.

—No le des importancia—dijo Akane moviendo sus manos incomoda.—Todo está bien, solo estoy algo preocupada por mi familia.

—Deberías preocuparte por ti misma, es a ti a la que los Kuno quieren matar ¿no? —cuestiono el joven de la trenza.

—Supongo, pero me estoy sintiendo como el infierno con todo esto... es primera vez que estoy tan lejos de casa—confesó mirando en dirección a la ventana.

—Descansa, empeoraras si no duermes—menciono Ranma intentando dormir.

—Gracias... —pronuncio apagando la luz para volver a recostarse.—Sé que estaré bien para mañana, gracias a que me cuidaste.

—No me lo agradezcas, tendrás que triplicar mis honorarios—bromeo el chico para escuchar a la joven reír en la oscuridad.—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—murmuro despacio comenzando a sentir el cansancio.

-o-

Observaba aburrida por la ventanilla del copiloto, el día estaba soleado y ya habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que habían dejado el pueblo esa mañana. Se acomodo nuevamente en el asiento para mirar a Ranma, manejaba bastante lento. Recordó con molestia el incidente de ese día, el chico a su lado había chocado el vehículo una hora después de partir del hotel y su preciado auto traía una abolladura por el costado derecho. Por suerte para ellos el auto aun podía andar sin complicaciones.

—Vamos muy lento... —se quejo Akane.

—No quiero chocar de nuevo—explico Ranma sin quitar la atención del camino.

Suspiro frustrada para mirar un mapa que había obtenido en una gasolinera, parecía no haber un pueblo en muchos kilómetros, pero antes de llegar al pueblo más cercano en medio del mapa se registraba una zona de picnic, quizás podrían pasar la noche ahí. El día estaba soleado a su suerte, ya que siendo invierno era difícil ver días tan cálidos como ese.

—Cuando pasemos la siguiente ruta en una hora más aproximadamente, iremos a la zona de camping—indico Akane.—Ahí podremos comer y dormir.

—¿Rentaras una tienda? —pregunto Ranma no muy convencido por la idea.

—Sí, además es más barato que un hotel—dijo la joven de cabellos azulados sacando un libro de la guantera.—Luego de que chocaste mi auto olvídate de los honorarios extra, tenemos que economizar—comento abriendo su libro.—además tengo hambre.

—" _Que fastidió"—_ pensó el muchacho rodando los ojos con desagrado.—Como quieras—pronuncio con su usual indiferencia.

Luego de unas tres horas más de viaje llegaron a su destino, el lugar estaba cercado con vallas de madera gruesa y vieja. La espesa hierba del lugar se mecía con el viento, un poco más lejano en el terreno podía divisarse un rio. En la entrada del recinto había una caseta para rentar tiendas de campaña y por los alrededores podía verse a niños corriendo.

Ranma detuvo el auto dentro del recinto. Analizo el lugar en cuanto bajo del vehículo, odiaba esos lugares, las risas de los niños en el sitió hacían eco en su mente, los recuerdos de sus paseos familiares lo atormentaron por unos segundos.

La chica de cabellera azulada miraba con preocupación a su chofer, su rostro estaba pálido y su mirada había ennegrecido por unos momentos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Akane tocando el hombro del azabache.

El sentir el contacto de la joven sobre su hombro lo hizo instintivamente alejarse de esta y salir del trance, estaba realmente afectado por todo a su alrededor y su cuerpo se lo hacía saber poniéndolo alerta. Aquellos malditos recuerdos se negaban a desaparecer, los lugares y las situaciones se empeñaban en poner su mente a prueba, es que ni su subconsciente lo dejaba en paz. Respiro profundo y puso atención en la chica a su lado, parecía preocupada... preocupada por él, " _que tontería"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

—Lo siento—logro decir Akane mirando su mano y sintiéndose culpable por la reacción del joven. — ¿te asuste?

—No—negó con voz ronca y seca.

Suavizo la mirada al ver que Ranma volvía a su expresión usual, frío e indiferente. ¿Desde cuándo le agradaba eso? odiaba a la gente que se escondía tras una careta, se odiaba a sí misma por lo mismo. Fingió una sonrisa y se estiro disfrutando la movilidad de estar de pie, llevaban tantas horas en el auto que su cuerpo se sentía como una piedra de lo rígido que estaba.

—Hace tiempo que no acampaba—comento la peli azul para romper el hielo.—¿Y tu has acampado alguna vez?

—Iré a buscar agua—cortó Ranma caminando en dirección a un poso.

No tenía intensiones de seguir pensando en cosas de su vida, y menos hablarlas con una Tendo. Se aproximo hasta el poso y bajo una cubeta, mientras que observaba a la joven ir en dirección a la caseta donde rentaban tiendas de campaña.

Termino de buscar el agua y se encontró con Akane nuevamente, ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el capó del coche, lucía algo decepcionada fumando un cigarrillo y con su mirada perdida en los niños que corrían alrededor del lugar. Se detuvo a mirar lo mismo que la heredera Tendo, los pequeños junto a unas madres elevando un caballo multicolor de papel.

—¿Has jugado a eso? —pregunto Akane sin tener que mirar al azabache para sentir su presencia.

—No

—Se llama piñata—soltó luego de liberar el humo de su boca con suavidad.—Que nostalgia...

Esbozo una sonrisa y apago el cigarrillo contra el capo de su auto, dio un pequeño salto para caer de pie sobre la hierba y se aproximo al grupo de niños, todos gritaban alegres intentando alentar a un pequeño vendado a golpear la piñata.

Ranma se acerco por inercia a mirar la escena a un lado de la peliazul. En cuanto el niño le dio un golpe al caballito de papel se desato la euforia ente los pequeños, todos comenzaron a recoger los caramelos que salieron disparados en muchas direcciones.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto un niño a los pies del azabache.

Miro al niño sorprendido y luego pudo ver los dulces regados a sus pies, le estaba pidiendo permiso para recogerlos. Su mirada se suavizo por unos segundos antes de responderle al pequeño, movió su rostro hacía otra dirección y con voz tosca le respondió.

—Haz lo que quieras—expreso Ranma.

Akane se mantuvo atenta a la expresión del azabache, lo había visto aunque durase tan solo unos segundos. "No es tan duro como parece" pensó para sí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Que tierno ¿no? —comento la chica recibiendo una fría mirada de aquellos indiferentes ojos azules.—Era así de pequeña cuando conocí a Shinnosuke—poso su mirada sobre una de las hermanas religiosas y se acerco hasta ellas.

Sin entender la razón de lo que hacía Akane, se quedo estático en el lugar observando a la chica conversar con las monjas y mover sus manos, parecía querer explicarles algo que no lograba comprender por la lejanía.

—¡Niños! —llamó la mujer de oscuras ropas a los infantes del lugar.—Esta señorita quiere enseñarles algo interesante—poso su mirada sobre la sonriente peliazul. —¿Como se llama? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Azuna—mintió Akane de forma natural.

—Niños tráiganle pelotas a la señorita Azuna—pidió la mujer a los niños que se ponían alrededor de ambas.

El azabache interesado se quedo mirando a lo lejos como Akane recibía tres pequeñas pelotitas de manos de un pequeño. Llamando la atención de todos los niños la joven empezó a jugar con las pelotas en el aire con una habilidad que jamás había visto, el sonido de las voces impresionadas de los infantes inundo el lugar.

—Hagámoslo más difícil—dijo Akane emocionada, ahora solo utilizando una mano para hacer los malabares.

Era un espectáculo para todos los niños alrededor, sus caras emocionadas por el show eran indescriptibles. Incluso él se encontraba sorprendido por aquello, pero nunca se lo haría saber a los presentes manteniendo su inexpresividad.

Akane se detuvo luego de lanzar las pelotas por el cielo y recibirlas con lentitud en sus manos. Dando por terminado el show los niños comenzaron a aplaudir con alegría, con una sonrisa se inclino ante sus espectadores por apreciar su espectáculo. Fue en eso que uno de los niños se aproximo hasta su acompañante de viaje.

—¿Y este hermanito? —pregunto el pequeño emocionado apuntando a Ranma.—¿Que sabe hacer él?

A la peliazul se le escapo una pequeña risita, mientras acomodaba su abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros y miraba al pequeño con ternura.

—Ni te molestes con ese chico—respondió Akane—Mira esa cara tan triste y sombría, no tiene ni una pizca de calor humano—expresó burlescamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ranma toco el hombro de la muchacha que sorprendida volteo a verlo, notando que en su otra mano tenía un objeto que le parecía familiar.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamo la peliazul al ver con detenimiento lo que tenía el inexpresivo azabache en sus manos. "Mi billetera" se dijo mentalmente, toco el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y noto la ausencia del objeto. En que minuto se lo había quitado, por inercia dejo escapar lo obvio de sus labios por la sorpresa.—¿es mía?

Ranma dejo la billetera de la peliazul en el bolsillo del abrigo de su dueña, le dio una palmadita a este ante la atenta mirada de la chica que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. Dio unos pasos para darle la espalda.

—¿Eres una especie de carterista o qué? —dijo Akane con voz molesta mirándole de medio lado.

El chico de la trenza guardo silencio en su posición y entonces sin mostrar expresión alguna, revelo un nuevo objeto en sus manos. Podía sentir la mirada desencajada de Akane sobre el cinturón plateado en sus manos, junto a los divertidos niños que apreciaban la escena.

—¡Oh! —salió de su boca con sorpresa para comprobar con una de sus manos la falta de su cinturón.—¡Oye! ¡Basta! —vocifero Akane perdiendo la paciencia e intentando recuperar su pertenencia.

La falda larga de Akane cayó en cuanto se tropezó por la caída de la misma, siendo sostenida por los brazos del azabache que impidió su aterrizaje en la hierba. La sangre se subió a sus mejillas al sentir el viento directamente en sus piernas, aunque eran solo niños se sintió completamente avergonzada.

—¡Demonio silencioso! —pronuncio Akane con tono enojado levantando su falda y alejándose del contacto del azabache.

—¡Que graciosos son! —expreso el niño que desato aquel espectáculo no preparado.

Las risas de los pequeños inundaron el lugar, mientras que la peliazul se ponía el cinturón en su falda.

Ranma levanto sus manos mirando a los pequeños—El show se termino.

Los aplausos llovieron para el joven de trenza que miraba sorprendido la alegría de los niños, sus caras llenas de emoción lo pillaron desprevenido. Los infantes caminaron a su lado para premiarlo con algunos dulces, no se había esperado eso y no sabía qué hacer.

Akane con una sonrisa y olvidando su molestia, tomo la boina oscura que llevaba el azabache para ponerla en una de las manos de este. —¡Toma!¡Recibe sus regalos! —ordeno sujetando la boina junto al estático chico.

Ranma asintió con su cabeza mostrando la gorra del lado contrario a los niños, alegres dejaron algunos caramelos o tesoros que habían encontrado a sus alrededores. El tacto suave de la mano de Akane se había sentido extrañamente cálido, llenándolo de un sentimiento que había creído perdido esa noche en que lo había perdido todo. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, siendo consiente completamente de ello.

* * *

Akane miraba frustrada la tienda de campaña, era demasiado pequeña y no había podido notarlo hasta que la había sacado de su envoltorio. Suspiro fastidiada antes de empezar a intentar armarla, mientras que de reojo miraba a Ranma que se encontraba cargando leños para una fogata.

—Ahora veo porque dicen que lo barato cuesta caro—murmuro la peli azul entre analizando la tienda y mirándola con odio.

La tela impermeable tenía hasta un agujero, ofuscada con la situación recordó a su difunto amigo Shinnosuke, cómo era tan bueno para los campings y esas cosas al aire libre. Sonrió al recordar aquellos días de su infancia, aun se negaba a aceptar que ya no estuviese entre los vivos. Luego de montar la tienda con mucho esfuerzo, se dispuso a mirar el espacio interior, era tan pequeño que a duras penas cabrían dos personas juntas y apretadas. Desilusionada se aproximo hasta Ranma que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la fogata.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no percibió en que minuto Akane se había sentado a su lado. Parecía estar sería, pero en sus ojos noto ver una luz de tristeza. No le pregunto que le pasaba pese a que deseaba hacerlo, tenía que empezar a controlar su impulsividad con esa chica o todos sus planes se irían por un caño.

—¿Cuando hiciste lo de la billetera por primera vez? —pregunto Akane rompiendo el hielo.

—Cuando era un niño, tenía nueve años... —recordó volteando el rostro en dirección a la joven.—La primera vez me temblaba la mano, ahora es como si mi mano tuviera mente propia—ironizo antes de beber un poco de licor. —¿Cual fue tu primer trabajo?

La expresión de la joven cambio de una serena a una triste, mirando la fogata se calmo unos segundos antes de responder. —Fue con los Saotome—logro pronunciar con un hilo de voz.—No supe nunca el motivo, yo tenía seis años y obviamente no entendía nada de la vida de un mafioso.

—¿Quienes te acompañaron? —pregunto Ranma ocultando sus intenciones tras su indiferencia.

—Éramos cinco—Recordó dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla.—El destino es muy cruel, era tan solo una niña y ya sabía usar un arma—se espanto de sí misma mirando sus manos.—Llevo demasiados pecados sobre mis manos.

Guardo silencio al ver lo afectada que parecía Akane con esa confesión, ella estaba allí sentada a solo centímetros de él. Su cabello se mecía con el leve viento de la noche, dejándolo disfrutar del dulce aroma que este despedía. Sus rodillas estaban semiflexionadas y las apretaba con fuerza con sus manos, temblaba realmente estaba sufriendo por eso. Se quedo observándola, por primera vez se distrajo de sus pensamientos de venganza desde que se habían conocido. ¿Desde cuándo era tan hermosa? trago saliva sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Akane le miro directamente a los ojos que parecía querer decirle algo, pero solo espero unas palabras que jamás llegaron a los labios del azabache. Podía sentir aquella intensa mirada azul grisácea de Ranma, su corazón comenzó a latir sonoramente al verse tan cerca del muchacho, agradeció infinitivamente a los grillos que cantaban en la oscuridad, de lo contrario creyó que él podría escuchar los acelerados latidos chocando contra su pecho.

El chico de la trenza movió su mano de forma involuntaria hasta uno de los necios cabellos de la chica, estos se empeñaban en posarse sobre su rostro. La ojiavellana solo atino sonrojarse y morder levemente su labio inferior. Aquel gesto le pareció increíblemente tentador, tanto que había logrando hacerle olvidar completamente la razón. La vio cerrar los ojos y empezó aproximarse hasta los apetecibles labios de ella.

—¡Kyaaaaa Rata! —se escucho un grito femenino a lo lejos.

Instantáneamente ambos giraron su rostro en dirección hacia el lugar de los gritos, viendo simplemente una luz encenderse. Al parecer solo era una mujer asustada que se encontraba en la lejanía.

Ranma paso su mano preocupado por su frente, en que mierda estaba pensando, iba a besar a Akane la hija del hombre que mato a su familia. Si bien ella era inocente de todo lo ocurrido, no podía ignorar la razón principal por la que había vuelto... pero lo peor de todo no era eso, lo peor es que estaba más molesto por haber sido interrumpido que de su actuar. Soltó un leve bufido antes de romper con el incomodo silencio.—Ve a dormir... —pronunció con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la fogata.

Guardo silencio y obedeció al azabache, iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco sino se alejaba de él. Lo que menos quería era referirse a lo que había pasado unos pocos minutos antes, se sentía tan vulnerable frente a los ojos de ese hombre, tan solo con una mirada de este quedaba desarmada y paralizada. Se sentía bien, pero a la vez tenía miedo de ese sentimiento que se había hecho presente en su corazón. Se recostó en la cama de la tienda de campaña y se cubrió hasta la cabeza para evitar ser vista. —" _Definitivamente un ataque al corazón sería preciso para mí ahora"—_ pensó ironicamente antes de caer rendida por el cansancio.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola, esta vez actualice creo que una semana después solamente... mm aun no lo sé, en fin xD! Bueno este capitulo fue más extenso que el anterior porque tuve más tiempo para concentrarme en los detalles, además que tuve harta inspiración gracias a que gaste mucho tiempo viendo peliculas y leyendo libros. Hoy empece a escribir otro fic y avance también un poco el epilogo del "secreto de Akane", aun no sé si será capitulos... tengo que quemar unas cuantas neuronas para calcular esto. Bueno, les mando saludos a los que mandaron su review **: Esmeralda Saotom, litapaz y John.**

Esta semana responderé los review, pero lo haré por inbox (esta vez sí que sí xD!)

 **Muchas gracias por leer y saludos!**


	5. Sobreviviendo

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 5: Sobreviviendo.**

 _"Intento mantenerme con vida atandome a mi pasado..."_

* * *

Las horas pasaron velozmente desde la mañana, el día se encontraba nublado y el cielo estaba notablemente gris. Ranma observo con detenimiento el cielo, mientras se estacionaba abruptamente en un pequeño pueblo. Ya habían pasado doce días desde que salieron de Nerima y aun no lograba entender que harían, el dinero se estaba agotando luego de chocar el auto y gastar en la reparación del mismo, además de los hoteles y la gasolina.

Akane miro de reojo el pueblo en que se encontraban, parecía seguro y no se veían muchos peatones circulando por las aceras. Resoplo con fuerza antes de bajar del carro sin mucho ánimo de continuar su "gran escape". El viento se empeñaba en revolver sus finos cabellos, por lo que con fastidio lo ató en un improvisado tomate.

—Ranma es tu turno de ir a comprar—dijo Akane viendo al chico bajar del auto.

—¿Son forasteros? —Se escucho tras ellos, para segundos después ver a un robusto hombre con placa policial.—Busquen problemas en otro sitió.

 _"Genial, un maldito policía_ " pensó Ranma rodando los ojos para luego poner atención en la peliazul. Esta adopto una postura corporal distinta a la de siempre, parecía querer coquetear con el hombre pese a que en su mirada solo logro ver una pizca de repulsión.

—Esta ciudad no tiene mucho que ofrecerme—pronuncio Akane en un tono suave y delicado.—En fin, solo nos quedamos sin gasolina... Además quiero saber dónde puedo saciar mi sed.

—Mi hermosa dama, debo decirle que eso es contra la ley—informo el alguacil.

Acercándose seductoramente hasta el hombre, se aproximo hasta su oido para decirle algo que solo fue oido por el impresionado sujeto. —Prueben en la farmacia de allá—indico el policía apuntando un edificio a lo lejos.—Digan que los envía el Guía.

—Gracias—dijo Akane para cambiar su expresión a una de desagrado y odio por el hombre.

Se petrifico al ver el cambio de actitud de la elegante muchacha, el sonido de los tacones de las botas de la jovencita pasando por su lado lo dejaron absorto del mundo. Fue ahí que despertó al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, era el acompañante de esa mujer. El azabache le ofrecía un cigarro en silencio y con expresión indiferente.—No fumo—cortó el alguacil.

Quito su mano del hombro del atemorizado policía para continuar su camino detrás de Akane, la muchacha había avanzado lentamente luego de deshacerse de aquel patético hombre. Ranma acelero su caminata para quedar al lado de la peliazul y ser recibido con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Ante la atenta mirada avellana saco un objeto llamativo de su bolsillo, logrando sacar una risita de la Tendo.

—Qué billetera más ridícula—expreso Akane mirando el botín de su acompañante... ese policía era más idiota de lo que ella pensaba, aunque ella también había sido víctima de ese "súper carterista".

—Esto servirá para cargar gasolina y comprar comida—soltó el inexpresivo joven.

—Nos reunimos en la farmacia—informo la muchacha acomodando su abrigo y adentrándose al interior del drugstore.

Los ojos avellana recorrieron el interior de la farmacia, el lugar tenía unas estanterías enormes junto a medicamentos y elementos de primeros auxilio. El respirar en ese sitió le causaba una extraña sensación, el apestoso olor a desinfectante parecía impregnarse en su nariz... lo odiaba. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo en busca de monedas, mientras caminaba a paso seguro a una de las esquinas del local. El teléfono frente a ella capto su atención completamente, era hora de la verdad, tenía que llamar a su casa. Espero algunos segundos antes de reconocer la voz a través del aparato en su oreja.

—Akane ¿estás bien? —pregunto la voz de una joven de cabellos verdes.

—Sí—afirmo olvidando su pequeño resfriado.—Estamos en Uchiku.

—No te quedes ahí mucho tiempo—advirtió preocupada.

Arrugo el entrecejo extrañada por las palabras de Akari.—Pero acabamos de llegar...

—Los Kuno enviaron a alguien tras de ti, Shampoo tiene un informante dentro y nos aviso—explico Akari.—Descubrió que es un hombre peligroso, es todo un Goliat... su nombre es Taro y tiene la fuerza del mil hombres luego de quedar maldito en una posa.

—¿Gorila? —pregunto Akane frunciendo el ceño e ignorando el nombre del sujeto junto a los otros detalles.

—Goliat—corrigió la peliverde suspirando resignada, no le extrañaba para nada la ignorancia de la chica en ese aspecto.—Akane, el gigante del viejo testamento...

" _Por qué tiene que ser tan intelectual_ " pensó la peliazul algo frustrada.—¿Podrías hablarme claramente? Ve al grano cariño.

—Deberías leer tu biblia en vez de leer tantas novelas románticas sin sentido.

Rodo sus ojos fastidiada por la respuesta de su amiga.—No he tenido tiempo para ir a la iglesia, estoy fugitiva ¿recuerdas? —soltó aliviada de no tener a la chica cerca, seguramente le haría leer aquel latoso libro sagrado.—Bueno, tendré cuidado con los tipos enormes.

—Otra cosa, sabemos que los Kuno tienen problemas con Kodachi y parece que su padre no puede controlar a la demente de su hija—contó Akari.

—No me extraña—se encogió de hombros.—No puedes mantener atada a un hiena hambrienta... no importa quién sea su jefe o dueño—dijo Akane antes de cortar la llamada.

Tras terminar la llamada se aproximo hasta la mujer de la farmacia, hablo unos minutos con ella y está le indico la puerta situada a unos pasos de ambas. Agradeció con una sonrisa a la mujer y se encamino por un pasillo hasta llegar a su destino.

El lugar era simple y rustico, una barra con algunas sillas y unos que otros barriles que estaban dispersos en el sitió a modo que sirvieran como mesas. Podían verse en el sitió unas doce personas aproximadamente, de las cuales solo tres incluyendo a la recién llegada eran mujeres. Se aproximo hasta la barra a paso seguro, el sitió le agradaba, puesto que ella aunque lo negase le gustaba beber. Le recordaba a Shinnosuke y a su fiel amigo Mousse, ellos siempre la invitaban a beber junto a Akari, aunque esta última solo se encargara de cuidar a los caídos en batalla. Sonrió levemente al ver sus memorias tan nítidas en su mente.

Manteniendo aquella expresión alegre se apoyo en la barra para atraer la atención del barman.—Dame lo más fuerte que tengas—exigió Akane viendo al hombre servir un pequeño Shot de licor.

Tomo el pequeño vasito entre sus dedos y lo ingirió con velocidad, cerrando los ojos al percibir aquel calor que recorría su garganta hasta llegar a la boca de su estomago. Pero pesé a que el trago era fuerte, no lo era lo suficiente a su parecer. Con notable decepción miro al hombre con algo de molestia. —¿eso es todo? —miro el vasito ya vacio.—Dame más...

—Señorita, debe pagar a medida que bebe—explico el hombre tras la barra.

Reviso su billetera con lentitud para observar con desagrado la cantidad de dinero, era muy poco y necesitaba continuar su viaje. Miro de reojo uno de los barriles del lugar, viniendo a su mente una forma rápida y fácil de hacer dinero en ese lugar, de paso ella también se divertiría con ello. Con una sonrisa segura en los labios, procedió a quitarse el abrigo y caminar hasta el barril.

* * *

Salía de un minimarket con los ojos perdidos en el cielo gris, mientras que sostenía una bolsa de papel con sus compras en una mano y con la otra se acercaba una jugosa manzana roja a los labios. Luego de dar la primera mascada a su manzana, su mirada se perdió en la tienda de la acera del frente, está tenía una variedad de objetos en oferta, pero sus azulados ojos se enfocaron en una filosa daga con detalles en el mango. El filo del arma realmente le pareció interesante, miro el precio en la vitrina y se sintió tentado a entrar a la pequeña tienda.

Un enorme hombre paso caminando tras el chico de trenza, el cual parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras entraba a una tienda de navajas y cuchillos viejos. El tipo de casi dos metros llevaba un sombrero estilo mexicano, más una gran capa que ocultaba casi todo su cuerpo, se podía apreciar que era robusto y fornido. El misterioso hombre se detuvo un segundo parar mirar al chico de reojo tras la vitrina de cristal, al no reconocerle como su objetivo decidió ignorarlo y seguir avanzando junto a un pequeño cachorro que le acompañaba en su búsqueda.

Ranma se sintió observado por unos segundos al estar pagando el objeto que deseaba, siguiendo sus instintos volteo veloz la mirada en dirección a la vitrina, pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba completamente vacío. ¿Quizás era idea suya? ¿Estaba paranoico? Levantando una de sus cejas extrañado y se nego mentalmente s. Recibió el objeto de manos del vendedor y procedió a salir.

—Será mejor buscarla... —murmuro para sí mismo viendo en dirección a la farmacia.

* * *

El sonido de gritos eufóricos inundaba la pequeña cantina, mientras que agitaban sus manos dando ánimos y con dinero en las mismas. Todos se encontraban disfrutando de aquel show en el centro del lugar, en el cual había un barril y sobre este una muchacha de cabellos azules. La chica apoyaba uno de sus codos en la madera enfrentando a un hombre en "vencidas" que se encontraba en la misma posición.

—¡Vamos Onee-chan! —grito un hombre ebrio.

Testeando la fuerza del hombre frente a ella, lo miro con una sonrisa segura y entonces procedió a aplicar más fuerza en su brazo, tumbando al instante la mano del sujeto en la húmeda madera del barril.

—Nada mal, Onee-chan ¡ganaste de nuevo! —celebro uno de los borrachos de la cantina, repartiendo dinero entre él y la joven de azulados cabellos.

Con una sonrisa segura, tomo el dinero de las manos del hombre y bebió otro pequeño shot cortesía de la casa. Puesto que la hermosa chica estaba trayendo mucha más clientela de la rutinaria con su idea para generar dinero.

—¡Qué malo!—expreso Akane sintiéndose asqueada por el licor.

Fue ahí cuando el sonoro abrir de la puerta principal llamo la atención de todos los presentes, un hombre enorme procedía a acercarse hasta la peliazul con una mirada seria. A lo que la chica al percibir sus ojos sobre ella, le miro desafiante.

—¡Big México! —pronuncio con seguridad tras sentir el alcohol recorrer sus venas, elevando su adrenalina al sentirse desafiada por el monstruoso hombre.—¡Oye amigo! ¿nos echamos unas pulseadas, o vencidas como prefieras llamarle? —puso su brazo sobre la mesa nuevamente. —¡hermoso publico pueden hacer sus apuestas!

El hombre le miro interesado, mientras que con una de sus manos sacaba una pequeña fotografía de su objetivo. Sonrió al oscilar su mirada entre la peliazul y la foto, eran la misma persona, de eso estaba más que seguro. Guardando la fotografía nuevamente en su bolsillo, se aproximo hasta la muchacha que esperaba impaciente en el lugar.—Basura... —dijo amenazante el corpulento sujeto, tomando la mano de la chica.

Akane le miro arrugando la entrecejo, no había entendido el motivo de sus agresivas palabras, al menos ella no le había dado motivos al hombre con rasgos latinos de odiarla ¿o sí?

—Listos—advirtió un hombre sujetando la mano de la chica y la del gigante.—¡Ya!

En cuanto soltaron sus manos, la Tendo sintió con absoluto desconcierto como el hombre azotaba su mano contra el barril, sin dejarle siquiera la oportunidad de luchar contra su fuerza descomunal. Fue tanto el impulso del hombre, que la madera del barril se destrozo frente a sus orbes color avellana.

" _Gorila_ " pensó la peliazul, despertando de su impresión para recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago, la estocada en su abdomen había sido tal que creyó no poder respirar por unos segundos. Golpeándose contra la pared de la cantina siendo impulsada por la fuerza del sujeto, se quedo inmóvil en el suelo con sus manos en su estomago. Dolía tanto que su mirada se distorsionaba levemente, negándose a perder la conciencia.

Los presentes miraban la escena impresionados y asustados con la violencia del corpulento latino, algunos hombres valientes intentaron interponerse en su paso y defender a la indefensa joven, siendo lanzados al instante unos metros del lugar.

—" _Que idiota soy_ "—pensó Akane de rodillas en el suelo viendo al hombre acercarse hasta ella.—¡¿Qué esperas?! —grito desafiante sin perder aquella característica mirada desafiante que había puesto desde que vio al hombre entrar al lugar.

Levanto a la chica desde el pecho de la camisa que esta utilizaba, rompiendo un poco la prenda y haciéndola perder algunos botones de la misma. Se detuvo un segundo para ver sus ojos avellanas mirarle con desafio sin vislumbrar miedo en los mismos, le gustaba su actitud y era hermosa, pero era una lastima... tenía ordenes de matarla. Iba a darle otro golpe para intentar ver temor en aquellos brillantes ojos, cuando de pronto el sonido de un chillido canino lo distrajo soltando a la muchacha por la impresión.

Akane cayó sobre su trasero en el suelo al ser soltada por el hombre, extrañada por su cara de desconcierto y preocupación aprovecho la oportunidad del momento. Con fuerza se impulso a sí misma y concentrando sus energías en su pierna derecha, logrando patear la entre pierna del sujeto.

Todos los hombres presentes sintieron el dolor de Taro al verlo caer de rodillas al suelo, siendo preso por un dolor descomunal en su entrepierna que ni siquiera le dejo pensar o respirar. Cayendo al suelo instantaneamente.

Akane se levanto con dificultad del suelo, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro disfrutando su victoria sobre el corpulento hombre por unos segundos. Cuando una voz que reconoció a la perfección salió desde la entrada de la cantina, capturando por completo su atención.

—Qué lugar más animado—comento Ranma mirando a la maltratada chica de cabellos azules.

La joven lucía despeinada y maltratada con sus ropas superiores rotas, su mirada parecía molesta mientras sujetaba su estomago e intentaba tomar su abrigo desde la barra.

—Veo que llegas a tiempo—dijo tras tomar su abrigo de piel y empezar a buscar su arma entre los bolsillos del mismo.—la diversión acaba de comenzar.

—Vámonos—ordeno Ranma mirando a la chica con severidad.—No podemos permitirnos jugar en un lugar público.

La mirada del ojiazul la congelo por unos segundos antes de verlo retirarse, tenía razón. Cerrando sus ojos para mantener la calma, detuvo su búsqueda y procedió a seguir al azabache; no sin antes soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación en el lugar.

Luego de unos minutos de estar tirado en el suelo por el dolor en su virilidad, se levanto recobrando la conciencia por completo. Aun sintiéndose adolorido camino hacia la salida, logrando ver a su fiel compañero canino con vendas en el hocico. Suspiro aliviado de ver al can a salvo, se aproximo hasta el cachorro y le quito los vendajes para seguir los pasos de la salvaje peliazul.

" _Esa ramera... me las pagará_ " pensó irritado Taro, caminando con dificultad con sus piernas abiertas, dando unos pasos fuera de la farmacia percibió un desagradable olor a monóxido de carbono. —Apesta... —logro decir volteando su mirada para buscar la causa del olor, pero en eso salió impulsado hacia atrás por un fuerte golpe con algo metálico.

Ranma quito su pie del acelerador para mirar con inexpresividad al sujeto en el suelo, el estrellón que le había dado con el auto había sido certero. Tanto así que el capo del carro se veía dañado luego de atropellar al "Mexicano".

—¿Estás bien? —murmuraron unos hombres al ver a Taro en el suelo.—¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

—Tu entrenamiento dio frutos—hablo Akane mirando al tipo atropellado.—Sácanos de aquí.

El azabache sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido con el sicario, intento poner la marcha al carro, pero a su mala suerte y la de su copiloto, el auto no hizo más que lanzar humo desde el motor. El daño del vehículo había estropeado sus planes de escape. Su mirada y la de Akane se dirigieron en dirección al cuerpo del sujeto que parecía recomponerse. Provocando su sorpresa y la de su compañera de viaje.

—Oh, oh...—palideció la peliazul mirando al hombre empezar a reincorporarse con lentitud, mientras que una multitud se había acercado a mirar al sicario.—Ese bastardo no es humano.

" _Hora de correr_ " pensaron ambos jóvenes al ver como el salvaje sujeto se ponía de pie. Rápidamente salieron del auto en una desesperada e inoportuna fuga, tenían que escapar, ese hombre era una bestia.

—¡Corre Ranma!—grito Akane escapando del lugar a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. —¡Qué mierda ese sujeto! ¡¿por qué me está pasando esto a mí?!—se quejo haciendo un puchero y sujetando su estomago.

—¡Que rayos con ese tipo!—logro decir Ranma mirando sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

* * *

Por un sendero rural en medio de la noche, los grillos cantaban y la luna llena alumbraba el camino de tierra hacía una granja cercana. Una adolorida joven de cabellos azules junto a un fastidiado chico de trenza se encontraban caminando en dirección a una especie de granero en medio de un maizal.

Sobándose el abdomen debido al certero golpe del gorila, apenas podía avanzar en medio de la oscuridad. —Qué Madrazo me dio ese sujeto—se quejo Akane viendo de reojo al azabache.

—Deberías recordar más seguido que eres una chica—menciono conteniendo una sonrisa burlesca.

—No te rías baboso—reclamo rodando sus ojos y dando un suspiro agotada.—Estamos tan adentro en el campo que ni siquiera tenemos una posibilidad de hacer dedo, que molestia... aparte de ser fugitiva ahora tengo que huir de un mafioso mexicano.

—Podemos ocultarnos ahí—dijo Ranma mirando el granero a unos pocos metros de ellos.—¿Crees que vendrá aquí?

Levanto sus hombros sin saber una respuesta para esa interrogante, pero lo más probable era que sí llegaría, lo supuso al recordar el chillido del cachorro en la cantina.

—Lo acompañaba un perro rastreador—recordó Akane.—Tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor... quizás nos mate, no sé—expreso despreocupadamente con una mano en su barbilla.

—Ahora entiendo porque nunca te dejan sola—soltó con resignación para abrir las puertas del granero y dejar entrar a la adolorida joven.

Poso una mirada asesina sobre Ranma, tenía razón, pero odiaba que se lo recordaran. La verdad es que nunca se preocupaba demasiado sobre ese tipo de cosas, tarde o temprano moriría  
¿no? Y le daba exactamente lo mismo cuando y donde.

Suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer sobre un cubo de paja. Comenzó a sacarse el abrigo y sweater, mientras que Ranma se encargaba de asegurar la puerta del granero con palas y rastrillos.

—Bueno, tuve una buena vida—bromeo Akane quitándose la última prenda superior frente al joven de trenza sin sentir pudor alguno.—" _Esto no esta nada bien_ "—pensó mirando su abdomen completamente morado.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el torso femenino, más específicamente en la zona que se tocaba la joven. La moradura en su estomago se veía bastante mal, cómo es que había podido llegar hasta ahí con tal herida, qué clase de chica era capaz de soportar tanto dolor. Desvió su mirada más arriba, logrando ver claramente los pechos de la muchacha, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos fuertemente por unos vendajes. Luego de analizar las muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo de la chica su atención se concentro en uno de los brazos de la peliazul, el cual parecía tener algunos dibujos. Quiso ver más, pero cuando lo intento se vio descubierto por la mirada avellana de la mujer.

—Sabes, por lo general ya estarías muerto por intentar ver más de mi tatuaje—expreso Akane con la mirada tan fría como el hielo.

Mantuvo su inexpresividad, aunque sintió molestia por el tono amenazante en que la chica le había hablado.—¿Por qué no lo haces? —desafió.

Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, que osadía la de ese hombre frente a ella. Era primera vez que un hombre se atrevía a desafiarla de esa forma, y encima le había mirado el cuerpo sin ápice de vergüenza.—Si mueres, o yo muero ahora—pronuncio Akane en tono neutro disponiéndose a vendar su brazo.—No sobreviviremos al Mexicano Psicópata, así que trata de que nos llevemos bien.

—¿Qué es ese tatuaje? —pregunto Ranma viendo a la joven morder su labio inferior.

Suspiro resignada, ese chico no la veía como un peligro y eso le quedo claro desde que lo vio por primera vez. Aquella desafiante mirada azulada le era un completo misterio, pero extrañamente eso le agradaba, ya estaba harta de estar rodeada por cobardes lame botas.

—Te lo diré, no ahora...—aseguro la peliazul tanteando con su mano el insoportable dolor de su abdomen.

Un quejido de dolor llego hasta sus oídos.—No le exijas tanto a tu cuerpo—dijo en tono seco y cortante.

Iba a debatir sus palabras, pero en cuanto sus labios se abrieron el sonido de su estomago la atormento, provocando una risa muda en los labios del chico de trenza que a la vez negaba con su cabeza.—Tengo hambre—hablo sacando las cosas de la bolsa de compras a su lado.—¿¡Qué Rayos!? —exclamo la chica mirando una lata de piñas en conserva con odio.

—Comida en lata—respondió Ranma con indiferencia.

—Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida—replico Akane con el ceño fruncido.—¿Piensas hacer un pastel de piña o qué? ¡Solo compraste latas de piña!

—Oye, deja de jugar y preparemos las armas—dijo el chico de la trenza comenzando a cortar unas sogas con una afilada daga militar.

—La mía esta lista ¿la tuya?—aclaro la peliazul intentando abrir la lata de piñas.

—La olvide en el auto.

—¡Ah! —exclamo preocupada, ese chico era un tarado.—Pudiste olvidarte de esto también—refunfuño tirando la lata al suelo con frustración, mientras sacaba el arma de su cinturón—.Tengo hambre...

El gruñir de un perro los alerto al instante, los habían encontrado. Ambos se tensaron instintivamente preparándose para la lucha y posicionándose en el granero para esperar al atacante, mirando la puerta trancada con seriedad. El aire en el ambiente se les hacía sofocante, mientras que la tensión y el miedo los invadía.

Akane comenzaba a caminar sigilosamente hacía la puerta, cuando el sonoro ruido de vidrios quebrándose inundo el lugar. El sujeto había entrado por la ventana superior del granero.

Veloz el corpulento hombre arremetió contra el chico de la trenza con un filoso machete, el cual con un movimiento habilidoso logro esquivar apenas, logrando incluso ver como parte de su flequillo era cortado por el filo del arma.

Su mirada se torno temerosa por primera vez, al comprobar lo peligroso que era ese sujeto, era un profesional. Fue ahí que preso del pánico recibió una patada en su abdomen que lo hizo estrellarse contra una de las murallas de madera en ese granero. El dolor era insoportable, entonces la imagen de Akane tocando su abdomen se cruzo por su recuerdo... Por qué venía ese recuerdo a su mente si estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un sicario. Enfrento al sujeto levantando su mirada inexpresiva y observando como este se acercaba para liquidarlo, pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír el sonido de un arma disparar.

De pie sobre un cubo de paja se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos azules. Sujetando fuerte el arma entre sus manos y con excelente puntería, le había dado un tiro al "gorila" en su torso, pero para su desgracia el hombre ni siquiera se inmuto. Trago en seco al encontrarse con la mirada del sicario, " _¿Qué mierda?"_ pensó al verlo girarse en su dirección, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el peligro, sacudió su cabeza para no dejarse dominar por el temor que amenazaba su cuerpo y empuño su arma para continuar sus disparos, pero aun así el tipo seguía de pie. Determinada a sobrevivir continuo descargando su arma contra el sicario que comenzaba a caminar peligrosamente en su dirección.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Akane tras quedarse sin balas y correr en dirección a la puerta para sacar uno de los rastrillos que trancaban la misma.—¡Vamos Big México! ¡pelea!—desafió.

Sonriendo ante el reto de esa mujer, la ataco sin dudarlo cortando la cabeza del rastrillo con su machete. Para luego darle un fuerte rodillazo a la mujer, el placer llego a sus ojos al ver a la chica retorciéndose de dolor intentando con fuerza contener el aire y abrazar el área afectada. Una carcajada salió de sus labios, pero esta no duro demasiado.

Le había lanzado con todas sus fuerza un tarro de piñas en conserva, el cual le había dado directo en la cabeza certeramente, la lata cayó al suelo e incluso perdió su forma original por el impacto, pero aun así el tipo estaba de pie en el lugar. El sicario volteo su mirada en su dirección, armado con otro tarro de piñas y una liga elástica ataco al hombre.

Taro partió el tarro de piñas en dos y esquivo una daga que roso su piel, cortándole la mejilla y quedando finalmente ensartada en la muralla de madera. Ya estaba harto de juegos, decidido se aproximo hasta el chico de trenza para darle el golpe final; Sin embargo solo sintió una punzada en la espalda y todo se puso negro en su mente, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

Un suspiro cansado y aliviado escapo de los labios de Akane rompiendo el silencio del lugar, le dolía demasiado el abdomen, pero aun así eso no le impidió lanzar la daga de vuelta al corpulento sujeto. Había sido como jugar a los dardos pensó, mientras veía a Ranma acercarse hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me debes una Ranma —logro decir soportando el dolor y respirando agitadamente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el azabache completamente inexpresivo.—" _Ella me salvo_ "

—¡Cómo que por qué! ¡Te acabo de salvar la vida! —reclamo Akane comenzando a toser y tambalearse.

Ranma se acerco hasta la chica sujetandola para servirle de apoyo, comenzó a caminar fuera del granero junto a la molesta peliazul. Su brazo vendado se afirmaba sobre su cuello, mientras la afirmaba fuerte de la cintura.

Habían dado unos pasos fuera del pequeño granero, cuando la silueta de un hombre armado con una escopeta les detuvo de golpe.

—Espere, nosotros... —intento explicar Akane tratando de reincorporarse.

—¡Alto! —advirtió el granjero. —¡no se muevan!

Ranma instintivamente atrajo a la peliazul a su cuerpo al detectar que los ojos del hombre no estaban sobre ellos, sino qué de algo tras ellos. Provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo de golpe, mientras que el sonido de la escopeta al disparar se hizo presente en el silencio nocturno.

—¡Maldito monstruo! —grito el dueño del lugar disparando por tercera vez al enorme sujeto que aun se mantenía en pie.

Con suerte se había salvado de aquel certero machetazo. Cerro sus ojos al sentir el dolor en su abdomen nuevamente, mientras sus oídos se concentraban en el sonido de la escopeta descargándose en el sicario.

El sujeto cayó al suelo, provocando un alivió en los tres presentes... por fin la batalla había terminado, el llanto de un cachorro confirmaba el deceso de aquella bestia.

—¡¿Qué rayos era eso?!—pregunto el granjero observando a la pareja en el suelo.

Intento levantar su cuerpo para separarse de Ranma, pero el dolor se hizo tan intenso que termino cayendo sobre su pecho, estaba exhausta y su cuerpo ya no le respondía como deseaba. —Goriliat... —respondió Akane levantando su mirada hacia el hombre de pie.

—Es Goliat—corrigió Ranma dando un suspiro resignado encontrándose inmóvil bajo la chica, para luego mirar al hombre desde el suelo.

—¿Gorila?

—Lea la biblia señor—sugirió la peliazul repitiendo las palabras de Akari y enfocando su mirada en el cachorro a unos pocos centímetros de ellos.—Puede cuidar de él, será un buen compañero...

—Pueden quedarse en el granero, váyanse por la mañana—indico el hombre cargando al cachorro y retirándose hacía su casa.

—No puedo moverme —admitió Akane con resignación y voz casi imperceptible.

—Lo sé...

Un silencio incomodo acompañado del canto de los grillos, inundo el lugar. Ambos yacían aun sobre el suelo de tierra, la cercanía era agobiante. Pero aun así se quedaron quietos en esa posición. Ella sobre él con su cabeza oculta en su pecho, con una pierna en medio de las del joven bajo su cuerpo; Este a diferencia de la chica se encontraba estirado en el suelo con las piernas separadas y sus manos tras su cabeza sirviéndole de almohada.

Realmente le era incomodo sentir a esa mujer sobre sí, podía sentir con claridad su pecho moverse al respirar y aquello lo llenaba de una extraña sensación que lo hacía confundirse. Quería cerrar sus ojos para evitar pensar en ello, pero entonces sus malditos sentidos se agudizaban logrando sentirla con mayor claridad, la calidez de la piel de la chica lo estaba sofocando a través de sus ropas y cuando creyó que la situación no podía empeorar más, el viento atraía su delicioso aroma hasta su nariz. Ranma dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios nuevamente, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha sobre él. Ella levanto su mirada para buscar la suya, pero este le evito enfocando su ojos en el extenso cielo nocturno.

—Lamento incomodarte... —pronuncio Akane sintiéndose avergonzada como nunca antes en su vida por estar en esa posición con Ranma.—gracias por salvarme—agradeció para intentar moverse de encima del joven apoyando una de sus manos con dificultad sobre la tierra.

La sintió retorcerse sobre él, entendiendo que su cuerpo le dolía más de lo que podía soportar. Y en un acto que sabía luego lamentaría, la apoyo nuevamente sobre su pecho. Dejando a la joven completamente desencajada.

—Quédate quieta—dijo en tono cortante.—Sé que te duele y no podrás caminar al granero, así como también sé que no podré cargarte hasta él—explico mirando el cielo.—dormir sobre la tierra te será incomodo... creo ser más cómodo que la tierra —bromeo logrando relajar un poco a la muchacha sobre él.

Con timidez que nunca antes había logrado sentir, se acomodo sobre el pecho de Ranma. Podía sentir claramente el latido desenfrenado del corazón de su salvador, era tan melodioso aquel sonido, la hacía sentir tranquila, segura y a la vez nerviosa. Respiro profundo para intentar relajarse, inspirando la varonil esencia del muchacho... ¿desde cuándo el sudor mezclado con un perfume olía tan bien? ¿Por qué se sentía tan segura a su lado?

—¿Aun quieres saber lo de mi tatuaje? —pregunto Akane rompiendo el silencio.

Ranma bajo su mirada a la chica sobre su pecho, observando como esta se quitaba la venda con lentitud y le mostraba su antebrazo. No era algo extravagante, eran solo unas pequeñas cruces tatuadas en su blanca piel.

—Son las vidas que he tomado... —confesó con su mirada vidriosa y palpando su dibujo.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Las personas mueren realmente cuando las olvidas —explico tratando de no quebrarse.—Yo no quiero olvidar a todos los que han dado su vida por mí, a todos los que he tenido que matar para proteger a otros.

Sonrió con incredulidad al percibir dolor en su voz. —¿a cuántos has matado?

—Solo a dos personas con mis propias manos.

 _—"¿Qué?"_ —pensó extrañado al ver el tatuaje de la chica.—Pero tienes once cruces...

—Mi madre, los padres de Shinnosuke, el mismo Shinnosuke, los padres de Mousse, la familia Saotome y a Ryu Kumon —expreso contando las cruces.

—¿Por qué a Shinnosuke si lo mato Picolet? —pregunto Ranma sintiendo cierta incomodidad en su pecho al recordar como había terminado el castaño.

Es que acaso ella no era una asesina despiadada, porque tenía que contarle todas esas cosas ahora. Después de que ella lo había salvado y el a ella, ahora que se sentía vulnerable ante su mirada avellana. Y tenía miedo de no sentirse capaz de matarla.

—Porque lo envié a su muerte —contó Akane.—Pude evitarlo, pero lo deje hacer lo que quería... ese fue mi error.

—El tomo su propia decisión, no lo provocaste tu misma—dijo el azabache frunciendo el ceño y enfocando su mirada en el cielo.

—Mate a Ryu porque nos traiciono e intento matar a mi padre —menciono tragando saliva.—Y mate al niño Saotome, cuando jale del gatillo en dirección contraria...

—¡Basta!—grito Ranma en tono irritado tras escuchar sus últimas palabras.

No lo soportaba, no soportaba saber que ella lo había salvado. Y no solo una vez, lo había salvado dos veces sin siquiera saberlo y la muy estúpida se culpaba. Respiro profundo para contener su ira y no dañar a la chica sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al rememorar sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado por la hija de su enemigo ¿acaso? iba a seguir con su cuestionamiento cuando la voz de Akane lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Tu querías saber y ahora te lo estoy diciendo, no volveré a repetirlo! —vocifero en voz alta ignorando las intensas ganas de golpear al chico, pero por su propio bien se aguanto, el dolor corporal era demasiado insoportable como para moverse.—¡Eres demasiado insolente sabes!

—Y tu eres demasiado tonta—encaro Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

—No me obligues a volverte una cruz más de mi brazo—Amenazo provocando una carcajada en el azabache.—No te rías —se quejo intentando apartarse con agresividad, pero sin lograrlo porque se vio detenida por un fuerte brazo.

—Quieta...—ordeno con voz suave.

Su corazón casi se salió de su pecho, al sentir el aliento de Ranma tan cerca de su rostro. Puso una mano sobre su diafragma para intentar calmarse, pero al intentarlo una fuerte toz la inundo retorciéndose de dolor por la contracción de su abdomen al toser.

—Te dije que estuvieras quieta... después te dolerá —dijo Ranma rodando sus ojos ante la necedad de la muchacha.

—Me gustabas más callado—logro decir Akane sintiendo un fuerte sabor a hierro en su boca, asustada acerco una mano a sus labios y escupió un poco en la misma, notando luego en la oscuridad un liquido carmesí. —" _Sangre..._ "

—Eso se ve mal —comento el azabache mirando la sangre en la mano de la joven.

Ignorando por completo su comentario, se encogió de hombros. Tenía claro que estaba mal, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y su abdomen no le dejaba de doler.—Voy a morir y a quedar más tiesa que este maldito —bromeo indicando el cuerpo inerte del gorila.—¿Crees que se levante? —indago encontrando la mirada azul del muchacho.

—No jodas con eso, ya veo que se levanta—pronuncio riendo el oji azul.

—Nunca me habían dado tantos Madrazos como hoy —expreso Akane conteniendo una carcajada.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo—dijo Ranma para luego sonreírle a la muchacha.—Duérmete, necesitas recuperar fuerzas e ir a un medico.

—Como si fuera tan fácil dormir al lado de un muerto.

—Podría ser peor, deja de reclamar mujer—exigió suspirando con cansancio.

Sin sentirse capaz de seguir despierto, cerro los ojos con fuerza necesitaba dormir. Mañana ya tendría tiempo de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Hola! Ufff... luche escribiendo esto, como que he estado inspirada... pero no logro hilar las ideas, sufrí un lapsus esta semana referente a lo que tengo que escribir D: ! Demasiadas ideas y tan poco tiempo. Bueno lamento la demora, pero hago lo que se puede con mi tiempo libre. Aunque no lo crean esto consume horas de la vida de uno.

Ya no me sobre-extiendo más, les mando saludos a los que dejaron su Review (esta vez sí los respondi por inbox) :

 **litapaz, SaeKodachi47, Esmeralda Saotom** (no te puedo dejar inbox, pero gracias por leer como siempre =D ) **y a John** (sé que me lees en secreto papu :v)

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!**


	6. Atracción Fatal

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 6: Atracción Fatal.**

 _"Sangre que no derramé, pero que antes me cubrió... hoy me grita, y nunca la callaré"_

* * *

La joven abrió los ojos con lentitud, el olor del césped húmedo y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles la hicieron sentir como en casa. Extrañada analizo el enorme sitió, "donde estoy" pensó al mirar sus alrededor y sentirse completamente desorientada, que hacía en ese lugar sola. Intento ponerse de pie y lo logro sintiéndose algo extrañada, rodo sus ojos lentamente como queriendo reconocer el lugar.

—Este lugar... —murmuro Akane para voltear y encontrarse con el enorme tronco de un árbol.—No es posible ¿o sí?

Apoyo una de sus manos en el macizo tronco de madera, ese lugar era igual al campo en que solía vacacionar junto a sus hermanas. Sumergiéndose en la profundidad de sus recuerdos, el sonido de las voces de unas pequeñas la distrajeron.

Las pequeñas hablaban algo tristes, ambas se abrazaban y lloraban tras ese enorme árbol. Su corazón le dolió por unos segundos al ver los rostros de las niñas y una gran angustia comenzó a apoderarse de sí. Dejándose caer lentamente sobre el césped y con una mano en su pecho mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, entendió que sucedía por unos momentos y sin poder contener sus sentimientos dejo escapar un grito desgarrador de dolor. ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

—Mamá está muerta... —pronunció la débil voz de Nabiki.—Todo es por culpa de Akane.

—Nabiki, no es su culpa—explico Kasumi con una triste sonrisa.

—Si Akane no hubiera insistido con que quería esa muñeca ¡mamá estaría aquí! —replico la segunda de las Tendo.

Sus cabellos azules cubrieron su semblante, ella tenía razón... todo por su egoísmo, todo por aquella muñeca de porcelana. Trago en seco dolorosamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma buscando consuelo.

Molesta como nunca, la mayor de las Tendo le dio una sonora cachetada a su hermana.—¡No digas eso! —reprendió dejando escapar unas lagrimas.—¡Nadie podía saber que mamá tendría un accidente! ¡estas siendo injusta con Akane!

Quería hablar con sus hermanas y pedirles disculpas, pero un dolor insoportable en su abdomen le impidió pronunciar palabra alguna, le faltaba el aire y su respiración era agitada, no podía soportar el dolor se sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas. Intentando contener la conciencia quiso tocar la raíz de su malestar; Sin embargo todo se volvía borroso nuevamente, por qué otra vez... otra vez no podía decirle a sus hermanas que lo sentía.

Cayó sobre el pasto abrazándose el estomago, logro abrir un poco los ojos. Solo para ver al lado suyo unos crayones regados en el lugar junto a un pequeño cuaderno que reconoció a la perfección, lo supo al instante... ese fue el momento en que su mundo ideal se destrozo.

" _Quiero morir..."_ pensó cerrando completamente los ojos para perderse en la oscuridad.

—¡Tendo! —grito una voz. —¡Tendo despierta! ¡Maldición, Tendo no se te ocurra morirte!

Dolor y nauseas fue lo primero que sintió en cuanto abrió sus ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules. El joven que sostenía una de sus manos con fuerza le sostenía la mirada, este lucía preocupado y aquello la hizo recuperar la conciencia al instante, odiaba cuando la veían así... la hacían sentir como un estorbo.

Ranma sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado soltó la mano de la peliazul, por un momento pensó que la chica moriría al recordar aquel tedioso día.

Luego de aquella salvaje noche en el granero, habían emprendido nuevamente su viaje en una carreta junto a dos caballos. Continuaron su viaje aunque al pasar las horas el aspecto de la chica se veía cada vez más demacrado, sus heridas no eran superficiales y en cuanto se dispusieron a comer unas piñas en conserva, el cuerpo de la mujer se lo hizo saber haciéndola sentir espasmos y devolver el alimento mezclado con sangre. No paso mucho para que Akane terminará por perder el conocimiento en la carreta, a lo que Ranma solo atino a llevarla al hospital más cercano.

—¿Cuanto llevamos aquí? —pregunto Akane mirando al azabache a su lado y notando la oscuridad presente en el lugar.

—Casi cuatro días—soltó Ranma recordando lo ocurrido.—Pero tendremos que quedarnos unos días más.

—¿Qué me sucedió? —Indago tras notar vendas en su abdomen y vías intravenosas en uno de sus brazos.

—Tuviste un problema con tu vesícula y además de eso una hemorragia interna, pero eres igual de inmortal que el Goliat de la otra noche—explico estirándose en la silla a un lado de la cama hospitalaria.

La joven de cabellera azulada entrecerró sus ojos y arrugo un poco el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, aun no podía asimilar los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, más luego de haber estado caminando entre el filo de la vida y la muerte. Todo se tornaba cada vez más lejano, confuso, en ese mismo instante al sentirse consiente de estar en la realidad y no en otro sueño o pesadilla. Suspiro resignada a su situación de convalecencia hospitalaria, odiaba estar quieta cuando ella era una persona tan activa que amaba estar en movimiento. La verdad siendo sincera consigo misma eso la distraía y le hacía olvidar su maldita tendencia a pensar demasiado las cosas, no quería verse presa en sus problemas, cualquiera que fuesen y es que ya tenía bastantes... la abrumaban.

Bostezo al sentir el cansancio sobre sus hombros, realmente cuidar de la menor de las Tendo era una tarea pesada. Ella parecía ser una especie de imán de problemas, primero la querían matar los Kuno, luego se enferma para recuperarse y que un súper sicario casi le mate. Era un dolor de cabeza, ni por Ryoga se había dado tantas molestias en su vida.

Había pensado en descansar un poco, pero en cuanto concilio el sueño no paso mucho tiempo para despertar. La voz de la muchacha quejándose en la camilla lo alerto y termino por despertarla, parecía estar sufriendo producto de un mal sueño. Y ahora estaba nuevamente acompañando a Akane respondiendo sus inquietudes, ¿Qué tantas molestias tendría que darse para vengarse? ¿Cuanta información contra la familia Tendo lograría sacar de esa muchacha?

Dejo de hacerse un lio en su mente para concentrarse en la distraída peliazul. —Tendo, ¿Qué paso con tu madre? —pregunto secamente viendo como la aludida se tensaba al oír sus palabras.

—¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina?

—Hablabas dormida, por eso te desperté—resolvió mirando la expresión mortificada de la joven. —" _veamos que tanto ocultas..."_

—Saber demasiado es peligroso ¿sabes? —dijo Akane para luego suspirar resignada.—Mi madre me llamo Akane, es el nombre de una planta y esta tiene raíces color carmesí, la cual se utiliza para producir un colorante del mismo color—explico vagamente mirando un punto muerto del cuarto hospitalario.—Desde que nací estaba destinada a manchar a todos con ese color—apretó sus puños para tomar fuerza y no quebrarse en medio de la conversación.—Tenía cuatro años cuando la vi por primera vez, era tan linda y su vestido era color carmesí... es tan irónico hablar de ello.

Ranma le dirigió la mirada a la joven a su lado sintiéndose algo desconcertado al ver su sonrisa llena de amargura cruzarse en su rostro, no era por el dolor de sus palabras al hablar o su expresión. Era porque se podía ver así mismo reflejado en esa problemática mujer.

—En ese entonces yo la quería más que a cualquier cosa—continuó contando la peliazul.—Yo todos los días me esforzaba porque quería esa muñeca de porcelana, soñaba con el día de mi cumpleaños para que llegará a mis manos... pero ese día Dios tenía planes diferentes—su voz comenzaba a quebrarse con cada palabra.—Ese día llovía a cantaros por la mañana, pero aun así mamá sabía lo que deseaba esa muñeca y fue a la tienda por ella, cuando venía de regreso a casa el auto sufrió una falla mecánica—las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.—Yo tenía la maldita muñeca, pero no tenía a mamá... todo por mi estúpido egoísmo.

—Creo que eres más idiota de lo que pensé—expreso Ranma secando una de las lagrimas de la muchacha.—Si tu madre te viera estaría triste y molesta contigo, sentirte culpable por un accidente es absurdo—la observo guardar silencio sorprendida.—Mi mamá solía decirme que mi egoísmo la hacía feliz, porque no había nada que la hiciera estar más contenta que ver mi alegría al recibir lo que quería.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al meditar en las palabras del azabache, la imagen de su madre sonriendo cálidamente se cruzo por su mente vislumbrándola con nitidez junto a sus palabras, " _Akane me alegro que estés feliz con tus regalos, ese es el mejor obsequió para mí y tu padre..._ " Seguido recordó la voz de su hermana mayor, _"Akane-chan, tu nombre es maravilloso porque el escarlata significa éxito, poder, valentía, coraje y también se asocia a la vitalidad y al optimismo... es por eso que nunca tendrás problemas en alcanzar tus metas"._

Puso su antebrazo libre de obstáculos sobre sus ojos, siendo observada atentamente por la inexpresiva mirada azul de su acompañante.

Ranma la miro simulando desinterés al escucharle llorar de esa forma, por qué había dicho aquello que era parte de sus recuerdos familiares, ya ni el mismo se entendía a estas alturas del partido... estar mucho tiempo con esa chica lo estaba confundiendo de sobremanera. ¿Acaso tenía pena de ella? ¿empatía? ¿preocupación? Sí se detuvo a pensar, preocupación se dijo mentalmente queriendo convencerse de que no había un trasfondo en aquella inquietud que comenzaba a sentir.

—Gracias... —logro decir la peliazul con algo de alivio.

El silencio se hacía presente en el lugar y una extraña sensación se apodero de ella. Avergonzada quito su antebrazo de su rostro con lentitud, no sabía que decir para romper aquella incomodidad entre ambos, él le había quitado un gran peso sobre sus hombros al escucharla y darle un sermón, a diferencia de Shinnosuke, Mousse y Akari que solo se limitaban a oírla y guardar silencio. Sus ojos se posaron insistente en los del chico de la trenza, su mirada tan dispersa como el mar parecía perdida en un punto muerto de la habitación. Suspiro preguntándose en que podría pensar tanto, quería saber más de aquel indiferente hombre.

—¿Gracias? ¿por salvarte o por hacerte entrar en razón? —soltó al aire cruzándose de brazos y evitando la intensa mirada avellana de la chica.

Se había visto en la obligación de hablar al notar que la peliazul no pensaba en quitarle los ojos de encima, sintiéndose aliviado al verla desviar sus orbes avellana en dirección al techo y con una expresión divertida. Si su mirada fuera fuego, estaría ardiendo en llamas.

Akane soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar esa pregunta, negó con su cabeza mientras que se apoyaba con ambas manos en el colchón de la camilla logrando sentarse con dificultad. Era increíble su interrogante, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella le parecía estúpido lo que acababa de preguntarle.

—Por todo—respondió con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.—No sé como agradecerte...

Se limito a observar de medio lado a la adolorida peliazul, ella tan tonta e inocente, era una pequeña ingenua por haber confiado en él. Ni siquiera podía suponer lo que pasaba por su mente en esos segundos a su lado, su pecho empezaba arder en satisfacción al notar la seguridad que Akane depositaba en él, cada vez podía ver más claro su objetivo. La venganza y la destrucción de los Tendo sería inminente gracias a ella y todo iba según lo planeado... al menos eso creyó, pero al verle de pronto se sintió preocupado.

Todo se estaba tornando tan contradictorio, al verla sonreír se sentía incapaz de hacerle daño, no cuando la veía tan frágil, vulnerable con ese aspecto demacrado y paliducho. Ella le regalaba una sonrisa impregnada con esa amabilidad, dejándolo ahí inmóvil como un imbécil completamente desarmado y embelesado con su imagen, queriendo grabarla en su retina.

" _Maldita sea su sonrisa_ "

Ella era una mujer hermosa, su delicado rostro y cada rasgo en este le parecían simplemente " _perfectos_ ". Su exquisita fragancia parecía envolverlo en una trampa casi mortal cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, y sus curvas eran el deleite de cualquier hombre que la viese pasar. Cómo no lo había notado antes, pero el fugaz recuerdo de ese día en la fogata volvió a su mente e inevitablemente su mirada se poso en los pálidos labios de la chica. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se negó a aceptar la idea descabellada que cruzó su mente al escuchar su " _No sé como agradecerte_ ". Eso definitivamente no pintaba para nada bien en sus planes, tenía que abstenerse a esa maldita atracción que empezaba a sentir por esa mujer antes de que no pudiera controlarla.

—Deja de darme problemas... —soltó Ranma con aspereza.

Su tono de voz le había dolido por alguna razón desconocida, por qué ese cambio tan repentino de actitud. Movió su cabeza de medio lado sin entender, definitivamente ese chico era muy extraño.

—Por cierto—Akane quiso cambiar el tema para no caer en el odioso silencio.—¿En dónde estamos? —miro con detenimiento la habitación en que se encontraba, todo lucía demasiado pulcro y eso le recordó su falta de dinero. —¿Como pagaremos esto?

—Nagaoka, sobre el dinero...—respondió la primera interrogante, mientras se acercaba un pequeño velador aun lado de la cama de la joven que le seguía atentamente con la mirada. Rodo los ojos y abrió el compartimiento para los zapatos, dejando caer un sin fin de billeteras, carteras y monederos al suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida al ver la cantidad de billeteras regadas en el piso, jamás había visto tantas juntas. —¿Robaste un pueblo completo? —indago levantando una ceja y sintiendo el agotamiento de su estado de salud.

—Quizás—pronuncio viendo el semblante agotado de la peliazul.—No te esfuerces demás Tendo y descansa.

Otra vez su amabilidad presente en ese tono plano e inexpresivo. Suspiro exhausta acomodando su cabeza en la almohada y poniendo su atención en el blanco techo de la habitación, no quería sentirse tentada a observar a su frió "chofer" que a estas alturas le había servido de guardaespaldas, enfermero y hasta de cama.

* * *

En cuanto termino de darle la ultima calada a su cigarro, se dirigió al interior del edificio hospitalario. Habían sido días tranquilos y aburridos, no tenía demasiado que hacer más que conseguir dinero en pueblos cercanos. Suspiro exhausto caminando en dirección a un teléfono ubicado en el rincón del hospital, hizo memoria con algo de dificultad y marco el numero de su único amigo en Nerima. Necesitaba informar al joven, se encontraba más que seguro de que este seguramente estaba preocupado por su falta de comunicación.

—Diga—se escucho la voz de un joven que reconoció a la perfección.

—Ryoga, ¿cómo va todo? —indago Ranma queriendo fumar nuevamente. —" _maldito vicio_ "

—¡Ranma!—exclamo entre sorprendido y aliviado.—Bien, me alegra saber que estás vivo... —pronuncio Ryoga con voz alegre para luego pasar a una de completa seriedad.—¿La mataste?

La pregunta resonó por su cabeza como si lo hubiera dicho en una caverna, haciendo eco en cada espacio de su mente si es que eso era posible. ¿Matarla? Sí, quería hacerlo antes tenía que aceptarlo, pero luego de haber conversado con ella en el hotel y luego conocer su lado "humano" en el camping no se sentía capaz. Ella no era culpable de los pecados de su familia y de su padre, ella era inocente, ingenua y... _"¡Mierda! Vete al infierno Saotome_ " se maldijo mentalmente al replantearse sus pensamientos, que le pasaba.

—¿Ranma? —pregunto nuevamente el chico de la bandana sacando al joven del trance.

—No pude—respondió Ranma.—Pero los Kuno nos mandaron a un "amigo", un tipo divertido... casi nos mata a los dos y ahora la Tendo está en el hospital.

—Ya veo—suspiro.—Ranma si la matas no podrás aparecerte, por aquí la "familia" ya esta preguntando por ella.

—Ryoga—interrumpió soltando una bocanada de aire, hizo una pausa momentanea meditando la pregunta que le haría a su amigo de la infancia.—Creo que la cagué.

—¿Eso por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? —levanto su ceja preocupado y atento al auricular. El tono de voz de su amigo lo había asustado.

—Ahora no puedo matarla—explico riendo amargamente.— _"Patetico"_ —penso.

—¿Te gusta la chica? —pregunto Ryoga en una especie de intuición descabellada de su parte.

—Quiero convencerme que es deseo—dijo Ranma en tono seco, pero denotando preocupación.—Es una reverenda estupidez, pero y si no lo es...

Ryoga le interrumpió al entender un poco la confusión de su amigo.—Acuéstate con ella y quítate la duda de encima, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua antes de tiempo—sugirió con voz ahogada y sin dar credito a sus propias palabras, él no era así, pero esa familia ya había dañado mucho al chico del otro lado de la linea. Sabía que esa situación era peligrosa y se estaba saliendo de control—. Si no es deseo y ella te corresponde, será mejor que le convenzas para no volver.

—Es la heredera de los Tendo—espetó recordando al padre de aquella dulce peliazul y negó aquella opción que sugirió su amigo.—No puedo dejar que ese bastardo siga vivo, esa fue mi motivación para seguir con vida y no puedo renunciar a esto por una niña—concluyó para luego despedirse y cortar la llamada.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos del hospital, su mirada se perdía en los cerámicos del pulcro piso. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y no lograba enfriar sus desquiciados pensamientos, en qué momento bajo sus defensas. Suspiro al llegar frente a la puerta y apretó sus puños para montar nuevamente aquel muro indiferente que usaba con todos, pero esta vez lo reforzaría el doble contra esa mujer.

Al entrar a la oscura habitación busco con la mirada a la causante de sus tormentos, esbozando una sonrisa levemente al descubrirla tranquila en los brazos de Morfeo. La tenue luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana entre abierta, cuando el viento insistente se empeñaba en mover la cortina y dejar entrar el crudo frio invernal.

Se aproximo hasta la ventana en silencio y la cerro completamente, procurando no despertar a la muchacha acomodo la silla para visitas en el rincón de la habitación. Al sentarse se cubrió con una manta y acomodo su cabeza en la pared. " _Diablos_ " pensó ante la incomodidad del lugar, aunque había dormido peor en muchas otras ocasiones. Suspiro y dejo que su vista vagara por la oscuridad del cuarto, perdiéndose finalmente en la jovencita de cabellos azules.

 _"Tan tranquila, tan callada..."_ pensó irónicamente al recordar la voz cantarina de la Tendo, solía quejarse constantemente de casi todas las cosas durante el día y él armándose de paciencia la escuchaba reclamar. No supo en que minuto aquellos recuerdos se convirtieron en algo que no deseaba olvidar, estar con esa mujer era vivir en un intenso mar de emociones. Desde hace cuanto que no se divertía, que no compartía con personas más de una noche... al menos con las mujeres era solo eso, una noche y nada más.

" _Acuéstate con ella y quítate la duda de encima"_ . Las acidas palabras de Ryoga volvieron a su mente, provocando que posara la mirada en la chica acurrucada en sus mantas. Negó con su cabeza y cerró los ojos para dejar de ser aterrado por sus pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse en descansar.

* * *

Un doctor de apariencia " _poco fiable_ " se aproximo hasta la chica de cabellos azulados, la cual le miraba completamente intrigada. Este procedía a tomar sus notas en una hoja con completa calma, para luego de terminar su labor con las hojas enfocar su mirada en su paciente.

—Soy el doctor Konatsu, le haré unas preguntas—procedió el extraño medico mirando de reojo al chico de la trenza.

Ranma miraba al perturbador doctor de reojo con sus brazos cruzados desde el rincón del cuarto, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo pero una mirada severa en el profesional.

—¡Espere! —alzo la mano Akane con curiosidad.—¿Usted es... un Okama? —cuestiono viendo al médico afirmar.

—Las preguntas las hago yo, señorita imprudente—advirtió Konatsu con severidad.—La paciente necesita privacidad—indico mirando al chico en el rincón de la habitación.

Los ojos avellana se dirigieron a los de Ranma, notando que esperaba una autorización de su parte. Con un gesto sencillo afirmo con su cabeza.—¿Puedes traer algo para comer?

Resoplo molesto al escuchar a la Tendo, para luego mirar furiosamente al medicucho travestí. Recordando con molestia todo lo ocurrido el día del ingreso de la joven al hospital. —Como quieras... vuelvo enseguida.

Lo vio irse a regañadientes ante la molesta mirada del profesional, al parecer ambos tenían problemas personales.—Ignórelo Doctor—dijo la peliazul levantando sus hombros.— pregunte lo que quiera.

—¿Es tu esposo? —pregunto Konatsu provocando que las mejillas de la peliazul se tiñeran de rojo. —¿Te golpea?

—No... —respondió Akane negando con su cabeza y bajando la mirada.—Y lo otro también no.

—Entonces si estaba preocupado cuando te trajo... —soltó el travestí aliviado y sintiéndose mal por su actitud desagradable con el chico.

—¿Preocupado? —indago la joven arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Veras, cuando te trajo pensamos que él te había provocado esas heridas —informo Konatsu ante la atenta mirada de su paciente.—Estuviste grave y tu novio no se despego de tu lado en todo momento, parecía preocupado... incluso dono sangre para tu transfusión y el día en que te trajo entro como un loco desesperado para que te atendieran —contó con una sonrisa.—Bueno, ahora te cambiaré los vendajes.

Pensativa dejo que el Travestí le cambiará los vendajes y le hiciera un chequeo rutinario. En verdad le había dado problemas a Ranma y ni siquiera le había reprochado por ello. Su pecho sintió una extraña calidez, estaba segura que el chico de trenza y apariencia indiferente tenía un gran corazón tras esa frialdad. Suspiro agotada al sentir al doctor terminar con su labor rutinaria.

—Ahora te haré otra pregunta —indico Konatsu. —¿Cómo terminaste así? eres una chica y debes cuidar más de tu cuerpo.

— Me ataco un lunático —respondió Akane recordando con escalofríos al "Goliat".

El sonido de la puerta los distrajo de pronto, dejando ver a un joven de trenza entrar al lugar a los segundos después.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto el doctor.

Rodo sus ojos ante la pregunta y miro el calendario, notando que paso su cumpleaños en inconsciencia. —Cumplí diecisiete el segundo día que estuve aquí.

Tomando sus cosas con cuidado, el doctor le dirigió una severa mirada al ojiazul que se encontraba apoyado en la pared cercana a la cama.—Es delito estar con menores de edad —pronuncio Konatsu con acidez abriendo la puerta para retirarse.

—Las jóvenes son más divertidas, "Okama-chan"—espetó Ranma en tono burlesco, provocando la molestia en el doctor que termino de salir con un portazo.

— ¡Eres mayor que yo! —exclamo sorprendida viendo al chico afirmar con su cabeza. —¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto Akane analizando el aspecto refrescante de su acompañante.

—Cumpliré diecinueve pronto ¿Por? —resolvió jugando con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—Por nada... —miro incrédula su apariencia, el se veía tan maduro e intimidante y solo tenía casi dos años más que ella. De pronto sintió un vacio, sin su maldito apellido no era más que una simple muchacha.

—Te intimida que sea mayor que tu ¿no? —cuestiono con una sonrisa ladina.

—Shinnosuke tenía veinticinco, no veo por qué me sentiría intimidada por ti—respondió Akane queriendo desaparecer su sonrisa, y con ello la inseguridad que le hacía sentir.

Su ceño se frunció levemente, esa respuesta de la Tendo le había molestado por muy casual que sonará, por primera vez cuestiono que tipo de relación habrían tenido ambos. Chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos apoyando su espalda en la blanca pared tras él.

—¿Qué relación tenías con ese hombre? —pregunto Ranma en un tono reacio provocando el asombro en la peliazul.

Pestaño algunas veces sin dar crédito a lo oido, ese indiferente joven quería saber algo de su vida pese a que era tan impropio de su parte, _"¿enserio le había preguntado eso?"._ Pero al ver los ojos azulados del chico con una luz de molestia comprendió, realmente esperaba una respuesta clara a su pregunta. ¿Debería responder? Qué le importa a él, al final no era más que un peón más o ¿no?.

—Supongo que éramos amigos—dijo Akane recordando el rostro del susodicho.—Creo...

—¿Crees? —indago apretando sus puños inconscientemente.

—El me cuidaba cuando era pequeña y yo lo veía como un hermano, aunque cuando cumplí quince años nuestra relación cambio un poco... supongo que cosas de la familia—explico sin darle más importancia al asunto y viendo al joven.—Muy impropia la pregunta de tu parte.

—Al igual que tu pregunta anterior.

—Cierto—afirmo de igual forma con su cabeza.—Ahora quiero saber ¿por qué tu interés en la familia? —interrogo en un tono serio.

—Simple—camino hasta quedar a los pies de la camilla de la chica y encararla.—Poder y dinero.

—Con tu habilidad puedes obtener bastante dinero—logro decir Akane conteniendo una carcajada. —Además no pareces del tipo ambicioso.

—No hablo de migajas—aclaro Ranma.—Nada es lo que parece "Tendo"—enfatizo lo último viendo a la chica de cabellos azules fulminarle con la mirada.

—¡Puede dejar de decirme Tendo! ¡Enserio me molesta! —se quejo la peliazul con el ceño completamente fruncido.

Quiso levantarse de la cama y darle su merecido a ese insolente hombre, pero estaba consciente de su estado y del dolor que le implicaría hacer aquello. _"¿Por qué?"_ maldijo mentalmente, es que todos creían que ella disfrutaba ser de la familia Tendo, ser poderosa y tener dinero, ¿De qué sirve todo eso? Si no eres capaz de tener paz, si no puedes confiar ni en tu propia sombra porque alguien siempre estará queriendo ver rodar tu cabeza. ¿Cuánto no sé le había negado por tener que cumplir un rol? No tuvo infancia, apenas tuvo cinco años se le enseño a manejar un arma y se le entreno para defenderse hasta los catorce años.

Recordó todos los crudos momentos en su vida, los intentos de asesinato, ver a sus amigos matar a otros para protegerle y versé a sí misma obligada a aceptar un destino que ella despreciaba. ¿En qué vocabulario la palabra matar era normal? En el de su familia y todos aquellos que rodeaban ese macabro entorno lleno de sangre. ¿Dinero? ¿poder? ¿prestigió? _"Basura"_ pensó.

—¿Por qué te molestas? —pregunto Ranma arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Porque yo no decidí esto—respondió en voz bajar, mientras se intentaba hacer un ovillo bajo las sabanas.—Después de todo la familia es lo único que no decides en la vida.

—¿Que quieres decir? —su curiosidad salto primero, sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras.

Su mirada azulada siguió los movimientos de la muchacha en la cama, parecía estar ¿Triste? _"¿Qué mierda le pasa_?" se pregunto extrañado y acercándose a un lado de Akane, sin lograr entender la expresión que adopto su rostro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla de esa forma y una de sus manos automáticamente se aproximo hasta la mejilla de esta. Pudo sentir como la peliazul al sentir su contacto se tensó completamente.

Algo ocultaba esa mujer y cada día se convencía más de eso. Primero su actitud seria, fría e indiferente a primera vista y luego aquella chica con inseguridades, valerosa, de mirada cálida y guerrera, pero a la vez tan frágil. _"¿Cuál era la real?"_ se cuestiono en medio de sus confusos pensamientos.

Su respiración se agito al sentir la mano del ojiazul acariciar su mejilla, su tacto era suave y cálido. Levanto su mirada y trago saliva nerviosa por la intensa mirada que le dirigía, parecía querer adentrarse en su mente a través de ese azulado mar que logro inquietarla más, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel con cada movimiento de su áspera mano. " _¡Dios! deja de mirarme así_ " dijo mentalmente para luego desviar su mirada e intentar olvidar el ardor en sus pálidas mejillas.

 _"Jodidamente hermosa"_ se dijo apreciando las facciones de la avergonzada muchacha en la camilla, su piel era tan nívea y suave que temía dañarla con un mal movimiento. Inevitablemente esbozo una sonrisa al ver lo desconcertada y nerviosa que se había puesto la chica con su contacto, tanta inocencia e ingenuidad en una mujer tan salvaje y peligrosa. _"Mierda, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Saotome?! con esa mujer no."_ Caviló el azabache alejando su mano del rostro de Akane como si su tacto le quemase.

—¿me vas a responder? —pregunto Ranma cruzando sus brazos y tomando asiento al lado de la camilla.

Su corazón se acelero al escuchar la interrogante del chico de la trenza.

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó nerviosa la peliazul logrando sostenerle la mirada con dificultad.

—¿Por qué te molesta que te llame por tu apellido?

—¿Me has dicho el tuyo siquiera? —replico Akane.

" _Maldita seas Tendo_ " pensó apretando los dientes, no podía responder aquello y no quería mentir innecesariamente, era un terreno muy delicado. Resoplo conteniendo las ganas de concretar su venganza con la chica en ese instante, e inhalo el aire que se había tornado denso por el minuto.—Esta bi...

—No quieras indagar demás sino estas dispuesto a hablar de ti—interrumpió la peliazul.—No me conoces, ni yo te conozco... —se detuvo al escuchar a Ranma levantar la voz.

—¡Akane se clara ¿Qué quieres saber?! —vocifero levantándose de la silla de golpe, habiendo perdido toda la paciencia. —" _Qué mujer más rompe bolas_ "—pensó intentando controlar sus emociones sin lograrlo.

—¿Por qué me odias? —soltó Akane queriendo morderse la lengua, había dicho lo que le inquietaba cada vez que sus miradas se encontraron antes de lo ocurrido en el granero.

Quiso dar una sonora carcajada ante la pregunta, pero se contuvo esbozando una sonrisa muda y inclinándose hasta ella le respondió burlonamente.—Es broma ¿no? —tomo a la chica de la barbilla al ver que desviaba la mirada.—Te salve, porque te odio "niñita"—agrego sarcástico queriendo provocar la furia en esa mujer.

Otra vez ese tono de voz desesperante, respiro profundo e invoco a toda su paciencia, pero aun así y pese a lo nerviosa que se encontraba al sentir el aliento de Ranma sobre su rostro le miro con enfado. " _Te estás pasando del límite_ " pensó molesta antes de darle una sonora bofetada, la cual hizo eco en el cuarto hospitalario. Dejando al azabache con una mirada desencajada.

No se había esperado aquel salvaje golpe de la fierecilla Tendo, y en sí no lo habría creído sino fuera por el ardor en su mejilla. Paso una mano por la zona afectada sintiendo el calor, pero sin desviar la mirada de la mujer que procedía a mover sus labios furiosamente. Deseaba reírse de sí mismo en ese instante, estaba comenzando a sentir excitación al ver esa actitud salvaje de la jovencita.

—¡Jódete Ranma! ¡No estoy para tus juegos! —soltó Akane liberando todo lo acumulado en su garganta.—¡Que me hayas salvado la vida no significa que vas a divertirte a expensas de mi!

Iba a continuar hablando, cuando sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por la boca del azabache. Quiso forcejear molesta por el atrevimiento del muchacho, pero este sin mucho esfuerzo atrapo sus manos a ambos lados de la camilla, disfrutando del control de tenerla a su merced. Aquel contacto era tan abrasador que se sintió aturdida, dejándose envolver por el momento y cediendo a la caricia finalmente con igual ímpetu que Ranma.

Asombrado por haber domado a la fiera, ahondo más el beso para aventurarse dentro de su boca y saciarse de aquel maravilloso sabor. _"Infierno"_ se maldijo mentalmente, mientras devoraba extasiado los labios femeninos de la muchacha de cabellos azules. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero desde la noche de la fogata que quería quemarse aunque aun no era capaz de reconocerlo. Ese mismo día, cuando dejo de ver a esa mujer como su enemiga se había sentenciado a sí mismo a caer en esa atracción fatal.

La falta de aire se hacía presente y a regañadientes se aparto de la joven, llenando sus pulmones con oxigeno comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella vista que le otorgaba Akane.

Su respiración estaba agitada y poniendo una mano en su pecho intento regular el ritmo de la misma, por un minuto pensó que moriría por la falta de aire. Sonrojada y completamente molesta levanto su mirada para ver a Ranma, su cuerpo se estremeció al verlo sonreír altaneramente con aquellos ojos azules que parecían ver más allá de ella.

—Nunca te podré odiar Akane—pronuncio Ranma en un volumen que fuera solo audible para su interlocutora en la cercanía.—Me salvaste y yo te salve, estamos a mano—concluyo alejándose en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡No! —Emitió al ver al azabache queriendo marcharse.

Se detuvo volviendo a su expresión indiferente, aunque por dentro deseaba sonreír al sentirse victorioso por salir airoso del embate. Con las manos en los bolsillos volteo su rostro en dirección a la peliazul.

—No, ¿Qué? —pregunto enfocando su mirada en la sonrojada chica.

—¡No estamos a mano! —Espetó enfrentando la azulada marea del joven. —T-tu... me besaste—tartamudeo estúpidamente siendo presa de los nervios.

—Tú me golpeaste—encaró Ranma sonriendo ladinamente.—No puedo golpearte, así que tómalo como si fuera un puñetazo de mi parte.

Abrió su boca para hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron alojadas en su garganta al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver al Doctor Konatsu aparecer casi instantáneamente.

El hombre con apariencia de mujer oscilo su mirada entre ambos jóvenes, comprendiendo que algo estaba ocurriendo y que había llegado justo en mal momento. —¿Interrumpo? —pregunto el médico.

—No, doctor—dijo el azabache para seguir su camino a la salida.

" _Idiota_ " pensó entre decepcionada y rabiosa, mientras apretaba las blancas sabanas de la cama que le mantenía prisionera en ese hospital. Suspiro lánguidamente para liberar su tensión y procedía a dejar que el doctor viera sus heridas.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, les tengo buenas y malas noticias... empezaré por la mala y es que "Quizás" (aun no es seguro) no les pueda tener el capitulo en una semana :( , la buena es que el capitulo que viene es perverso xDDD, estoy sufriendo en su escritura y por eso no creo tenerlo listo en una semana... pero espero traer algo bueno y que obviamente valga la pena su espera. Bueno sin decir más, les mando sus respectivos saludos a los que dejaron su review. Ya saben que estoy respondiendoles por interno.

Saludos a los que dejarón su reviews: **litapaz** , **leslie** (grax por dejar tu opinion), **Esmeralda Saotom** (gracias por siempre escribir :D), **Amy Saotome Tendo** y a **John.**

Hasta el proximo capitulo =)  
Gracias a todos por leer.


	7. Dolor

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 7: Dolor.**

 _"Este dolor se está borrando por una espiral de casualidades,  
de tanto haber vagado, mis ideales comienzan a desvanecerse  
Desaparece todo mi ser..."_

* * *

El día soleado después de mucho tiempo le daba la despedida, el hospital se había vuelto una especie de "hogar temporal" durante su viaje. Miro apenada el lugar que le había dado seguridad por casi tres semanas, por alguna razón se sentía acogida, quizás aquel doctor travesti o las agradables enfermas de turno la habían envuelto en esa agradable atmosfera pácifica. Pero de algo estaba segura luego de esa terrble experiencia, y eso era que aun había gente buena, personas dispuestas a hacer todo por un extraño a cambio de nada.

Una sensación de calidez en su pecho la inundo al ver la mirada de Konatsu frente a ella. Sabía que el momento de su partida era inevitable y lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar su alegría.

—Ya estas de alta, ahora espero no volver a verte por aquí—expreso el Doctor severamente.

Akane sonrió ante aquel comentario—. No pretendo volver Okama-san—luego de ver al hombre esbozar una sonrisa, le abrazo cariñosamente.—Gracias doctor, nunca olvidaré lo que hizo por mí.

—No te metas en problemas—Konatsu se despidió preocupado, mirando de reojo al joven de trenza que esperaba a la chica en la puerta.—¡Akane!—la interrumpió al verla caminar en dirección al azabache.—Ten cuidado con ese chico...

La joven de cabellos azulados le sonrió al escuchar su advertencia, estaba clara de que Ranma era un misterio bajo esa apariencia indiferente, pero al igual que él, ella no era una blanca paloma, de hecho estaba segura que era mucho más peligrosa que él, pese a que hacía tiempo que no se atrevía a matar a una persona, ya que sé prometió solo lo hacerlo cuando fuera justo y necesario.

Definitivamente no se sentía capaz de llevar en alto la cabeza de los Tendo, pero ella era la más indicada a los ojos de su padre. Su hermana mayor era incapaz de ver sangre y su condición física era nula. Nabiki era demasiado ambiciosa y aquello aterraba a Soun Tendo, puesto que era capaz de dejar que la familia desapareciera a cambio de una jugosa cantidad de dinero. En cambio ella, Akane Tendo era buena manejando armas y quizás no era tan buen negociante como Nabiki, pero era mejor tomando decisiones importantes, ella era incapaz de traicionar a la "familia" porque era la más consciente de todos los detrás de la misma, conocía a la perfección a todos y cada uno de los que trabajaban para los Tendo, muchas personas dependían de los turbios negocios de su familia.

Ranma manejaba en silencio y cada tanto miraba de reojo a la copiloto, la joven de mirada avellana mantenía sus ojos enfocados en el camino y lucía pensativa. Extrañado por la tranquilidad del viaje se limito a prender un cigarrillo y bajar un tanto el vidrio del vehículo.

Pasaron alrededor de unas tres horas cuando llegaron a un pueblo a las afuera de Nagaoka, se detuvieron en un restaurant al paso para almorzar y descansar por algunos minutos de aquel viaje sin rumbo.

Akane miro la comida con algo de fastidio, el menú del día era un plato de frijoles, salchichas y puré. Aun no sabía que era peor, si la comida del hospital o la que estaría a punto de comer... Cómo extrañaba los almuerzos de Kasumi.

—Estoy harta de esta basura—se quejo Akane dando un bocado a su comida con el ceño fruncido.

Ranma la escucho atento, pero sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro pese a que se alegraba, por fin la chica volvía a ser la reclamona de siempre. Luego del día en que se habían besado, la peliazul actuaba extraña y apenas hablaba, haciendo el ambiente completamente tenso e incomodo.

Los ojos avellana se centraron en el chico frente a ella, este parecía disfrutar la comida en silencio, puesto que su plato cada vez tenía menos alimentos. Suspiro al ver como Ranma mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, a pesar de que se habían besado era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo ella hubiera vivido ese momento.

—No sé cómo te comes eso sin quejarte, nunca dices nada y ni te molestas en opinar sobre las cosas—comento Akane, apoyando su codo en la mesa para sostener su cabeza en la palma de su mano. —" _Qué fastidio..."_

Ranma la miro desinteresadamente.—Come o después tendrás hambre a medio camino.

—Hmp—gimoteo haciendo un leve desprecio al joven para luego poner su atención en un reloj del lugar.

El artefacto sonaba campaneando la hora, eran exactamente las dos de la tarde. La mirada de Akane se poso sobre el teléfono a unos pasos del reloj, entonces recordó que a esa hora Akari por lo general se encontraba en la mansión Tendo.

Se levanto de la silla siendo seguida por la mirada azulada, haciéndole un gesto al chico le indico que utilizaría el teléfono del lugar. Tomo el auricular en cuanto llego y con ansiedad marco el numero, espero unos tres a cuatro tonos cuando la voz de su amiga le ilumino el rostro.

—¿Aló? —se escucho la delicada voz femenina.

—¡Akari! —pronuncio Akane con notoria alegría.—Nunca me sentí tan feliz de oír tu voz.

—Akane-sama, me alegro que ya estés bien—soltó aliviada al oír la voz de su jefa.

—Evita el honorifico cuando hablamos solas—pidió la peliazul riendo.—¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, de hecho... creo que ya puedes volver—menciono Akari no muy segura de sus palabras.—Los Kuno quieren una tregua.

—¿Una tregua? —dijo levantando una de sus cejas y pegando el auricular mejor a su oreja.—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ellos decidieron sacarse a Kodachi de encima, la desquiciada les está dando muchos problemas—contó la chica de cabellos verdes recordando con escalofríos la risa de la morena. —Tatewaki y el "Director" fallaron en su intento de matarla al igual que nosotros, ella es demasiado hábil.

—Ya veo—pronuncio Akane entendiendo la situación.—¿Y quieren una tregua porque no le pueden pelear solos?

—Sí, más o menos—dijo Akari preocupada.—La verdad es que pienso, que puede ser una trampa también para nosotros... aun creo que quieren tu cabeza y tu eres la única que tiene la habilidad suficiente para eliminarla.

—Tanto problema por una demente—soltó la oji-avellana con un suspiro.

—Kodachi se armo un arsenal en la zona negra alrededor de la farmacia de Nerima—informo la chica de largos cabellos verdes.

—¿En la zona negra?

—Tiene un vínculo con el dueño, Sasuke... le está sirviendo de protector en todo este lio—explico escuchando la puerta principal de la mansión abrirse.

—Bueno, supongo que podré regresar a casa—expreso Akane con algo de alegría.

—No—Akari se apresuro a dar su negativa al tener un mal presentimiento del asunto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto desconcertada la heredera Tendo al escuchar la negativa.—Los Daimonji no se opondrán a que hagamos la paces con los Kuno.

—Así es, Nabiki le dijo lo mismo al desgraciado de Tofu—hablo en tono serio y con preocupación al sentir pasos acercarse.—¿Podríamos reunirnos antes de que regreses?

Akane percibió la preocupación de su amiga a través del auricular, algo de eso último comentado le daba una mala espina. Akari era muy perspicaz y siempre le había valorado por su inteligencia e instinto, la chica era lo suficientemente astuta como para ver más allá de las palabras, identificando las intenciones ocultas de las personas. Y ella confiaba ciegamente en sus valoraciones, Akari pocas veces se equivocaba.

—Me encuentro en las afueras de Nagaoka—indico Akane.—Nos veremos en tres días en la cabaña de Fukushima, te espero—termino de decir para colgar la llamada.

Inhalo aire para animarse en sus próximas acciones, quizás lo mejor era salir de la "familia". Cuantas veces no soñó con una oportunidad de escapar de ese mundo y hacer una vida normal, eran incontables las veces en que deseo correr de aquel destino, de la responsabilidad. Aun era demasiado grande el título de "Don o Doña" a sus cortos diecisiete años, pero como sería capaz de abandonar sus raíces por completo, ¿Tenía las agallas para hacerlo acaso?

Camino hasta un lado de la mesa en que minutos antes había estado sentada, estiro su mano frente al chico de trenza de modo que pudiera ver su palma claramente. — Dame las llaves del auto—ordeno en tono frívolo.

Inmóvil en el lugar, Ranma aprecio la expresión seria y hasta tenebrosa de la joven Tendo. Por unos segundos le había desconocido, era primera vez que le escuchaba hablar de esa forma tan, tan plana y carente de emociones.

 _"¿Por qué ese cambio?"_ pensó intrigado depositando las llaves en la mano de Akane.

—Paga la cuenta y muévete, tienes un minuto—dicho esto salió inexpresiva en dirección a la salida.

Dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y procedió a seguir los pasos de Akane, su sorpresa fue enorme al verle subir al asiento del conductor. Subió al asiento del copiloto y se limito a guardar silencio, analizando por el rabillo del ojo como la joven le daba marcha al vehículo. Vio atento como la chica hacía una maniobra que él consideraba complicada con total facilidad, ella era una excelente conductora, ¿Entonces para que había necesitado que manejara todo el viaje? definitivamente no terminaba de comprender a esa chica.

" _Tendo, Tendo eres una caja de sorpresas_ " Pensó Ranma para prender un cigarrillo. Necesitaba distraerse de sus pensamientos y nada era mejor que su fiel amigo el tabaco.

Akane observo la expresión aburrida del azabache, no había querido decirle que sabía manejar y que incluso lo hacía mil veces mejor que él. Pero quería llegar por la madrugada a más tardar a Fukushima, así tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar y tomar una decisión referente a su situación familiar.

—No te dije que sabía manejar porque no tenía ganas de conducir—admitió la chica de cabellos azulados con la mirada puesta en el camino.—Volveremos a Nerima, pero antes nos detendremos en un lugar... nos quedaremos unos días hasta que llegue Akari—explico dando un suspiro.—Quieres unirte a la familia ¿no? —dedujo en tono áspero.

Ranma le miro con seriedad al detectar un poco de molestia en la voz de la muchacha.—Sí—respondió indiferente.—¿Iremos directo al lugar? —pregunto luego de estar por lo menos una media hora en silencio.

—Sí—afirmo Akane sin desviar su mirada del camino, logrando divisar molestias en el mismo.—Ojo, afírmate porque hay muchos baches.

—¿A dónde vamos? —indago el ojiazul como pocas veces durante su viaje, mientras se sostenía con una mano al techo del vehiculo.

—Lo sabrás más temprano que tarde—resolvió mirando al azabache con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Mejor que nunca—logro decir antes de volver a poner su vista en el camino.

Llevaba más de nueve horas manejando cuando se detuvo. La noche ya había caído y la falta de luz era evidente, la luna nueva les imposibilitaba obtener mayor visión de aquel terreno en donde estaciono el vehículo.

La joven soltó un suspiro al notar que había llegado antes de lo esperado, era tan buena conduciendo que hasta ella misma se sorprendía, pero aun así era una labor que le fastidiaba, ella era de esas personas que solían disfrutar más con el paisaje. Miro nuevamente el lugar y entonces apago las luces del auto antes de descender del mismo, acompañada del sonido de la puerta del copiloto cerrándose procedió a caminar en medio de la oscuridad.

—Muévete—sugirió Akane haciéndose camino por los altos pastos del lugar.—No querrás terminar perdido en medio del campo, serás comida para animales.

" _já, já, que chistosa_ " pensó Ranma sarcásticamente. Aquel comentario le había fastidiado y agradeció a la oscuridad del sitió pastoso al notar que su expresión seria de siempre, se había descompuesto nuevamente frente a esa chiquilla. Ella tenía una gran facilidad de sacarlo de quicio, parecía disfrutar provocarlo y eso enserio que le ponía de mal humor.

—¿Cuanto falta? —pregunto el azabache a medio metro de la Tendo.

—¿De cuando hablas tanto? —soltó molesta sabiendo que faltaban cinco minutos aproximadamente para llegar.

—¿Desde cuándo tan callada? —ataco con otra pregunta el chico de la trenza.

Quiso golpearlo al escuchar la pregunta, ese sujeto era la insolencia personificada. Volteo enojada en la oscuridad de la noche para enfrentarlo en medio del pastizal, estaba harta de todo y eso lo incluía a él.

Ranma apenas lograba ver la expresión de Akane en medio de la oscuridad, pero supuso que estaba enfadada al notarla voltear. Ella era tan predecible, y eso lo divertía más de lo normal, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al disfrutar el placer que eso le causaba.

—¿Enojada? —indago el azabache acercándose a la chica.

—Más de lo que imaginas—revelo apretando sus puños en un intento desesperado de contener sus emociones.

Habría querido apreciar ese momento con mayor claridad; Era irónico, amaba y odiaba esa oscuridad nocturna. —Me quieres pegar ¿no? —pronuncio Ranma con un leve toque de malicia en su voz.—Pero antes—se acerco hasta quedar frente a la chica de cabellos azulados.—Solo te diré que no le pego a las mujeres y que si vuelves a abofetearme como el otro día, no me haré responsable de mis acciones—advirtió en tono sugerente disfrutando la reacción de la joven.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al oír las palabras del chico de la trenza, una especie de escalofrió le recorrió por toda su espalda e instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos. La sugerente imagen de lo vivido en el hospital la volvía a atormentar, ese beso forzoso en un principio le había erizado la piel y los recuerdos de todas la sensaciones vividas se hicieron presentes nuevamente. Y lo peor es que le había gustado, al punto de sentirse tentada a buscar más, pero ella era Akane Tendo y el no era más que "Ranma" un bastardo sin apellido, jamás podría involucrarse con un tipo de esa calaña y lo supo ese mismo día que se besaron. Aquello era imposible y agradecía que Ranma no hubiese mencionado el tema anteriormente, había hecho la situación menos incomoda aunque se negará a reconocerlo.

 _"Tendo, Tendo... tan inocente y predecible_ " pensó Ranma disfrutando tener el control sobre la salvaje muchacha.

No pudo evitar dar una sonora carcajada al verla retroceder, había caído por completo en su juego y estaba seguro que se le habían cruzado pensamientos pecaminosos por lo ocurrido en el hospital. Comenzaba a ser increíblemente divertido corromper a la pequeña Tendo.

—Era broma—soltó Ranma viendo a la peliazul voltear y seguir caminando.—Aunque tampoco iba dejar que me golpearas—aseguro cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo? —Indago Akane de mala gana ignorando el rubor de sus mejillas. —" _Gracias oscuridad, gracias_ "—pensó agradecida de la falta de luz que evitaba que pudiese ver claramente su rostro.

—Lo hago, porque no estás siendo tu misma desde el almuerzo—hablo en tono neutro.—¿Quieres aparentar ser alguien que no eres? por qué ahora te estás comportando como la futura "Doña de los Tendo" en vez de ser solo tú.

Sus palabras calaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Le había dado un golpe bajo sin saberlo, y su máscara se derrumbo dejando ver a la niña asustada que intentaba mantener oculta bajo esa faceta de mafiosa intocable. Sus piernas temblaron y sin voltear completamente le miro sobre su hombro.—¿Y quién se supone que soy? ¿Quién se supone que debo ser?—su tono estaba cargado de amargura, más que preguntarle al chico aquello se lo hizo a sí misma.

Algo se había quebrado dentro de su ser a causa de los vocablos soltados por Ranma, se sentía frágil estando con él. Entonces lo supo claramente y lo odio por ello, él suponía un peligro para ella más que ninguna otra persona. El podía ver lo que ni ella era capaz de visualizar, a sí misma, su verdadera esencia. Esa que creyó haber dejado en el olvido para siempre y que se hacía presente cada vez que tenía que luchar entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre lo que realmente deseaba y lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

Ranma guardo silencio y noto el cambio de actitud de la Tendo. Su expresión lo congelo al verla en medio de la oscuridad nocturna, nunca se espero ver aquella imagen y su estomago se retorció por dentro, queriendo morderse la lengua por sus imprudentes palabras. Los ojos avellana de la joven estaban llenos de dolor, amargura y desolación. El fugaz recuerdo de cuando se vio a sí mismo por primera vez luego de perder a su familia, ese día que se vio roto y paralizado frente al espejo en casa de Ryoga. Era la misma expresión llena de dolor, miedo y soledad, pero ¿por qué? ella estaba rodeada de gente, tenía amigos y familia, lo tenía todo.

Akane noto el desconcierto del chico, pese a que su rostro no reflejaba cambios emocionales. Sus ojos había hablado nuevamente por él.—A veces es difícil hacer lo correcto cuando la presión es demasiado grande, cuando las expectativas son inalcanzables—poso su mirada en el oscuro campo y continuo su camino.

Caminaron unos pocos minutos en silencio, llegando a una cabaña. Ranma seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Akane, esta se aproximo hasta una maceta a un lado de la puerta principal, la vio escarbar un poco en la tierra de hojas y sacar una pequeña llave para luego abrir la cerradura de la entrada. El lugar era del estilo occidental, una sala de estar amplia con dos sofás y una mesa de centro, a unos pocos pasos había una mesa de madera con sus respectivas sillas y más allá una cocina con encimeras, todo en su conjunto formaban parte de un espacio abierto. Noto tres puertas aparte, supuso que dos eran habitaciones y lógicamente una debía ser el baño.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Ranma con las manos en los bolsillos.

Luego de prender la luz de una pequeña lampara, recorrió con la mirada el lugar... Todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado. Levanto la mirada para ver la impaciente mirada azulada de su acompañante.—Esperar... —respondió Akane sin mucho ánimo de hacerlo, mientras tomaba un libro de una pequeña biblioteca y se disponía a leerlo en un sofá.

—Esperar ¿Qué?

—Parece que no soy la única que no está siendo como verdaderamente es—encaró la peliazul levantando su mirada del libro para ver al joven.

Rodo los ojos ignorando la apreciación de la chica, sin ganas de discutir metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos. —¿Quieres? —pregunto el azabache extendiendo la caja, recibiendo como respuesta una negación muda con la cabeza.—¿realmente te sientes bien? —cuestiono arqueando una de sus cejas.

Dejo escapar de sus labios una leve risa, pero la verdad es que cuando estaba a su lado no sentía ansiedad. Tenía que reconocerlo, le gustaba estar con Ranma y no fue capaz de entenderlo hasta hacían unos minutos atrás.

—¿Me ves mal acaso? —dijo Akane viendo al chico apoyarse en el muro frente al sofá donde se encontraba.—No necesito ser una chimenea para sentirme bien—bromeo.—Esperamos a Akari, parece que pronto tendré que volver a mi realidad.

—Lo dices como si no quisieras volver—espetó Ranma.

—No quiero—revelo con amargura.

Frunció un poco el entrecejo al no entender la declaración de la chica, expulso un poco del humo en su boca y se dejo llevar por su curiosidad. —¿Por qué no quieres?

Sabía que le iba a preguntar eso, aun así no se encontraba capaz de soltar aquellas palabras que tenía atoradas durante años en su garganta. Desde ese día en que su padre había decidido quien sería su heredera, la persona que tomaría la responsabilidad de proteger a la familia y a todos los ligados a ella.

—Porque no quiero estar sola en un mundo tan retorcido, no quiero tener que tomar decisiones que harán daño a otros y tampoco deseo ser la causante de que se derrame más sangre—confeso Akane pensando en que su padre moriría de un ataque al escuchar sus palabras.—Quiero ser libre de elegir mi propio camino, en el fondo ser una mujer común y corriente...

—Renuncia—dijo Ranma en tono seco y como sí aquello fuese una orden, deseando con egoísmo que escapará y no tener que hacerle daño.

Akane cerró el libro entre sus manos y tomo un cuaderno con un lápiz sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, al instante de revisar el cuaderno supo que era información sobre los negocios de la familia. —No puedo hacerlo—soltó con amargura y dejando rodar una lagrima traicionera por su mejilla, la cual seco con su pulgar.— mucha gente vive de la "familia" y todas esas personas dependen de mí, sus trabajos, sus queridos, todos esperan que cumpla mi rol.

—¿Y por qué no se hacen cargo tus hermanas? —interrogo el azabache, odiándose por querer protegerla de sí mismo apesar de que se había prometido eliminarla—" _Demonios Akane, haz lo que quieres y ándate_ "

—Kasumi no es apta para hacerlo, ella no sabe sobre los negocios de la familia y no es incapaz de sobrevivir a un ataque por sí misma—Akane explico subrayando palabras en el cuaderno entre sus manos.— Nabiki dejaría que los Daimonji tomen todo por dinero, su ambición esta fuera de los limites.

—¿Te crees tan hábil para hacerlo? ¿Algo te hace diferente?—pregunto Ranma terminando de fumar su cigarrillo.

—No—Acomodando los largos cabellos azules que se cruzaban delante de su vista impidiéndole leer.—Pero sí soy capaz de darlo todo por esas personas que han dedicado su vida a mi familia, así como también creo poder enfrentar a las demás familias de mafiosos y no tener que inclinar la cabeza ante los demás... _"Aunque me pierda a mí misma"—_ pensó lo último sin querer decirlo, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptarlo.

" _Te sacrificarás por otros como la buena niña que eres..."_ sonrió ladinamente el azabache al escuchar las palabras de Akane, no quería reconocerlo, pero irónicamente esa faceta de mártir que tenía le gustaba de sobremanera. Y de pronto deseaba saber hasta que punto podría soportar la presión familiar, cual sería el punto de quiebre de la pequeña Tendo en ese oscuro mundo, que tanto mancharia su alma bondadosa con tal de cumplir su proposito.

Ranma la observaba atentamente sacar hojas de un cuaderno en completo silencio, apreciaba la dedicación que ponía Akane en cada acción que realizaba torpemente. Fue entonces que en medio de su nueva entretención visual, se perdió por unos segundos en las acciones de la chica, esta sujetaba su cabello para atarlo en una prolija coleta alta, regalándole una exquisita visión de su cuello. Trago seco y su garganta le raspo, en que minuto se había vuelto tan apetecible, y ya no podía engañarse más a sí mismo esa puta atracción que sentía... la odiaba, pero aun así quería una probada de esa mujer que encarnaba la pureza misma.

Apreto sus puños conteniendo su ganas de saltar sobre la chica.—¿A qué hora piensas dormir?—pregunto el azabache, odiándose por estar deseando a la Tendo. —" _Joder_ "—maldijo mentalmente al sentir la involuntaria y dolorosa reacción de su cuerpo en su entrepierna.

—Termino con esto y me iré a dormir, puedes irte a dormir ¿Si quieres?—sugirió Akane revisando unos papeles en su regazo.—Aun tengo para una hora más, este lugar es más seguro de lo que parece... dudo que aparezcan locos queriendo nuestras cabezas.

—¿Hay ducha?—Ranma quiso saber con urgencia, manteniendo la compostura y su inexpresividad. —" _Mierda,_ _Maldito cuerpo traicionero..._ "

—Sí, es la puerta del fondo—indico la peliazul apuntando con su dedo la puerta.—tienes que bañarte con la ventana abierta, porque a veces el vapor apaga la caldera y...

No escucho más allá de la ubicación del baño, cuando veloz ingreso en el mismo. Quiso golpearse con la muralla para detener sus pensamientos, y castigarse por la maldita reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, por unos momentos se sintió afortunado de llevar pantalones holgados o habría sido más que notoria su erección.

—Patético—murmuro en voz baja quitándose la ropa. — _"Infierno, necesito una jodida ducha con agua fría..._ _muy, muy fría..._ "

* * *

Ranma se removió un poco entre las sabanas, y renuente a abrir sus pesados parpados se volvió a acomodar entre la comodidad de esa cama. Un olor extraño se hacía presente en su subconsciente, incomodo por esto se puso boca abajo queriendo cubrir su nariz con la almohada en un inútil intento de evitar el paso del olor." _Huele a quemado_ " pensó con pereza el fastidiado muchacho, de pronto en un ápice de conciencia lo golpeo, sobresaltandose al identificar el aroma con mayor seguridad. —¡Mierda algo se esta quemando!—vocifero levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacía el nacimiento del olor.

La mirada de Akane se encontraba sobre un intento de panqueque calcinado, mientras que sostenía el mango del sartén utilizado en el proceso. Era definitivo, la cocina no era lo suyo... de hecho nada de lo que tuviera que ver con labores del hogar le resultaba, pero en contraste a eso era excelente con las armas y con los negocios.

Ranma se hizo presente agitando su mano frente a su rostro para dispersar el humo, y a continuación luego de corroborar que la joven estuviera en perfecto estado, procedió a abrir las ventanas para dispersar el humo.

—¡Rayos!—exclamo ofuscado el azabache mirando el desastre de la cocina.—¡Akane ¿Quieres matarnos?!

—Lo siento—dijo la peliazul en tono lamentoso.—Quería preparar el desayuno... tengo hambre.

Dio un suspiro cansado y analizo el desastre sobre las encimeras, esa chica era demasiado problemática. Cada día que pasaba a su lado, se convencía más de que era una especie de niñero. Miro los ingredientes restantes sobre el meson de la cocina, para luego enfocar su mirada en la joven a su lado.

—Limpia el desastre —indico Ranma con un gesto con la barbilla.—Yo preparo el desayuno, antes de que termines en el hospital de nuevo.

La joven asintió con la cabeza para obedecer las palabras de Ranma, el cual por su parte tomaba los ingredientes haciendo una mezcla en un plato de vidrio. Akane miraba interesada la escena de reojo, el azabache con una habilidad que le pareció extraordinaria, comenzaba a preparar en un sartén el primer panqueque.

" _Es que todo lo haces bien_ " sonrió involuntariamente sin perder de vista los movimientos de Ranma. Su aspecto serio y concentrado lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo de lo normal, se enfoco en sus ojos azules por unos segundos, la frialdad en su mirada siempre la hacía sentir incomoda aunque no la estuviese viendo a ella precisamente, y ahora miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente, ¿Por qué eran frio?, ¿Por qué tanta indiferencia?, ¿Qué lo llevo a ser así? y más importante aun ¿por qué ella quería saber todo eso?

Sabía claramente la respuesta a su última pregunta " _El me salvo de mi misma_ ". Recordó aquel día en el hospital, ese día en que la libero de sus culpas al escucharla y regañarla. Ese hombre sin saberlo había reparado una parte de ella, esa parte oculta en su corazón que se había destrozado por el peso de una culpabilidad que no debía cargar. Y ahora ella egoístamente quería entenderlo, aunque eso significara ir por un camino sin retorno. Un nudo se armo en su estomago al sentir la enorme distancia entre ambos, era tan irónico pensar en que literalmente estaban a dos pasos y se sentía como si estuvieran del otro lado del mundo. Suspiro confundida sin dejar de mirar al concentrado chico de la trenza.

Un suspiro femenino lo distrajo tenuemente de su labor, al instante el moreno volteo su rostro en dirección a Akane. Esta le miraba con una expresión que le asustaba, esa mirada la había visto antes. Un fugaz recuerdo de una mujer sonriendo dulcemente al lado de una estufa lo dejo sin aliento, su mente le estaba dando un golpe bajo, haciendolo sentir una angustiante punzada en su pecho. " _Mierda, ahora por qué me ve así..._ " pensó Ranma, aterrado por el sentimiento que creyó distinguir en la mirada avellana de la chica.

—Otra vez te estás comportando extraño—expreso Ranma apagando la cocina y poniendo el ultimo panqueque en un plato.—Aquí tienes —acerco los panqueques hasta la Tendo.

Con una fugaz sonrisa y levanto los hombros ignoro su primer comentario.—Gracias —dijo Akane recibiendo el plato con cuidado.

Luego de poner los panqueques en la mesa se dispuso a colocar las tazas, mientras Ranma se encargaba de traer la tetera para preparar el té. Ambos en completo silencio se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a desayunar.

—¿Cuando se supone que vendrá Akari? ¿Y qué haremos en este sitio?—pregunto el azabache luego de darle un sorbo a su té.

—En dos días exactamente, mientras descansaremos—respondió Akane antes de probar su primer panqueque.—¡Oh!¡Esta delicioso!—exclamo sorprendida y alegre.

Ranma rodo sus ojos ante la respuesta de la joven, ¿era enserio? ¿perderían más tiempo haciendo nada?—Qué esperabas... son fáciles de hacer—soltó de mala gana viendo la comida—Veo que solo perderemos tiempo, como siempre—enfatizo lo último para molestar a la chica.

Frunciendo el ceño y concentrada en su taza de té, tomo aire para reunir paciencia antes de responder —Mira, las llaves del auto están colgadas tras la puerta—indico con un gesto—.Eres libre de tomarlas e irte, además Kodachi ya no te buscará debe estar más preocupada de su cabeza que por ti—informo antes de comenzar a beber su té tranquilamente.

El chico de la trenza levanto sus cejas al oír la aclaración de la muchacha. —Quede de ser tu escolta hasta que volvieras a Nerima.

—¿Y si no volviera nunca? —encaro la peliazul dejando su taza sobre la mesa—¿Qué harías?

El arrogante semblante de Akane lo fastidio un poco, pero no le haría el favor de hacérselo saber. " _Buen intento chica lista_ " pensó antes de formar una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.—¿Puedes hacerlo? —cuestiono.

—Esta bien, tu ganas esta vez—Akane rio dando el último bocado a su panqueque.—¿Y tu familia? ¿tu madre no opina nada respecto a tu partida?

La pregunta de la chica le había caído como un balde de agua fría, haciendo su malestar evidente en su mirada por unos segundos. Era la segunda vez en ese día que el recuerdo de su madre se hacía presente, y junto con ello el dolor de cuando su familia le fue arrebatada.

Invento lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. A mi familia no le interesa lo que haga—dijo con aspereza.

—Pero el otro día en el hospital, cuando hablaste de tu madre no sonaba así—Akane sonrió sintiendo envidia del azabache.— Por cierto ¿cómo es ella?

—Suficiente de platica—Ranma se levanto de la mesa de golpe para abandonar el lugar. Estaba incomodo y molesto por las preguntas de la Tendo, le había arruinado el día completamente con sus ganas de inmiscuirse en su familia.

Miro extrañada al chico de la trenza, no entendía en absoluto aquella actitud evasiva que había tomado frente a su conversación, por lo general el joven solía encarar todas sus preguntas por muy molestas o fuera de lugar estuviesen. Aunque sus ojos al preguntar de su familia, parecieron mostrar un leve deje de dolor.

" _Quisiera entender lo que pasa por tu mente..._ " Suspiro resignada con la taza entre sus manos, observando en silencio la silla vacía a su lado. Se sentía extrañamente doloroso no poder entenderlo, pero ¿por qué?

* * *

El atardecer había llegado sin darse cuenta, estado tan absorto cortando leños y eliminando todo pensamiento absurdo de su mente, que no noto el paso del tiempo. Luego de juntar los trozos de madera los metió en un saco para llevarlos a la cabaña, lo cual no le demoro más de diez minutos. Terminada su labor, noto la ausencia de aquella inquieta muchacha de cabellos azules, se aproximo hasta el sofá en el cual se había dedicado a estar toda la tarde sentada leyendo, encontrando solamente el libro en este.

" _Mierda, espero que esa granuja no se esté metiendo en problemas de nuevo"_ pensó rascándose la cabeza con notable fastidio.—¿Donde estará?—murmuro Ranma para sí mismo.

Al instante escucho la melodiosa risa de la chica, respondiendo a su reciente pregunta. Aliviado se encamino hacía fuera, pero al asomándose por la puerta se detuvo en el marco de la misma. La escena a continuación lo divirtió por unos segundos, Akane corría entretenida por el césped junto a un pequeño cachorro.

—Es hora de que te vayas a casa amiguito, esta por llover —logro decir la peliazul exhausta mirando al perro que parecía comprender sus palabras.—Eres un buen chico—expreso alegre al verlo marcharse en dirección a una granja aledaña.

Completamente cansada se dejo caer sobre el césped, el viento movía su flequillo con delicadeza acariciando su frente. Respiro profundo inundando sus pulmones del aire fresco de la pradera, aquel lugar era el único que le hacía sentir cómoda y en paz, el único al que consideraba su verdadero hogar. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la relajante tranquilidad que la naturaleza le brindaba.

Ranma observaba divertido a la joven desde el umbral de la puerta, le causaba gracia apreciar como ella era bastante simple, una niña que disfrutaba de estar en paz y anhelaba solamente obtener libertad. No quería admitirlo, pero Akane lo sorprendía con cada cosa nueva que descubría de ella. Cómo es que tenía tanta fortaleza, cómo es que era capaz de sonreír el día a día a pesar de todo lo mal que se sentía, ella era realmente sorprendente. Y aunque la idea de romperla era tentadora en un inicio, ahora le parecía bastante lejana.

Sus pies lo llevaron automáticamente junto a la distraída joven en el césped, esta le recibió con una fugaz mirada y sonriendo al hacer contacto visual, para luego perderse en las grises y anaranjadas nubes en el cielo, todo indicaba que una tormenta se avecinaba.

—Pronto va llover y hace frío, deberías entrar —sugirió Ranma.

—No quiero —replico Akane sin abandonar su mirada del enorme cielo.

El chico de la trenza comenzaba a sentirse incomodo nuevamente, cada vez que estaba en sitios de ese tipo le recordaba su pasado, aquellos paseos familiares que nunca más tendría. Solo respirar el aire tan puro de la pradera lo hundía en agonía, era como si respirase gas mostaza y todo su cuerpo ardiese en dolor. Le era tan angustiante revivir la felicidad de esos momentos, que su pecho se retorcía de aflicción, y a veces en esos momentos de debilidad la muerte sonaba como una mejor opción. Dejarlo todo y rendirse, incluso a abandonando a su fiel compañera de hacía más de una década, _la maldita soledad_.

Un dulce recuerdo de su hermana Ranko junto a él se hizo nítido en su memoria, las risas infantiles parecían resonar en la pradera, mientras corrían, jugaban y abatidos se dejaban caer en el pasto para ver las nubes. Ambos jugaban a buscarle formas a los nimbos del cielo, comentando las formas que tenían, pero su hermana no era muy imaginativa y todas las nubes para ella tenían la misma forma.

" _Algodo..."_ no alcanzo a terminar sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz femenina a su lado.

—¡Algodones de Azúcar! —Soltó Akane con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se ponía de pie frente al azabache. —Dulces algodones de azúcar flotando en el cielo.

Su corazón se detuvo junto con el tiempo por unos segundos, pero a él le parecieron horas en las cuales todo se mantuvo estático. Intentando recuperar el aliento, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, el aire tan denso como el plomo y su garganta tan seca como el mismo desierto del Sahara. Su mirada se mantuvo estática sobre Akane, la cual de un segundo a otro se le aproximo preocupada. ¿algo estaba mal con él? se pregunto a sí mismo, Su vista estaba jodidamente borrosa y sintiendo algo resbalar por su mejilla. Lo comprendió absolutamente todo.

Desconcertada se acerco hasta Ranma, sus ojos azules se habían convertido en la tormenta misma, y de ellos comenzaron a emerger lágrimas lentamente. Con temor aproximo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla con suavidad, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual entre ambos. De pronto una pesadumbre inundo su pecho, ¿Le había hecho daño?, su expresión se mantenía indiferente como siempre, pero su mirada era un mar de dolor.

—Ranma ¿Estas llorando? —dijo Akane en tono preocupado aquello que era obvio.—¿dije algo malo?

El tacto de la suave mano de Akane sumado a sus palabras, lo despertaron del trance en que se había sumergido por unos segundos. Y de pronto todo era tan absurdo en su mente, tan irreal, ni el día en que perdió a su familia había logrado derramar una lágrima, y esa patética niña frente a él logro desarmarlo con tan solo con tres palabras.

 _"Algodones de azucar"_ recordó la vocecita melodiosa de Ranko.

Cerro sus ojos dejando caer unas traidoras lagrimas, la mano de la Tendo quemaba en su mejilla y con un movimiento veloz elimino el contacto tomando su muñeca y jalándola hasta él, logrando atrapar a la aturdida muchacha entre sus brazos. No quería que lo viera llorar, por alguna razòn que desconocia, así que prefirió ocultarse. Esbozo una amarga sonrisa y acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Akane rompió el silencio, de lo contrario lograría verlo romperse ahí mismo.

—No hiciste nada malo—Ranma logro controlar su voz con dificultad—.Y no estoy llorando, es la lluvia —mintió descaradamente, aunque el tibio viento y las nubes grises indicaban que más temprano que tarde llovería.

Se abrazo al torso del joven, logrando sentir la tempestad incomprensible de él.—No puedo ver tus sentimientos Ranma, no puedo hacerlo como tú lo haces con los míos—confesó Akane denotando temor en su voz—.Cuanto más quiero verlos, más me duele no poder hacerlo... tengo miedo que me odies por preguntarte algo que no deba.

—Aún así nunca podría odiarte... nunca,—soltó con sinceridad el azabache—.Aunque me lastimes, aunque me odies, no puedo... _"Estoy jodidamente a tus pies_ " —respiro profundo, inhalando el aroma de los cabellos de la joven, buscando calmar la tormenta en su interior.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con lentitud, ninguno de los dos quería romper aquel contacto dejándose empapar poco a poco por las últimas gotas del crudo invierno. La barrera del tiempo se había roto, y lo que les pareció ser unos pocos segundos eran largos minutos.

Su cuerpo tembló traicionándola, la humedad de sus ropas y el frío la traía nuevamente a la realidad. Sintió las manos fuertes y seguras de Ranma sobre sus hombros, proporcionando una distancia prudente entre ambos. Eso fue algo que lamento profundamente, era la primera vez que se había sentido cerca del verdadero hombre bajo esa careta inexpresiva.

—Hay que entrar, no queremos que te enfermes de nuevo—dijo el chico de la trenza mirando las ropas de la joven.— Estas empapada.

—Tú también—Akane inicio la corta caminata hasta la cabaña.

—Gracias... —sonrió fugazmente mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabaña.

No quiso preguntar el porqué de su agradecimiento, porque lo entendió al momento de ver sus ojos rebosantes de alivio. Supo que él estaba agradecido de su discreción y por no preguntarle más al respecto de lo ocurrido, pese a que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por querer indagar más en él. Quería conocerlo más, pero tampoco deseaba hacerle daño tocando temas dolorosos para él. Y lo que fuera que había desencadenado esa reacción en Ranma le causaba temor, algo que era capaz de abatirlo de esa forma y de destrozarlo internamente, tenía que ser algo verdaderamente terrible.

—Vete a la ducha, prepararé la chimenea—indico Ranma con un gesto indiferente mirando la puerta del baño.

Asintió con la cabeza en silencio e inicio camino hasta el baño. Suspiro al entrar al lugar, todo había sido tan extraño ese día. Ignorando sus pensamientos se metió en la ducha, tenía que darse un baño rápido para que Ranma también pudiese hacerlo. Al terminar su labor procedió a vestirse, colocándose su ropa interior y sobre está una camisa blanca enorme, la cual le cubría hasta dos dedos más arriba de su rodilla. Miro sus ropas húmedas en el suelo y las tomo antes de salir del lugar.

—Ya puedes entrar —dijo Akane caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Ranma volteo la mirada en dirección al baño, asombrado por la rapidez con la cual la muchacha había terminado de usar el mismo. Ignorando la apariencia de la peliazul, camino en silencio hasta el lugar indicado. Dejando a la chica sola en el inicio de la cocina.

Luego de colgar sus ropas en un pequeño colgador que improviso en parte de la cocina y el comedor, se acerco hasta una botella vacía de sake sobre el mueble de la despensa. " _Qué mala suerte, si tan solo hubiera un poquito podría matar mi sed y mi frió_ " pensó. Para luego ojear la despensa en busca de algo para saciar su sed, y al abrirla parecía que la diosa de la suerte le saludaba en su esplendor. Una botella de whisky añejo se encontraba intacta en el fondo, y sin meditarlo mucho la saco. Estiro una de sus manos hacía el fregadero de la cocina, para tomar un vaso.

—Quizás debiera rendirme con esto de la familia—murmuro para sí misma mirando el cuaderno sobre la mesa de centro y dejando el vaso junto a la botella de alcohol encima de la misma.

Corrió las cortinas del enorme ventanal a un lado del sofá, y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en el exterior. La lluvia arremetía con fuerza sobre el pastizal, enormes charcos de agua y barro se formaban en el terreno. Volviendo de su entretención visual procedió a sentarse en la comodidad del sofá, tomando la botella de whisky con una elegancia que ni ella misma creía tener, vertió el contenido suavemente sobre el vaso de forma que no se perdiera ni una sola gota de alcohol fuera del lugar.

El relajo en el que había logrado sumergirse la mantuvo fuera de la realidad. Cerrando los ojos agudizo sus sentidos, disfrutando del ruido de la lluvia acompañada del viento, los truenos que iban y venían cada ciertos minutos, el sonido interior de la madera crujiendo al calcinarse, todo en su conjunto la absorbía en una atmosfera relajante, sublime y difícil de explicar. Impidiéndole notar que se encontraba acompañada.

Su cuerpo se paralizo al instante que puso un pie fuera del baño. Cuando su mirada se poso sobre ella se sintió nuevamente angustiado y temeroso. Su corazón daba cientos de latidos en un minuto, el verla recostada sobre el sofá se sentía extrañamente abrumador, sus contorneadas piernas estiradas a lo largo del sillón lograban verse claramente con aquella camiseta que llevaba. Sus ojos la estudiaron detenidamente sin perderse ningún detalle, su pecho moviéndose lentamente al respirar, los largos cabellos aun húmedos cayendo hacía el lado del respaldo, sus ojos completamente cerrados permitiéndole apreciar lo largo de sus perfectas pestañas, mientras que con ambas manos sostenía un vaso de cristal. Su imagen era tan hermosa que por unos momentos pensó estar frente a una deidad.

Ranma apretó sus dedos con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sus manos le ardían y clamaban por tocar la nívea piel de esa mujer. La necesidad que estaba reprimiendo desde hacía tiempo se acrecentaba cada vez más, anhelaba tenerla y sentir su piel contra la suya. Pero no podía dejarse caer en la tentación y echar todo por la borda, había tomado una decisión, iba a vengarse de los Tendo y ella estaba incluida en eso. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, busco dentro de su interior un poco de la cordura que creyó haber perdido, volviendo a aferrarse a su lado racional y a su sed de venganza.

Sus azulados ojos se posaron en la botella de whisky sobre la mesa, sintiendo un ligero interés por el mismo. Nada mejor que el alcohol para entrar un poco en calor, y de paso olvidarse de sus malos instintos que sus hormonas se empeñaban en reforzar. Soltó una bocanada de aire, antes de acercarse tenía que prevenir sus acciones. Se adentro al cuarto que utilizaba para sacar una manta, y al volver a la sala lanzo la misma sobre la joven de cabellos azules.

Akane abrió sus ojos de golpe al oír el ruido de la manta al estirarse en el aire, solo para luego verla caer sobre sus piernas.

—Cúbrete o te enfermaras—Ranma fingió una falsa preocupación por la muchacha, cuando la verdad es que no quería ver más de lo necesario de aquella tentadora piel.

Se sorprendió un poco por lo que le pareció haber visto levemente, un inusual toque de molestia en la mirada azulada del joven. Iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero lo reconsidero en una última instancia—. Gracias... —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras cubría completamente sus piernas.

Luego de servirse un vaso de aquel potente alcohol anaranjado, se sentó en el sofá a un lado del que se encontraba Akane, la cual luego de dar un sorbo a su vaso volvía a enfocar su mirada en el exterior. Dirigió su atención a la madera dentro de la chimenea, como si aquel proceso de carbonización de la misma fuera algo nuevo para él.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, rompió el silencio de la habitación.—Seré realmente capaz de volverme la mujer que debo ser para liderar "la familia Tendo"—se pregunto en voz alta Akane con un tono amargo—.Podre abandonar mis valores y eliminar a sangre fría a cada persona que suponga un peligro para la familia ¿Qué opinas tu? —trató de mantenerse fuerte, pero lo cierto es que deseaba llorar al recordar sus miedos.

—¿No pensaras que podrás manejar un imperio de la mafia sin matar? —rebatió Ranma en tono sarcástico.

Tomo un gran sorbo de su vaso abruptamente, el ardor en su garganta por el alcohol no era capaz de compararse al que sentía en su interior.—Supongo que así son las cosas... —soltó con la voz quebrada y abrazándose a la manta sobre sus piernas.

—No te esfuerces demás al pensar en ello—dijo el azabache en tono seco.

—Soy una cobarde ¿A quién engaño?—Akane apretó sus puños con fuerza en el endredón.—pretendiendo ser fuerte, queriendo proteger a los demás cuando soy incapaz de luchar por liberarme de esta responsabilidad—rió con amargura sirviéndose otro vaso de Whisky.

—Tú eres la que esta eligiendo—ironizo restregandole la verdad en su cara, viendo a la peliazul que apretaba fuerte entre sus dedos el vaso.

Ranma se levanto de inmediato del sofá para evitar la acción inconsciente de Akane al verle oprimir el vaso, pero la presión de las manos de la chica de cabellos azules fue más rápidas. Los vidrios del vaso se esparcieron sobre el mismo regazo de la muchacha, y un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir por la mano de esta, la cual no hizo más que esbozar una amarga sonrisa al ver el desastre que había provocado.

—No te muevas—advirtió Ranma observando a la chica. _"Mierda, qué hace..."_ pensó molesto tomando un paño de cocina cercano, y seguido de eso tomar la mano herida de la inmóvil muchacha en el sofá. —¡Qué tonta eres Akane! ¡Déjate de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti! —reprendió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sabes quién también es tonto?—le hablo despectiva sintiendo la presión de sus manos a través de la tela, y captando la mirada de esos hipnotizantes ojos azules—. Tú, ocultando tu mierda detrás de un rostro bonito e indiferente—escupió veneno queriendo hacerle daño.

Ranma levanto sus cejas sorprendido, y su boca se abrió levemente al no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, las palabras de la Tendo se sintieron como verdaderos puñales. —Ignoraré esto—farfullo entredientes apretando inconscientemente el agarre sobre la mano de Akane, la cual dio un agudo quejido de dolor—. Lo ignoraré—repitió queriendo convencerse—. Estas diciendo esto porque estas ebria y quieres desquitar tu ira—quito la manta sobre la joven, dejando caer los vidrios rotos al suelo.

—Lo hago porque realmente quiero alejarte de mí— exclamó tomando una de las muñecas del azabache, la mirada del joven se torno oscura y ella le vio con fiereza. —Quiero hacerte daño, por que...—detuvo sus palabras al escuchar la voz ronca del chico.

Interrumpió furioso safandose del agarre.—¡Al fin concordamos en algo Tendo! —vocifero Ranma habiendo perdido toda la paciencia con ella.—¡También te quiero lejos! ¡No eres más que una piedra en mi zapato! —soltó el paño de cocina apoyando la mano sana de la chica sobre el mismo, para luego girar sobre sus talones e ir a dormir.

Akane se levanto veloz del sofá con algo de torpeza, no iba a dejar que se fuera sin enfrentarla. En un torpe movimiento se abrazo con fuerza a la espalda de Ranma—¡Te odio! —le grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas—. ¡Te odio, porque siento que cada vez que te veo te quiero más! ¡Porque te quiero y cuanto más tiempo estoy contigo, más te odio al mismo tiempo!—su voz se quebró—. porque me duele tanto...

Su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha. Por un segundo creyó ser víctima de los efectos del alcohol, pero solo había bebido un vaso. Y la maldita realidad se hizo presente, empeñándose en golpearlo nuevamente, poniendolo a prueba y haciendole dudar de sus acciones. No quería hacerle daño a la Tendo, no cuando ella lo había salvado, no cuando ella lo hacía sentir extrañamente grato con su presencia. Se negaba a sí mismo el manchar su pura y frágil alma con odio, aunque al mismo tiempo le tentaba hacerlo, deseaba verla corromperse y descubrir una nueva faceta en ella; No obstante eso significaba hacerla sufrir, y no quería hacerlo, ella era inocente. Esa Mujer inconsientemente se estaba metiendo bajo su piel, y al oír sus palabras se hacía presente su error, ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso? ¿Por qué no lo vio venir? ¿Podría vengarse sin dañarla?, la respuesta a su última pregunta cruzo rápido por su mente **_No_**. Y eso no podía estarle pasando, no con esa chica, podía ser con cualquiera a excepción de ella.

 _"¡Mierda! No, no, no..."_ se dijo mentalmente. Todos sus planes se estaban cayendo a pedazos por culpa de una niña, y él estaba perdiendo el control otra vez, y no quería perderlo, porque eso era lo que lo hacía sentir capaz de dominar la situación... Lo que lo hacía Fuerte.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, e intento darle una orden a su cerebro para que sus malditas y traicioneras piernas se movieran, cosa que se negaban a hacer aun. Respiro profundo, buscando juntar todo su autocontrol interno y enfrentar la situación; de lo contrarió todo se caería a sus pies.

Apreto su abrazo en el torso de Ranma.—Lo supe en el momento que vi tu rostro afuera y quise negármelo, pero en algún lugar de mi corazón esperaba que esto sucediera—murmuro Akane con suavidad, ignorando por completo los vidrios en el suelo que se clavaron en sus pies—. Aunque no es necesario que me digas algo, sé que te molesto—hizo una pausa—.Yo he decidido que voy a olvidarme de este amor a como de lu...—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas.

La ira se apodero de su cuerpo, y todo el autocontrol quedo hecho pedazos al escuchar sus últimas palabras. ¿Quería olvidarlo? Después de haberle dicho que lo quería, y no supo por qué, pero eso lo encolerizó. De un movimiento rápido y brusco se volteo, soltándose del infame agarre de esa mujer. Quería dañarla, romperla en mil pedazos por sus jodidas palabras.—¡¿OLVIDARME?!¡HAZLO INTENTALO!—grito completamente enojado.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HARÉ!—bramo con rabia la peliazul al ver el rostro de Ranma.—¡Ya vas a...—las palabras quedaron a medio camino nuevamente.

Fue ahí cuando la última gota de paciencia de Ranma se evaporo, y sin mayor preámbulo se abalanzo sobre los labios de la molesta muchacha, tomandolos y olvidando todo rastro de razón que hubiera quedado en su mente. Pero esta vez ella vería quién era él, se enteraría que con él no se jugaba, iba a disfrutar ahora jugar con su inocente alma y destrozarla, antes de que su consciencia se hiciera presente y se arrepintiera después de sus actos. Porqué irónicamente no quería hacerle daño.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la pasional reacción de Ranma, en una fracción de segundo se encontraba contra sus labios, devorándola con frenesí como si fuera un animal hambriento y ella un trozo de carne. El contacto la abrumo por unos segundos, no sabiendo si era por el alcohol o por el desquiciante sabor de la boca del azabache. De pronto sintió un leve dolor inesperado en su labio inferior, abriendo levemente su boca al quejarse por el dolor. Algo que para el joven no paso desapercibido y lo aprovecho aventurando su lengua, dejándole completamente aturdida por aquella extraña intromisión en su boca. " _el desgraciado me mordió_ " pensó fugazmente, paralizada por las múltiples sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Esbozo una arrogante sonrisa al percatarse que su táctica había sido exitosa. Volviendo a concentrarse en su deseo, recorrió la boca de la joven a su gusto, su adictivo sabor mezclado con el alcohol lo estaba volviendo loco. Dejándose cegar completamente por la lujuria, acerco el cuerpo de la muchacha más a él tomándola de la cintura, asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar. Estaba desesperado por sentir el cuerpo de esa chica, esa que despertaba sus más oscuros deseos internos. Se sintió complacido al sentir como la inocente joven intentaba seguir sus avances. Finalmente la estaba corrompiendo y eso lo excitaba aun más, invitándolo a continuar con su labor.

Akane se dejo arrastrar por aquella marea de sensaciones que le estaba provocando aquel beso para nada inocente, deleitándose con esa nueva experiencia. Sus labios se separaron de los de Ranma en una fracción de segundo para respirar, pero en cuanto inundo sus pulmones nuevamente con oxigeno volvió a buscar más de él. Necesitaba mucho más, y esa sensación aumentaba exponencialmente con cada movimiento frenético de sus labios. Decidida a tener más de aquello, paso sus manos sobre el cuello masculino, intentando profundizar aun más aquella húmeda caricia.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, más crecía su necesidad por hacerla suya, su cuerpo gritaba por ella con fuerza y el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su entrepierna se estaba volviendo insoportable, estaba tan duro como una jodida roca. Sin romper el beso comenzó a caminar haciéndola retroceder de vuelta en dirección al sofá, haciendo que la joven de cabellos azulados rompiera aquel contacto indecoroso dando un chillido de dolor que a su vez lo regreso a la realidad. Desconcertado por la inesperada reacción de Akane dio un paso atrás. _"Mierda, ¿Ahora qué pasa?_ " pensó con algo de preocupación.

Unas pequeñas lagrimillas rodaron por sus mejillas a causa del dolor, los malditos vidrios del vaso que quebró por estupidez se estaban incrustando en sus pies. Levanto la mirada avergonzada viendo la expresión entre desencajada y preocupada del ojiazul, el cual pasaba una de sus manos por su frente, estaba claro que no entendía el porqué de su reacción aún. Bajo lentamente la mirada para ver la causa de su dolor, pero en cuanto iba a agacharse fue levantada del suelo.

Con un movimiento habilidoso deposito a la joven sobre la mesa. Suspiro irritado, para luego darle una severa mirada a la sonrojada heredera de los Tendo. Toco sus sienes para hacer uso de su paciencia, parecía que ella en verdad deseaba enloquecerlo en todos los sentidos, dandole cada vez más,y más problemas en todo aspecto.

—¿Cuando planeabas decirme?—pregunto Ranma hincándose frente a la chica, mientras procedía a levantar la pierna de Akane desde el tobillo y revisar su pie izquierdo.

—¿Qu-Qué Cosa?—Akane tartamudeo nerviosa y avergonzada, no queriendo responder la pregunta.—" _Como puede estar tan calmado después de eso... y además preguntarme si le iba a decir que lo quiero"_ —pensó.

Rodo sus ojos fastidiado y le miro con el ceño a medio fruncir.—¡Qué te enterraste los vidrios niña boba!¡¿Qué más podría preguntar?!—respondió de mala gana sacando algunos cristales del pie de la joven.

—Ah eso...—Arrastro la voz y miro hacía la chimenea con alivio.

—Lo otro no es algo que sé planee decir—dijo el azabache de manera arrogante para atender el otro pie de la chica. Leyendo a la perfección los pensamientos de Akane al ver su rostro.

Las palabras de Ranma la dejaron un poco asustada, es que acaso podía leer su mente. Volteo nuevamente su mirada hasta el chico de la trenza para encontrarse con la del mismo, el cual le observaba con una sonrisa arrogante. Logrando asombrarla _"Lee la mente"_.

Quiso dar una carcajada al ver a la chica sobre la mesa, ella estaba sorprendida y sus ojos avellana expresaban todo lo que pensaba.—Eres tan predecible—acoto Ranma terminando de quitar los vidrios de los pies de la joven.

—Definitivamente no puedo ver que es lo que piensas y sientes—admitió frustrada Akane con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ranma sonrió interesado por las palabras de la peliazul—.No te gustaría saberlo, créelo—aseguro en un tono lleno de frialdad.— Puede que hasta me mates realmente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunto viendo al joven levantar sus hombros—. De verdad te odio...

Chasqueo la lengua al escuchar lo último dicho por la chica, definitivamente, su mente no lograba entender porqué era tan problemática... lo peor es que le irritaba no comprenderla. Cavilo pesadamente al procesar sus pensamientos, por qué debería de importarle lo que pasa por la mente de esa mujer.

Fijando nuevamente su atención en Akane, noto como esta intentaba bajar de la mesa. Pero rápidamente se puso frente a ella evitando su escape, poniendo ambas manos a un lado de los muslos de la chica, apoyandose en la madera de la mesa. La peliazul solo atino a moverse un poco más atrás en la mesa ante el movimiento veloz de él.

Ranma descaradamente la recorrió con la mirada, asegurándose de que la joven lo notase. Era su oportunidad de jugar y divertirse un rato—¿Por qué tan nerviosa?—interrogo inclinándose sobre la chica asechadoramente, la cual en un acto inconsciente retrocedió su cuerpo, quedando recostada sobre la fría madera de la mesa—. Creo que deberías de ser más consciente de que eres una mujer, pude haberte hecho algo que luego lamentarías toda tu vida... incluso ahora podría hacerlo.

Akane miro atentamente al chico de la trenza esbozar una arrogante sonrisa.—¡¿Quién está nerviosa?!—desafió sintiendo como le ardía la sangre por la ira.—¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Dio una carcajada entre divertido y sorprendido por el cambio de humor de Akane, se alejo un poco para no descontrolarse nuevamente. Ya estaba abusando demasiado de su autocontrol, y el cuerpo de la chica lo atraía como si se tratará de un imán. Tenía que admitirlo después de ese inesperado arranque de locura, era incapaz de negar el deseo que tenía por esa mujer. Estaba jugando con fuego y había estado al borde de quemarse por completo.

—Ten cuidado con los vidrios restantes...—advirtió Ranma antes de desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto en que dormía desde la noche anterior.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola! Lamento decepcionarlos :x y decepcionarme a mí misma, hahaha. En este capitulo iba a poner Lemon, pero una vocecita malvada atrás de mi oreja me dijo _"no! dejalo para otro capitulo y hazlos sufrir porque aumentará el drama, además que no debe ser tan forzado_ " y así fue... ya esta escrito eso sí, me falta ajustar unas cositas y agregar una que otra cosa, así que lo estaré publicando proximamente. Bueno la otra semana les dejo el otro capitulo... si es que no ocurre ningun imprevisto, porque este fin de semana mi querido y adorado hijo me rompió el cable del cargador del notebook D:! y sufrí tres días sin pc, los cuales pude haber escrito y pff... imaginación hubo mucha y se perdio :C ! en fin... no los aburro más, el capitulo esta extenso y es equivalente a dos capitulos normales aunque usted no lo crea, bue... espero que lo disfruten pese a todos los imprevistos. Les envió un saludo a todos los que dejarón su review :D! **Leslie Hibiki, Nube Escarlata, litapaz, Esmeralda Saotom, Amy Saotome Tendo y a John, gracias por dejar sus opiniones y mensajes, son súper importantes para mi y son todas consideradas a lo largo de esto.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer! =)**  
 **Hasta el proximo capitulo c:**


	8. Negra noche agonizante

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.**

 **"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 8: Negra noche agonizante.**

 _"Mírame otra vez, no me olvides jamás  
Ya nada importara, pero no mires atrás  
sólo quiero perdonarte"_

 **Advertencia: +18**

* * *

La oscuridad inundaba el cuarto en que descansaba, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada en un intento por conciliar el sueño. Llevaba todo el día encerrada en ese lugar y solo había podido dormir unas pocas horas. La noche anterior no salía de su mente, y no se había sentido capaz de enfrentar al causante de su insomnio.

" _¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡Dios!_ " pensó una exasperada peliazul al mismo tiempo que se revolvía entre las sabanas.

El efecto del alcohol le había afectado más de lo usual y aunque era perfectamente consciente de sus actos, el whisky la había desinhibido, logrando sacarle palabras que no sería capaz de pronunciar en estado de lucidez total, su boca la puso en evidencia y ahora se sentía completamente vulnerable frente a Ranma. Y lo cierto es que a pesar de que luego se besaron, el no se había referido al asunto, ni tampoco le había respondido en ese momento a sus palabras.

La inseguridad se hacía presente en cada fibra de su ser, convirtiéndola en un manojo de nervios. Nunca se sintió tan frustrada antes, y su impulsividad esta vez le jugaba en contra nuevamente. **" _No hagas cosas por impulsividad, precipitarte muchas veces te hará caer_ "** recordó las palabras de su padre, haciéndole ver cruelmente lo inexperta que era frente a la vida en general.

Inquieta se levanto para ir hasta la cocina. Abriendo levemente la puerta se aseguro de que el lugar estuviera vacio, silenciosa se acerco hasta la frutera para devorar una manzana, mientras analizaba el suelo del lugar. Estaba limpio, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al notar que Ranma se había ocupado de recoger su desastre.

—Debo disculparme... —murmuro para sí misma al recordar lo grosera que había sido con el muchacho de la trenza, no había querido salir de su cuarto pese a que este se ocupo de hacer todas las comidas del día, rechazando sus amables gestos por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Suspiro resignada para caminar en dirección al cuarto en donde descansaba Ranma, dudando entre golpear la puerta y regresar a su habitación se armo de valor, luego de dar unos golpecitos en la fría madera se preocupo. Quizás no estaba pensó inicialmente, pero descarto la idea casi al instante, un pequeño grito la alerto. Preocupada y sin mayor preámbulo se animo a entrar.

La oscuridad de la habitación la recibió, la lluvia caía con fuerza en el lugar y la luz de la luna se colaba a ratos por la ventana. Poso su mirada sobre el joven en la cama, este estaba sudoroso y se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, mientras parecía llorar entre sueño. " _Está teniendo una pesadilla_ ", soltó una bocanada de aire aliviada de que no fuera algo grave y se acerco, intento mover un poco al muchacho del brazo en un intento fallido de despertarle.

—Te odio... Tendo—balbuceo levemente.

Su cuerpo se congelo al escuchar esas palabras y ver la agonía plasmada en las facciones del muchacho.—¡Ranma!—llamó haciendo más fuerza para despertarle.

—Ranko no vayas... —se escucho bajo, desde los labios de Ranma.

Levanto sus cejas al escuchar las palabras del azabache. —" _¿Ranko?_ " —pensó confundida.—¡RANMA! —hablo alto sacudiendo levemente al muchacho por el brazo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el zarandeo de la joven, logrando reincorporarse con dificultad sobre la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada y un sudor frió corría por su rostro, mientras que intentaba recuperar la calma, nuevamente había tenido una pesadilla. Maldijo a su subconsciente como usualmente lo hacía, este se empeñaba en recordarle aquel día, la sangre y los gritos de su familia estaban grabados en sus memorias, y para su desgracia claramente estas se negaban a desaparecer.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Akane preocupada mirando al chico tocarse la frente y exhalar aire con pesadez.

Ranma levanto la mirada para hacer contacto visual con los ojos avellana de la chica. Lleno sus pulmones con aire al ver la expresión preocupada de Akane, por algún motivo su presencia lo hizo sentir aliviado, provocando en su mente algo de confusión ¿Por qué ella?.

—¿Ranma? —se acerco algo angustiada al notar los ojos del chico sumirse en el desconcierto. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal?¿Quién es Ranko?

La vio sentarse a su lado, y aquello lo aturdió por unos segundos al sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba de la joven. Ella nuevamente estaba poniéndolo a prueba, con esa preocupación ingenua que a veces parecía hasta inocente. Suspiro pesadamente para enfriar un poco sus sentidos, los cuales comenzaban a reaccionar a la cercanía de la muchacha.

—Akane no te importa, vete—soltó con voz ronca y áspera.

Sus palabras se clavaron en su pecho haciéndolo ver en su mirada, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y más fríos de lo usual. Y por un momento lo odio, porque ella deseaba curar la tormenta en su interior, esa que pudo ver nuevamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad. Mecánicamente alzo una de sus manos hasta una de las sudorosas mejillas del chico, logrando percibir un leve temblor en el desconcertado azabache.

—¿Por qué me odias Ranma? —Akane pregunto en un susurro sosteniendo su mirada.—Y me importas... ayer te lo dije.

Sonrió ladinamente al oír las últimas palabras de la peliazul, ¿le importaba? Intento ver a través de ella alguna especie de engaño, pero para su mala suerte solo pudo apreciar la calidez de su semblante. Y sus instintos nuevamente se activaban con la cercanía de esa mujer, haciéndolo sentir patético y débil, es que ella tenía tanto control sobre él. Desvió su mirada hacía la ventana del lugar, reteniendo sus malditos impulsos de lanzarse sobre Akane.

—No te odio—respondió con la garganta seca alejándose del contacto con la muchacha, su mano parecía encender más su fuego interno.—Vete a tu cuarto—ordeno en un tono que más pareció una petición.

Irritada por la actitud renuente de Ranma, tomo su rostro para captar nuevamente su atención debido a que este se negaba a enfrentar su mirada.

—Entonces dímelo—insistió enojada.—pero mirándome a la cara, dime ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Es por lo de ayer?

—¡No te odio! —vocifero tomando a la chica por la muñeca de su mano que sostenía su rostro.— Ándate Akane, es mi última advertencia... estas jugando con tu suerte.

¿La estaba amenazando? pensó desencajada al ver como las facciones de Ranma se tornaban carentes de emoción, aunque en su mirada vislumbro algo que la hizo estremecer. Le estaba viendo igual que esa noche que se empeñaba en torturarla. Pero ella no se rendiría y aunque algo dentro de ella le insistía en que debía correr, no se iría hasta aclarar aquello que se negó a enfrentar durante todo el día.

La actitud desafiante de la muchacha no hacía más que acrecentar su deseo, haciéndosele un nudo en el estomago. Su instinto al igual que su cuerpo querían tomar el control de la situación, ambos pedían a gritos estar en contacto con la suave piel de esa mujer. Pero su lado racional aun se mantenía en pie con dificultad, temiendo perder ante sus impulsos.

—Lamento haberte incomodado con mis acciones—se disculpo Akane con algo de duda.—Aunque no mentí cuando... —las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta al sentir como de un solo movimiento por parte del azabache quedaba de espaldas contra la cama.

Sus impulsos fueron más fuertes, ni siquiera noto cuando su cuerpo había tomado el control, lanzando a la pequeña Tendo contra la cama. Su excitación aumento al ver el desconcierto en las facciones de la peliazul, mientras le miraba apoyado en sus rodillas. Todo indicaba que él tenía el control... y amaba esa jodida sensación, amaba dominar la situación. Instintivamente se posiciono sobre Akane procurando no aplastarla, y de paso acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el colchón bajo esta.

Akane sintió un escalofrió recorriendo por su cuerpo al notar el deseo en la mirada azulada de Ranma, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿no estaba molesto por lo de esa noche? No estaba entendiendo nada, y comenzaba a aturdirse por el imponente aroma masculino que despedía el cuerpo a centímetros de ella, aturdiéndola y perdiéndose en el fuego de su mirar.

—Ranma ¿Qué estás haciendo? —indago Akane al sentir la nariz del joven enterrarse en su cuello.

—Te lo advertí... —hablo con voz ronca perdiéndose en la fragancia de la muchacha.— _"Infierno llévame, ya no puedo detenerme..._ " —maldijo en su mente.

Ranma poso sus labios sobre el níveo cuello de la muchacha, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la peliazul al lamer en el proceso la zona, lo cual no paso desapercibido para él, encendiendo aun más el ardor que se propagaba por sus venas y que se concentraba en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Dio un ligero jadeo al sentir el contacto de la boca de Ranma sobre su piel. Su cuerpo vibraba expectante al ver al chico alejarse para dedicarle una seductora sonrisa que logro sonrojarla de sobremanera. Volteo su rostro instintivamente para evitar el contacto visual con este, odiaba sentirse a merced de sus ojos.

—Ahora tienes miedo ¿no? —se burlo Ranma apreciando con diversión como la chica pasaba de la vergüenza al enojo. Ella era un libro abierto para él, intuyendo incluso lo que vendría.

Enfadada por las burlescas palabras, se revolvió debajo del azabache intentando vanamente darle un golpe, el cual quedo detenido en la palma de una de las manos de Ranma. En respuesta a su agresivo actuar, el muchacho con suma habilidad la redujo sosteniéndole con una mano sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza, estaba perdida, la fuerza del azabache era mayor de la que esperaba.

Lo vio esbozar una arrogante sonrisa que le hizo hervir la sangre, era obvio, él lo estaba disfrutando y se sentía victorioso frente a ella. —¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —encaró desafiante.

Asombrado levanto una de sus cejas, no había logrado quebrar la voluntad de esa inocente mujer. Es que aun no se daba cuenta de su posición, ella en resumen, era un trozo de carne, y él estaba hambriento e impaciente por saborearla y satisfacerse con cada trozo de su piel.

—Tú—soltó Ranma socarronamente. —Te lo dije antes y te lo volveré a repetir—respiro profundo para enfriar su mente.—Deberías ser más consciente de que eres una mujer ¿lo recuerdas? —disfruto ver como Akane le miraba casi incrédula.—" _Ahora, es demasiado tarde para ti... Querida Tendo_ "

—¿N-No estás hablando enserio? —Akane expreso casi en un tartamudeo, sintiendo como el joven con su mano desocupada contorneaba su rostro, provocando que se hiperventilara. —Ranma... tu no me harías daño.—su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero segura.

—Hablo muy enserio, te lo advertí—Ranma cortó las palabras de la chica para verla con severidad. —Puedo hacerte mucho más daño del que tú crees.

—No lo harás—encaró la peliazul estremeciéndose ante la mirada repleta de malicia frente a ella.

Sintiéndose desafiado levanto la barbilla de la joven para analizar el cuello de esta, y sin pensarlo demasiado lamio el cuello de la misma a su antojo. Deleitándose con el dulce sabor de la muchacha, su piel sabia tan bien, era como lo había imaginado ese día en que llegaron a la cabaña. Cómo es que esa inocencia que despedía Akane lo hacía enloquecer, perdiéndose a sí mismo y a su deseo de venganza en el proceso.

Su raciocinio la estaba abandonando, ¿por qué permitía que Ranma hiciera eso? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan bien?, miles de interrogantes la atacaban al instante. Pero cuando iba a abrir su boca para preguntar se vio interrumpida por unos salvajes labios, terminando de nublar su consciencia. Descubriendo la respuesta a sus interrogantes al responder con igual pasión el contacto del azabache, lo amaba... y estaba dispuesta a ceder a sus deseos, por muy oscuros que estos fueran.

Complacido por la respuesta de Akane a su beso, soltó sus manos para comenzar a recorrer con ansias su nívea piel. El contacto con la tez de la joven parecía ilusorio a momentos, su piel era suave y cálida, sentía sus manos arder al tacto extasiándose con el mismo.

Su corazón latía con demasía al sentir las masculinas manos de Ranma recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que su estomago se hacía un nudo y comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación de necesidad acumulándose en su bajo vientre. Logrando espantarse por la nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo, un leve ápice de cordura se hizo presente levemente. " _¿Qué me pasa?_ " se cuestiono, deteniendo el rostro del azabache con ambas manos.

—Esto no está bien... —logro pronunciar Akane.

Molesto por alejar sus labios de los de ella, le miro con arrogancia. Ella no iba a decirle que "no", no ahora que ardía en llamas por el deseo de poseerle, en ese minuto lo único que lo calmaría era hundirse en el interior de esa mujer. Y se lo haría saber por las buenas o por las malas, _"No, no, tú no te escapas... serás mía ¡ahora!"_ pensó con seguridad decidiendo intentar por las buenas en primera opción.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunto con voz ronca viendo a la joven asentir levemente.—demuéstralo—sabía que había caído bajo al usar un cliché tan patético, pero no quería obtener lo que deseaba por la fuerza y de mala forma. Quería que ella cooperara, ver su alma corromperse por placer.

Atrajo el rostro de Ranma hasta el suyo para besarlo con suavidad, siendo correspondida al instante por este. Transformando ese suave contacto en uno impregnado de fogosidad. Dentro de su ser tenía fe de hacerlo comprender sus sentimientos a través de su deseo, y de paso intentar llenar su propio anhelo de entender su mundo.

Aventuro sus manos por los muslos de la chica, provocando que está diera un ligero suspiro sobre sus labios. Complacido por la total sumisión de la fierecilla, inició un camino ascendente palpando con sus yemas la suave piel de la muchacha. Miro con molestia la fastidiosa prenda que utilizaba la peliazul, acerco sus manos hasta la camisa y se la quito con la misma habilidad que usaba para robar.

Se sintió avergonzada al notar la mirada cargada de deseo de Ranma, y fue entonces que recién percibió la ausencia de la camisa que utilizaba desde la noche anterior. Nerviosa cubrió con sus brazos su torso, en un intento absurdo de cubrir su desnudez. Nunca antes le había importado aquello, pero jamás alguien le había mirado de esa forma tan pecaminosa.

Ranma rió suavemente al ver como Akane intentaba cubrir su busto, disfrutando de aquella cautivadora inocencia que desprendía esa frágil muchacha. Sujetando los antebrazos de la joven puso los mismos a cada lado de esta. Para luego enfocar su vista en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentirse acorralada nuevamente por el de trenza, él definitivamente la dominaba, y ella le había dado el control de la situación. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza para no percibir la ardiente mirada del joven sobre su cuerpo, agradeciendo internamente que su mirada no quemará, de lo contrario ella ya sería cenizas.

—No me mires así... —Akane pidió temerosa en un susurro.

Hizo caso omiso a la petición, mientras enfocaba su visión en el abdomen de Akane. Soltando los brazos de la muchacha acarició con cuidado la cicatriz ubicada en la zona de su estomago. _"Mierda, quizás no deba..."_ caviló negando con la cabeza al instante. ¿Por qué se preocuparía por ella? Solo la iba a usar para ahogar su necesidad y de paso aclarar sus dudas. Tal como Ryoga le había sugerido, se acostaría con ella y luego continuará todo como antes... porque eso era sólo un capricho ¿no?.

—¿Aun te duele esto? —indago con voz fría.

Desconcertada por la pregunta abrió sus ojos levemente, apreciando a Ranma con su vista perdida en la herida, su mirar denotaba algo de fastidio e irritación.—Ya no me duele—aseguro.

Se sintió aliviado al escuchar la respuesta de la fierecilla, y sin perder más tiempo se inclino hasta el cuello de Akane para besar la zona con frenesí, provocando un nuevo y sonoro suspiro en la muchacha. Lo cual solo acrecentó su deseo. Su piel, su olor, su sabor, su esencia llena de inocencia, todo invadía sus sentidos y le impedían ver con claridad, todo su ser se nublaba al estar con esa mujer. _"Mierda, Tendo sabes demasiado bien"_ pensó sintiendo su sangre arder en necesidad. Descendiendo su atención del cuello femenino hasta los montes de esta.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los labios de Ranma sobre uno de sus senos, perdiéndose en el placer que le proporcionaban las caricias del azabache. Percibiendo un ardor insoportable en su bajo vientre, movió un poco sus piernas solo para corroborar la tortuosa realidad, estaba ¿mojada?. Se sonrojo avergonzada de ello, no podía creer las abrumadoras sensaciones que percibía su cuerpo ante el contacto con ese varonil hombre.

No sabía cuánto más podría contenerse, respiro profundo embriagándose del aroma de Akane. Estaba enloqueciendo y su amigo dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho, ninguna mujer le había dado tantos problemas para tenerla en la cama, y ya no podía más con esa tortura. Con desespero tomo la última prenda que protegía a la joven de la desnudez, arrancándola sin preámbulo.

Confundida vio como Ranma quitaba sus bragas de un movimiento, mientras que casi al instante se deshacía de sus ropas inferiores sintiéndose asustada al descubrir lo que vería en medio de la oscuridad, la virilidad del muchacho. Trago saliva sintiéndose presa de la inseguridad, era más grande de lo que imagino y dentro de su inexperiencia comprendió que estaba bien dotado. Los recuerdos de su hermana mayor comentando lo dolorosa que era la primera vez la aterro.

La tenue luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, haciéndola ver ante sus ojos más apetecible que antes. Definitivamente tenía que reconocerlo, ella era hermosa y despedía inocencia por cada uno de sus poros. Ladeo su cabeza para dedicarle una última mirada antes de tomar a la causante de su insoportable erección. Ella temblaba y supuso el motivo al percibir su mirada sobre su miembro, lo disfrutaría más de lo que creía, estaba seguro. Decidió dejar de intimidarle con la mirada para acabar con la maldita distancia entre él y la delicada muchacha. Se acerco haciéndose paso entre las piernas femeninas, moviéndolas y acomodándose entre estas.

En un movimiento involuntario se deslizo hacia arriba en la cama, estaba asustada y lo reflejo claramente en su mirada.

Tomo la cadera de la muchacha con ambas manos para evitar su escape, ubicándola con firmeza bajo su cuerpo, apegándola a sí mismo, mientras unía sus labios nuevamente a los de ella de forma necesitada y demandante. Lo estaba llevando al límite de su autocontrol, y en un movimiento involuntario y cargado de deseo rozo con su miembro la humedad de la joven.

Gimió al instante en la boca del azabache por el reciente roce, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a la espalda del muchacho. Al intercambiar miradas, lo supo, él no se detendría, habían llegado al punto de no retorno. Y pese al miedo que sentía, deseaba con igual manera concretar ese acto pasional.

Al escuchar el suave gemido de Akane le regalo una última mirada llena de malicia, mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba su virilidad para ubicarlo en la entrada de la intimidad femenina. Algo dentro de él lo advirtió, tenía que ser precavido. Se empujo con cuidado dentro de la cavidad de la inocente chica, y pesé a la humedad de la misma, esta se negaba a darle entrada confirmando sus sospechas " _Es virgen_ ". Respiro profundo llamando nuevamente a su autocontrol, aquella información lo regocijo y lo calentó aun más, si es que eso era posible. Con suavidad se recostó sobre la joven, y apoyando sus antebrazos en la cama finalmente se dio impulso para adentrarse completamente en la estrechez de la muchacha.

—¡ah! —Chilló Akane cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes ante el dolor.

La presión en su bajo vientre era dolorosa y desgargante, tanto que un minuto percibió que se rompería en dos. Forzó a sus pulmones a respirar con fuerza, adolorida y conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos.

Ranma apreció su dolor en silencio, sintiéndose culpable y al mismo tiempo extasiado por el placer, el contacto abrasador de sus intimidades lo estaba volviendo loco. —Te dije que te haría daño... —pronuncio con voz ronca y cargada de deseo, mientras secaba una traidora lagrima en la mejilla de la muchacha. Logrando estremecerla por el tono de su voz.—Te daré tiempo, pero no demasiado... —respiro profundo controlando las ganas de tomarla sin piedad.—estas jodidamente deliciosa... y no sé cuanto más me pueda controlar—confesó atragantándose un poco con sus palabras, necesitaba saciar su deseo y ni en un millón de años quería detenerse, pero aun así le estaba dando tiempo para que se acostumbrara, " _Mierda Saotome, ¿Qué haces?_ " se regaño.

—Lo soportare, continua—pronuncio finalmente con voz entrecortada, entendiendo la necesidad del azabache.

Sonrió ladinamente ante lo oido, para obedecer gustoso al instante, y sin poder darle más tregua salió de su interior para volver a hundirse en ella nuevamente con más fuerte y profundo, en un vaivén repetitivo. Cada vez que repetía su acción se sentía morir y vivir al mismo tiempo, encontrándose atrapado en su estrechez y su húmedo interior. Sintiéndola temblar, escuchando sus gemidos cargados de dolor y placer con cada movimiento, en lo que su mente se traducía en una excitante melodía, mientras hacía un uso abusivo de su autocontrol para no caer en la locura de destrozarla y quebrarla en mil pedazos. Porque pesé a todo pronóstico se estaba controlando.

—Joder, estas tan estrecha—soltó ronco sin pensar, dando un suspiro.

Poco a poco el dolor iba desvaneciéndose, siendo reemplazado por una placentera sensación. Abandonándose a si misma por la necesidad, y olvidando su pudor, levanto sus caderas en un gesto para incentivar al salvaje azabache, el cual capto al instante el mensaje implícito en su movimiento.

Sonrió arrogante al ver como su inocente dama se corrompía ante el placer, ella quería más y por supuesto que la complacería. Con fuerza tomo las caderas de la Tendo asegurándola, sin importarle que sus dedos marcaran la suave piel femenina por la rudeza de su tacto. Y de forma brusca se adentro en el interior de la muchacha, alcanzando más profundidad, chocando su pelvis a la de ella. Al instante la escucho soltar un gemido, el cual calló con sus labios, mientras la embestía con mayor ímpetu y velocidad, haciendo la unión más placentera para ambos.

Su mirada se nublo por el placer que su cuerpo percibía, enviando una oleada de descargas eléctricas a su bajo vientre. Comenzaba a sentir espasmos con cada certera y fuerte estocada de Ranma. El calor se hacía insoportable con el pasar de los segundos, y el sonido acuoso de su unión podía percibirse con claridad en la habitación, al igual que sus gemidos y los jadeos de ambos.

Pudo sentir claramente como la estrechez femenina palpitaba y abrazaba su virilidad aun más, comprendiendo que estaba llegando al límite. Apresuro su deleite, degustando un poco más de aquella húmeda cavidad, embistiéndola sin piedad haciéndola gritar. Para segundos después sentirla convulsionar de placer bajo su cuerpo, estaba deshecha. El movimiento de los músculos internos de la chica contra su miembro lo hicieron llegar a su límite, vaciándose completamente en su placentera intimidad.

La calidez y el dolor la inundo en su bajo vientre, en una mezcla perfecta de nuevas sensaciones. Al mismo tiempo sintió al azabache caer suavemente sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo aun aquella pecaminosa unión entre sus intimidades. Intentando recuperar el aliento poso su mirada en los ojos de Ranma, quien le miraba con una sonrisa seductora y llena de lujuria.

Procedió a salir sin muchas ganas del interior femenino, para recostarse al lado de su "presa" y cubrir sus cuerpos con las blancas sabanas. _"Esto fue jodidamente bueno_ " pensó apreciando el largo de la cabellera de la muchacha.

Akane observo la azulada mirada perdida en sus revoltosos cabellos azules, los cuales se encontraban dispersos sobre la cama, mientras que el sonido de la lluvia se hacía presente en la lejanía. En un extraño impulso, rompió el silencio y sus palabras escaparon de su boca con igual velocidad que las procesaba.

—Ranma—llamó al joven para captar la atención del joven a su lado.—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Desconcertado por la pregunta, guardo silencio. No sabía que responder, y la verdad es que él desconocía la respuesta. No había reparado en pensar en una posible conversación, no se espero algo así, puesto que siempre que tenía sexo, sólo era eso y nada más, las palabras sobran cuando solo buscas placer. Era un encuentro y después lo daba por olvidado.

—no lo sé—respondió con total sinceridad.

—Ya veo—Akane soltó con amargura cerrando sus ojos. — _"Sabía que no me quería, no veo cual es la diferencia ahora. Pero aun así duele..."_ —pensó mientras mordía su labio inferior, impotente por su estupidez. Se había dejado llevar y él aprovecho su debilidad para satisfacerse.

Ranma percibió la decepción en la voz de la muchacha, sumiéndolo en una especie de incertidumbre que se sentía casi insoportable. **_"Acuéstate con ella y quítate la duda de encima, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua antes de tiempo"_** , Las palabras de Ryoga se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez, torturando su mente. _"Calidad de consejo... Nada volverá a ser igual después de esta tontería."_ concluyó irritado.

Akane soltó un suspiro al contener las lagrimas cargadas de disgusto consigo misma, e intentando mantener la compostura frente al ojiazul le regalo una amarga sonrisa en la oscuridad, mientras se levantaba de la cama para recoger su camisa.

Al ver su sonrisa en la oscuridad, se angustió y sintiendo un dolor en su pecho se levanto colocándose sus bóxers, supuso que ella se marcharía al recoger su camisa. Algo estaba absolutamente mal, y no lograba comprender que era. Se aproximo hasta la joven en un impulso de detenerla, pero esta reacia se alejo de su mano y negó con su cabeza.

—Gracias—Akane pronunció con resentimiento.—Pero, será mejor olvidemos todo "esto"—hizo una pausa.—porque no volverá a suceder... así que por favor no vuelvas a tocarme.

Un sentimiento insoportable lo recorrió, reconociendo por primera vez aquello que llamaban rechazo. Ignoro el doloroso golpe en su ego, cuando vislumbro la fragilidad en la mirada color avellana frente a él, iba a llorar, le había hecho daño.—¿Estás bien? —indagó Ranma sin saber qué hacer.

Suspiro agotada para caminar en dirección a la puerta, siendo detenida por el muchacho que se cruzo en su paso.—Quítate—ordenó carente de emoción.

—Te hice una pregunta—el azabache insistió con su usual indiferencia.

—Estoy bien—respondió.—Y sí lo que te preocupa es tu entrada a la familia... descuida se separar las cosas—soltó Akane con aspereza haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Ranma se quitará de la puerta.

Rodo sus ojos con fastidió al escucharla—¿De verdad lo olvidarás? ¿Podrás olvidarme?—cuestiono en tono desafiante inclinándose sobre ella, ignorando la amargura que le invadía el pensar en la posibilidad de que así fuera.

—Lo haré, al igual que lograré cumplir con las expectativas de la familia Tendo—aseguro con falsa determinación, sintiendo sus piernas temblar al ver la intensa mirada del joven frente a ella. Asechándola y perturbando su reciente tranquilidad.

Chasqueo la lengua más fastidiado aun, y molesto por la respuesta jalo de la muñeca a la peliazul, la cual intentaba en vano liberarse de su agarre. Obligándola a caminar a rastras para llevarla de regreso a la cama.—Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás—hablo de mala gana viendo como esta se quedaba inmóvil sobre la cama.—No sé qué esperas de mí, pero veo que ya te has dado que no soy tan bueno como creías—hizo una pausa para ver como esta desviaba su mirada.—La noche aun no acaba, dormirás conmigo—sentenció.

—El juego se acabo Ranma—pronunció Akane, qué resignada se disponía a hacerse un ovillo entre las sabanas. — _"Es obvio que no me darás lo que espero"_

—No estoy jugando Akane—dijo el azabache recostándose al lado de la muchacha.—Estas son las consecuencias de tus actos, te lo advertí muchas veces.

—¡Lo sé!—encaro.—Y si no estás jugando, responde entonces ¿Qué siente por mi? ¿te acuestas con cualquiera?—interrogo sin voltear a ver al molesto muchacho.

—No eres una cualquiera, lo sabes muy bien—expresó acomodándose en la cama.—Y sí, he follado tantas chicas que ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres ¿Qué más desea saber "Doña" Tendo?

—Tu descaro no tiene límites...—replico apretando con fuerza las sabanas al recordar un nombre.—" _Ranko, ¿Será una mujer?_ "

Una sonrisa autosuficiente se apodero del rostro de Ranma al percibir la molestia de la peliazul.—No tienes que estar celosa... Siempre recordaré tu nombre—bromeo.

—¡No estoy celosa! ¡Estoy enojada por mi estupidez!—Akane escupió sus palabras sin pensar.—Dejarme envolver por un hombre tan despreciable—suspiro calmándose.—Realmente siento que te odio... por querer saber cómo te sientes y dejarme usar—murmuro despacio para si misma, comenzando a dormirse.

Escuchando apenas las palabras de la joven, procedió a hablar—Ahora siento, que te necesito—admitió comprendiendo que aquella atracción que sentía por Akane iba más allá de un simple capricho o deseo, ¿Quizás le gustaba? ¿o la quería? ¿le amaba? ¿la odiaba? Ni el mismo entendía que sucedía. —Por eso no te deje huir—confesó.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, la lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba levemente en la habitación. Cada uno se mantuvo en un rincón de la cama, dándose la espalda mutuamente y sumidos en los brazos de Morfeo, después de todo estaban exhaustos.

* * *

Las horas avanzaron con lentitud y la luz solar comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas, mientras que la habitación enclarecía gracias a los rayos solares.

Se reacomodo en la cama con molestia al sentir los rayos de luz en su rostro, pero al hacerlo un intenso dolor en su bajo vientre la invadió desde el inicio de su intimidad hasta su útero, ardiéndole y recordando a su vez los hechos de hacían unas pocas horas.

—" _Dios, que estúpida soy_ "—se dijo a sí misma en su mente a la vez que se acomodaba boca arriba sobre el colchón.

Respiro profundo al ver por el rabillo de su ojo la espalda masculina de Ranma a su lado, su amargura se acrecentaba aun más al saber que ese día todo quedaría en el olvido, incluyendo su tiempo con el hombre a su lado, y aunque le doliera su falta de afecto debía aceptar que amaba estar con él. Pero lo único cierto en ese momento, es que ella tenía que volver a la familia y no le quedaría más opción que cumplir su rol, ese que le fue dado desde su nacimiento. Cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, mientras que una lagrima escurría por su mejilla. Nuevamente la angustia junto al miedo se cruzaban en su camino, y nunca pensó ser tan cobarde para querer escapar, aunque la desesperación por salvarse de ese oscuro sendero la hacía pensar en tonterías y opciones precipitadas.

Despertó en cuanto percibió el cuerpo de Akane moverse, pero se mantuvo quieto en la misma posición, por un motivo desconocido no se atrevía a enfrentarla. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio, hasta que un suave sollozo se hizo presente en la habitación. Preocupado dio la vuelta casi por inercia, encontrando a la joven llorando con sus antebrazos sobre su rostro. Un dolor le aprisiono el pecho, odiaba verle tan frágil, tan destrozada y tan perdida.

De pronto su cuerpo se movió solo, y en un movimiento veloz e inesperado se encontraba abrazando a la chica.— Shhh... —salió de sus labios con suavidad, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Akane.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con el sorpresivo contacto, ni siquiera noto cuando Ranma la acerco hasta el. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo entre los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, permitiéndole a ese hombre oler de su cabello y acariciar su cuello, comprendiendo asustada que su cuerpo reaccionaba así involuntariamente ante el azabache.

—Por favor no me toques—Ordenó Akane, aunque más parecía una súplica. Su contacto sobre su piel le quemaba internamente, deseando perderse nuevamente en esa oscura tormenta.

Se alejo un poco de la Tendo al oír sus palabras, pero su cuerpo se negaba a deshacer el contacto al igual que su voluntad. Enfoco su fría mirada sobre el rostro de la muchacha, analizando a la perfección su cara cubierta de lágrimas y lo temblorosa que se encontraba.

—Te ves terrible—dijo Ranma socarronamente.—¿Tanto te afecto una noche de sexo? Me decepcionas Tendo, esperaba más de ti—hablo sugerente.

Akane abrió sus ojos exageradamente al escuchar lo que salió de los labios del azabache, algo que a su parecer era un vomito verbal que el disfrutaba lanzarle. Iba a responder, pero el pudor y la vergüenza que sentía fue mayor en ese instante, haciendola incluso olvidar el motivo de sus lagrimas.

Disfruto nuevamente del furioso sonrojo de Akane, era demasiado inocente, demasiado ingenua, demasiado apetecible. Trago en seco al descubrir nuevamente su deseo intacto y más ferviente que el día anterior. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar, concentrándose en su amigo. _"Detente un poco maldita sea, hombre no es el momento"_ razono odiándose por sus insaciables instintos, era un hecho, tenía un maldito problema al estar cerca de esa mujer.

Intentaba armarse de coraje para responder, recordando lo ocurrido hacían unas horas en ese mismo lugar. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haberla envuelto en su telaaraña mortal, lo odiaba por enamorarla, lo odiaba por ser indiferente a sus sentimientos, pero no se dejaría corromper nuevamente. " _No más, no me dejaré utilizar_ ".

—Te crees demasiado por esa pequeñez Ranma—escupió Akane con frialdad.—Puedo obtener eso y mucho más de cualquier otro hombre, no te creas la última soda en el desierto... porque lo cierto es que no lo eres.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza en una reacción involuntaria, mientras que su sangre parecía arder en cólera. Y de pronto quería romperla, destrozarla por completo, castigarla por sus palabras, porque ella era suya, se le había entregado a él y no dejaría que nadie más la tocara, la necesitaba, después de todo ella era parte importante de su venganza.

Procedía a levantarse digna de la cama, cuando en menos de un segundo se vio nuevamente recostada sobre el colchón. Había cerrado sus ojos asustada por el movimiento brusco, al levantar los parpados se encontró con una intensa mirada azulada que la hizo estremecer. Viéndose atrapada al igual que en la noche anterior, se resigno a la posibilidad de escapar al sentir la fuerte presión de Ranma en sus muñecas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y comenzaba a hiperventilar por la densidad del aire.

Sonrió ladinamente al ver la expresión asustada de Akane, era justo lo que él deseaba, someterla. Aproximo su rostro al de ella lo suficiente para sentir su agitada respiración, pero no demasiado, no quería caer en la tentación de devorar a su presa antes de un juego previo.

—Te aclarare algo—soltó con voz ronca, más de lo que tenía planeado.—Soy un ladrón ¿no? —interrogo levantando una ceja, para seguido ver a la temerosa joven asentir levemente.—Me gusta robar, tomar lo que no es mío—hizo una pausa. —pero cuando robo algo y lo tomo, no me gusta que lo toquen.

No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que quería decirle el chico de la trenza. Arrugando un poco su entrecejo, se atrevió a articular unas palabras.— Explícate y déjate de juegos, no entiendo.

— Fui tu primera vez ¿no? —Ranma indago con malicia, viendo a la joven de cabellera azulada enrojecer y guardar silencio.—Como lo esperaba—murmuro complacido por la reacción obtenida.— _"Eres mía, y serás sólo mía hasta que yo decida lo contrario"_ —pensó arrogante.

—Es broma ¿no? —soltó Akane de mala gana al captar el mensaje implícito.

—Claramente no lo es "querida"—hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunto indignada la peliazul.

—Porque te necesito... —admitió Ranma.—más de lo que me gustaría.

—No te creo—mintió al notar la seriedad de las palabras del oji azul.—No te soporto, eres tan falso... tan despreciable.

Una carcajada escapo de sus labios interrumpiendo a la muchacha.—La única falsa y despreciable eres tú, Akane—sentenció con frialdad.— Dices que me quieres, luego me quieres olvidar—hizo una pausa para ver los ojos avellana enfrentarle.— Te muestras a los demás como alguien que no eres, y luego te arrepientes... eres así con todos, falsa.

Le había dado un golpe bajo con esas palabras, tenía razón. Pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar aquello por otra persona, menos aun de él.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! —vocifero fastidiada intentando liberarse del agarre de Ranma. —¡¿Tengo otra opción?! ¡¿Huir?! ¡Me necesitan, no seas imbécil!

—¡Akane cálmate, estamos hablando! —ladeo su cabeza apreciando como la muchacha se retorcía intentando soltarse de sus manos. —Te harás daño.

—Más que tus palabras... no lo creo—dijo Akane con amargura para ver al azabache rodar sus ojos fastidiado.

—Lo siento—Ranma se disculpo liberándola de su agarre y alejándose velozmente de la peliazul, la cual le miraba amenazante.—Ni lo pienses, si lo haces no seré gentil contigo como anoche—le advirtió entrecerrando sus ojos al ver como esta se acercaba con notorias ganas de golpearlo.

Akane se quedo inmóvil de pie frente a la cama, sintiéndose indefensa frente al arrogante azabache que le miraba con lujuria. —¡Basta Pervertido!—logro decir caminando hacia la puerta.

—Eso es nuevo...—rió divertido.

Iba a reclamarle por su actitud inmadura, pero en ese instante unos golpes sonaron desde la puerta de la cabaña. Palideció al escuchar su nombre en una melodiosa voz, reconociéndola en el momento.

—Akari—Akane soltó en murmuro.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Jesús! Perdónenme la vida por actualizar tan, pero tan, tarde a lo que siempre los tengo acostumbrados. Pero esta semana estuve de viaje por tres días y aunque mi mente este llena de ideas, me cuesta hilarlas para después escribirlas (Y por cierto no lleve notebook en mi salida, soy un genio ;D). No es que este carente de inspiración cabe aclarar, pero notablemente el tiempo fue muy escaso :( ! Tanto así que ni siquiera pude responder sus reviews, y lamento mucho no hacerlo esta vez, pero prometó responderlos sin falta esta semana ;-; . pero bueno les mando sus respectivos saludos porque siempre están en mi corazón, como la canción de tarzan y Phil todo poderoso :x les dejo una respuesta express!

Saludos a **Esmeralda Saotom** (Ahora le di un poco de perversión al fic), **Leslie959** (Paciencia mujer, nunca tardaré en escribir más de dos semanas xd!), **John** (para de mandar memes y spamear el inbox de FF porque no me concentro xDD!) **litapaz** (Querida amiga, la venganza de Ranma va más allá de querer matarlos a todos xD) y a **MarcelaRomero752** (forever Amy para mi, me cuentas que te pareció el capitulo sin vidrios :x)

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)  
Hasta el proximo capitulo queridos lectores.**


	9. Encrucijada

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.**

 **"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 9: Encrucijada.**

 _"Vive y muere por mí, no te rindas dulce pequeña Luciérnaga  
Sé mi luz y vuela a mi alrededor, limpia mi oscura y podrida alma.  
Déjame ciego en tu resplandor, no quiero ver cómo te pierdes en la oscuridad.  
porque tu eres lo que más me gusta ver, por favor no te apagues"_

* * *

Los pasos de los tres jóvenes se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera, mientras que eran recibidos por unos empleados. Ranma miraba con detenimiento la cueva en la que se encontraban, el sitió estaba a una media hora de Nerima tras pasar un pequeño bosque, muy cercano a la propiedad de los Tendo. El lugar había sido preparado para el trafico de licor, podían verse algunos trabajadores moviendo barriles y otros en labores más especificas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Ranma recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

—Este lugar es una destilería, le decimos la bodega —Akane respondió con una sonrisa al apreciar los cambios en ese lugar, mientras se adelantaba y tomaba su tiempo de disfrutar del enorme sitió.

—Esta es la creación de Akane-sama —informo la mujer de cabellera verde refiriéndose al lugar. —Cada cosa en este sitió fue hecha gracias a ella... y esto le da trabajo a muchas familias.

Ranma comprendió al instante el motivo de la sonrisa satisfecha de la Tendo, eso era uno de sus proyectos. Interesado se acerco hasta la muchacha de cabellos azules que se encontraba rodeada por trabajadores, los cuales le agradecían por su fuente laboral y le saludaban con una mezcla entre respeto y cordialidad.

—Es una operación demasiado grande para estar en manos de una niña —dijo el azabache con su usual indiferencia.

Akane hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole a los trabajadores que los dejaran solos. Estos acataron su orden con una reverencia y volvían a sus labores en silencio.

—Sí, es mucha responsabilidad para una sola persona—respondió la muchacha aceptando su opinión.—Yo monte esto, pero no lo administro—informo—.Nadie podría manejar este lugar mejor que Akari, y ella no está ligada a la familia —explico—.Gracias a ella, obtenemos mucho dinero.

—Quizás es Así—interrumpió la peliverde llegando al lugar nuevamente junto a un muchacho conocido para ambos.—Especialmente ahora, gracias a ustedes y su licor.

—¡¿Ryoga?! —soltó Ranma sorprendido de ver a su amigo en ese lugar. —¿Qué haces aquí?

El nerviosismo del chico de la bandana se hizo presente, sabía que él no tenía nada que ver en los problemas de Ranma. Pero aun así estaba preocupado por este, no lo dejaría solo otra vez, por lo que finalmente había accedido a compartir tiempo con Akari de vez en cuando, la chica solía visitarlo cada cierto tiempo en busca de noticias de los "aventureros" , además de tratar temas de negocios. El miedo que Tenía de que sucediera algo con su mejor amigo al que consideraba su única familia lo angustiaba, y por lo mismo había decidido involucrarse con esa gente mafiosa que tanta repulsión le causaba.

—Me pidieron que viniera—respondió Ryoga secamente.

Akari saco una botella desde su abrigo, para entregársela a un desencajado e indiferente ojiazul—.Toma esto en un regalo por cuidar de Akane —hizo una pausa para ver al muchacho analizar el envase de cristal—. Esto vale más que esos tragos que importamos desde países cercanos... pero la receta es complicada y no hemos podido distribuirlo bien.

—Ya veo —pronuncio Ranma mirando a la muchacha de cabellera verde.

El chico de la trenza supo al instante que esa era una fachada de esa mujer, una escusa barata para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Esa chica quería amenazarlo y marcarle un límite usando a su amigo como una especie de "seguro", mostrando su inteligencia al traer a Ryoga hasta ese lugar. De esa forma quería asegurarse de que Akane estuviera a salvo. La había subestimado y era una buena jugada de su parte, pero era una lástima, él podía ver su juego con facilidad. " _Tienes buenos soldados Tendo_ " Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes en su mente.

—Por cierto, supe que mataron a un monstruo —Akari hablo con una mano en la barbilla.

—Sí —afirmo la muchacha de cabellos azules para luego ver a su compañero de viaje.—Este tipo sabe hacer de todo... excepto manejar, eso lo hace pésimo—se burlo.

—Te salvé un montón de veces —Ranma se defendió del comentario burlesco de la Tendo.

Akane le dio un leve golpe en el hombro al indiferente muchacho—.Guárdate tus quejas para cuando me termines de pagar mi auto—reprocho recordando al olvidado vehículo destrozado en un intento de atropellar al Goliat.

Ryoga vio asombrado como en el rostro de Ranma se formaba una leve sonrisa, el gesto paso desapercibido para las otras dos muchachas que de pronto se alejaban para conversar en privado, dejándolos solos en el sitió. No lo había visto sonreír desde esa fatídica noche en que perdió a su familia.

Asegurándose de no poder ser oido por terceros, se acerco hasta su amigo, el cual bebía un pequeño vaso de licor—.Tu whisky es realmente el mejor que he probado—comento Ranma sentándose en un barril del lugar.

—¿Cuando vas a matarla? —Ryoga pregunto con voz suave.

—¿Matarla? —repitió el de trenza extrañado por la repentina pregunta.

—Ella también estaba en tu lista de venganza, ¿no? —indagó viendo a su amigo tensarse con sus palabras.—Sería normal que la mataras, al igual como lo hiciste con Shinnosuke.

—¿Por qué dices esto ahora? —cuestiono el oji azul arqueando una de sus cejas sin entender a su amigo.—¿No eras tú el que creías que mi venganza era una estupidez? ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

Ryoga le dio una mirada seria, reprendiéndolo con la misma. Para luego voltear y guardar silencio, su amigo definitivamente era un idiota.

El Saotome rodo los ojos al sentir el regaño silencioso de su amigo. Sabía a la perfección que pesé a los años en que no se vieron, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Dejo escapar un suspiro al enfocar su mirada en la misma dirección que Ryoga, notando que estaba atento a dos jovencitas que hablaban divertidas a lo lejos.

—Para acercarme a Soun Tendo, primero debo ganarme su confianza. Ella es sólo el cebo para el pez gordo.—explico Ranma.—Luego veré que hacer.

—¿Solo eso? —indago Ryoga con interés, siendo ignorado por su amigo—.Ahora que la miro bien, ella es preciosa —comento con algo de malicia sintiendo la intensa mirada azulada sobre él.—Es como una luciérnaga en medio de la oscuridad... me pregunto cómo será su brillo bajo las sabanas, desnu...

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase —dijo el Saotome en tono ronco y amenazante.

—Así que es eso...—sonrió metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos para sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos. " _Te acostaste con ella_ "—¿probaste su caramelo?

La conversación comenzaba a tornarse molesta, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a su amigo sobre lo confundido que estaba—¿Empezaste a fumar? —interrogó Ranma queriendo desviar la conversación.

—Sí, pero no estamos hablando de mí Saotome —Ryoga le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de enfrentar la seria mirada azulada de su amigo.—Responde, no seas un cobarde.

Ranma chasqueo la lengua irritado, no lo dejaría en paz hasta obtener una respuesta—. Anoche —soltó resignado viendo la expresión de su amigo tornarse preocupada.

—Te estás involucrando demasiado con esa mujer, ella es peligrosa ¿lo recuerdas?—advirtió el chico del colmillo de una forma despectiva.

Le dio una mirada cargada de frialdad a su amigo.—Akane salvo mi vida esa noche cuando todo sucedió—contó Ranma para sorpresa de Ryoga. —También me salvo cuando llego ese maldito Goliat a matarnos.

—¿No la mataste porque le debes la vida? ¿o por qué te encariñaste con la chica?—cuestiono arqueando una de sus cejas y queriendo ver un poco más allá en la mirada de su amigo.

—No lo sé—Ranma respondió con cierta incertidumbre—Lo único que sé es que ella es diferente a su oscura y retorcida familia.

Ryoga le dio una mirada preocupada _"Amigo estas perdido"_ quiso decir, pero en su lugar solo dijo: —No podrás terminar de vengarte sin quitarle el brillo a la luciérnaga.

Las palabras de su amigo resonaron en su mente, y de pronto algo oprimía su pecho haciéndolo dudar de sus planes. Y Aunque no lograba descifrar el mensaje inserto en las palabras de Ryoga en un cien por ciento, de alguna manera sabía que eso lo perseguiría por siempre.

—¡Ranma! —se escucho una voz femenina desde la puerta de la destilería, captando la atención del chico de la trenza y su amigo.— Acompáñame, quieres unirte a la familia ¿no? —vocifero Akane levantando una de sus manos.—Te presentaré a Don Tendo.

Ranma se puso en pie de un salto, bajando del barril y encaminándose hasta su amigo al ver a las chicas salir del sitió. Dándole un ligero golpe a Ryoga en su espalda le miro con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. —Puede que termine matándola, más temprano que tarde...

Un poco más lejos del lugar, caminando en dirección a un vehículo. Se encontraban dos muchachas conversando.

—Akane —Akari hablo con severidad.—Ten cuidado con Tofu y Nabiki, no apartes tus ojos de ellos cuando vayas a la mansión... tengo un mal presentimiento. Desearía que no fueras, pero sé que nada te hará cambiar de opinión.

—Lo sé, estaré atenta a lo que me has dicho. Te estás preocupando demasiado querida—sonrió Akane intentando mantener la calma, porque lo cierto es que ella también tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

En la entrada de la enorme mansión de los Tendo, un joven de larga cabellera negra y enorme gafas leía con calma un periódico. La mañana estaba extrañamente tranquila, al parecer ese día tampoco tendría mucho trabajo en la guardia de esa residencia. Quitando sus atención del diario, enfoco su atención en un auto que parecía aproximarse al lugar, reconociéndolo a la perfección decidió acercarse hasta este.

Bajo el vidrió del vehículo para saludar al guardia de su mansión.

—Hola, Mousse —saludo una elegante mujer de cabellera castaña y melena.

—Buenos Días.

—¿Ya llego mi hermanita? —pregunto Nabiki denotando el interés en sus palabras.

—Aun no —respondió Mousse preocupado por su interés.

No podía terminar de convencerse con esa historia de que los Kuno les darían una tregua, y al igual que Akari tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso. Conocía las artimañas de esa familia, al igual que el deseo que tenían por quitarse a la heredera más competente de los Tendo del camino. Y ahora por algún motivo, confirmo sus sospechas con la actitud de Nabiki. Esa mujer siempre odio a su hermana menor, y si esta moría la familia completa quedaría a su merced. "¿ _Será posible que vendiera la vida de su hermana?, tal vez exagero."_ pensó queriendo descartar esa posibilidad.

—Nabiki, ¿De verdad podemos confiar en los Kuno? —interrogo el pelinegro.

Una sonrisa forzada y llena de falsedad se asomo en los labios de la castaña—.Claro, me costó un poco...—aseguro.—pero negociamos la tregua—miro al joven mirarle con seriedad—.Por cierto, aún es temprano —levanto una botella de vino—.Pero que tal si entramos para celebrar —sugirió.

Mousse se sintió fastidiado al confirmar sus teorías, queriendo golpear a esa mujer. Pero tenía que contenerse y aguantar en el lugar sin levantar sospechas. " _Maldita perra traicionera_ ".

—¿Sabe bien? —pregunto el joven con naturalidad.

—Sabe mejor que los licores que hace Akane a escondidas —respondió Nabiki antes de que el auto se adentrará a la mansión.

Viendo marcharse el vehículo de la ambiciosa mujer, procedió a caminar en dirección a uno de los guardias del lugar. —Hiroshi —murmuro cerca del muchacho. —Tenemos que hablar...

* * *

Dentro de un auto con vidrios polarizados, se encontraban dos miradas sobre la puerta de un local de comida. El Restaurant Furinkan era conocido por sus exquisitos platillos, y por lo exigente de su comensal principal, su dueño "Don Kuno". Un hombre de piel excesivamente bronceada y de aspecto caribeño, el cual era respetado por la mayor parte de la gente por ser el cabecilla de la "familia Kuno".

Cuando la puerta del local se abrió de golpe, ambos fijaron su atención en un hombre acompañado por dos sujetos altos e imponentes.

—¡La salsa Bechamel es importante en una lasaña de calidad! —grito el robusto hombre—.Asegúrense de que el chef lo sepa, si vuelve a servirme esa porquería, alimentaré a mis cerdos con sus restos.

Akane miraba la escena asqueada, pero sin sorprenderse demasiado. Era normal ver a ese hombre gritando a sus cocineros en ese lugar.

Con binoculares en mano, observo detenidamente al escandaloso sujeto.—¿Ese gordo bronceado es el Director Kuno? —pregunto Ranma sin perder de vista al hombre. —" _Demasiados hombres cuando se supone que harán una tregua_ "—pensó estudiando la situación.

—Sí —respondió Akane con pocas ganas apoyando sus manos en el volante del auto, analizando el número excesivo de hombres cerca del líder de los Kuno—. Cuanta seguridad pese a la tregua ¿no te parece?

Sorprendido Ranma miro el semblante tensó de la muchacha de cabellos azules, entendiendo al instante la complicada situación. Ella claramente sospechaba que la supuesta tregua no se tratara más que de una sucia trampa, y estaba yendo directo a la boca del lobo.

—Puedo dejarte en la ciudad antes de ir a la mansión—dijo Akane con voz suave.

—Iré contigo—agrego cortante.

—Sí es una trampa te arriesgas a morir conmigo, no puedo dejar que te involucres en mis problemas de esa forma—hizo una pausa al ver el semblante serio de Ranma.—Te dejare en el muelle.

—No me bajaré de este auto—replico el azabache con frialdad.

—Ranma no seas bobo, estamos hablando de tu vida.

—No debería de importarte, te acompañare—hablo Ranma con expresión indiferente.—¿Te causo un problema acaso?—Miro a la joven negar levemente con la cabeza—¿Entonces?

—No quiero que mueras Ranma—admitió Akane ante la insistente mirada del azabache.

Aquellas dulces palabras causaron desconcierto en su mente, y de pronto sentía el imperioso deseo de abrazar a esa frágil mujer. Quería protegerla inexplicablemente y eso causaba confusión en su mente.

—Todo estará bien—Ranma aseguro para mirar hacia el frente—.Conduce.

Resignada por no hacerle cambiar de parecer, procedió a darle marcha al vehículo y emprender el camino hasta la mansión Tendo. Preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa, dispuesta a darle cara a la misma muerte si era necesario. Ahora tendría que enfrentar su error por permitirle a Shinnosuke concretar su venganza, su error por no pensar dos veces en los problemas que exponía a la familia con aquella acción.

Akane suspiro al ver el portón de la entrada a la mansión, y sin dejarle espacio a la duda procedió a tocar el claxon del automóvil. Escuchando una voz de un hombre el cual trabajaba para su hermana, avanzo el carro un tanto precavida, encontrando a su suerte la conocida mirada de Hiroshi.

—¿Donde está Mousse? —pregunto extrañada de no ver al susodicho e ignorando al otro guardia.

—En la mansión mi madame —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa galante.

—Está bebiendo con la señorita Nabiki —informo el desconocido guardia.

—¿Te pregunte? —ataco Akane despectivamente.—Conoce tu posición.

Ranma estaba asombrado por la actitud de la muchacha, recordando lo despreciable que le pareció en un principio al ver esa faceta de ella. En silencio, mantuvo su usual rostro indiferente para poner atención en la peliazul, la cual inesperadamente apago las luces del auto al estar cerca de la enorme edificación que era su casa.

—¿Qué pasa?—interrogo Ranma al ver como la Tendo se concentraba en manejar con lentitud.

—Prepárate... no son los mismos guardias de siempre —Akane respondió para ver las puertas principales abrirse con lentitud, para seguido ver salir a Mousse de estas levantando un brazo.—¡Afírmate!—advirtió inesperadamente pisando el acelerador y dando vuelta a la marcha del auto.

Mousse corrió en dirección al auto en donde se encontraban los jóvenes, mientras era perseguido por uno de los fieles hombres de Nabiki. Este último al ver el auto, silbo con fuerza para alertar a los demás sujetos que estaban preparados para matar a la menor de las Tendo. Terminando de alertar a los hombres, empezó a disparar en dirección al cuatro-ojos.

—¡Ranma abre la puerta desde tu lado!—ordeno la peliazul retrocediendo un poco el vehículo para ayudar a su amigo.

Una bala atravesó el hombro de Mousse, el cual con ayuda de Ranma lograba entrar al auto a duras penas. Rápidamente el vehículo comenzaba a avanzar hasta el portón principal de la residencia.

—¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? —pregunto el chico de la trenza.

—Qué se yo —escupió Akane concentrándose en manejar.

Más adelante en la puerta de entrada, uno de los hombres de Nabiki se preparaba para disparar a sangre fría al vehículo que se acercaba con gran velocidad.

—Sin rencores... —alcanzo a pronunciar el guardia antes de recibir cuatro tiros desde el arma de Hiroshi.

—Lo mismo digo compadre —sonrió para abrir el portón y seguido de eso subir al auto de la mujer a la que juro absoluta lealtad.

Los disparos se oían a lo lejos, mientras que Akane manejaba intentando esquivar la mayor cantidad de impactos. Cuando ya estuvieron alejados del lugar, miro preocupada hacía el asiento trasero.

—Mousse resiste —dijo Hiroshi preocupado mirando al joven apretar su hombro mientras que perdía mucha sangre.—Jefa está perdiendo mucha sangre, necesitará de un medico.

—Lo sé, pero ahora no se puede... —replico preocupada.—tengo que ponerlos a salvo, si nos encuentran moriremos los cuatro.

—¿Y este quién es? —pregunto Ranma mirando al castaño.

—Hiroshi —respondió Akane—.Es de confianza, lo tenía vigilando al esposo de mi hermana.

—Madame, lamento tener que decirte esto... pero fue Nabiki quien tomó la iniciativa en todo esto—contó Hiroshi sabiendo del daño que causaría esa revelación a la muchacha—.Incluso ella con Tofu mandaron a un sujeto tras tu cabeza.

Akane suspiro resignada, ya que ese mismo día Akari la había puesto al corriente con las intenciones de su hermana. Y para su desgracia, su amiga tenía razón nuevamente, pero aun así le dolía la traición de Nabiki y deseo no creer en ello al principio. Sinceramente no esperaba que su hermana intentará deshacerse de ella de esa manera, poniendo en duda incluso la lealtad de Akari por acusar a su hermana de un hecho tan despreciable. " _Le debo una disculpa_ "

—Debieron sospechar que sabíamos que era una trampa—soltó la Tendo un tanto ofuscada.

—¿Como supiste que era mentira?—indago el chico de la trenza.

—Mousse... el levanto su brazo, ¿recuerdas cuando salió de la mansión? —Akane hablo de forma imperativa.—Esa fue una señal, y ahora gracias eso no termine como un colador de balas—sonrió para ver a su amigo a través del espejo retrovisor.—Muchas gracias amigo.

* * *

En el estudio de reuniones de los Tendo, una mujer de melena castaña se encontraba atenta a un vaso de vino entre sus manos. Mientras que era observada por una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos purpura y aproximadamente treinta años, junto a esta, estaba el líder de los Tendo, más dos hombres de confianza de este ultimo que protegían la puerta.

—Nabiki, ¡explícate! —reprendió Shampoo furiosa.

—El director me pidió la vida de Akane a cambio de darnos una tregua —respondió la aludida—.Fue Akane quien intentó matar a Kodachi en primer lugar... era lo más lógico.

—¿lógico? —replico la mujer de cabellera purpura sin dar crédito a las palabras oídas.

—Uno cosecha lo que siembra.

Don Tendo miraba el cielo nocturno a través del ventanal tras ellos, buscando un poco de calma, mientras que escuchaba la conversación de ambas mujeres. Había fallado en la formación de sus hijas, eso estaba claro, en especial con la que se encontraba presente.

—¿Por qué no me lo informaste? —pregunto Soun provocando que ambas chicas se callaran.

—Porque sabía que no aceptarías, tu nunca harías algo en contra de tu hija predilecta—soltó Nabiki con voz resentida—.Así que yo...

—¡¿Piensas matar a tu propia hermana?! —vocifero severamente antes de voltear a ver el rostro de su hija.

—¡Padre! ¡De lo contrario, los Daimonji no nos dejaran en paz! —intento justificarse frente a su progenitor.

—¡Aiya! ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —agrego Shampoo decepcionada.

—¡Siempre hacemos lo que ellos quieren y lo hacemos sin dudar! —respondió Nabiki —.Y a cambio nos protegen... ¡Sabes que es así! ¿no, papá?

Soun le dio una mirada seria, y entonces recordó el motivo del porqué no la había elegido como su heredera. Su segunda hija no comprendía absolutamente nada respecto a los valores familiares, y ese era su mayor error como padre. Por no haberse ocupado lo suficiente por sus hijas.

—No somos las marionetas de los Daimonji —respondió Soun.

Impotente al escuchar las palabras de su padre, volvió a odiar a la causante de su desgracia. Su estúpida e ingenua hermana menor, porque siempre todos la prefería a ella, porque él la quería por sobre todas las demás cosas.

Unos golpes constantes en la puerta interrumpieron aquella tensa platica.

—¡Nadie puede pasar! —Ordeno Shampoo frunciendo el ceño. —¡Es un problema familiar!

En ese instante para disgusto de Soun y su sobrina, el nuevo integrante de la familia se hizo paso hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás del lugar.

—¿Los insultos son indicios de una familia unida? —cuestiono Tofu sirviéndose una copa de vino. —Un padre no debería pelearse con su hija.

Shampoo miro con odio a ese despreciable hombre, antes de enfocar su vista en su tío que simplemente ignoro al sujeto para volver a mirar el exterior.

—Nabiki será la nueva cabeza de los Tendo —dijo el médico rompiendo el silencio —. No aceptar sería lo mismo que dejarle la ciudad a los Kuno.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —encaró la pelipurpura.

—Bueno, a mi me da lo mismo lo que suceda —rió Tofu viendo la molestia en el rostro de la voluptuosa mujer.

—Tofu, ¿son ordenes de Doña Daimonji? —pregunto Soun sin mirar al despreciable sujeto.

—¿De quién sino? —agrego Nabiki con más confianza al sentir el apoyo de su cuñado.

—Y queda una última petición, suegro —hizo una pausa viendo al hombre voltear a verle—. Akane tiene que morir.

 _"No entregaré la cabeza de mi hija... sucio mocoso"_ pensó Soun mirando con desprecio al hombre sentado en uno de sus sofás. Las cosas parecían complicarse cada vez más.

* * *

Una lata se estrello con fuerza contra la pared luego de recibir una fuerte patada, cortesía de una furiosa chica de cabellos azules. Estaba impotente en ese sucucho cercano al río, mientras los minutos pasaban y uno de sus amigos se desangraba. " _Todo se está saliendo de mi control_ " pensó mirando a la preocupada peliverde frente a ella. Esta última había llegado al lugar hacían unos dos minutos, junto al mejor amigo de Ranma.

—¡Maldita sea! —grito Akane apretando sus puños y dientes.

Ryoga terminaba de colocar los vendajes en la herida de Mousse, luego de ayudarle a detener el sangrado temporalmente. El muchacho de ascendencia china parecía estar verdaderamente mal, jadeaba con fuerza en necesidad de oxigenar su organismo.

—¿Está bien? —pregunto Hiroshi preocupado.

—Sí, detuve el sangrado por ahora —respondió Ryoga. —la bala parece haberle atravesado, pero necesitará atención medica.

—Muchas gracias Ryoga —agradeció Akane haciendo una reverencia.

El chico de bandana miro asombrado el gesto de la muchacha, jamás imagino que esta fuera capaz de hacerle una reverencia considerando su estatus social versus el de ella, más aun le sorprendió el motivo de su acción, por ayudar a uno de sus reemplazables subordinados. Enfoco sus ojos en su mejor amigo, el cual observaba perdidamente a la peliazul. " _Esta mujer es tan dulce como la miel_ " sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Akane se alejo hasta el exterior seguida por Akari y Ranma, necesitaba saber algunas cosas antes de actuar. Y ellos le ayudarían a esclarecer el panorama.

—¿mi padre sabía que esto sucedería? —pregunto un poco más aliviada.

—No lo creo —respondió la peliverde con absoluta sinceridad—. Pero creo que el monstruo que los atacó debió ser cosa de Tofu y Nabiki.

—Los Kuno por delante, los Tendo por detrás ¿volvemos a emprender un viaje?—dijo Ranma socarronamente.

—No —negó la Unryu analizando la situación—. Los bastardos bloquearon todas las salidas de la ciudad, también están revisando todos los barcos que entran y salen del rio.

—En ese caso será cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren —soltó Akane mordiéndose su labio inferior—Pueden ir a dormir... —concluyo la conversación en un suspiro.

—Lamento no ser útil esta vez —dijo Akari con decepción antes de entrar a la pequeña bodega pesquera en que se ocultaban.

—Sólo, no dejes que te maten en el peor de los casos —ordenó la muchacha de cabellos azules viendo a la chica sonreír al desaparecer.

Akane miro con severidad al chico de la trenza, el cual solo se mantenía mirando el cielo en completo silencio. Camino unos pasos hasta el muelle pesquero a unos pocos metros, sentándose en la orilla del Río su mente comenzó a pensar en sus opciones. Las cuales se reducían a entregarse y salvar a sus subordinados, o dejar que los encuentren y los terminen por matar a todos los que le ayudaron. "Genial, en todas muero... ahora o mañana no hace la diferencia" pensó, viendo claramente la primera opción como la mejor.

Volteo su rostro hacia atrás al sentirse observada, descubriendo que el de trenza le había seguido. Puso los ojos blancos fastidiada, antes de pronunciar vocablo alguno.—Ranma ahora no, quieres.

—Te quieres entregar a los Kuno —aseguro sentándose al lado de la chica dejándola en evidencia—. Esa no es una opción prudente.

—¡Ah! ¡cállate quieres! —se quejo Akane con el ceño fruncido lo cual duro unos pocos segundos, ya que se encontraba demasiado preocupada por su amigo—.Mousse morirá sino hago algo pronto... de todos modos moriré—sonrió—.Nos encontrarán tarde o temprano, y si me entrego les doy la opción ustedes y él de sobrevivir.

Ranma miro a la muchacha con interés, realmente no se había equivocado con esa mujer. Ella era capaz de lanzarse al abismo con tal de salvar a sus seres queridos, esa nobleza tan única le sorprendía, ¿cómo es que ella puede brillar en la oscuridad?. Y entonces quería conocerle aun más, quería dejarse envolver por la calidez de esa ingenua niña por más tiempo.

—Te ayudaré—dijo Ranma con seriedad ante la incrédula mirada de la Tendo—.Lo haré puedes confiarme tu vida.

—Ranma esto no es un juego —soltó Akane dándole una severa mirada.

—Entonces, hagamos un trato para que me pagues y sea un trabajo—sugirió el azabache.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de solucionar mi problema? —pregunto levantando una de sus cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma se sintió desafiado, esa mujer lo estaba subestimando. La haría lamentar sus palabras.—Tú, yo, en una cama—respondió sin pudor alguno.

—Ya hablamos de eso, no volverá a suceder... olvídalo Ranma—aseguro la peliazul viendo al joven rodar sus ojos.

—No hable de sexo en ningún momento, simplemente podemos dormir —Ranma sonrió arrogante al ver el furioso sonrojo de la chica, le gustaba incomodarla y en tono sugerente continuo—.Claro que si quieres, estoy más que dispuesto a complacer todos tus deseos... pequeña Tendo.

—Te odio, nunca haré tratos contigo—dijo Akane poniéndose en pie para ir al escondite.

—De todas formas me perteneces—afirmo el azabache provocando que la Tendo se tropezara levemente, causando diversión en él—.Debo cuidar de mis pertenencias ¿no?—termino de decir antes de verla entrar al lugar.

* * *

Ryoga abrió los ojos lentamente en la oscuridad del lugar, levantándose levemente hasta sentarse. Sus ojos vagaron por el oscuro sitió observando a dos chicas durmiendo por un lado, mientras que por el otro se encontraba un herido joven inconsciente y otro castaño roncando.

Extrañado se levanto para ir en búsqueda de su amigo desaparecido. Salió del escondite y en cuanto se asomo logro encontrar al chico de la trenza, el cual miraba perdidamente la corriente del Río Nerima.

—Ranma —llamó al ver al muchacho sentado en la orilla del muelle—.Te cuesta dormir ¿no?

El muchacho como pocas veces esbozo una sonrisa al ver su compañía.—Solo quería tomar aire.

—Extraño tanto mi cama —expreso Ryoga estirando su cuerpo—.Ranma, salgamos de aquí —sugirió al ver a su amigo con expresión preocupada y jugar con su cigarrillo con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué? —Ranma pregunto para luego de calar un poco de su cigarro.

—¿Que por qué? —replico el chico de la bandana, era obvio el motivo del porqué y este le preguntaba—.Nunca tuvimos mucho que ver en todo esto —hizo una pausa—.Además, matarán a Akane sin que tengas que mover un dedo.

—No, nadie que no sea yo pondrá un dedo sobre esa mujer —respondió Ranma tirando la colilla al rio. Por algún maldito motivo pensar en esa posibilidad lo hacía enfadar—.Porque si ella muere ahora, jamás llegaré a Soun Tendo—argumento sacando una carta de su abrigo—.Por otro lado, había una quinta persona en el lugar... su nombre no sale escrito ¿Raro no?

—¡Ranma reacciona! ¡Si nos quedamos, moriremos!—reprendió Ryoga queriendo hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.—¿Es qué aprecias más la venganza que tu propia vida?

—Es al revés, Ryoga —soltó Ranma con frialdad, pero a la vez con una sinceridad que horrorizo al joven del colmillo—.Si dejo de buscar venganza, perderé la única razón que tengo para vivir.

El sonido del río inundo el lugar, ambos guardaron silencio y regresaron al escondite para dormir. Las horas pasaron velozmente y los rayos solares filtraban entre las tablas de aquella bodega en que todos habían dormido.

La atención se centro en un joven herido en el lugar, su respiración cada vez se hacía más débil y eso comenzaba a inquietar a dos de los presentes.

—¿Está muy mal? —Akane pregunto aparentando indiferencia.

—Aun no recupera el conocimiento, está bastante débil y respira poco—expreso Hiroshi con preocupación terminando de revisar los vendajes del miope.

—Lo siento mucho, Mousse—dijo la peliazul en un tono de voz culpable—.No puedo llevarte con un medico en esta situación.

—Como mucho resistirá hasta mañana—Akari comento viendo el estado agónico del inconsciente joven.

—Hay un modo para salvarlo—interrumpió la conversación un indiferente muchacho de trenza.

Todos los presentes vieron con interés a Ranma, este caminaba hacia fuera del escondite mientras que los demás lo seguían.

—¿Como según tu? —interrogo Akane queriendo saber.

El muchacho de ojos azules enfoco su mirada en el otro lado del río, apreciando un enorme edificio del otro lado. La farmacia, el lugar en donde se habían conocido y la guarida de Kodachi, el territorio estaba protegido por subordinados de la desquiciada rosa negra y ni los Tendo, ni los Kuno querían pasar por aquellas calles de Nerima.

—Allá—soltó Ranma indicando con la barbilla el edificio del otro lado del río.

—¿La farmacia?—pronuncio Akane incrédula.

—Debe haber médicos ahí, ¿no? —dedujo el de trenza seguro de sus palabras—.Y se supone que en ese lugar se oponen a los Tendo, nuestros actuales perseguidores.

—No seas ridículo—expreso la peliazul con notable enfado y tomando al muchacho desde el cuello de su camisa—.Kodachi mató a muchos de nuestros compañeros—los ojos azules miraron con enfado a la Tendo—.Incluyendo a Shinnosuke—el odio se hizo ver por primera vez en sus ojos sorprendiendo a Ranma—¡Jamás negociaría con una mujer de esa calaña!

—Akane suéltalo—Akari hablo con voz severa haciendo que la peliazul soltará el agarre en la camisa del chico de trenza—Es cierto Kodachi no tiene motivos para enfrentarnos, pero tampoco podemos saber si querrá negociar... no podemos exponer a Akane de esa forma, lo siento mucho por Mousse—concluyo el asunto mirando hacía la farmacia.

La noche se hizo presente nuevamente, todos guardaban silencio en el escondite. Mientras que Ranma terminaba de beber una botella de whisky le dio una mirada a la joven de cabellera azulada, esta se mantenía con su mirada preocupada sobre Mousse.

Suspiro con cansancio antes de romper el silencio incomodo del lugar—Ryoga, ¿Y el licor? —recordó las cajas repletas de botellas de whisky que traía su amigo.

El chico de bandana miro a su amigo que le observaba de manera cómplice—"¿ _Qué planeas Saotome?"_ —pensó para luego responder—.En el auto...

El muchacho de la trenza salió en silencio del lugar, siendo ignorado por los presentes a excepción del Hibiki. En cuanto pasaron unos tres minutos y procedió a salir para ir en búsqueda de su amigo encontrándolo con facilidad, este cargaba con una caja de madera en sus manos mientras caminaba en dirección al pequeño muelle a un lado del río.

—Ryoga, sígueme—pidió Ranma.

—¡¿eh?! —exclamo Ryoga desencajado.

—Saldré de aquí.

Una amplia sonrisa se formo en sus labios al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, al parecer estaba desistiendo a concretar sus planes de venganza. —Pero ¿cómo? —pregunto el de bandana viendo a su amigo bajar la caja en un bote de madera.

—Navegando—Ranma hizo un gesto con sus brazos indicando con un gesto la obvia respuesta—.En el río de los lamentos iremos al infierno—agrego emoción a sus palabras.

Ryoga se mantuvo inmóvil a un lado del bote y mirando con cierto desconcierto a su amigo, realmente no lo entendía. Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos al escuchar una voz a lo lejos.

—¡OIGAN, USTEDES! —grito Hiroshi en la lejanía.

Ranma soltó la cuerda que ataba el bote al muelle y procedió a tomar los remos con velocidad al verse descubierto.

—¡Rápido cerdo! —apuro el de trenza.

Decidido procedió a saltar al bote junto al Saotome, este en cuanto subió Ryoga empezó a remar alejándose con facilidad del ruidoso castaño.

—¡ESPEREN! —vocifero queriendo detenerles.

Hiroshi sacaba su arma para apuntar en dirección a los muchachos en el bote, cuando una voz femenina lo freno en seco.

—Baja el arma—ordeno Akane en tono severo.

Los ojos avellana viajaron al bote que se perdía en la lejanía y en la oscuridad nocturna. La inexpresividad se hizo parte de sus facciones, mientras que sus pensamientos se tornaban serios al recordar las palabras de Ranma.

 ** _"Te ayudaré... puedes confiarme tu vida"_**

 _"¿Puedo confiar en ti y no ver esto como una traición?, Ranma..."_ pensó con incertidumbre ante la atenta mirada de Hiroshi.

 ** _Continuara_** ** _..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola! primero que todo, lamento si hay errores de coherencia en este capitulo. Porque lo leí super flash y son las 3.45am y quiero dejar actualizado porque después lo olvido, cuando despierte seguramente tardaré hasta la tarde para editar el capitulo nuevamente si es que encuentro errores. Pero esta legible ¿no? Esta vez no me tarde tanto, porque tuve mucho tiempo libre versus otras semanas :D! eaeaeaea! (*celebración*). Y estamos llegando a un momento complicado para Akane, se le vienen muchos momentos dificiles y esto recien comienza para la pobre... todo esto en su camino de ser la mejor mafiosa del mundo.  
Bueno para despedir esto e irme a dormir xD! Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews como siempre y a esos lectores silenciosos que siguen esto también, gracias por la paciencia y por seguir la historia, les envió un cariñoso saludo a **Leslie Hibiki, Esmeralda Saotom, litapaz, MarcelaRomero752, Nube Escarlata** y a **John**. /grax por sus comentarios :D

 **Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo =D!**  
 **Un abrazo para todos!**


	10. Pacto

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 10: Pacto.**

 _"Estoy sólo ya lo sé, pero al ver esa sonrisa... entendí que eso puede cambiar  
mi herida abierta no podrá sanar, pero aun así mis ojos no se apartan de ti.  
Mi odio permanecerá en mi, y sin dudar te tengo que matar."_

* * *

Luego de estar alrededor de media hora remando, detuvo el bote en un pequeño muelle del otro lado del río. Ranma bajo de la barca para anclarla a una de las firmes maderas del muelle, mientras que Ryoga se preparaba para bajar del bote, siendo detenido por una voz a pasos del lugar.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —pregunto un hombre apuntando al de la trenza con un arma—¿A que vienen?

—Queremos vender licor—respondió Ranma levantando las manos en señal de paz.

—¡piérdanse! No queremos su basura por estos lugar—gruño el sujeto.

—Sí... —el ojiazul esbozo una mirada arrogante—Sasuke dijo lo mismo al principio.

Los orbes del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras del muchacho. Comprendiendo que esos intrusos conocían al barman de la "farmacia", bajo el arma y les hizo un gesto con el rostro para que lo siguieran.

Ranma y Ryoga caminaron tras el hombre en silencio, mientras que los dejaba entrar al lugar en donde conocieron a la Tendo. La mirada de dos hombres se posaron sobre los recién llegados, uno de ellos se encontraba sentado en la barra y miraba sorprendido al chico de la trenza, el otro por su parte le dedicaba una mirada llena de fastidio al verlo de vuelta por esos lugares.

—Hola—saludo Sasuke limpiando un vaso—después del alboroto que causaste la última vez en mi cantina, tienes el descaro de traer tu culo a este lugar.

El sonido de una botella siendo dejada sobre la barra, acompañado con el sonido de los pasos de los jóvenes detuvo el habla del barman por unos segundos. Observo la botella con interés para arquear una ceja.

—¿Vienes a venderme tu licor otra vez? —interrogo Sasuke.

—No—respondió Ranma ante la mirada desencajada de Ryoga—Esto es una disculpa por el incendio, el resto está en el bote.

—Entonces lo aceptare—dijo el barman tomando la botella con felicidad.

—Quiero ver a Kodachi—expreso Ranma con seriedad.

—¿Qué quieren? —Sasuke guardaba la botella con cuidado bajo la barra.

—Eso lo discutiré yo con ella.

—Piérdete, Kodachi-sama no haría negocios con...

—Adelante—interrumpió la voz del hombre que se encontraba en silencio bebiendo en la barra.

Su mirada azul grisácea se encontró con la mirada de un hombre que le parecía familiar. El joven era apuesto y de cabello castaño ondeado en su flequillo, sus ojos eran azul claro y su piel lucía maquillada.

—Por aquí—dijo Mikado levantándose de la silla para caminar al fondo de la cantina.

Ranma le miro nuevamente y entonces lo recordó, era el mismo hombre de ese día en que había ido a matar a Kodachi al hotel. Sin mayor preámbulo siguió al castaño en compañía de Ryoga, el cual observaba las inmediaciones en absoluto silencio.

De pronto una figura femenina de larga cabellera castaña y un cintillo blanco, llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes que detuvieron sus pasos por un segundo.

—¿U-chan? —pregunto Ryoga sin convencerse de ver a su amiga en ese lugar, la cual le miraba algo apenada—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Traicione a Happosai por decirles lo del cuerpo de Picolet—Ukyo suspiro resignada, ella misma se había buscado ese lio—No puedo andar por las calles de Nerima como si nada, recuerda que es el encargado de los federales.

—Lo siento Ukyo—dijo el de bandana apenado.

—No, no te disculpes—la castaña negó moviendo una mano—me pagan bien en este lugar y pronto podré tener el dinero para mi negocio.

—¡Apúrense! —vocifero Mikado alejándose del lugar.

Viendo a los dos jóvenes seguir al amante de su actual jefa, hizo un último comentario—Kodachi está más loca de lo que todos piensan—rió.

Ryoga no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero de todas formas acompañaría a su amigo hasta el final con su actual plan -el cual aun desconocía-.

Mikado abrió las puertas de un enorme estudio, el lugar tenía un estilo algo excéntrico y a la vez elegante, las paredes estaban decoradas con unas pinturas extrañas de un lagarto con un extraño collar rosa en el cual se podía leer la palabra Tortuga. En el fondo habían unos enormes ventanales y un escritorio con un sitial, este estaba siendo usado por una mujer que miraba con intriga a los presentes.

La mujer de alta coleta negra tras el escritorio, se abanicaba relajadamente el rostro, sus piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio le daban un aspecto despreocupado. Mientras miraba con suspicacia a los recién llegados, dos hombres muy apuestos y su amante.

—Vaya Tipazo, no dejas de llegar con gentuza—bufo Kodachi mirando a los jóvenes de forma sugerente—¿Tienes ganas de intentar un cuarteto? No creo poder con eso...

—No hice más que traerlos—corto Mikado al instante para girar sobre sus talones y emprender la retirada—.Hagan un trió si quieren—sugirió deteniéndose en medio de ambos visitantes para despedirse de Ranma en un susurro—.Nos veremos pronto guapo, si es que sales de aquí con vida, claro...

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Me quieres poner celosa jodido maricón! —bromeo la chica viendo salir al hombre del lugar.

Kodachi miro a ambos muchachos con detenimiento, y mientras que jugaba con una rosa negra entre sus dedos los recordó.

—Pero si son ustedes... —expreso la mujer con un tono parecido a la decepción—Ahora que lo pienso, los Kuno y los Tendo buscan a Akane como locos.

—Queremos que nos ocultes—Ranma fue directo al asunto—,tenemos un herido.

—¡Ohohoho! —rió sin poder controlarse al escuchar las palabras del chico con trenza—¡Me encanta! ¡Qué buena broma guapo!

—No tienes razón para negarte.

—¿Que no tengo un motivo? —Kodachi se levanto de golpe de la silla y se puso las manos en el rostro para fingir llanto y hablar en un tono lastimoso—Akane y su pandilla mataron a Picolet, ella quemo mi hermoso traje de importado, con lo mucho que lo extraño...

Ranma tocaba su barbilla pensativo, mientras miraba el teatro de la mujer con falso interés y seriedad.

—¡Jamás podría perdonarlos! —grito la rosa negra saliéndose de su papel de víctima para sacar un arma y apuntar al de trenza, en búsqueda de ver su terror.

Ryoga miraba la escena preocupado, pero no se movió de su sitió al ver a su amigo inmutable a su lado.

Kodachi esperaba expectante ver cambiar la expresión indiferente en ese hombre, lo cual jamás sucedió. Una sonrisa interesada se poso en su rostro y de golpe se sentó nuevamente en el sitial.

—En efecto, no soy ese tipo de persona—rió desjuiciadamente incomodando a Ryoga—Bueno guapos—puso los codos en el escritorio y entrecruzo sus dedos—¿Que negocio vienen a ofrecerme?

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad del lugar, podía oírse la voz alterada de un muchacho.

—¡Nos traicionaron! —grito Hiroshi encarando a una muchacha de cabellos verdes.

Akane se encontraba apoyada contra la madera del lugar, escuchando en silencio y con expresión aburrida los tediosos reclamos del castaño. No quería saber nada más referente al escape de Ranma y su mejor amigo.

—¡Nos van a vender con Kodachi! —reclamo nuevamente el alterado joven.

—No—dijo Akari tocándose la barbilla pensativamente—En ese caso habrían ido directo con los Kuno o los Tendo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué ellos... —un sonido interrumpió la conversación y el asombro se hizo presente en su rostro—Tu...

Desde la entrada de la cabaña se hacía visible la figura de Ryoga, el cual caminaba hasta llegar a un lado de ambos muchachos.

—¿Y Ranma? —pregunto Akari.

—Kodachi lo tiene como rehén—respondió Ryoga con extraña tranquilidad.

—¡¿eh?!—exclamaron los dos al escuchar sus palabras.

—Traigo un mensaje para ustedes de parte de Ranma—informo el de bandana— _ **Vengan con Mousse hasta la farmacia, negociare con Kodachi**_.

—¡Que rayos estás diciendo! —reclamo Hiroshi amenazante.

—Si nos quedamos, Mousse morirá—explico Ryoga intentando hacer razonar al chico—y ustedes también, la farmacia es la única opción.

Akari arrugo un poco su entrecejo y observo directamente a los ojos de Ryoga.

—¿Puedes probar que no es una trampa Ryoga? —indago la peliverde.

—Yo seré su rehén—dijo Ryoga con total calma.

—¿Crees que podemos confiar tan fácilmente en ustedes dos? —recrimino Hiroshi.

—Podemos confiar en Ranma—aseguro con fuerza la voz de Akane que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, atrayendo la atención de los tres presentes—,Sin embargo... no podemos confiar tan fácilmente en Kodachi, es probable que nos traicione y nos mate a todos de igual forma si es que no quiere negociar.

—Claro que ella desea negociar—contó Ryoga—, sucede que...

 **/Flash back/**

—Está bien negociemos, ¿Qué tienen para ofrecerme? —menciono la melodiosa voz de Kodachi.

—Te traeré al Director Kuno con vida, podrás hacer lo que quieras con él—respondió Ranma.

—Me traerás a mi sucio viejo—se burlo la mujer divertida por la oferta.

—¿No quieres apoderarte de su familia luego de ser desterrada?—cuestiono el de trenza—, No podrás lograrlo tu sola, la veintena de hombres que tienes de subordinados aquí no bastarán para derrocar al gordo—miro el interés asomarse en la mirada de Kodachi—, Además tampoco te aprecian mucho.

Kodachi esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha por la oferta, ese hombre aparte de ser guapo sabía de negocios. Junto sus manos para dar unos algunos aplausos y elogiar a Ranma.

—¡Excelente! —lanzo una rosa negra a los pies del muchacho en señal de aprecio—Tu sí que sabes cómo convencerme—Kodachi puso una expresión seria y enfoco su mirada en el muchacho de trenza—¿entonces qué haremos?

—No lo sé—Soltó el Saotome causando que las facciones de la mujer se transformaran a una de ira.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —reclamo la mujer.

—Todo fue idea de Akane—dijo Ranma con una expresión interesante.

 **/fin del flash back/**

—¡¿QUÉEE?! —exclamo Akane desconcertada luego de oír a Ryoga—¡No sé me ocurre como hacerlo!

—No importa que no sepas cómo—Akari hablo intentando calmar a la sorprendida peliazul—. Mientras crea que sabes, Kodachi no te atacará.

—Creo que le dije claramente a Ranma que no quería trabajar con esa desquiciada—encaro la Tendo a Ryoga cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Ryoga puso una expresión de desconcierto antes de responder.—Pero Ranma dijo que no eres de las que abandonan a un amigo a su muerte...

Akane mantuvo su rígida expresión por otros dos segundos, antes de dar un suspiro resignada y relajar sus facciones nuevamente para ver a Mousse a unos tres metros de ellos. —Carguen a Mousse con cuidado—ordeno la Tendo al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños con fuerza—" _Maldición Ranma, no estuvo bien que cruzaras el río de los lamentos antes que yo_ "—pensó para luego encaminarse al muelle.

* * *

Luego de que atendieran al herido Mousse, Akane procedió a sentarse en la barra de la cantina con algo de fastidio por la situación en la que se encontraba. En el lugar aparte de sus subordinados, se encontraban diez hombres de Kodachi armados hasta los dientes vigilando a la Tendo.

Akane movía su pierna con Impaciencia, todo esto debido a la demora de la rosa negra en hacerse presente en el lugar. Odiaba que le hicieran esperar, y con extrañeza después de semanas sentía ganas de fumar nuevamente. En un intento de meter su mano bajo su abrigo para obtener un cigarrillo un hombre la encañono por el lado, evitando que lograra su objetivo.

—¿Es enserio? Ni siquiera puedo fumar un cigarrillo—bufo con fastidio la Tendo para ver al hombre con el arma—, con lo fumador que te veías.

Unos pasos acercándose interrumpieron la "tranquilidad" del lugar, un muchacho de trenza junto a una mujer se aproximaban a paso lento.

—Qué rápido—comento Ranma mirando a "la pandilla de Akane".

—¡Akane Tendo! —dijo Kodachi con notable interés—Así que me harás el favor de traerme a mi papito, eres tan dulce.

—Sí, será un placer—Akane expreso una fingida seguridad al mismo tiempo que suprimía sus ganas de matar a la lunática mujer.

—Me ahorrarás las molestias del reencuentro familiar—agrego la rosa negra analizando a la Tendo de pies a cabeza—¿Y cómo lo harás? —hubo un silencio, por lo que insistió en el asunto—El atractivo y guapo Ranma, me dijo que tenías un plan.

—¿Cómo crees que te lo diré? —cuestiono la Tendo—Sabes, el hambre no me deja pensar... tráeme comida y alcohol, quizás con eso te cuente finalmente—añadió queriendo hacer tiempo para pensar en algo—, llevo mucho tiempo sin comer un plato decente de comida.

Kodachi se acerco interesada hasta la muchacha de larga cabellera azulada, sentándose dos asientos al lado de esta en la barra. Frente a frente debido a que ambas se encontraban sentadas de lado se miraron con seriedad.

—Akane parece que no comprendes la situación en la que estás—dijo la morena de coleta alta para poner su pie sobre la barra y frente a la chica que le pareció menor por al menos cinco años.

La menor de las Tendo la miro desafiante al ver lo que vendría desde esa mujer. Miro sus botas de cuero fugazmente sintiendo algo de asco por la actitud de la loca muchacha.

—Lamela—soltó Kodachi lentamente ante la molestia de Akari y Hiroshi.

Ranma miraba serio la escena, analizando cada movimiento de la peliazul que parecía ser otra persona. Estaba indiferente e inexpresiva como antes, era muy buena actuando frente a otros y debía reconocérselo. " _¿Qué harás ahora? Pequeña Akane_ "

—Será tu aperitivo—volvió a hablar Kodachi—¡Esta hecha de las mejores vacas de Estados Unidos!

Akane miro la bota de la mujer sobre la mesa con seriedad, mientras que lentamente inclinaba su rostro en dirección a la misma. Asomo un poco su lengua y vislumbro de reojo la sonrisa victoriosa de Kodachi. _"Sigue soñando ramera"_ De un movimiento veloz tomo un tenedor de plata en la barra y lo ensartó en el lugar donde estaba la bota de Kodachi, la cual apenas logro esquivar el movimiento de la Tendo.

—¿Qué pasa Kodachi? —expreso Akane con una sonrisa ante la impresión de los presentes—¿No me dejarás probar de mi pierna gringa importada?

Kodachi miro con una sonrisa a la Tendo, esa mujer era digna realmente de ser la heredera de su familia tenía agallas y eso le agradaba.

—¡Ohohoho! —su risa inundo el lugar con fuerza—¡Oigan basuras! ¡Tráiganle de comer a la Doña de los Tendo!

Estaba decidido, ambas harían un pacto y negociarían por sus intereses mutuos.

* * *

Una elegante muchacha de melena castaña acompañada de un hombre se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa. La cena estaba servida en ese fino lugar, conocido como restaurant Furinkan, Nabiki y Tofu miraban impacientes al imponente hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Este era robusto y su piel era bronceada, sus ropas eran notablemente caras y comía un trozo de carne con sumo cuidado, mientras miraba con dedicación a sus dos invitados.

—Supe que se te escapo Akane—soltó el Director Kuno al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

Nabiki que procedía a beber un poco de vino, se tenso completamente ante el comentario del hombre. Estaba consciente de que se había comprometido con ese hombre y los Daimonji a eliminar a su hermana.

—Sí, pero pienso encontrarla y terminar el trabajo—aseguro Nabiki para beber su copa de golpe.

—Esperamos poder seguir en buenos términos con usted después de esto—agrego Tofu mirando seriamente al líder de los Kuno—Además Akane es el único obstáculo para ello actualmente.

—Dicen que es una mocosa muy exitosa, está haciendo mucho dinero con ese whisky "Hibiki"—comento con notable interés.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —interrogo Tofu— _"Viejo astuto"._

—Es obvio, quiero un trozo de esa tajada de pastel—dijo el director—Debe tener una gran fortuna bajo sus faldas, ¿no?

—Pues... Akane maneja sus negocios aparte de la familia—contó Nabiki algo nerviosa.

—Por supuesto que la tendrá—aseguro el marido de Kasumi—Cuando atrapemos a Akane nos apoderaremos de sus negocios, eso incluye lo del licor—se levanto de la mesa haciéndole un gesto a su cuñada para que le siguiera—Si descubre algo Don Kuno, contáctenos, recuerde que la familia Daimonji está vigilando todo en Nerima.

Los vio salir de su restaurante sintiendo algo de desprecio por el hombre que pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de Japón, los Daimonji eran realmente poderosos y eran capaces de volar la ciudad si así lo desearan.

—Ese mocoso, se llena la boca utilizando el apellido Daimonji—murmuro en un tono cargado de molestia el director Kuno—Bueno, supongo que los Tendo sin Akane están completamente acabados.—miro a uno de sus hombres que escuchaba sus palabras con atención y en mutismo— Ahora nosotros también deberíamos encárganos de nuestra pequeña polvorilla demente,—tomo un poco de vino queriendo olvidar a su problemática hija— ¡maldición! tengo tanto en mente que no puedo disfrutar de la cena.

* * *

Llegado el amanecer la "pandilla de Akane" se encontraba en pie, luego de pasar la noche en una habitación del enorme edificio que manejaba Kodachi. El cuarto en que se encontraban tenía dos camarote y una cama simple, por lo que cada integrante había podido descansar cómodamente sobre un colchón recuperando las energías perdidas durante esos días de fugitivos.

Ranma miraba por una ventana hacía fuera pensativo, mientras que Akari cepillaba los largos cabellos de Akane, Ryoga por su lado se estiraba a un lado de la puerta.

—Bueno—sonrió Akane positivamente—, dormí bastante bien.

—Tampoco podemos quejarnos demasiado Akane-sama—Akari hablo preocupada atando el cabello de la chica en una coleta—, sin embargo...

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, cortando los vocablos que iban a salir de los labios de la muchacha. Desde el umbral un muchacho de cabellera castaña y ondeada se asomo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Mousse se salvará! —contó Hiroshi alegremente.

—Me alegro—murmuro la Tendo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa—, Aunque si no acabamos con el Director Kuno, acabaremos todos durmiendo con los peces.

La muchacha de cabellera verde se aproximo hasta el pensativo joven junto a la ventana, lo había subestimado antes. Y ahora estaba más que segura que él sería capaz de sacarlos de esa problemática situación. —Ranma, ¿En verdad no tienes un plan para traer al Don de los Kuno? —indago Akari.

—Lo tengo—Ranma respondió dedicándole una mirada a la peliverde. " _Sí que es perspicaz_ " penso antes de continuar—, me lo guardé.

—Pero dijiste que no... —replico la amiga de la Tendo.

—Si el Director se entera el juego se termina—interrumpió el Saotome enfocando su mirada en Akane—Cuantos menos lo sepan, será mejor para nosotros.

—Entonces ¿cómo lo haremos? —pregunto Hiroshi.

—Hiroshi, necesito que consigas una de esas gallinas—indico Ranma por la ventana a una gallina que se encontraba en la parte trasera del lugar.

—Iré por una—dijo el castaño desapareciendo al instante.

—Déjenme a solas con Akane—pidió el de trenza siendo obedecido por los presentes— La necesito a ella y a Hiroshi, ustedes mantenganse al margen del asunto.

Ranma se asomo por la puerta asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírles y entonces cerro nuevamente. Puso una mirada seria sobre la muchacha de cabellos azules que le observaba en completo silencio, esperando las palabras que iban a ser emitidas desde sus cuerdas vocales.

—Akane, el plan dependerá exclusivamente de lo tan buena actriz que seas—soltó el azabache acercándose hasta quedar cerca de la muchacha—Vamos a ir de frente contra el gordo Kuno, y le ofreceremos el licor en tu destilería.

—No quiero que Akari...

—Akari no será involucrada en esto—corto Ranma sabiendo que la peliazul no quería exponer a su inteligente amiga—, pero quizás pierdas algo de dinero en todo esto.

—Gracias por salvarme de este lio—murmuro Akane apenada.

—El asunto es que no te aseguro que resulte—el azabache explico pensando en las probabilidades—en el peor de los casos moriremos los dos.

—Va funcionar—aseguro la Tendo tomando una de las manos del muchacho y regalandole una sonrisa—confió en ti, mi vida está en tus manos.

Su jodida sonrisa otra vez lo había atrapado, como es que esa mujer se había vuelto en su talón de Aquiles en tan poco tiempo. Respiro profundo meditando en otra posibilidad en que no expusiera a la Tendo en peligro, pero para su mala suerte su mente parecía funcionar estúpidamente al estar cerca de esa chiquilla, simplemente no habían más opciones para atrapar al director Kuno más que la que ya había pensado.

—¿El trato sigue en pie? —pregunto Ranma mirando a la muchacha con una expresión arrogante.

—¿El trato?—Akane repitió sin entender a lo que se refería y arrugando un poco su entrecejo.

El Suspiro resignado al ver el rostro intrigado de la Tendo. Era increíble lo distraída e inocente que podía llegar a ser algunas veces, y aunque eso no era adecuado para la futura "Doña" de los Tendo, a él le gustaba esa parte extraña de su forma de ser. Esa inocencia y fragilidad la hacía brillar aun más para él, iluminando toda la oscuridad que guardaba su alma, porque cuando estaba con ella todo era calidez y ese maldito Iceberg de venganza que lo motivaba quedaba convertido en un oasis ubicado en el mismo infierno que era su interior.

—¿Dormirás conmigo? —Ranma interrogo viendo a la joven sonrojarse furiosamente y desviar su rostro al suelo.

—Ranma no lo arruines, somos amigos... los amigos no se encaman—respondió Akane sintiendo como una mano levantaba su barbilla.

Captando la atención de la peliazul le miro con dulzura. —Nunca seremos amigos entonces...—dijo juntando sus labios a los de la avergonzada muchacha de cabellos azules, cayendo en la delirante tentación de su boca.

Akane se dejo arrastrar nuevamente por las acciones de Ranma, besándolo y complaciendo nuevamente a ese fuego en ella que parecía volver a encenderse en su interior. El movimiento de sus labios era suave, a diferencia de otras veces y aquello la llenaba de calidez. Era como si él quisiera hablarle a través de ese contacto, como si hubiera un sentimiento más allá de la lujuria en ese acto.

No planeaba besarla, pero en cuanto poso sus ojos sobre los tentadores rosados labios de Akane, le fue inevitable caer en esa trampa mortal. Disfruto lentamente de la suave caricia, no quería apresurar el momento, porque si ese sería el último día en que estaría vivo para deleitarse del dulce sabor de esa boca, al menos quería recordar y memorizar cada parte de la misma. Quería ser su último recuerdo, impregnarse en la piel de esa mujer a través de una simple caricia.

Ambos se separaron con lentitud por la falta de oxigeno, y en una acción que desconcertó a Akane. Ranma apoyo su frente contra la de ella, aliento con aliento se mezclaban en la leve distancia de sus bocas. —Será peligroso esto, pero te aseguro que te cuidaré—soltó Ranma sin pensar—Tan sólo confía en mí—pidió aunque esto sono casi como una suplica desesperada.

—Ranma, yo... —Akane iba a hablar, pero el azabache se lo impidió poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Akane no lo arruines—dijo con una sonrisa para ver a la joven imitar su gesto—Será un plan arriesgado... pero esto será lo que haremos—comenzó a contar su plan en un tono audible solo para la chica, la cual solo se asombraba más con cada palabra.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:  
**

Hola! Este capitulo lo tenía escrito de la semana pasada y estaba en la duda de cuando publicarlo, pero finalmente me decidí... el proximo capitulo tardaré más en escribirlo porque tiene mucha acción, y bueno les diré de antemano que será algo indigesto LITERALMENTE el prox cap. Así que les dejaré la advertencia arriba del capitulo, y que más mmm... eso xDD! hhahahaa ando con la cabeza en las nubes :C !  
Me alegro saber que muchas confíaban en que Ranma no había traicionado a Akane, hahaha enserio que me sorprende... cuando se supone que se quiere vengar de ella, AUN! hahaha es malvado este Ranma.

Bueno a los que me leían en "el secreto de Akane", les diré que termine el primer cap del epilogo y lo publicaré mensualmente D: -tengo otro fic en mente y escribiendose rapidito- , cuando lleve otro cap los empezare a subir, no será muy largo en todo caso... y quiero darle una reedición al fic en sus primeros caps, es chistoso leerme y ver los miles de errores que tengo kjahajkhkaj mas de los que tengo ahora, es impactante ;-; aunque guardare los caps no editados porque les tengo cariño u.u ! (busco betareader asi que si a alguien le interesa leer mis borradores y darme opiniones e ideas que me escriba un inbox y me comunico, yo te busco baby ;D jajajja)

En fin, muchas gracias a los que dejaron su Review, les mando sus respectivos saludos: **Esmeralda Saotom** (gracias mi niña por siempre comentar :D) **Leslie Hibiki** , **John** , **litapaz** , **MarcelaRomero752** y **Nube Escarlata**.

 **Un abrazo para todos, muchas gracias por leer.**  
 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo =)!**


	11. Sangre

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 11: Sangre.**

 _"Todo lo que sé es que mi vida se ha manchado._  
 _No tengo el poder de estar contigo para siempre, pero estoy parado a tu lado._  
 _Grito tu nombre porque eres la única que me puede salvar de mi mismo"_

 **Advertencia: Queridos lectores, les informo que el capitulo esta un poco fuerte.  
Por favor discresión, recordemos que es Ficción y todo va en un contexto.  
**

 **Atte. Bely**

* * *

Con la mirada firme en el camino procedió a mover sus piernas por aquella calle, junto al muchacho de la trenza se aproximo a paso lento hasta la entrada del Restaurant Furinkan. ¿Debía estar loca? Era lo más seguro, pero el plan de Ranma finalmente era su única opción. Estaba jugando todas sus fichas en apostar por ese plan, y por muy descabellado que fuera ir directo a la boca del lobo confiaba ciegamente en la asertividad de Ranma.

Aun le sorprendía que Akane hubiera confiado en su plan sin siquiera darle demasiados detalles, solo le explico lo que necesitaba que hiciera y que él se encargaría de lo demás. Los riesgos de que el plan fallarán eran altos y aun así ella no hizo mayores preguntas. La frágil vida de esa mujer estaba en sus manos, había deseado por tanto tiempo matarla y ahora cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo se sentía incapaz de romperla.

—Bueno es hora de comer—Akane rompió el silencio a tres metros del lugar mientras observaba a tres hombres armados en la puerta—Cuanta seguridad en un simple restaurante—se burlo captando la atención de los guardias.

—¡Alto! —ordeno uno de los guardias mirando de pies a cabeza a la elegante mujer de cabellos azules—¿Eres Akane Tendo?

—Sí—afirmo la muchacha con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿A qué viniste? —pregunto el guardia al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con un arma.

—Vine desde muy, muy lejos para comer un plato decente en este lugar—Akane le miro ladeando su cabeza—Dígale a Don Kuno que vengo a hacer negocios con él, de seguro le interesara.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y afirmaron luego de murmurar los algunos segundos. Uno de los sujetos entro al recinto, mientras que los otros dos comenzaron a revisar a los dos jóvenes que sin oponer resistencia alguna, les permitían registrar sus cuerpos en búsqueda de algo peligroso.

Luego de unos minutos, el guardia que había desaparecido por la entrada del local, salió para indicarle a los jóvenes la respuesta del Director Kuno. —Puede pasar.

Entraron a paso tranquilo y manteniendo los protocolos de la situación iban a dirigirse hasta el centro del restaurante, cuando la voz de un hombre con asentó caribeño los detuvo.

—¡Oh! —exclamo sorprendido llamando la atención de ambos intrusos que voltearon enseguida a verle—¡Señorita Akane Tendo! —sonrió el Director Kuno mirando descaradamente a la joven—No sabía que tendrías el valor de aparecerte frente a mí.

—Hola—saludo Akane cordial haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza—Es un gusto verlo—agrego asqueada por la forma libidinosa en que ese hombre le observaba.

—¿Sabes en qué lugar estas verdad? —pregunto el robusto sujeto pensando en que la muchacha había perdido la cordura.

—Por supuesto—afirmo la peliazul con una mirada llena de seguridad—Estoy en Restaurant Furinkan, el mejor lugar para comer en todo Nerima ¿no?

—¿Qué? —cuestiono el hombre sorprendido por el valor de la muchacha—Bueno, haremos de tu última cena la mejor—rió el Director mientras le hacía un gesto con el rostro a los jóvenes para que se ubicaran en una de las mesas.

Luego de que la comida fuera servida y de comer por algunos minutos en completo silencio, el robusto líder de los Kuno rompió el silencio en el cual se había sumergido el lugar.

—Tu hermana te está buscando muchacha—contó el jefe de los Kuno—¿Donde te ocultas?

—Cometí un error... —Akane murmuro levemente mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó el Director.

—Jamás había probado una comida tan buena—rió la peliazul mirando al sujeto que lucía incluso mayor que su padre—Debí unirme a los Kuno al parecer, aquí comen mucho mejor—bromeo.

Una sonora carcajada salió del líder de los Kuno, extrañando a los guardias del lugar que miraban en silencio la incómoda escena.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Qué chica más graciosa! ¿no? —pregunto mirando a tres de los guardias tras él los cuales fingían unas leves risas, pero estas fueron cortadas casi al instante por el sonido de su puño al golpear la mesa— Iré al grano muchacha, tengo muchas razones para matarte y ninguna para mantenerte con vida.

Akane fingió desinterés por el tema. — Qué malo, y yo que le vine a visitar... al menos podría escucharme.

—¿Y qué podrías decir preciosa que me hiciera cambiar de opinión? —dijo el Director para enfrentar la fría mirada avellana de la joven— Espero que no ruegues por tu vida, porque mancharías tu elegancia.

—Hmp—gimoteó la chica con desinterés.

—Conozco a tu padre, Soun Tendo desde hace más de cuarenta años y nuestra relación siempre fue buena y tranquila—explico el hombre ante la mirada de ambos jóvenes—Y tú la arruinaste ¡robándote nuestro licor! ¡maldita mocosa!

—Usted ha hecho lo mismo—replicó la Tendo con una sonrisa arrogante y disfrutando del estado alterado del líder de los Kuno—así funciona el negocio.

—Tu última cena llegó a su fin—dijo el Director mientras empezaba a servirle un vaso de licor a la muchacha—prueba nuestro mejor Whisky, una adquisición nueva traída desde Holanda.

Ranma observaba atento como los hombres a un lado del gordo apuntaban sus armas en contra la muchacha de cabellos azulados. _"Akane..."_

—¿De verdad? Pues lo beberé con gusto —Akane desafió al Don antes de darle un sorbo al vaso—Se nota que es de contrabando, está bien añejado—comento.

—Qué buen paladar... —felicitó con un usual acento caribeño— No se prueba algo añejado por más de treinta años todos los días, ¿o sí? —vio a la chica negar— ¿Te gusto?

—Sí, sabe a algo que bebería la alta sociedad—se burlo tirando el licor sobre el mantel de la mesa ante la atónita mirada del Director—Pero esto se quedo atrás, el sabor de hoy es otro—saco desde su abrigo una pequeña botella y vertió su contenido sobre el vaso para ofrecérselo al hombre— Le daré un sorbo directo a la botella para que vea que no está envenenada—se burlo haciendo lo que indico.

El hombre bronceado miraba con curiosidad el vaso, sin poder creer en las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Estaba diciendo que ese Whisky era mejor que el suyo?

—Puede probarlo, es nuevo tiene un mes de elaboración—informo Akane.

—No, tiene tres semanas—agrego Ranma.

Luego de darle un sorbo al vaso ante las incrédulas miradas de sus subordinados, trago el liquido con algo de desconfianza, pero la sorpresa lo inundo al instante. Era fabuloso, jamás había tenido la suerte en sus casi sesenta años de probar algo de ese calibre, el sabor fuerte de ese whisky era único, simplemente un deleite.

—¿Este es el famoso Whisky Hibiki? —pregunto el Director.

—Así es—respondió Akane con una sonrisa—Con él no tendrá que sobornar a los policías para hacer contrabando en la frontera de la ciudad, los costos son menores y las ganancias llueven.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio? —interrogo el líder de los Kuno.

—Danos un lugar donde podamos mantener un perfil bajo y te lo entregaré—explico la peliazul—así de sencillo.

—¿Cuánto me darás por ello?

—Todo—Akane aseguro con una mirada llena de determinación.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los Kuno los llevaran al lugar que ella indico, y luego de cruzar los territorios boscosos de los Tendo lograron arribar al sitió en donde se fabricaba el licor. La destilería.

Las inmediaciones del exterior de ese lugar oculto en una cueva, llamaba la atención del robusto y senil hombre que cuidadoso miraba el bosque que rodeaba la zona.

—¿una cueva? —pregunto el director Kuno mirando intrigado el lugar—¿Preparaste alguna trampa mocosa?

—No, no me molestaría en tal vulgaridad—expresó Akane sin mayor preámbulo—Dentro de ahí, esta todo lo que tengo.

La chica miro sus muñecas atadas con unas sogas, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento además de tomar objetos con sus manos juntas.

—Acompáñala a ver—ordeno el jefe de los Kuno mirando a uno de los guardias que apuntaba a la chica.

Ranma miro con seguridad a la muchacha de ojos avellanas antes de verle avanzar al interior de la cueva junto al guardia. Al menos hasta el momento, todo iba según sus predicciones y eso era parte de su plan.

El líder de los Kuno poso su mirada sobre el acompañante de la Tendo. El joven de trenza y de aspecto indiferente había permanecido en completo silencio, el muchacho era discreto y parecía no decir más allá de lo necesario.

—Ranma ¿no? —pregunto el director con cierto interés— ¿no eres el que intento matar a mi hija? —le hizo gracia el asunto al recordar los rumores de lo sucedido en el hotel— Me contaron que Kodachi escapó en ropa interior por los techos.

—Sí—Ranma afirmo sin emoción alguna—Huyo como una gata callejera.

—Desearía que la hubieras matado en ese entonces—expreso el líder de los Kuno sin remordimiento alguno, generando una especie de repulsión en el azabache.

— _"Viejo enfermo, eres igual a todos... una basura"_ —pensó antes de preguntar una de sus dudas—¿Tú me enviaste la carta?

—¿De qué carta hablas?

—De nada... " _No fue este puto gordo, no sería tan inteligente_ "—descartando su duda y volvió a enfocarse en su plan—¿Por qué no me usas? —dijo llamando la atención del hombre—Akane está acabada, ¿verdad?

—No puedo confiar en tí—respondió Don Kuno.

—Mi nombre completo es Ranma Saotome—reveló con completa seriedad—Mi padre se llamaba Genma Saotome.

—¿Saotome? —repitió el director para luego de unos segundos recordar aquel apellido— En efecto, hace años...

—Soun Tendo mato a mi padre—contó Ranma ante la asombrada mirada del robusto hombre.

Seguido de eso fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardias de los Kuno, el cual le aseguraba a su jefe que el lugar estaba despejado y era completamente seguro para que pudiese entrar.

Los presentes en el sitió avanzaron en dirección a la oscura caverna y caminaron algunos metros antes de llegar al interior de la destilería. Al entrar se encontraron con Akane y dos hombres que la custodiaban como si ella fuese un peligroso criminal.

—Así que aquí preparas el licor—afirmo el director mirando el lugar con cierto interés.

—Con la destilería y la receta, la ciudad será completamente tuya—expreso Akane.

—¿Y la receta?

—Si te la diera así de fácil, no me necesitarías—dijo divertida la peliazul, mientras caminaba en dirección a unos barriles en el lugar.

—Alto—indico uno de los guardias apuntando a la chica con el arma.

—¿No puedes liberarme ahora? —pregunto Akane mirando al viejo Kuno de medio lado—Brindemos por nuestra asociación—sugirió acercándose a unas botellas de Whisky que estaban previamente preparadas sobre uno de los barriles.

—¡Detente! —ordeno el guardia viendo a la chica desobedecer y en respuesta a su actitud le disparo a la botella que iba a tomar.

—No seas tan cobarde—Akane volteó a encarar burlonamente al sujeto que le había atacado.

Con cuidado debido a la mordaza en sus muñecas, tomo una de las botellas con dificultad y vertió su contenido en unos vasos sobre el barril. —Este es especial, tiene sabor a naranja—explico la peli azul extendiéndole un vaso al jefe de los Kuno.

—Mmm... hubieras sido una buena nuera—comento tomando el vaso con seriedad—Tachi estaba obsesionado contigo.

—Lo recuerdo, lástima que papá tenía otros planes para mí—rió Akane recordando a su pequeño prometido de mirada azulada que tanto la había atormentado en sus pesadillas—Pero Nabiki estaba disponible para él.

—Aquello fue la primera disputa entre Soun y yo—contó oliendo del vaso para luego sentir el ruido de unas maderas cayendo cerca del lugar, alertándolo al instante— ¡Revisen! —indicó el director mirando a la peliazul con desconfianza.

—Vamos bebe, deben ser unas ratas—insistió la muchacha mirando al hombre caminar en dirección al sitió de donde se sintió el sonido.

El director Kuno le hizo un gesto con la mirada a uno de sus guardias, el cual disparo sin dudar a uno de los barriles de aquel rincón. Desde el primer barril salió licor, pero no convencido de que el ruido fuera por ratas, procedió a dispararle a otro barril.

—Hey, esa es mercancía valiosa—expreso la peliazul con cara de tragedia y viendo como el guardia seguía disparando a sus barriles con licor—Bueno, hagan lo que quieran.

De pronto el guardia le disparo a uno de los barriles, y de este último no salió absolutamente nada más que un trozo de madera que salto. Incrédulo iba a caminar hasta el barril, pero entonces el ruido de un vaso quebrándose tras ellos lo interrumpió.

—Estaba vacío ¿no? —dijo Akane atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

Seguido de eso Hiroshi salió desde el interior del barril para disparar a dos de los cinco guardias con notable precisión. Luego de lograr su objetivo, salió corriendo del sitió siendo perseguido por uno de los guardias. Dejando en el lugar al Director Kuno, junto a solo un guardia, Ranma y a la Tendo en el sitió que había decidido en última instancia intentar huir.

Ranma vio caer un arma desde uno de los guardias ahora inertes en el suelo. Aprovechando la confusión que genero Hiroshi, tomo el arma e hizo un hábil movimiento con la empuñadura del revólver.

—¡Akane, infeliz! ¡Nos engañaste! —grito el director.

Akane se ocultaba tras uno de los barriles, mientras intentaba con dificultad quitarse las sogas que le impedían mover sus piernas con completa libertad. —No puedo moverme... —se quejo maldiciendo las sogas atadas en sus rodillas.

Fue en eso que en un intento de escape, la muchacha salió de su escondite para encontrarse frente a frente con una intensa mirada azulada que la petrifico. El muchacho de la trenza le miraba con notables intenciones de matarla, mientras sostenía entre sus manos un revolver y le apuntaba con este.

—¡Tú... —exclamo Akane asombrada al ver al azabache con el arma frente a él.

—Akane Tendo—dijo Ranma apuntando a la muchacha justo en el pecho—Esperaba este momento—confesó para jalar del gatillo y darle tres disparos a la muchacha la cual acto siguiente, caía inerte en el piso ante la mirada del Director Kuno y uno de sus guardias.

Ranma se quedo inmóvil ante la cruel imagen que el mismo había provocado, pero por algún motivo eso lo hizo sentir completamente desesperado. Es que no era eso lo que quería en un principio acaso, matar a la Tendo y simplemente concretar su venganza contra la familia Tendo. ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía bien? ¿Por qué no era la misma sensación de saciedad como cuando mato a Shinnosuke?

 _"¿Qué mierda me pasa?"_ se cuestiono apretando con fuerza la empuñadura del arma, creyendó por un momento que la angustia en su pecho lo haría llorar.

Un guardia junto al Director se aproximaron hasta el cuerpo de la muchacha de cabellera azulada, la cual estaba tendida en el piso boca abajo y sobre una posa de sangre que salía desde su cuerpo. Incrédulo el guardia alzo su mirada para amenazar al traidor de la trenza. —Suelta el arma—ordeno para ser obedecido al instante por Ranma, el cual le hacía entrega de su arma al jefe de los Kuno—Don, creo que también deberíamos matarlo... no es alguien de fiar ¡traiciono a uno de sus compañeros y-

La voz del hombre se detuvo ante un certero golpe proporcionado por el líder de los Kuno. —¿Qué sabes tú de él? ¿eh? —reprendió a su subordinado—Este muchacho, vengo a su difunto padre—puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma—¡Es un joven digno de admirar! ¡Ahora desátalo!

Ranma guardo silencio en el lugar, mientras que el único guardia en el lugar lo desataba de las muñecas. Movió sus manos para librarse un poco de la incomodad a la que las ataduras le habían sometido, para luego observar las botellas de licor ubicadas a un lado de unos vasos.

—¿Qué tal si bebemos? —sugirió el ojiazul.

—¡Qué gran idea muchacho! —soltó el Director con alegría.

Ranma sirvió los vasos y se los extendió a ambos hombres que bebieron el contenido de inmediato, mientras que él con lentitud se servía un vaso para luego jugar entretenido con el mismo haciendo girar el liquido con absoluta calma.

—Tendo, y de paso Kodachi... —rió divertido el líder de los Kuno.

Comenzaba a disfrutar de la victoria, sin Akane Tendo todo sería más fácil. La hija del medio de las Tendo era una incompetente en la administración de su familia, y por otro lado haciéndose con esa destilería, tendría el dinero suficiente para armarse y acabar con los Daimonji. Ahora su único problema era la desquiciada de su hija.

—Oye, pero matamos a Akane ¿podremos conseguir la receta de otra forma? —pregunto el guardia al chico de la trenza que aun no bebía el contenido de su vaso.

—Sí—afirmo Ranma dejando el vaso junto a la botella de Whisky que sirvió—Lo prepara un amigo mío.

—Con este licor en nuestro poder—el Director alzo una botella fascinado—no volveremos a arrodillarnos ante los Daimonji jamás—de pronto su vista comenzaba a tonarse borrosa y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado—¿qué ocurre?

—Me siento ebrio de repente—soltó el guardia cayendo al suelo de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuro levemente Don Kuno dejándose caer al suelo ante la atenta mirada azulada de Ranma.

El sonido de unos pasos característicos se hicieron presentes en el lugar, y algo aturdido el director intento abrir un poco los parpados para divisar una figura femenina que reconoció al instante. La angustia lo invadió de golpe al verla sonreírle con claridad, antes de que sus parpados se cerraran por completo y la oscuridad llegará hasta él. " _Akane Tendo_ "

* * *

La luz se hizo presente nuevamente al abrir sus ojos, la suave y melodiosa voz de una mujer lo despertó al instante. Pero por algún motivo que se negaba a llegar a su mente, no podía moverse y empezando a recordar lo sucedido se hizo la luz para él.

—Y bueno, como lo prometí... aquí está tu premio—indico una voz femenina llena de diversión antes de abrir la bolsa con la que había cubierto el rostro del líder de los Kuno.

—¡Buenos Días! —saludo Kodachi con diversión al ver como uno de sus hombres ayudaba al amordazado hombre a levantarse—¿Dormiste bien Pa-pi-to? —se burlo dándole una despectiva mirada.

Frente al Don de los Kuno se encontraba su hija sentada sobre un escritorio, al lado derecho de esta estaba el indiferente muchacho de la trenza y al lado izquierdo desatando un completo desconcierto nuevamente en él, se encontraba aquella mujer que creyó caer muerta al suelo en la destilería, Akane Tendo.

Uno de los subordinados de Kodachi le quito la mordaza de los labios al Director, ya que al parecer intentaba hablar.

—¡Kodachi desgraciada! —se quejo el líder de los Kuno para luego ver a Ranma—¡infeliz, te inventaste esa historia!

" _Si supieras viejo, realmente no te mentí_ " pensó Ranma mirando al molesto hombre con indiferencia.

El plan había dado resultados, tal cual como lo había preparado todo. Usando su habilidad manual cambio con suma destreza las balas del revolver que había tomado de uno de los Kuno, por simples balas de salva. Luego solo se monto aquel teatro junto a la muchacha de cabellera azulada, la cual ya estaba preparada para esa escena con pequeñas bolsas con sangre de gallina bajo sus ropas.

—Lo siento por ti, Don Kuno—soltó Kodachi parándose frente a su padre.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —pregunto el furioso hombre.

—Por supuesto—afirmo la rosa negra recordando el motivo de su captura—¡Ohohoho! ¡Todo lo que tienes papito! —concluyo desatando la ira en su progenitor.

Akane miraba la escena sintiendo algo de alivió, por fin había logrado resolver un poco su situación. Le dio una leve mirada al chico de la trenza que le observaba con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, este nuevamente la había salvado de el agujero en el que se encontraba, y aunque en un principio dudo de ser capaz de llevar a la perfección su plan, lo había logrado hacer con éxito. Sin evadirle la mirada y sonrojándose un poco le devolvió una sonrisa.

Ranma sintió un dolor en su pecho al verla sonreír, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y de pronto se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Solo hasta hacían unas horas en la destilería lo comprendió, nadie iba a detener su venganza, ni siquiera esa mujer repleta de dulzura, nadie sería capaz de detener aquel arrasador deseo de hacer justicia por su familia con sus propias manos.

Pero por otro lado, ver su sonrisa, sus expresiones, sus ojos, escuchar su voz, todo de ella lo aturdía, y la odiaba por eso, le desagradaba tenerla cerca tanto o más de lo que deseaba sacarla de su mente. Esa mujer se había metido bajo su piel con aquella inocencia encantadora, con esa mirada llena de ingenuidad que era capaz de hacerlo caer a sus pies, lograba hacerlo titubear y dudar de cada una de sus acciones, ¿podría matarla? se preguntaba una y otra vez. Acabar con Akane, y apagar esa única luz que podía vislumbrar en medio de ese oscuro mundo, terminar con esa chica que era capaz de ver las cosas de una forma única y ¡Dios! Amaba eso de ella, aunque muy a su pesar fuera un obstáculo en sus planes. Que sentía por ella ¿amor? ¿Quizás lujuria, posesión o deseo? Nada de eso importaba en realidad, el no era de ese tipo de personas que sé ponían a pensar en sus emociones... él no necesitaba pensar en cosas que no eran importantes.

 _"No necesito algo como el amor..."_ Pensó Ranma esquivando la mirada de la Tendo.

* * *

Ryoga y Ranma se encontraban en la azotea del edificio de la guarida de Kodachi, mientras el atardecer se hacía presente en la ciudad de Nerima. Ambos habían evitado hablar del tema de la venganza nuevamente hasta ese minuto.

—Ese día habían cuatro personas en mi casa—soltó Ranma observando pensativamente la carta en sus manos.

—Pero Akane dijo que eran cinco—recordó Ryoga lo que su amigo le había contado días antes.

—Akane estaba en el auto de su padre fuera de mi casa cuando todo sucedió—dijo con seguridad—pensé por un momento que había sido el Director Kuno quien me envió la carta, porque quería a los Tendo muertos—explico pensando en otra posibilidad—Pero me equivoque, aunque creo que el supuesto "amigo de mi padre" es la quinta persona que no sale en la carta.

—¿Y quiere ayudarte con tu venganza por remordimiento? —Interrogo Ryoga con algo de duda.

—Sí—afirmo—O tal vez... —Ranma detuvo sus palabras al oír la puerta de la azotea abrirse.

El sonido característico de los botines de taco alto de una mujer se hicieron presentes en la azotea. Ryoga miro a la mujer con nerviosismo, y haciéndole una leve reverencia con la cabeza se retiro del lugar a paso rápido.

—Oye la gallina termino bien cocinada—comento Akane con algo de tristeza—aunque siento remordimiento por eso.

—Akane es un animal—respondió Ranma queriendo reír ante el comentario de esta—Siempre sacrificamos algo para obtener otra cosa.

—Quizás tienes razón—murmuro sentándose en el suelo—Por cierto, casi me creí tu actuación "Akane Tendo, esperaba este momento"—hizo un movimiento con sus manos para simular una arma disparando—Eso fue digno de una estatuilla.

Ranma sonrió inevitablemente ante las palabras de la Tendo. —Créeme, le puse todo mi corazón a cada una de mis palabras—hablo completamente serio, aunque ella no supiera ver a través de sus vocablos.

—Eres muy talentoso—rió divertida viendo al joven sentarse a su lado—También merezco mi galardón haciéndome la muerta, ¿no? —bromeo sacando un pequeño globo de plástico con liquido carmesí en su interior.

—Sí—Ranma afirmo tomando a la chica de la barbilla y acariciando los labios de esta con el pulgar—aunque exageraste un poco "pequeña".

El corazón de Akane latía estrepitosamente, y esperando un contacto mayor con el azabache cerro sus ojos, preparándose para ese ansiado contacto con sus labios. Ranma le miro desconcertado al notar lo que la chica esperaba, pero en su lugar solo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Deberías ver tu rostro cuando esperas que te bese —soltó Ranma dando una carcajada.

—Er-Eres molesto—tartamudeo nerviosa la peliazul con su mirada perdida en el suelo. _"Akane ¿Qué esperabas?"_ se regaño mentalmente.

—Ya me está dando sueño—el azabache fingió un bostezo—Las niñas buenas se duermen después de la cena—dijo con voz sugerente —puedo darte un beso de buenas noches antes de que duermas.

Akane entendió a la perfección el mensaje implícito en sus palabras, iba a cobrarle su "pago" por ayudarla. —Primero hay que cenar—y levantándose del suelo agrego—Eres un sinvergüenza, pero te agradezco mucho por salvar mi vida... —miro al cielo y con una sonrisa volteo a verle antes de abrir la puerta de la azotea—La vida es demasiado hermosa para no valorarla ¿no?

—Sí Doña Tendo lo dice, deberé de creerlo —bromeo siguiendo a la chica.

* * *

En el elegante Restaurant Furinkan. Una enorme mesa con un elegante mantel blanco se encontraba repleta de hombres, frente a ellos unos cubiertos de plata y unas copas con el vino más refinado de la bodega de Don Kuno los acompañaban, en la cena que prometía ser la mejor jamás vista en Nerima.

—¡Queridos comensales! —saludo cordial Kodachi con un traje de chef impecable —Me honra tener en este cuarto a todos los ejecutivos más importantes de la familia Kuno —rió eufóricamente — Se que han apoyado la familia durante todos estos años y con esta cena les demuestro mi valoración —hizo una reverencia que luego fue aplaudida por los hombres en la mesa.

Kodachi se reincorporo y de forma segura miro hacia el frente para dar las buenas nuevas.

—¡A partir de hoy la familia Kuno, está a cargo de Kodachi Kuno! —expreso mirando a los hombres que miraban indiferente la escena —Veo que no tienen problema alguno, muy bien —toco su barbilla con interés — por supuesto que renombrare este local, ahora se llamará la Rosa Negra ¡Ohohoho! —celebro para sí misma su ascenso aplaudiendo feliz —¡Pero mantendremos los deliciosos platos del querido Director!

—¡Oh! —exclamaron los hombres con impresión para aplaudir lo ultimo dicho por la joven, celebrando la buena decisión que había tomado la desquiciada mujer.

—Y ahora —de golpe se acerco a uno de los comensales — ¿Qué plato le obsesionaba perfeccionar a mi querido Papito?

—La lasaña —respondió el hombre intimidado por la presencia de la morena.

—¡Sí, exacto! ¡La lasaña! —Kodachi vocifero desquiciadamente, mientras extendía sus brazos al cielo —¡la Lasaña era el plato favorito de mi querido padre Don Director Kuno! —puso cara de autosuficiencia —Y por supuesto, Kodachi Kuno no permitirá que decaiga su mejor platillo.

Sin decir más, chasqueo sus dedos y dos hermosas mujeres abrieron las puertas de la cocina. Desde las puertas salió Mikado con unos platos en sus manos con Lasaña, seguido por una muchacha castaña que empujaba un carro con más comida en una enorme bandeja de metal.

Ukyo miraba la fuente metálica con repulsión y con la cara completamente pálida, evitando lo que más pudiese de oler el contenido. De lo contrario pensó que su estomago se devolvería en ese mismo instante.

Mikado corto la lasaña con absoluta calma, mientras servía los platos con ayuda de unos garzones que con suma rapidez terminaron de poner un trozo de comida delante de cada uno de los hombres.

El hombre al cual había intimidado en primera instancia, miraba con desconfianza el plato frente a él. —¿Qué pasa maestro? —interrogo Kodachi —¿Crees que mi lasaña esta envenenada o qué?

—No —respondió el hombre para cortar un trozo de comida y meterlo en su boca.

—Vamos saboréala, y disfruta cada uno de sus trozos de carne —comento la rosa negra mirándole con leve malicia.

Todos los hombres miraron impactados al valiente "maestro", el cual no parecía estar envenenado; y por el contrario, de sus labios salía una respuesta que nadie imagino:

—Esta delicioso —soltó el hombre para comer otro trozo.

La acción de este último fue imitada por todos los comensales, los cuales disfrutaban de la comida con completa tranquilidad.

—¡Qué alegría que disfruten de la cena! —sonrió alegremente Kodachi.

—Apuesto que a Don Directo le encantaría probar esta lasaña —comento el Maestro dando una carcajada.

—Es imposible —soltó la morena con voz seria.

—¿Qué? —pregunto el hombre sin entender —¿por qué?

—Porque se lo están comiendo todos —respondió Kodachi con completa tranquilidad.

—¿Es todo lo que hay? —comento un hombre sin poner atención a las palabras de la muchacha.

—Que lastima... podría comer mucho más —dijo otro sujeto igualmente distraído.

—No señores —interrumpió Kodachi —queda muchísima lasaña...

Incrédulo el maestro de las palabras de la lunática Kuno, decidió dar otro bocado a su comida. Pero sintiendo algo extraño en su boca, comenzó a sentirse nauseabundo y finalmente devolvió el estomago sobre su plato.

Los hombres impactados miraban la mesa, mientras que un sujeto del fondo comenzaba a toser para acción siguiente sacar un diente desde el interior de su boca. Logrando provocar que todos en la mesa se mirasen aterrados y asqueados, para luego terminar vomitando a un lado de la mesa.

—¿Que tal esta? ¿esta rica no? ¡Ohohoho! — Kodachi reía divertida mirando a los hombres que alguna vez le despreciaron. Realmente disfrutaba de ver el terror en los rostros de esos sujetos, y eso solo era el inicio de su reinado.

* * *

En una pequeña residencia en los territorios de los Kuno, se encontraba la pandilla de Akane disfrutando de una cena completamente distinta. Akari había preparado un caldo de gallina, y por otro lado Hiroshi había servido una pasta con salsa blanca.

Un pálido, pero mucho más recuperado Mousse se disponía a comer un trozo de tuto con la manos. Siendo observado por una preocupada muchacha de cabellera azulada.

—¿Ya puedes comer cosas grasosas? —dijo Akane mirando con asco la grasa del ave.

—Sí—respondió Mousse de malagana.

—Ten cuidado con tu alimentación—comento Hiroshi.

—Lo sé—replico el cuatro-ojos concentrado en su labor de comer.

—Bueno al menos, zafamos con vida—dijo el castaño bebiendo un vaso de licor.

—No—agrego Akari de forma pensativa—de hecho las cosas podrían complicarse más.

—Vamos Akari, no arruines la comida—regaño Akane con una mirada severa—Ahora comete tu pollo, cómelo—apunto con su tenedor el plato de la peliverde.

—Kodachi aun tiene enemigos—soltó Ranma luego de estar unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Akari—Y sus enemigos, ahora son los nuestros.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrogo Akane en un tono áspero, entendiendo que se refería a su familia de quienes hablaban.

La mirada de Ranma se encontró con la avellana de la peliazul, esta ultima arrugo su entrecejo inevitablemente. Recordándole al joven lo mucho que le afectaba aquella situación.

—Se les enfriara la comida—Ranma cambio el tema para concentrarse nuevamente en su comida.

Ryoga analizo la escena en silencio, comprendiendo el juego de miradas que hubo entre ambos jóvenes. _"Ranma esto se está saliendo de las manos"_ Pensó notablemente preocupado, para luego continuar comiendo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola! Y les diré que este capitulo es el más complicado que he escrito D:! fue increiblemente indigesto para mi escribirlo xD, pero creo que es lo peor en nivel de atrocidad que se verá en este fic. así que no me odien :C les recuerdo que es FICCION AMIGOS.  
En el proximo capitulo les daré un poco de paz y amor doloroso, para luego seguir en torno de esta guerra familiar, que quizás tenga un desenlace algo inesperado. Yap, no me extiendo más... les mando un gran abrazo a los que dejaron su review, y que comentan seguido, un saludo a: **Esmeralda Saotom, Nube Escarlata, John, litapaz, Leslie Hibiki, Saekodachi47** (explote con lo del ak47 xD) **y Marce**.

Me porte mal y no respondi los reviews, pero les deje capitulo antes de tiempo. les respondo los reviews, y el prox capitulo se los dejo el Sabado 3 de Junio, cariños para todos!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)  
Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	12. Preludio

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 11: Preludio.**

" _A pesar de que mi corazón es un paraíso sólo por ti,  
no puedo darte un boleto para que puedas ir.  
Puedo crearte mil ilusiones, pero no quiero hacer que llores por mí_"

* * *

Akari observaba con seriedad al muchacho de la trenza. Queriendo encontrar el motivo de porque le daba un mal presentimiento su presencia, a pesar de que este le hubiera dejado en claro sus intenciones con Akane. Y las hubiera demostrado, poniendo en riesgo su vida con tal de proteger a la heredera de los Tendo.

Dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios, lo más probable era que exagerara. Se estaba volviendo paranoica con tantos problemas, pero al menos por un tiempo más le vigilaría. Aunque después de su directa amenaza en la cabaña, dudaba que Ranma fuera capaz de hacer algo arriesgado.

 **/Flashback/**

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió después de unos minutos, y de la misma pudo ver el rostro de su mejor amiga. Extrañada analizo su aspecto, ella utilizaba una camisa larga hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y parecía estar agitada.

—Quisiera decir buen día, pero veo que no tienes buenos días—soltó Akari entrando al lugar—¿Qué son esas fachas tan indignas?

—Estuve jugando en la lluvia—dijo Akane para luego rodar sus ojos ante la mirada severa y poco convencida de su amiga—Es enserio—indico la ropa colgada en un improvisado tendedor en la cocina.

—Te creo—murmuro algo aliviada.

De pronto una figura masculina utilizando solo una toalla se hizo presente en el lugar, haciendo que la muchacha de cabellos azules se tensara. Por otro lado Akari volvía a preocuparse debido a la tensión que parecía producirse en el ambiente.

—Iré a vestirme—termino por decir Akane para tomar sus ropas y entrar a una de las habitaciones.

—Hola—saludo Ranma tomando una manzana de la frutera y dándole una mordida.

Sin poder evitarlo le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras se acercaba en silencio y sosteniéndole la mirada. —Me agrada mucho tu amigo Ryoga ¿Sabes?—hablo en voz baja y en tono de advertencia.

Ranma le miro con frialdad al notar que aquello era una amenaza directa por parte de esa mujer, al parecer la pequeña peliverde era más lista de lo que pudo imaginar. " _Desgraciada_ " pensó dándole otra mordida a la manzana antes de hablar.

—Sé directa—soltó en seco el Saotome.

—No te metas con Akane—le miro severamente—Te atreves a hacerle daño y me imagino que eres consciente de lo que sucederá a tu amigo.

—Yo nunca haría algo que lastimara a Akane físicamente—expreso con total sinceridad—" _psicológicamente quizás no pueda decir lo mismo_ "—cavilo en su mente debido a que sus planes de venganza indirectamente le afectaban.

—Solo te estoy mostrando los limites—replico la ojijade mirándole con recelo.

—No deberías darte tantas molestias—dijo Ranma de forma indiferente para caminar en dirección al baño—Es una niña, pero sabe cuidarse perfectamente sola—termino de decir antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

 **/fin del flashback/**

La noche se hizo presente en la ciudad de Nerima. Después de haber tenido una cena con su "pandilla" como les apodo Kodachi, todos se retiraron a dormir y reponer energías. Ahora la Tendo se encontraba sola en el comedor, mientras miles de pensamientos inundaban su mente.

Apoyo su rostro en la fría madera de la mesa, estaba cansada y harta de toda la estresante situación con su hermana. Ella nunca pidió ser la heredera de la familia, pero ahora su propia hermana la estaba forzando a serlo al quererla matar ¿Es que no había otra salida? ¿No podían conversar? y lamentaba conocer lo suficientemente bien a Nabiki como para saber que se negaría a negociar.

Ranma observaba en silencio a la muchacha, apoyado desde el umbral de la puerta y con algo dificultad debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Lograba vislumbrar tenuemente las facciones preocupadas de Akane, ella lucía tensa, agotada, las ojeras bajo sus orbes avellana le daban un aspecto enfermo y eso de cierta forma lo hacía sentir irritado.

 _"maldita sea, Tendo por qué me das tantos problemas_ ".

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, se encamino sigilosamente hasta llegar atrás de la distraída joven de cabellos azules, la cual estaba notablemente perdida en sus pensamientos. Inclinándose hasta quedar cerca de la cabeza de la muchacha se animo a romper el silencio.

—No deberías hacerme esperar tanto—dijo en un tono ronco y algo molesto.

Sorprendida por no haber notado su presencia, se reincorporo de golpe en la silla adoptando una postura acorde a la de una dama elegante. —Lo había olvidado, lo siento —Akane se disculpo sin voltear el rostro para encararlo.

—Preciosa, pensar demasiado te hará mal —soltó Ranma luego de meditar un poco sus palabras.

Akane se sintió asombrada por sus palabras, pero no demasiado, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a que ese muchacho de mirada azulada pudiera leer sus pensamientos con facilidad.

—¿Tendré que matar a mi hermana? —pregunto Akane con un nudo en la garganta, y completamente aterrada por lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo estas pensando demasiado —hablo el de trenza viendo la mirada de Akane nublarse.

¿Iba a llorar de nuevo? Dios, por favor no. Ranma ya no se creía capaz de poder verla sufrir, y simplemente se negaba a verla llorar, la odiaba cuando lo hacía... ¿Por qué? Por qué lo hacía sentir tan perdido cuando lloraba, porque sus lágrimas lo sumían en la agonía. Entonces su cuerpo cobro vida propia, y termino aferrándose con desesperación al torso de la muchacha.

—No más... —murmuro Ranma en una súplica—por favor, solo vayamos a dormir.

Sintiendo los fuertes brazos masculinos rodearla desde su espalda hasta su abdomen, se sumió en un mar de nuevas sensaciones, todas eran cálidas y de pronto no quería romper con ese momento. Pero la voz del muchacho la aturdió, él le estaba pidiendo que no llorará, sus palabras por primera vez tenían un sentimiento para ella distinto de la indiferencia. Cerró los ojos y exhalo el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud, para luego inhalar despacio la varonil fragancia masculina del joven junto al oxigeno que comenzaba a escasearle.

—No quiero dormir —Akane hablo despacio, mientras se abrazaba junto a los brazos que la rodeaban.

—Deja de castigarte con esto —soltó despacio al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su barbilla entre el espacio del hombro y el cuello de la muchacha.

Ranma se sentía perdido en aquella dulce atmosfera que se formaba alrededor de esa joven cuando estaban solos. Su cuerpo lo llamaba como si ella fuera miel, y él una simple abeja deseosa de esta, ella encajaba perfecto entre sus brazos, era su complemento perfecto.  
Ninguna mujer antes había despertado en él esos sentimientos, y aunque tenía miedo de caer profundamente enamorado de la Tendo, debía aceptar que estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de su error, todo con tal de tener un bocado de su adictiva piel. Y sabiendo que tarde o temprano la perdería a causa de su venganza, prefería dedicarse a disfrutar de ese efímero momento a su lado.

—Quiero olvidarlo todo, pero no puedo —Akane admitió con la voz llena de amargura —¿me entiendes?

—También quiero olvidar —Ranma confeso pensando en su venganza, su motor de vida y también irónicamente aquello que lo llevo hasta esa mujer —Ayúdame a olvidar —pidió en un tono suave y suplicante que apenas Akane pudo oír.

Akane sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, y moviendo una de las manos de Ranma la acerco hasta sus labios para poner un suave beso sobre esta.

—Te ayudaré y tú me ayudarás también, ¿no, Ranma?—susurro volteando su rostro levemente.

No resistió un segundo más y rompió con aquella insoportable lejanía entre ambos, apoderándose de aquellos suaves y delirantes labios. Iba a ayudarlo a olvidar, y sabía que así sería momentáneamente al estar junto a ella.

Akane respondió el beso con igual ímpetu, fundiéndose en una apasionada caricia y recorriendo cada espacio de la cavidad masculina. Llevando sus pulmones al límite, conteniendo el aire lo más posible para no tener que acabar con ese contacto lleno de necesidad.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar más rápido de lo esperado, el libido corría veloz a través de sus arterias y se concentraba en cierta parte de su anatomía. Nublando su cordura y convirtiéndolo en un ser incapaz de pensar con claridad. " _Mierda, no_ " se dijo así mismo y cortando de golpe con la cercanía entre él y Akane, su contacto lo estaba trastornando. Ansiaba tocarla, poseerla y podía verse devorando a la Tendo en ese mismo instante sino paraba ahora.

—Solo dormir—Ranma murmuro con voz ronca, en un intento de auto-convencerse de sus propias palabras.

Desconcertada por las palabras de Ranma se levanto de la silla para voltear y verle de frente.—No importa lo que me hagas, cualquier cosa esta bien si es contigo Ranma —tomo la mano del joven que le miraba con recelo—. Yo quiero sentirte, aunque eso después me duela.

—Akane, no tienes que llegar a ser mía para sentirme—dijo Ranma sin estar del todo convencido de sus palabras. Porque ni en un millón de años pensó en poder decirle algo así, no después de desearla como a ninguna.

—Ranma, soy tuya desde antes que me tocarás incluso —revelo aturdiendo un poco al muchacho con la información —Ranma yo, yo... yo te amo —soltó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al poner todo su valor en sus palabras.

Solo eso basto para destrozar aquella pared que construyo entre ambos hacían unos pocos segundos atrás, los latidos de su corazón probablemente sonaban lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oídos por esa mujer. Necesitaba calmar ese ardor en su pecho, la necesitaba a ella, la necesitaba para apagar esa maldita llamarada que quemaba su alma por sentirla bajo su piel.  
En un impulso cargado de ansiedad, se aproximo hasta la Tendo para acariciar una de sus mejillas con suavidad.

—Tsk—chasqueo su lengua al ver la temblorosa mirada avellana de la muchacha, estaba ¿asustada?— Akane, no necesito algo como el amor... Yo no puedo dartel...—soltó con amargura.

—Lo sé—interrumpió. Cerro sus ojos y esbozando una suave sonrisa continuó—Siempre lo he sabido, pero quiero hacerle frente a esto—indico poniendo una mano en su pecho—Sé que algo está mal contigo, no sé que sea... —le miro algo desencajado—pero quiero estar ahí, para curar tus heridas.

De un movimiento tomo la cintura de Akane para acercarla hasta él. Ella no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, no podía siquiera imaginar el peligro en el que se encontraba al estar con él, en el mismo espacio, en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere ver mi Doña Tendo? ¿Lo qué oculto en mi pasado?—dijo en un ronroneo cerca de su oreja, mientras movía los cabellos de la zona para poner un beso en su cuello, deleitándose con aquella cremosa piel—Eres demasiado buena, incluso para mí.

Podía sentir con claridad el aliento de Ranma contra su cuello, haciéndola vibrar con su calidez, con su simple y embriagadora presencia llena de misterios. Trago saliva por el nerviosismo, y aquella sofocante tensión sexual, para luego sentir una de las manos del muchacho recorrer su espalda con lentitud.

—No soy tan buena como crees... —soltó viendo al chico apartarse un poco, y seguido dedicarle una mirada sugerente y a la vez desafiante—Puedo demostrarlo.

—Te tomaré la palabra —dijo Ranma en un tono arrogante tomando a la chica de la cintura con ambas manos para sentarla sobre la mesa.

Analizo la mirada sorprendida de Akane al verlo ubicarse entremedio de sus piernas. Con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro, procedió a acariciar los muslos de la muchacha desde su lado interior. Escuchando en respuesta un suspiro de los labios femeninos ante aquel pecaminoso contacto, disfrutando de su reacción. Y eso aun no era suficiente, necesitaba mucho más de ella. Él necesitaba hundirse en ella, volverse uno con esa mujer, verla deshacerse entre sus dedos por el placer.

—Ranma—dejo salir de sus labios levemente al descubrir el deseo en los ojos azulados frente a ella, excitándolo involuntariamente al pronunciar su nombre—Aquí no.

—¿Aquí no qué? —interrogo el azabache acercando sus labios al lóbulo de la muchacha. Sabía a qué se refería, pero no perdería la oportunidad para jugar con ella.

—Tú sabes... —murmuro sonrojada la Tendo, mientras se ocultaba en el pecho de Ranma para evitar que sus ojos hicieran contacto visual—no podemos hacer eso aquí.

Realmente estaba disfrutando de la inocencia de esa mujer, amaba llevarla al límite de su pudor y provocarla a decir ciertas palabras que le avergonzaban por su contenido. Forzando un poco la situación para que dijera lo que deseaba escuchar. Hablo en un tono curioso y cargado de malicia. —¿"eso"?—pregunto fingiendo una falsa inocencia— ¿Que no podemos hacer sobre la mesa?

—Tener se...—comenzaba a aturdirse por la ahora divertida mirada azulada sobre ella, sin poder procesar sus palabras completamente. " _Está jugando conmigo_ " pensó intentando calmarse— Tu sabes a lo que me refiero—logro decir con dificultad.

—¿Sexo? —Ranma indago viendo a la chica sonrojarse— Esperaba esta reacción de ti—soltó riendo suavemente para alejarse y ofrecerle su mano con fin de que bajara de la mesa.

Akane acepto el gesto del azabache en silencio, dejándose guiar a través de los oscuros pasillos de la residencia se adentraron en una de las puertas. Su respiración estaba agitada, el sonido de la bisagra al cerrarse la puerta tras ellos parecía haber hecho eco en la habitación.

En cuanto Ranma cerró la puerta, se abalanzo cual depredador contra los labios de la Tendo. Y ahora la tenía a su merced. Estaba deseoso de ahogar las sensaciones que comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo. La beso con algo de desesperación queriendo mostrarle la necesidad que sentía de estar con ella, sus labios suaves sesgaban los suyos con una pasión que lo aturdía, envolviéndolo en una tormenta de fuego y necesidad que lograba sacudir su cuerpo completamente. Mientras dejaba a sus manos recorrer ansiosas las curvas de la muchacha.

Akane estaba literalmente dejándose devorar por ese hombre, y sin saber cómo, se dejo llevar por aquella marea que le había acorralado contra la pared. Movió sus manos con igual desesperación por el pecho de Ranma, palpando con sus dedos cada parte del torso masculino a través de la molesta tela de su camisa. Y no supo en que minuto perdió el juicio, porque termino arrancando la camisa del azabache en un acto de locura pasional.

Ranma se separo un poco de la muchacha para recuperar un poco el aliento, mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de Akane coincidir a la perfección con la suya. Excitándolo aun más, disfrutando con demasía del intimo momento entre ambos.

—Me rompiste la camisa—Su voz era ronca por su excitación—Joder, me prende verte arder—Jadeo lamiendo el suave cuello femenino.

—¿No era demasiado buena? —cuestiono Akane en un tono juguetón, perdiéndose en la risa arrogante del muchacho al escuchar sus palabras.

—Quiero ver que ardas más para mi, preciosa—murmuro el azabache levantando a la chica de los muslos para apegarla a su cadera. Está en un acto deseoso lo envolvió con sus piernas, apretando el contacto de sus cuerpos—Nena, no hagas eso—se quejo al sentir la fricción entre sus intimidades a través de la ropa con aquel inesperado movimiento. Era insoportable.

Los dedos de Akane comenzaban a deslizarse traviesamente por la espalda desnuda del moreno, mientras depositaba suaves besos en el torso masculino.

Ranma bajo con suavidad el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre la cama, y con igual delicadeza tomo sus labios nuevamente. Disfrutando del dulce y único sabor que ella le entregaba, esta vez tomaría su tiempo para complacerla. No quería ser rudo con ella de nuevo, en esta ocasión cuidaría de controlarse, porque ella lo merecía, a ella le daría más de lo que le había dado a cualquier otra mujer. Porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo... ella era especial.

" _Tendo, serás la primera y la única a la que le haré el..._ " detuvo su pensar fastidiado consigo mismo. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? No podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Aquellos pensamientos que estaba teniendo eran pensamientos que no debía, no podía y no quería tener. Se negaba a aceptar esa maldita jugarreta que su cuerpo y mente le estaban haciendo, e ignorando cualquier alerta o advertencia de su raciocinio volvió a su labor. Alejo sus labios con lentitud de los de Akane, para comenzar a explorar cada zona de la piel femenina debajo de su cuerpo.

Akane se sentía completamente abrumada. Las firmes manos masculinas recorrían su cuerpo con lentitud al igual que la intensa mirada azulada, parecía estarla estudiando con cada toque. Dejándose dominar por las sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, haciéndola presa de sus propios deseos primitivos, anhelando cada roce, cada caricia y haciendo insoportable su excitación.

—Necesito más de ti, Ranma...—arrastro la voz poseída por la necesidad, levantando su cadera y haciendo contacto con la pelvis del muchacho, rozando la parte más sensible de su anatomía.

—Oh, demonios—un jadeo escapo de su boca ante el sorpresivo y fogoso contacto de sus cuerpos, no esperaba ese movimiento de parte de la Tendo. —¿Quieres jugar?—pregunto en un tono sugerente al mismo tiempo que metía su mano por entremedio del escote de la muchacha, aprisionando uno de sus turgentes pechos.

El gemido que recibió en respuesta a su contacto lo excito de sobremanera, deseando tomarla en ese preciso momento. _"No, no... ahora tu me lo pedirás, rogaras porque te haga mía"_ pensó con malicia, mientras le quitaba el vestido a la Tendo sin mayor inconveniente.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron nuevamente con los del muchacho, era incapaz de disfrutar del todo de aquella caricia. Su atención se había enfocado a la altura de uno de sus muslos, sintiendo la presión en su piel provocada por la dureza del miembro de Ranma, que aun estando bajo la tela de los pantalones parecía quemarle la piel con su contacto.

Le encantaba el sabor de los labios de esa mujer, ella se convertía en una adicción incontrolable, y él se sentía como un puto adicto dispuesto a morir por consumir cada vez más de su dosis. Se estaba volviendo loco, porque nunca era suficiente... Quería más.

Akane pensó que moriría al sentir como Ranma rozaba su intimidad con la suya a través de la ropa, mientras que este besaba y lamía su cuello, sin detener ese juego perverso que habían iniciado. Su entrepierna se sentía demasiado húmeda producto de su excitación, y aunque no le gustaban las intensas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, porque a su parecer eran indecentes. Lo deseaba, estaba muriendo por tenerlo.

Se armo de valor y movió sus manos hasta los pantalones del azabache para quitarlos, lográndolo con un poco de torpeza y ayudándose con sus piernas para finalmente deshacerse de ellos. Dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacía el frente, se topo con la ardiente y divertida mirada de Ranma, el cual parecía estar incrédulo por sus acciones.

—¿Qué? —dijo Akane mecánicamente al verlo esbozar un sonrisa burlona.

—Íbamos a dormir—Ranma pronuncio roncamente fingiendo demencia, acomodando a su vez unos cabellos de la muchacha tras su oreja con suma delicadeza—Eres tan hermosa... —dejo escapar su pensamiento con libertad.

El carmesí se hizo dueño de su rostro por el comentario inconsciente del muchacho. —Tú también lo eres—logro decir en un tartamudeo que a Ranma le pareció lo más dulce que había logrado escuchar en su vida—Ranma, quiero ser todo de ti.

Ranma sonrió complacido por su petición, y luego de depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Hablo:

—Sus deseos son ordenes princesa Akane—canturreó seductoramente, mientras procedía a bajar las bragas de la Tendo con su boca, lamiendo y disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus piernas, enviándola a un abismo de placenteras sensaciones.

Al terminar de retirar la prenda. Comenzó un camino con sus manos hasta llegar a la firme cadera de la muchacha, contorneando con sus yemas cada curva de las suaves y níveas piernas de está, memorizando cada parte de su tersa piel que parecía haber sido creada por Dioses, era perfecta.

Un gemido escapo de su boca al sentir una mano sujetarle firme por uno de sus senos, al mismo tiempo que otra le acariciaba el trasero con fogosidad. Su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el cuerpo masculino, sorprendiéndose al sentir como con cada caricia se acrecentaba aun más su deseo. Deseaba tenerlo en su interior y la simple idea de pensarlo, la aterraba y le excitaba a la vez. Se estaba dejando corromper nuevamente por Ranma.

Se quito los bóxers ante la expectante mirada femenina, y jamás pensó en su vida poder disfrutar tanto de que simplemente lo miraran. Se acomodo entre las piernas de la muchacha y recordó aquellas palabras que habían dañado su ego días atrás. Primero conseguiría hacer que se arrepintiera de haberlo rechazado en la cabaña.

—Nunca más volverá a suceder... —murmuro en el oido de la Tendo para luego lamer su cuello.

Aturdida pudo pronunciar algo entendible. —¿Qué cosa? —lo sintió succionar la piel de su cuello y, sabiendo que aquello dejaría una marca lo dejo continuar esperando una respuesta.

—Eso dijiste—dijo Ranma con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que rozaba con su sexo la entrada femenina, dejando a la muchacha sin aliento—retráctate.

—Me vas a volver loca—Soltó Akane moviendo su cadera levemente en busca de más contacto, el cual le fue negado por el intrépido muchacho—no debí decir eso—termino diciendo apenas consciente de las palabras que había dicho.

Victorioso por su logro se preparo para lo que vendría. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, hundiendo su miembro completamente en la intimidad de la muchacha, robándole un gemido que acallo al instante con sus labios.

" _El bendito cielo_ " Pensó .Disfrutando completamente de la estrechez de la chica, volviéndose loco por querer poseerla con desenfreno. Pero esta vez no podía dejarse llevar, no quería que alguien desde fuera los oyera y los descubriesen. Aunque esa simple idea solo logrará provocarlo y encenderlo más.

Akane enterró sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches del muchacho, correspondiendo a su beso con desesperación para luego mover su cadera, en un intento de motivarlo a continuar. Ranma corto el contacto y le miro con una extraña mezcla de reprensión y deseo.

—Sh...—le silencio moviéndose despacio en el interior de la muchacha—cuida de no hacer ruido o nos descubrirán.

Ella le miro apenada al entender el mensaje. Puso una de sus manos en su boca para acallar sus posibles gemidos y le observo continuar. Sintió como el azabache en un comienzo la penetraba lentamente, y a medida que los segundos avanzaban lo hacía un poco más rápido. Se sentía desfallecer con cada movimiento, y miles de exquisitas sensaciones la embargaban. Era demasiado adictivo, demasiado placentero y ella deseaba obtener más.

Cómo le gustaba verla perderse en el deseo. Amaba verla corromperse bajo su cuerpo, mirar sus ojos avellana oscurecer por el deseo suplicantes por más. Ella levanto su cadera para darle mayor acceso, pero no se dejo llevar. Quería complacerla mientras la poseía, y se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que perdería el control si se apresuraba demasiado. No quería hacerle daño, ella no lo merecía, ella merecía algo mejor y él se lo daría.

Con cada estocada parecía hundirse más en el placer adictivo del frágil cuerpo femenino. Entonces se sintió mareado cuando la escucho pronunciar su nombre suplicante, no quería perderse, no aún. Respiro profundo y se mantuvo bajo control.

—Mírame, Akane—ordeno Ranma con voz ronca—Si quieres más duro, tendrás que tomarlo tu misma... esta vez no seré yo quien pierda el control.

 _"Me estas torturando"_ pensó Akane dando la vuelta en la cama junto al muchacho y subirse a horcadas sobre él.

Pestaño algunas veces sorprendido por la acción audaz de la peliazul, pero su expresión cambio de inmediato al sentirla montar su miembro. Perdiéndose completamente en un mar de placenteras sensaciones.

—Me quieres matar Akane—afirmo el azabache embelesado con la nueva visión que tenía desde esa perspectiva.

Esa mujer era un tormento, sus cabellos cayendo desordenados por sus hombros enmarcando sus salvajes facciones, sus ojos brillantes por el deseo, su expresión hambrienta de deseo. Su mirada azulada estaba centrada en ella, y nunca había tenido una imagen tan erótica en toda su vida. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella, la pequeña Tendo, y solo Dios sabía el poder que Akane ejercía sobre él... la única capaz de controlarlo.

—Tú eres el que me quiere matar a mi—Akane reclamo mientras se movía sobre el muchacho.

—Te voy a matar en todas las formas posibles después de esto, Akane—arrastro Ranma jadeando.

Mordía su labio inferior, mientras movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo sintiéndose arder internamente. Buscaba con desesperación saciar su necesidad, haciendo cada vez más rápidos los movimientos.

El calor de la habitación se tornaba insoportable para sus cuerpos con el pasar de los segundos. El espacio solo era acompañado por el sonido de la unión de los cuerpos, acompañado por los suaves gemidos y jadeos de ambos amantes.

Tomo la cadera de la muchacha para ayudarla a hundirse más en él, mostrándole que también podía dominar la situación desde esa posición. Y de pronto enloqueció sin notarlo, moviendo a la Tendo sobre él como si fuera una muñeca, sintiéndola llegar a la cúspide del éxtasis al mismo tiempo que el conseguía llegar. Se quedo quieto bajo la muchacha y derramó su esencia en su interior, disfrutando al mismo tiempo del movimiento de los músculos interiores de la joven.

Akane se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, el cual la recibió encantado entre sus brazos. Inhalo el aroma masculino, mientras que él acariciaba despacio su cabello, haciéndola experimentar algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, paz.

Sus cuerpos se enfriaban lentamente al igual que sus respiraciones comenzaban a normalizarse. Ranma tomo las sabanas para taparlos y protegerse del frio.

—Ranma esto definitivamente no fue una buena idea—Akane rompió el silencio comenzando a sentirse mal por sus actos.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, sabiendo que aquella muchacha diría esas palabras.

—Nunca sigo las buenas ideas... —le miro con una sonrisa—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sorprendida por aquella pregunta tan impropia del muchacho, se acomodo de lado en la cama para mirarle y ponerle atención.—Pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué me amas? —soltó con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo una sensación de temor mezclada con incertidumbre.

—Es porque solo cuando estoy contigo olvido mi realidad, es como si fuera transportada a otro lugar en donde todo es felicidad... donde no hay dolor—Akane respondió sincera y con las mejillas bañadas en carmesí.

Escucho atentamente sus palabras, y en un acto involuntario le dio un casto beso en una de sus manos. No sabía que le pasaba, estaba literalmente atrapado en un limbo. La maldita realidad se empeñaba en castigarlo, ¿Por qué tenía que decidir?¿Por qué le dolía vengarse?¿Podía renunciar a su venganza? _"¡No puedo!"._ Cavilo con angustia, cómo podía siquiera pensar en ser egoísta y pensar en ser feliz al lado de la Tendo, Justamente de esa mujer, la hija del asesino de su familia. Sus padres y su hermana no tendrían siquiera la oportunidad de ser felices, como él podría hacerlo. Cómo podía ser tan egoísta, y dejar vivir a esas personas que no merecían siquiera respirar.

—Lo siento Akane... —titubeo mirándola con amargura— _"Eres demasiado buena"_.

—No te disculpes—pronuncio la peliazul con tristeza—De todos modos esto no puede ser, está mal... y no quiero darte problemas.

—Akane—Ranma le miro con seriedad, realmente no quería que arruinara ese efímero momento. No quería pensar, solo quería embriagarse de ella—Ahora sólo somos tu y yo, ¿qué importa lo demás?

Akane sonrió levemente al oír el tono severo en la voz de Ranma, lo estaba arruinando.— Lo siento, tienes razón...—dijo con algo de amargura que no paso desapercibida por el azabache—¿Podemos dormir abrazados?

Ranma sonrió ante la dulce petición de la muchacha de cabellos azules, y por primera vez no pensó con frialdad. Guardo silencio y la envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza para darle cobijo, apegándola a su pecho como si se tratase de un preciado tesoro. A los pocos minutos la sintió quedarse profundamente dormida. Disfrutando del melodioso sonido de la respiración de la Tendo, se dejo caer plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola! Les cuento que actualizo antes, porque me lo pidió el Johnny que esta de cumpleaños~~, y Bueno Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, puedo decir que quede conforme... a medias pero conforme xD, hahaha. En este capitulo me da pena Ranma, porque esta en una fase de negación total, y por otro lado es un imposible. Porque si saben que esta vivo lo querrán bajo tierra, y por otro lado ya mato a Shinnosuke, ¿podra perdonarlo Akane si lo sabe? mmm... malditos mafiosos ;-; llorare sobre mi fic xD! / me cuentan sobre la zukulencia del capitulo, me siento tan pervertida D:! -mentira- !

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan su review. Les mando un super saludo: **Leslie Hibiki, Marce, Esmeralda Saotom** (Me alegro saber tu opinion, estaba super dudosa del cap porque lo encontraba fuerte, gracias como siempre!), **SaeKodachi47, litapaz y al John** (viejo ql)  
Ya saben, les respondo casi siempre antes de actualizar, porque asi no les hago spoiler jahkjahjka xD!

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)**  
 **Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	13. Familia

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 13: Familia.**

 _"Nadie puede detenerme ahora, aquí yo decido los limites._  
 _Mientras permanezca en tu mirada, abandonarte no será una opción_  
 _Seré tu salvación y tu perdición..."_

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche en Nerima, la luz de la lámpara en la pequeña mesita de noche era lo único que iluminaba la oscura habitación. El lugar era amplió, elegante y estrictamente pulcro, las decoraciones eran únicas en un estilo clásico del más puro Rococó. Una cama matrimonial en el centro, un enorme closet en uno de los rincones y algunos espejos alrededor.

Sentada sobre la cama miraba con firmeza un reflejo en el espejo a la vez que cepillaba su largo cabello castaño, sus ojos fijos en la nuca de esa visión, en el hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la cama, y al que solía llamar su esposo. Un tipo al cual creía conocer hasta hacían unos pocos días, hasta que lo oyó hablar con sigilo acerca de cómo había intentado matar a su hermana menor. Aquella chica a la cual consideraba su hija, a pesar de que era más que consciente de que era su hermana. Y de pronto por primera vez en sus largos veinticuatro años, sentía un sentimiento oscuro nacer en su alma a causa de ese hombre.

Había aceptado casarse con Tofu Daimonji con la esperanza de aliviar las asperezas entre su familia y los Daimonji, pero al parecer... nada había cambiado. Toco su vientre preocupada, en él crecía la esperanza de poder hacer cambiar de parecer a su esposo.

— Tofu, por favor trae de vuelta a Akane—pidió Kasumi casi en una súplica—Ella debe estar con la familia.

—Si Akane jura lealtad a los Daimonji, la ayudaré a salvarse—dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba un vaso sobre la mesita de cama—Pero Nabiki será la próxima Don de los Tendo y el siguiente será...-

—No quiero que nuestra familia siga enfrentada—interrumpió la mayor de las Tendo mientras se acostaba en la cama.

—Todo dependerá de Akane, si ella se entrega—explico Tofu imitando las acciones de su esposa.

—Por favor, no le hagas daño... —termino de decir con notable preocupación.

Tofu se acerco hasta la lámpara para apagarla, y la oscuridad reino nuevamente en la habitación de la enorme casona de los Tendo.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en una penumbra inusual, debido a la hora. Aunque ya era de mañana y el sol amenazaba fuertemente en colar sus rayos a través de las cortinas marrón oscuro del cuarto de Nabiki. En el lugar se podía aspirar el aire denso como el acero, pesado y corrosivo.

La ambiciosa mujer estaba sentada en su escritorio, su mirada perdida en una copa de licor, su aspecto descuidado con enormes indicios de haber pasado una noche en vela. Acompañaban la oscura atmosfera de la habitación.

Tofu entró al cuarto de su cuñada para presenciar el desastre de su apariencia.

—Qué desagradable—comento con malestar el hombre—¿Qué le sucede a la Don de los Tendo?

—Nada—Nabiki respondió con los ojos fijos en su copa.

—Estabas muy segura antes de tus planes para ser la heredera—dijo Tofu mirando la expresión demacrada y preocupada de la Tendo—Nabiki, tienes cosas buenas de las que Akane carece.

La inseguridad se hizo presente en cada una de las células de su fisiología, poniendo en duda sus propias capacidades para ser la cabecera de la familia. —¿Como cuáles?

—Eres sincera y mucho más inteligente—explico el medicucho de la familia Daimonji—Es lo primero que me agrado de ti... eres la única que se preocupa por la familia ¿no? —cuestiono queriendo manipular la mente de la muchacha a su beneficio, poniendo en contra a las hermanas—Es por eso que debes matar a Akane, Solo tu podrás salvar a la familia de una desgracia mayor a causa de ella.

Nabiki guardo silencio absoluto, su mente trabajando las posibilidades para su familia frente a los Daimonji. Encontrando razón a las palabras del marido de su hermana, y sintiendo el miedo en ello nuevamente. Akane era peligrosa. Y no porque ella fuera capaz de hacerle algo, eran sus hombres la que la hacían sentir el terror, hombres dispuestos a sacrificar todo por su hermana menor. Personas fieles, fuertes, habiles e inteligente... capaces de matar a cualquiera por el bienestar de ella.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, y por primera vez desvió la mirada del licor. Lanzando con fuerza el vaso sobre el piso de parque.

La odiaba, la odiaba por absolutamente todo. Ella siempre obtenía todo fácil, el reconocimiento, el poder, todo; En cambio ella siempre se esforzaba, buscando la aceptación de su padre haciendo lo correcto, asistiendo a las misas todos los Domingos, estudiando los negocios familiares todos los días, pero aun así. Su Padre solo la aparto, decidiendo que Akane era la más apta para heredar la Familia. Buscándole incluso un marido, al cual se había encargado de desaparecer del mapa sin levantar sospechas.

Se puso de pie y movió las cortinas de su lugar, permitiéndole a los rayos solares ingresar a su habitación. Era hora de encargarse de sus problemas, y su problema ahora tenía nombre, apellido y su misma sangre.

* * *

Se revolvió entre las sabanas en búsqueda de libertad. Las mantas de la cama se sentían más pesadas de los normal e insistentemente quiso quitarlas de encima de sus piernas sin lograr tener éxito. Fue en eso que un escalofrió la recorrió desde su nuca hasta sus pies, haciendo un macabro recorrido a través de su columna vertebral. Akane apretó sus ojos con fuerza negándose a abrirlos aun. Para luego volver a sentir la exhalación en su cuello, poniendo en alerta cada uno de sus sentidos.

Finalmente se animo a levantar sus parpados, y con lentitud bajo la mirada para notar un fuerte brazo aferrado a su cintura. Su garganta se seco al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hacían presentes en su mente. El nerviosismo, la vergüenza y el pudor invadiéndola de golpe.

—Dios, esto no pudo haber pasado de nuevo—murmuro Akane despacio.

Ranma sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la Tendo. Llevaba al menos quince minutos esperando a que la muchacha despertará, intentando controlar sus impulsos animales de despertarla y volver a tomarla.

—Sucedió y fue increíblemente ardiente—dijo en tono ronco y seductor, apegando la espalda de la temblorosa peliazul a su torso con absoluta posesión.

Akane deseaba que la tierra la tragara, estaba tan avergonzada por las depravadas palabras del azabache. Quería golpearlo, pero sabía que ese hombre era del tipo masoquista y le daría la excusa perfecta para volver a apenarla.

—¿Puedes soltarme?—logro decir intentando liberarse de su agarre.

—No quiero—soltó Ranma bajando una de sus manos hasta los muslos de la muchacha, la cual gimoteo ante el contacto—Dios, tengo tanta hambre...

—Entonces suéltame para que vayamos a desayunar— Akane intento liberarse nuevamente, revolviéndose con fuerza entre los brazos del azabache. Deteniéndose de golpe al sentir algo duro contra su espalda. Cavilo en seco y entendió el mensaje inserto en las palabras del joven —. Akari se va despertar pronto, si te descubre te mata— añadió queriendo hacer entrar en razón al muchacho.

—Le diré que mi jefa esta tan agradecida de mis servicios, que quiso premiarme con mi problema mañanero— contestó divertido al sentir el nerviosismo en la voz femenina.

—No serías capaz—dijo Akane incrédula.

Se acerco hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de la peliazul y despacio articulo —Pruébame—desafió con una arrogante sonrisa.

Molesta le dio inevitablemente un codazo en el estomago al azabache, el cual apretó la zona con sus manos e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Aprovechando la oportunidad se escapo de la cama, tomo sus ropas y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

—Enfermo pervertido—gruño Akane colocándose sus botines.

—Sabes que si hubiera querido hacerlo enserio, simplemente te tomaba y ya—replico Ranma que ahora miraba divertido a la Tendo, luego de haber recuperado el aliento por el inesperado golpe —. Pero realmente no quiero problemas con la bruja de tu novia.

—Akari no es ni bruja, ni mi novia—reclamo dándole una mirada asesina al oji azul que soltaba una leve carcajada—. Eres insoportable, un odioso y además te pasas de descarado.

—Y tu eres una falsa, una falsa muy deliciosa cabe mencionar—le dijo de forma sugerente, recibiendo en respuesta un almohadazo que no quiso esquivar.

—Levántate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer—Akane terminaba de arreglarse el cabello y se dirigía a la salida.

—A su orden—se burlo Ranma antes de verla salir por la puerta dando un portazo.

Y era hora de volver a la realidad. Enfocarse nuevamente en los asuntos de la Tendo y sus problemas familiares.

* * *

En el Salón de reuniones de los Tendo. Tres personas se encontraban en el lugar estudiando los negocios familiares. Nabiki se encontraba irritada mirando los flujos de caja de la familia. Estaban teniendo demasiadas perdidas desde que Akane se había marchado, y eso notablemente la ponía más que furiosa. Tofu miraba a la castaña en silencio desde el sofá y Shampoo fumaba un cigarrillo a un lado de la ventana.

—La mitad de beneficios que hace tres meses—se quejo la Tendo moviendo su pierna con impaciencia—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo los malditos contadores?

—Akane es la dueña de la destilería—menciono Shampoo viendo la irritación de su prima—. Akari la administra, pero ella no está ligada a la familia... ella solo le sirve a Akane y lo sabes—hizo una pausa—. No esperes tener las mismas ganancias sin el contrabando de licor...

—Eres muy ingenua Shampoo—escupió Tofu llegando al lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo la mujer China con aspereza.

—Akane nos dará siempre problemas con su destilería clandestina, y si esto continua... sabes bien que ella con Kodachi nos expulsarán del negocio—explico el esposo de Kasumi.

—Con mi hermana es matar o morir, Shampoo—soltó Nabiki.

—¿Puedes decirle eso de frente a tu padre? —interrogo Shampoo calando de su cigarro y viendo a la Tendo tensarse por sus palabras.

—Permíteme dejarle yo las cosas claras a mi suegro y a tu prima—intercedió Tofu—Akane es enemiga de la familia, y Doña Daimonji quiere que Nabiki dirija la Familia.

Shampoo miraba con desconfianza a ambos presentes. Al parecer tendría que meter manos al asunto, o de lo contrario todo se saldría de control.

* * *

En el Restaurant "Rosa Negra" la música sonaba plácidamente en un volumen moderado, haciendo un grato ambiente para una de las mesas. El lugar estaba completamente vacío a excepción de uno, y en este se encontraban dos mujer sentadas junto a dos jóvenes, mientras que una muchacha dejaba una Pizza en la mesa.

—El truco para exprimir limones es girarlos por treinta segundos exactamente, haciendo una leve presión en él—comentaba Kodachi exprimiendo un limón sobre la pizza—Eso los hace menos agrios—terminada la acción extendió el plato hacía una pensativa peliazul—¡Esta lista! ¡Adelante, coman! Esto es mi agradecimiento por la ayuda.

—No hay de qué—dijo Akane tomando un trozo para luego comerlo con tranquilidad.

Ranma que se encontraba al lado de la Tendo imito la acción. Dándole una fugaz mirada a la chica de cabellera azulada, analizo notablemente su expresión preocupada al comer.

—Les debo mi agradecimiento, se encargaron de mi papi—expreso la rosa negra con una enorme sonrisa—. Gracias a ustedes, ahora soy la Reina.

—Oye esta pizza sabe como la de siempre—hablo Akane saboreando la comida.

—Sí—acompaño Ranma concordando con la peliazul.

—Oigan ¡Saben que! —se incorporo Mikado a la conversación, luego de estar en absoluto silencio— Este queso es importado de Apulia, una ciudad del sur de Italia... es una ciudad que se encuentra justo en el taco de la bota.

—¿enserio? —comento Ukyo que se encontraba tras ellos con una bandeja con más Pizza.

—Sí—afirmo el amante de la Kuno.

Kodachi tiro una rosa delante de Mikado para hacerlo callar, cosa que el joven entendió a la perfección y detuvo su conversación.

—Entonces, eliminaremos a los Tendo ¿no?—pregunto la Kuno mirando seriamente a la peliazul—. Ahora somos un equipo, mientras vivamos.

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en los labios de la Tendo. " _Ya te crees que me trago tu supuesta amistad"_ pensó mirando a la chica con seguridad. —Más bien somos compañeras de cuarto—le miro con seriedad— Mientras me rentes el cuarto, claro está ¿no?

—Como sea—dijo Kodachi dándole una filosa mirada—Quiero que salgan y...-

—Quiero que salgan y causen problemas—interrumpió Mikado casi leyendo la mente de su amante—. Cuento con ustedes.

Akane se limpió los labios con la servilleta, su elegancia parecía deslumbrar a los presentes a excepción de la Rosa negra la cual le miraba con recelo.

—Bien—sonrió la Tendo poniéndose de pie y siendo seguida por Ranma—No querríamos decepcionarte "cariño".

—¿No te vas a tomar tu bebida? —pregunto Kodachi mirando el vaso de Akane intacto.

—No, ya tuve suficiente de whisky—soltó Akane caminando en dirección a la salida.

—¡Ohohoho! Tienes un licor de primera—comento la desquiciada mujer.

—Oye, tráeme un poco de ese Whisky la próxima vez guapa—agrego Mikado en tono coqueto viendo a la Tendo desaparecer junto a un molesto azabache, el cual le dedico una mirada asesina antes de salir.

—Ran-chan lucía algo enojado ¿no? —pregunto Ukyo parada entremedio de la Kuno y Sanzenin.

—Es una lástima que no trabaje para mí—suspiro Kodachi con notable decepción—seguramente tendré que deshacerme de ellos cuando no me sean de utilidad por eso.

Akane subía al auto manteniendo la compostura. Espero a que Ranma subiese por el lado del copiloto y le dio la marcha al coche, piso el acelerador con cuidado debido a su estado anímico, estaba furiosa por aquella insinuación de Kodachi. ¿Eliminar a su familia? Ella creía que era de su misma calaña, una persona que era capaz de matar a un familiar sin ningún remordimiento. Y odio sentirse entre la espada y la pared con respecto a Nabiki, la estaba obligando a matarla o dejarse matar. La realidad sacudiéndola con fuerza y regresándola a la realidad en unas pocas palabras.

—Maldita Kodachi—Akane murmuro sin darse cuenta—Quiere mantenerme ocupada la muy zorra.

—Va querer robarnos el Whisky Hibiki—dijo Ranma indicándole un punto importante a tener en cuenta— Y cuando no le seamos útiles...- —Detuvo sus palabras debido a que la muchacha daba la vuelta a una curva con suma velocidad logrando desestabilizar un poco el vehículo.

Akane tiro del freno de mano de golpe, sus manos temblaban, y algo estaba mal con ella. Primero estaba tratando con la mujer que había provocado indirectamente la muerte de Shinnosuke, segundo su hermana la quería matar. De pronto sentía unas imperiosas ganas de gritar, pero en su lugar solo le dio un golpe al volante delante de ella.

Ranma vislumbro el dolor en el rostro de la Tendo, durante unos segundos mientras la veía golpear el volante una y otra vez, dañándose los puños contra el metal forrado en cuero. Y no lo soportaba más, la oscuridad estaba de nuevo y su brillo comenzaba a apagarse, intentaba respirar algo que no fuera la agonía del infierno que sentía esa muchacha, pero ahora mismo su mente estaba completamente nublada al verla destrozada.

—Akane, detente—forzó sus palabras tomándola de las muñecas.

—¿Qué aconsejas que haga? —logro decir mecánicamente, al mismo tiempo que el dolor en sus puños parecían hacerla reaccionar.

—Solo podrás estar tranquila con tu familia Akane—resolvió por decir Ranma mientras revisaba las manos de la muchacha— El problema es Tofu y Nabiki—le miro con notable molestia—Yo manejare.

—Puedo hacerlo aun—dijo Akane con voz queda y evitando que el azabache bajará del auto, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sujetarlo del brazo— Estoy bien, enserio... esto no es nada en comparación a la zurra que me dio el Gorila sicótico—termino por agregar para ver al chico volver a acomodarse en su asiento y, luego seguir conduciendo.

* * *

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos purpura bajaba de su auto con elegancia, se adentro en uno de los bares más conocidos de Nerima. La sorpresa se poso en la mirada carmesí al notar la presencia de dos personas conocidas en su interior.

—Ustedes dos—dijo Shampoo mirando a ambos conocidos.

La muchacha de cabellos azules miraba con grata impresión a su prima. No pensó jamás encontrarla en un bar de baja calaña como ese. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna la vio acercarse junto a un alterado Hiroshi que parecía ignorar quien era.

—No nos causen problemas en este lugar—soltó amenazante la oji carmesí.

—No tenemos nada que decirte, vete por donde viniste—escupió Hiroshi de mala gana para luego recibir una fuerte patada en el estomago, cortesía de la elegante China.

—Hola—Saludo Akane viendo a la mujer llegar a su lado—¿Que te trae por aquí prima?

—¿Cómo se come donde Kodachi? —interrogo con visible molestia la peli-purpura.

—No está mal—contestó la heredera de los Tendo con poca importancia—. Aunque es obvio que no comemos gratis.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunto Shampoo con expresión seria.

—Claro—respondió Akane siguiendo a su prima hasta una de las mesas aisladas en el bar.

—Akane... —hizo una pausa la mujer para prender un cigarrillo—Regresa a casa, es solo una disputa entre hermanas. Tienes que regresar.

—No es tan sencillo Shampoo—dijo en un tono neutro.

—Yo mediaré por ti, además el tío Soun está preocupado—comento Shampoo intentando hacer razonar a su prima —A ambas las entrene, a ti te convertí en una luchadora... así que haz lo que te digo.

—Estas siendo muy dura—expreso Akane con los brazos cruzados.

—En la familia hay muchos que te extrañan Akane.

—Lo dudo—se sincero la Tendo, pensando en la trampa que le pusieron los integrantes de la Familia.

—Es cierto—Suspiro la oji carmesí acomodando su cabello—Todos te dirían lo mismo que yo.

Akane suspiro con resignación y le dio una cálida mirada a su mentora en el arte del combate —No quiero discutir contigo, prima. —Concluyó para luego abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Ranma caminaba junto a Akane en silencio luego de acompañarla a uno de los bares cercanos, ella se encargaba de negociar y él la escoltaba. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, solo observándola. Nada tenía sentido en tres meses al estar a su lado y todavía no se sentía capaz de comprenderlo. Cuando estaba cerca de Akane no lograba reconocerse, no sabía quién era y las emociones de cuando era un infante alegre volvían. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había encontrado a ella? En su búsqueda de venganza había encontrado algo que no esperaba encontrar jamás.

—Me pregunto qué será lo que planea ahora Kodachi—murmuro Akane para sí misma.

—Hablando sola de nuevo—hablo Ranma—De seguro debe estar tratando de buscando donde está la destilería.

—No importa—dijo con seguridad la muchacha—. Sin la receta solo tendrá agua caliente desabrida—hizo una pausa—. Me preocupa mucho Ryoga... quizás intenten matarlo.

—Estará bien, Akari está pendiente de él.

El sonido de un auto acercándose lo alerto al instante, un sudor frio lo recorrió al sentir a la muchacha frente a él completamente desprotegida. De un segundo a otro la jalo con fuerza hasta su torso y la cubrió con este ante la atónita mirada de Akane. Ella aun no parecía entender su actuar, pero en cuanto el carro se detuvo lo entendió.

La Tendo miro asustada la puerta del auto abrirse, por encima del hombro de Ranma. Para luego sentir una completa y sincera felicidad invadirle. Corrió, corrió como una niña pequeña llena de esperanzas hacía los brazos de la persona que bajaba del vehículo.

—¡Kasumi! —salto a los brazos de su hermana mayor abrazándole con fuerza.

—Akane—sonrió devolviendo el abrazo—me alegra que estés bien.

—¿has estado bien hermana?¿Como esta papá? —pregunto Akane cortando el abrazo.

—Bien—respondió tocándose una mejilla con la palma de su mano—. Hermanita, tenemos que hablar.

Minutos después se encontraban en una pequeña taberna cercana a la casa del difunto Shinnosuke. El lugar era pequeño y sencillo, una barra y algunos barriles con unos taburetes para sentarse. Y en una de las mesas, acaparando la atención del barman se encontraba una elegante mujer de melena lisa.

Akane se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha de filosa mirada avellana, su hermana. Regreso su mirada a la de la mayor de las Tendo y esta le hizo un gesto con el rostro para que se sentará junto a Nabiki.

—Traeré algo que preparé para la ocasión—Kasumi desapareció dejando a sus hermanas solas por unos minutos.

Ambas Tendo mirándose en silencio, una miraba con fingida frialdad y la otra con una cargada del más puro odio jamás imaginado. La mayor de las hermanas no tardo mucho en regresar al lugar, y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con tres tazones para sopa.

—Es la receta de mamá—Kasumi dejo la bandeja en la mesa y cada una saco un tazón.

Akane rodeo con ambas manos el tazón sintiendo la calidez que despedía el contenido, los recuerdos inundándola en milisegundos al ver el contenido en la misma y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro se formo de inmediato.

—La recuerdo... —dijo Akane en un tono suave y melancólico—Mamá solía hacer esta sopa de cebolla.

Kasumi sonrió fugazmente para luego denotar su profunda preocupación. —¿No podemos regresar a ser como éramos antes?

—Siempre he apoyado a papá para proteger a la Familia—hablo la peliazul con seriedad—. Planeo seguir haciéndolo mientras que él lo desee.

Nabiki apago una colilla de cigarro con molestia sobre la barra, estrujándola con los dedos e imaginando que era el cuello de su hermana menor.

—Eso es falso—replico la de corta melena—. Solo te preocupas por tu estúpido orgullo y por tu absurda imagen de la niña perfecta.

—No tiene caso proteger a la Familia si perdemos nuestro orgullo o nuestro honor—explico Akane con los brazos cruzado y voz severa.

—¡Enfrentarnos a los Daimonji destruirá a la Familia Tendo! —encaró Nabiki alterada ante la preocupada mirada de su hermana mayor y la indiferente de la menor—¡Lo perderemos todo!

—Nabiki esto no se trata de dinero—recalco la de cabellera azul—¿Permitirás que los Daimonji absorban a los Tendo? —hizo una pausa—. Debemos enfrentarlos con la frente en alto ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

—Kasumi se casó con Tofu para evitar eso—escupió queriendo hacer sentir culpa a la menor—pero tú lo arruinaste como siempre...

—Te estás comportando como la marioneta de Tofu—Akane frunció el ceño profundamente molesta.

—Desde niñas, siempre has hecho lo que quieres—hablo Nabiki con un profundo resentimiento—No ibas a la misa, jugabas donde querías, fastidiabas a papá con tu desobediencia y provocabas problemas.

—Yo te invitaba pero te daba miedo la reacción de nuestro padre—resolvió decir la peliazul ante la mirada de la mayor que oscilaba su vista entre ella y su otra hermana.

—Siempre me menospreciaste—vocifero la de melena—. Pero Tofu no es así, él es capaz de reconocer de lo que soy capaz.

—El poder no es algo que se deba reconocer Nabiki—encaro Akane con frialdad—. Eso es algo que demuestras tener con acciones.

—¡No me menosprecies! —grito golpeando la madera, levantándose y tirando las tazas de la mesa—¡Tu egoísmo arruino a nuestra familia! ¡Tu egoísmo provoco la muerte de mamá! ¡Si no hubieras nacido! ¡Si tan solo murieras nuestra familia podría ser...-

Las palabras quedaron silenciadas por una sonora bofetada dada por la mayor de las Tendo, la cual le miraba con un enfado jamás visto por ambas hermanas. —Suficiente Nabiki—regaño Kasumi—. Akane, habla con Tofu tal vez los Daimonji se apoderen de la ciudad... pero nuestra familia puede regresar a la normalidad.

—Kasumi, sabes que no es así—dijo Akane mirándole con tristeza—. mataríamos a papá dejándolos hacer eso y lo sabes bien.

—Ambas son iguales—soltó la mayor de las Tendo con la voz cargada de amargura y conteniendo las lagrimas— ¿Cómo pueden hablar de familia? ¡Ambas hermanas matándose! ¡¿Qué familia es esa?! —recrimino—No me importan esas cosas, no quiero ver a mis hermanas y a nuestra familia matándose entre sí.

Akane miro el desastre en el suelo con los ojos perdidos en los tazones rotos, e irónicamente eso le recordaba a aquello que se había quebrado dentro de ella. Algo que pensó que la hacía distinta a los demás en su entorno, su humanidad.

—Eres muy cruel...—murmuro Akane antes de retirarse del lugar sin siquiera voltear la mirada.

Al salir sus ojos avellanas chocaron con los azules del chico de la trenza, de inmediato e involuntariamente le esquivo. No quería que el viera su debilidad, no de nuevo. Dejo que sus piernas comenzarán a moverse por sí solas por los callejones de Nerima en dirección al Hotel de Mikado.

Ranma le siguió con su expresión indiferente, pero la verdad es que haber visto la mirada temblorosa de la Tendo lo inquieto. Y podía distinguir claramente en un recuerdo haberla visto así, ella pretendía nuevamente saltar al abismo. Eso lo enfurecía y le hacía odiar a la Familia Tendo aun más, porque él sabía que ellos eran los causantes de ese dolor al igual que el suyo.

—Arreglaré las cosas con Tofu—Akane rompió el silencio sabiendo que eso era imposible, que lo único que sacaría con eso era una bala segura en su cabeza.

—La reunión familiar te ablando el corazón ¿no? —dijo queriendo parecer indiferente, pero realmente había sonado molesto—Akane olvida el sentimentalismo barato de tus hermanas—le vio devolverle la mirada con una expresión determinada que lo aterrorizo. Ella estaba preparada para morir—. Sabes que con Nabiki es matar o morir ¿por qué lo haces?

—Porque ella sigue siendo mi hermana—soltó la muchacha con la voz quebrada—Nada importa más que la familia.

" _No seré yo la que derrame la sangre de mi hermana_ " pensó con absoluta seguridad. Porque ella no quería matar a Nabiki.

 ** _Nada importa más que la familia_** _._ Y le estaba dando la respuesta a su decisión entre ser egoísta o vengarse. —Yo también tenía una hermana—contó Ranma sorprendiendo a la Tendo—. Su nombre era Ranko.

—¿Era? —pregunto con un nudo en la garganta al notar un deje de dolor en las palabras del azabache.

—Está muerta, al igual que mis padres—Ranma respondió, dándole todas las respuestas a la Tendo referente a su frialdad, a su indiferencia, a sus miradas cargadas de un desgarrador y silencioso dolor.

—Ranma, yo... lo siento tanto—Akane hablo despacio, casi en un susurro.

—Te pareces tanto a ella—hizo una pausa para ver a la chica con notable duda—Eres ingenua e inocente... pero esa no es la cuestión aquí, ahora—camino hasta ella dándole una mirada severa e irritada, estaba furioso pero aun así no tenía más que palabras preocupadas para ella.

—¿Entonces cual es?

—Tu vida—replico Ranma tomando las manos vendadas de la muchacha, sus dedos rozaban las gazas que el mismo había cubierto en su carne expuesta por la brutalidad de sus golpes.

—No espero que tú lo entiendas—susurro con voz temerosa al mismo tiempo que alejaba el contacto entre sus manos—Lo mejor será que te alejes, llévate a Akari a Ryoga.

—Sabes que estás caminando a la horca—espetó viendo a la chica observarle con una mirada llena de desesperanza, haciendo que su interior se estremeciera ante el ruin pensamiento de perderla— ¡Maldita sea! —la tomo del brazo y la giró hasta él, necesitaba sentir que ella estaba ahí a salvo, segura y protegida entre sus brazos—. Akane eres más inteligente que eso, lo sé.

—¿Por qué?¿Por qué me estás haciendo luchar? —Akane soltó apenas, y de sus ojos comenzaban a gorgotear pesadas gotas salinas—¡¿Por qué no me dejas morir?! —Chillo dejando caer su peso.

Ranma la sostuvo con fuerza para que no cayera al suelo mientras sollozaba. El llanto era demasiado desgarrador, quebrado y tan agudo que rasgaba su interior, desollaba su alma y lo traslada al mismo infierno, sumergiéndolo, ahogándolo en un abismo del más puro dolor. Y todo lo que podía hacer ahora era sostenerla, sintiendo la impotencia al escucharla rogar, le pedía suplicante que la dejara morir.

—No puedo perderte a ti también—murmuro el azabache antes de perder todo control en sus acciones, y solo él sabía que se había controlado con toda su fuerza de voluntad. La arrastro hasta su rostro y choco sus labios con los suyos.

Todo lo que quería era no soltarla jamás. Sintió a la Tendo resistirse por la sorpresa de su acción, a la vez que vibraba entre sus brazos. Las manos de ella empujando contra su pecho, para segundos después soltar un pequeño gimoteo de rendición entre sus labios. Algo nuevo que solo había podido escuchar de ella.

Separo sus labios bajo ese azotador beso, dejando entrar a la curiosa e intrusa lengua del muchacho. Desatando una tormenta torturante en su interior con la húmeda caricia, sacudiendo su cuerpo bajo los fuertes brazos masculinos.

Gruño en el beso, buscando más de ella. Ella era su jodida droga, algo de lo que era imposible de deshacerse. Y ahora sintiendo los labios de la Tendo debajo de los suyos, se preguntaba si podría abandonar su adicción. " _Joder, no puedo_ " se respondió separándose de la muchacha.

Con las mejillas ardiendo y mirándole con aturdimiento. Lo sintió pasar ambas manos por su rostro, secando sus lagrimas con una suavidad y dedicación propia de un artesano.

—¿Por qué Ranma? —pregunto Akane nuevamente al mismo tiempo que retomaba la caminata.

—Joder, ¿Tengo que tener alguna maldita razón? —le soltó en respuesta siguiendo los pasos de la peliazul—Porque eres la única capaz de hacerme frente, porque eres mía.

—No me hagas esto... no tienes derecho—dijo la Tendo llegando a la residencia con una expresión resentida.

Ranma guardo silencio y le vio desaparecer a través de la puerta. Era hora de poner un juego perverso en movimiento, la salvaría. En su interior la determinación afloraba con imperiosidad. No iba a dejar que alguien le arrebatara a su luciérnaga y aunque él mismo le arrebatara su luz, la mantendría con vida y a salvo de todos. No iba a perderla. Mataría primero, destrozaría a otros y sé volvería en el más temible asesino para protegerla. Y así como cuando mato a Shinnosuke, no sentiría ningún arrepentimiento por ello.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola! uff... estoy tratando de escribir lo más que pueda en estos días libres... y, como he avanzado mucho. Les dejo otro capitulo esta semana, pero entrada la otra les traeré el semanal del viernes xddd, si es que no tengo tiempo para seguir avanzando. Estoy a poco de escribir el final y... aun no tomo la decisión de que sucedera hahaha, como que analizo el asunto y veo complejo lo que se viene. Pero bue... hay veremos que pasa.

Les mando un saludo a los que dejaron su review: **SaeKodachi47** , **Esmeralda Saotom** (gracias por tus comentarios como siempre c:), **Leslie Hibiki** , **MarcelaRomero752, litapaz** , al **Guest** (gracias anonima misteriosa) y al **John.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, un abrazo enorme! =)  
Saludos! y nos vemos el viernes, lo más probable!


	14. Hermanas

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 14: Hermanas.**

 _"Quiero ser capaz de matarte... buscaré odiarte._  
 _intentando convertirme en aquel que me mancho de pecados...-_ "

* * *

Hiroshi fumaba un cigarrillo junto al chico de la trenza con cierta preocupación en su semblante, esto debido a la sombría expresión de Akane al llegar a la residencia. Al parecer la situación para la Tendo solo parecía complicarse más, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no sería capaz de dañar a su hermana, menos por un motivo tan vano como la herencia familiar. Por mucho que Nabiki deseará matarla, ella no se defendería sin tener una razón... Akane era demasiado buena.

—Akane morirá si esto sigue así—soltó Ranma mirando su cigarrillo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto el castaño algo incrédulo.

—Akane dice que quiere arreglar las cosas con Tofu, pero la situación ya no tiene arreglo—hizo una pausa—Ellos van a matarla.

—Hay que detenerla.

Ranma le miro con su usual indiferencia. Ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, las cuales lo hacían sentir como si estuviera pescando, y Hiroshi había picado el anzuelo más rápido de lo que imagino. Era un tipo ingenuo e idiota, insignificante ante sus ojos, pero sabía a la perfección por como miraba a la Tendo que él sentía más que respeto por ella. Y coincidentemente lo supo, el sujeto estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudarla. Entonces ¿Por qué no usarlo para protegerla? De paso mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, se deshacía de Nabiki y de Hiroshi de una sola jugada bien planificada. Un peón a cambio de una pieza mayor en ese juego de venganza.

—Salvaste a Akane en la mansión Tendo, ¿verdad? —indago Ranma viendo al chico mirarle con interés.

—Sí.

—Necesitaré tu ayuda de nuevo para salvarla—expreso el azabache apagando su cigarrillo.

—Haré cualquier cosa por la Madame—Dijo Hiroshi, provocando en el oji-azul una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Mañana es Domingo, ¿Verdad? —soltó Ranma pensando en la metódica rutina de Nabiki.

Tenía su plan completamente pensado, nada saldría mal conociendo al enemigo. Ya no había marcha atrás, haría hasta lo más bajo con tal de mantener a Akane con vida y llevar a cabo su venganza al mismo tiempo.

" _El juego recién comienza... Soun Tendo_ "

* * *

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana en la ciudad de Nerima. Fuera de la mansión Tendo en sus jardines. Nabiki se preparaba junto a Tofu para salir a la Iglesia como todos los Domingos a la misa de las diez, manteniendo su itinerario normal. Ambos subieron al vehículo que era conducido por uno de los hombres de la mediana de los Tendo.

—Todas las semanas como un reloj, ¿eh? —comento Tofu mirando a la chica sentada a su lado en los asientos traseros del lujoso vehiculo.

—No te pedí que me acompañaras—dijo Nabiki de mala gana mirando por la ventana.

—Tengo noticias de Akane—informo acaparando la completa atención de la Tendo—, Se reunirá conmigo en la mansión, vendrá la próxima semana después de la misa—sonrió con malicia—. Entonces los Tendo serán completamente tuyos.

En cuanto el vehículo salió del recinto cerrado de la mansión, un auto se aproximo a una velocidad sorprendente para alcanzarlos. Tofu miro que de este bajaba su vidrio desde el asiento trasero y de él se podía apreciar a Hiroshi con un arma. Su reacción fue veloz y evito que el primer disparo le diera en la cabeza amortiguándolo con su brazo para luego agacharse junto a Nabiki dentro del auto.

Hiroshi maldijo por lo bajo al no poder concretar su objetivo. El vehículo en el que se encontraba continuo su marcha a una velocidad sorpréndete, ya que desde otro auto comenzaban a bajar los escoltas de los Tendo para dispararle al auto. Recibiendo una bala en su hombro, procedió a cambiarse al asiento del copiloto al mismo tiempo que apretaba su herida y observaba a Ranma manejar.

—¡Maldición! No pude acabar el trabajo—Hiroshi se quejo guardando el arma entre sus ropas.

—¿Estas herido? —pregunto Ranma sin verle, con un tono frio y profundo.

—Mousse se reirá de mí—bufo el castaño.

—Pararé para detener la hemorragia—menciono el azabache metiéndose por entremedio del bosque. Ya completamente alejados del peligro.

—No deja de sangrar—comento sintiendo el auto detenerse y mirando su herida concentrado—. Por cierto, debemos informar a Akane...- —Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando un disparo le perforo el pecho.

—No tienes porque preocuparte por Akane—dijo Ranma con expresión sombría luego de haberle disparado al castaño—. Yo me encargaré de ella.

La primera parte de su plan estaba finiquitada, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que los medios hicieran lo suyo. Porque cuando el supuesto atentado se hiciera público, la presión caería sobre la menor de las Tendo. Y estaba seguro que lograría ponerla al límite sin exponerla a un peligro mayor. La haría defenderse aunque no quisiera.

Unas horas después, cerca de ese mismo lugar. El vehículo se encontraba estrellado contra un árbol y con Hiroshi en su interior, el muchacho estaba en el asiento del chofer con dos heridas de bala e inerte.

Nabiki mirada espantada la escena en compañía de una seria Shampoo y sus escoltas.

—Hiroshi... —balbuceo la Tendo siendo presa del miedo y los nervios.

—Tranquila—calmo Shampoo poniéndole una mano en su brazo para sostenerla—, Akane no haría algo...-

La castaña quito la mano de su prima de un solo golpetazo. Estaba furiosa, ¿enserio podía defenderla después de lo que había sucedido? —¡No me fastidies! —le miro verle sorprendida de su reacción— ¡Casi nos mata! ¡Qué no te das cuenta! Y precisamente le dieron a Tofu... —volteo en dirección a su auto—. Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte...

Shampoo miro azorada como Nabiki subía a su auto. La sangre podía olerse en el aire, y ya era seguro, una de las Tendo moriría pronto.

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde el intento de asesinato de Tofu. Las tensiones entre ambas hermanas Tendo iban en ascenso, los diarios hablaban de lo ocurrido y los rumores entre los mafiosos y habitantes de Nerima se habían propagado como la peste negra.

Akane no podía creer como es que Hiroshi había podido hacer algo así, pero cuando vio su cuerpo colgado en el puente del Río Nerima termino por creerlo. Y se sentía terrible por aquello, por un lado su subordinado muerto, y por otro lado estaba la desconfianza que había provocado en su familia. Todos le creían como la mujer más inescrupulosa que pudiera existir, una mujer que era capaz de mandar a matar a su cuñado y a su hermana. Y bueno, encantada le habría dado un balazo a Tofu, pero a Nabiki lo dudaba... aun la quería, era su hermana, su propia sangre.

Por otro lado Nabiki se encontraba estresada, no podía dormir por la paranoia. Llevaba encerrada en su cuarto desde que había visto el auto con Hiroshi en su interior. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada por lo ocurrido y eso no la dejaba en paz. Solo podría estar tranquila viendo a su hermana morir, de lo contrario jamás encontraría la calma.

En otro lugar de la residencia Tendo. La mayor de las hermanas cepillaba sus cabellos frente a su tocador con una expresión preocupada. La situación de su familia la estaba destrozando psicológicamente, ambas chicas a las cuales aun veía como unas niñas, odiándose y deseando matarse entre ellas. No podía soportarlo, las amaba y solo anhelaba retroceder el tiempo, volver a aquellos días cuando eran pequeñas y se iban de día de campo junto a su madre.

Kasumi toco su vientre con algo de temor. Tenía unas pocas semanas de embarazo, y su hijo tendría que crecer en ese entorno oscuro y podrido. ¿También querría matar por la herencia? No. Ella no podía permitirlo. Lo protegería, protegería a sus seres queridos... a sus hermanas, a su padre, y a ese ser que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Sintiendo los pasos acercándose pudo reconocer en el sonido del caminar, que era su marido. Atrás de ella se encontraba el hombre que provocaba parte de la discordia en su hogar. Su mirada se torno rígida al verle en el reflejo del espejo, había comenzado a tenerle rencor luego de escucharlo planear la muerte de Akane junto a Nabiki. No había querido creerlo en un principio, pero después de haber visto el plan en ejecución no podía seguir engañándose. Estaba casada con un desgraciado.

—Voy a hablar con Akane—dijo Tofu apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla en que se encontraba sentada su esposa—. Es lo que querías, ¿no? —le miro tensarse— La escucharé.

—¿Con lo que ha pasado? —pregunto Kasumi teniendo aun una esperanza para su hermana.

—Si esto sigue así, Akane matará a Nabiki y los Daimonji aplastarán a la Familia.

—Akane jamás haría algo así—logro decir en un tono firme y suave.

—Y si eso sucede, Akane también morirá—Tofu se acerco hasta el oido de la Tendo y le susurro—. Y también tu hijo...

Kasumi se horrorizo al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Es que acaso no era también su hijo? ¿cómo podía decir algo así? La realidad la abofeteo. Comprendiendo completamente lo que planeaba su marido, quería destruir a su familia.

Guardo silencio y apretó sus manos bajo su regazo al verlo besarle la mejilla en el espejo.

—Pero puedo salvarlos Kasumi—hablo nuevamente Tofu dandole una gota de esperanza—A Akane, a Nabiki, a la familia completa—hizo una pausa—. No les dijiste sobre el bebé ¿verdad? —vio a su esposa negar con su cabeza—. Cuéntaselo a Akane, ese bebé es la esperanza... la unión entre los Daimonji y los Tendo. Simboliza la reconciliación entre ambas familias, este niño le devolverá el orden a las cosas.

El brillo característico de la mirada de Kasumi parecía apagarse en su reflejo, y quería creer aun en las palabras de ese hombre. Le daría una última oportunidad, sabiendo que aquello sería el mayor error más grande en su vida, incluso más que el haberse casado con ese rufián.

* * *

En el bar de la farmacia. Akane se encontraba sentada en la barra bebiendo un jugo, mientras su cabeza parecía estar en otro lugar. Ranma le miraba de reojo a su lado, le preocupaba ese silencio impropio de ella aunque conocía a la perfección la causa de ello. Sabiendo que también era en parte culpable de eso.

La risa melódica de una mujer se hizo presente en el bar. Distrayendo a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ohohoho! Estuviste trabajando duro, ¿eh? —comento Kodachi mirando a la chica de cabellera azulada sentada en la barra—. Se nota que estas destinada a ser la Don de los Tendo.

Akane le fulmino con la mirada por aquel comentario. Ella no había hecho nada y todos daban por hecho que era la causante del intento de asesinato de Nabiki.

—Te ayudaré en lo que quieras—dijo la Kuno dejando una rosa negra en el espacio de la barra que quedaba entre ambos jóvenes—. Échale ganas hasta el final... —termino de decir para desaparecer a través de unas puertas de mármol.

—¿Cuantos más tendrán que morir por esto? —murmuro Akane con una expresión apagada que alerto al azabache—¿Cuanto más morirán si esto no termina? Todos somos parte de la familia...

—¡Akane! —se escucho la voz de Mousse acercarse al lugar—, Tienes una llamada. Es Kasumi.

—¿Kasumi? —repitió la peliazul inexpresiva para ir a contestar el teléfono.

Ranma la siguió con la mirada, estaba seguro que esa llamada no traería nada bueno. Sostuvo su atención en la Tendo que levantaba el teléfono ubicado en el rincón del bar.

—¿Aló Kasumi? —Akane sostuvo el auricular con fuerza entre sus manos.

—Hermana, tenemos que hablar... —dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

* * *

Kasumi estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar de la mansión Tendo, acompañada de su marido que se encontraba de pie a un lado de la ventana. La Tendo apretaba su vestido contra su regazo al mismo tiempo en que rezaba una plegaria, porque por alguna razón, algo en su interior la inquietaba. Un mal presentimiento le decía que una cosa mala sucederia, pero se nego a obedecer a sus instintos. Tenía que ser positiva y esperar que todo resultara bien.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamarón la atención de la mayor de las Tendo y su esposo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Tofu esperando una respuesta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Akane envió un mensajero para ustedes, ¿lo dejo pasar? —se escucho la voz de Shampoo del otro lado.

—¿Lo revisaste? —replico el Daimonji.

—Está limpio...—se refirió a las armas— y muy guapo—soltó la mujer.

La puerta se abrió frente a ellos y Kasumi se levanto para atender al mensajero de su hermana.

Kasumi analizo al joven frente a ella. Era un muchacho que se veía solo unos dos o tres años mayor que su hermana pequeña, su cabello negro azabache, ojos azul grisáceo y su piel color caramelo. Usaba un abrigo negro y una boina del mismo color, pantalones azul marino y zapatos negros. Las facciones del chico le parecieron familiares, pero lo ignoro debido al estrés que tenía en esos momentos. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las manos del joven, entre ellas llevaba un ramo de flores.

La mirada azulada de Ranma se poso sobre la dulce y temerosa de la hermana mayor de Akane. Le parecía conocida, pero no era momento de hacer memoria. Y sin apreciar más a la mujer se aproximo hasta ella con un ramo de hermosas amapolas. El regalo era sencillo, pero en él venía una pequeña nota sobre las flores. —Son para usted, Kasumi-san —Ranma le dio el presente a la castaña que lo recibió algo dudosa —Akane las envió con mucho cariño.

—¿Y mi hermana? —pregunto Kasumi mirando fijamente al azabache.

—Llegará un poco más tarde... —contesto despacio el muchacho.

—¿De verdad vendrá? —interrogo Tofu, mientras Kasumi posaba sus ojos en la Nota sobre las amapolas sin que él se percatase de ello.

—Sí, ella dijo que llegaría más tarde—informo Ranma con seguridad, viendo de reojo a la Tendo tomar la nota entre sus dedos.

Kasumi palideció al instante de leer las palabras escritas en la nota entre sus dedos, contuvo la respiración con toda su fuerza de voluntad y sorprendentemente mantuvo la calma en el lugar. **_"Es una trampa, planean asesinar a su hermana menor...-",_** La nota continuaba y la termino de leer en silencio, al mismo tiempo que el aire se tornaba tan pesado como el plomo. La adrenalina en su cuerpo se disparo de un segundo a otro. Iba a tener que ser fuerte y luchar contra sus temores. Era el momento de demostrar que ella podía proteger a sus seres queridos.

—Esta vez hablaré con ella—replico el marido de la castaña—, hablaremos solo Akane, Kasumi y yo.

—Sí eso es lo que Akane quiere, así será—Concluyó Ranma haciendo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse del lugar.

Tofu cerró la puerta tras el mensajero. Quedando solo nuevamente junto a su esposa, la cual parecía mirar con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación el ramo de flores entre sus manos.

Kasumi miro un objeto metálico en el fondo del ramo, dudando entre sí tomarlo o dejarlo en el interior del mismo. Pero al ver a su esposo acercarse a un cajón y tomar su arma, se espanto. Decidiendo finalmente tomar el objeto precavidamente al descartar sus dudas con la acción de este.

—Es por seguridad—dijo Tofu al ver la mirada temblorosa de su esposa. Al verla tensarse y estar inmóvil, se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla—Tranquila... seguro que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Matarás a mi hermana? —pregunto Kasumi con voz quebrada y con el cuerpo tembloroso, haciendo su último voto de confianza en ese hombre. Pero manteniendo el ramo con fuerza entre sus manos junto al objeto oculto en este.

—La única opción de los Tendo es ceder a los Daimonji—explico Tofu—. Nabiki lo entiende, pero Akane no nos deja otra opción...

Kasumi tembló al oír sus palabras, dejando caer el ramo de flores al suelo. Seguido de eso un sonido ensordecedor inundo la habitación, al mismo tiempo que veía la sorpresa y el espanto en la mirada del bastardo de su esposo. En una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza un pequeño revolver mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse, asustada de su propio actuar.

—Kasumi... —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen.

Asustada le vio intentar sacar su arma, pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Volvió a jalar del gatillo para después ver aterrada como este se desplomaba contra el suelo, agonizando.

—Lo siento... —dijo Kasumi viendo al hombre dar sus últimos respiros—. Era la única forma de proteger a Akane, a mi padre, a Nabiki y a mi hijo... de proteger a mi familia.

—Ma-Maldita seas—logro decir antes de dar su último aliento.

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Shampoo con un arma entre sus dedos junto a un escolta de ella y un muchacho de trenza se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

Kasumi permaneció inmóvil en el lugar. Sus ojos perdieron por completo su luz, a la vez que empezaba a sentir el peso de sus acciones. Había matado al padre de su hijo, y lo peor de eso es que, no estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma por querer quitarle lo más sagrado en su vida. Su familia. Y Habría hecho eso y mucho más para mantener a su familia a salvo, porque lo había hecho por su hermana y por su criatura en camino.

Ranma tomo sigilosamente la nota entre las amapolas para ocultarla, mientras que los otros dos presentes se encontraban pendientes del cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Shampoo alejo sus manos del cuello de Tofu. Ya no había nada más que hacer, estaba frio y sin pulso. —Te fregaste solo doctorcito—dijo la mujer mirándole con lastima y cerrando los ojos del difunto— Descansa en paz.

El chico de la trenza se retiraba en silencio del lugar para ir al encuentro con Akane. Ella estaba esperándole en la entrada de la mansión, esto debido a que él le había pedido llevar un presente a su hermana para tantear el terreno. No pensó que manipular a la mayor de las Tendo sería tan fácil, pero al escuchar las historias de Akane sobre ella le hizo pensar que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla. Y no se había equivocado, aunque cierto remordimiento lo invadió al utilizarla para sus propósitos.

Al llegar con Akane se dirigieron hacía el estudio de Nabiki. Al abrir las puertas del lugar, se encontraron con una habitación completamente desordenada, detrás del escritorio una mujer ojerosa con la mirada tensa y fría.

—Pareces estar enferma Nabiki—comento Akane analizando su aspecto mal cuidado— ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás encerrada en este lugar? —la castaña le miro con odio apretando sus puños sobre el escritorio—. Todo termino hermana... podrás tomar vacaciones en el campo.

—Nunca regresaré a esta casa, ¿verdad? —pregunto Nabiki con una falsa sonrisa—. Yo... yo nunca falté a misa, tú siempre hiciste lo que querías... pero aun así, aun así papá solo se preocupaba por ti—hizo una pausa y su mirada cambio a la amargura—. Siempre te envidié mucho, papá te reconocía a pesar de que no hicieras perfectamente las cosas.

—Nuestro padre te ama mucho más que a mí —dijo la peliazul, haciendo recuerdo de cuando a su hermana le abrazaba su padre y de que siempre le regañaba comparándole con ella.

Nabiki golpeo la mesa con uno de sus puños, y de su rostro amargos ríos de lagrimas corriendo hasta el límite de su mentón. — ¡No quiero que me amén! ¡Quiero que me reconozcan!

Ranma se acerco hasta el escritorio al notar un libro abierto sobre un objeto. La menor de las Tendo le seguía con la mirada. Nabiki miro nuevamente el objeto que mantenía oculto, pero inesperadamente vio al silencioso azabache apuntarle con un arma para evitar que se hiciera posesión de este. Akane se sorprendió al ver las acciones de Ranma hasta que levanto el libro sobre el escritorio, dejando ver un revolver que reconocía como el de su hermana.

El muchacho de trenza guardo su arma al tomar el revólver. Movió un poco la empuñadura de la pistola y le dio una fría mirada a la castaña. —Qué sinsentido ¿A cuántos arrastraste con tu insignificante disputa entre hermanas? —dejo el arma sobre el escritorio nuevamente—¿Por qué no acabas ya con esto? —desafío.

Akane vio al chico marcharse, dejándola sola con su hermana frente a frente.

—No tengo miedo—dijo Nabiki temblando y con la vista perdida en su revólver—. Demostraré que tengo poder para manejar a la familia.

La muchacha de cabellera azulada le vio aterrada sabiendo lo que haría. —Nabiki, por favor no lo hagas—pidió.

Ambas hicieron un movimiento, Akane sacando su arma entre su abrigo mientras que Nabiki tomaba la suya. La castaña jalo del gatillo más rápido; sin embargo, nada sucedió. Nabiki sintió una insoportable y dolorosa puntada en su pecho, con dificultad paso su mano en la zona para sentir el calor de su propia sangre. Levanto su mirada y vio a su hermana menor completamente espantada con el rostro casi desfigurado en el desconcierto.

—¡Dios! —grito Akane corriendo hasta su hermana— ¡¿Qué hice?!

Nabiki le miro con suavidad, entendiendo que su deseo de poder la había llevado a su fin. Había sido tan estúpida. —Akane... —dijo apenas viendo a su hermana llorando desesperada. Y en ese instante lo supo, ella la amaba y le reconocía—. Perdóname...

—Nabiki yo no quería, lo siento—soltó Akane sintiendo que su alma se desgarraba por dentro.

—te perdono... —tocio sangre y luego su voz se apago al igual que la llama de su vida.

Akane metió sus manos por entremedio de sus cabellos, tirando con fuerza de sus mechones azulados y grito con fuerza. Dejando escurrir por sus mejillas las saladas lagrimas que fluían como un riachuelo desde sus orbes avellana.

Ella con sus propias manos había asesinado a su hermana. Se había convertido en lo que odiaba, en lo que no deseaba ser. Y quería arrancarse la piel ahí mismo, porque quería que el dolor apaciguara la tormenta en su interior. Su alma gritaba y necesitaba salir de ahí, se estaba sofocando en esas cuatro paredes.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta y con una expresión fría, Ranma miraba un masetero junto a él. En este se encontraban seis balas, las mismas que había quitado segundos antes desde el revólver de Nabiki. Luego de oír el ruido del disparo y posteriormente un grito se sentía incapaz de hacerle frente a la heredera de los Tendo, la oía chillar casi agónica desde la habitación. Y escucharla lo torturaba, lo desgarraba por dentro y deseaba haberle dicho que había quitado las balas del arma de su hermana. Pero su odio por Nabiki era mucho más que aquel dolor que sentía por ella, que su empatía por Akane. Odiaba a Nabiki por ser una de las asesinas de su familia, por ser una egoísta que anteponía el poder a su familia, y la odiaba por intentar quitarle lo único que le daba luz y calma a su vida.

La puerta del estudio de Nabiki se abrió y de esta salió Akane, tropezándose con todo a su paso y corriendo con dificultad.

Ranma intercepto a la muchacha a mitad de pasillo, tomándola del brazo. En reacción al agarre del azabache, tiro de su brazo sin lograr liberarse. Akane volteo para darle una mirada que hizo estremecer al joven.

El brillo en sus ojos se había apagado, se veía destrozada, molesta, impasible y desconsolada. Un fugaz recuerdo lo sacudió. Su propia imagen en un espejo el día en que asesinaron a su familia. —Akane... —logro articular perdiendo el aliento.

—¡Es tu culpa! —el desgarrador grito de Akane aturdió a Ranma. Empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared, lo encaro— ¡Me destruiste! ¡destrozaste mi alma por salvarme! —Ranma trago saliva, y nunca se sintió tan despreciable y odiado por alguien—¡Debiste dejarme morir! ¡tenías que matarme! ¡mátame! —le suplico sacando su arma y poniéndola en sus manos.

Ranma le miro endureciendo la mirada —No lo haré —Soltó el arma.

—Entonces no me sirves, púdrete y déjame en paz...—dijo Akane con dolor y aspereza para luego perderse entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Guardo silencio y la dejo marcharse por el pasillo, se había olvidado de un asunto. La reacción que Tendría la menor de las Tendo luego de matar a su hermana. Había sido un idiota por no suponer bien las consecuencias de eso, no había pensado en los sentimientos de Akane.

* * *

El sonido de los trenes en la enorme estación de Nerima inundaban el lugar. Fuera de uno de los trenes y a punto de subir a uno, se encontraba la mayor de las Tendo. Akari, junto a Ryoga y Ranma le acompañaban para su embarque.

Kasumi se encontraba vestida de luto luego del funeral de su hermana, y aunque no esperaba ese desenlace. Se sentía un poco más aliviada. Pronto saldría del país. Era hora de comenzar una nueva vida junto a su hijo, y estaba agradecida de la oportunidad que su hermana menor le había dado. Pese a que esta se encontraba destrozada desde aquella noche y por lo mismo no estaba en ese lugar despidiéndola.

—Buen viaje, Kasumi-san —dijo Akari entregándole la maleta a la castaña.

—¿Qué sucederá con la familia? —pregunto Kasumi con una mirada fría.

—Nabiki fue quien mató a Tofu —explico Ranma —, por eso es que Akane mató a su hermana, para probar su lealtad a los Daimonji —Kasumi le miro con seriedad — Así fueron las cosas y eso es lo que diremos... para bienestar de ambas.

—Me dejan a solas con Ranma —pidió la castaña mirando con dulzura a los dos jóvenes tras el azabache. Estos enseguida se despidieron y los dejaron a solas.

Ranma le miraba con extrañeza a la mayor de las Tendo, la cual le observaba de pies a cabeza y se tocaba la cara con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Sé quién eres Ranma... —soltó Kasumi reconociendo al muchacho.

Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del ojiazul, comprobó sus sospechas. El hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre, Nodoka Saotome, estaba con vida y aunque se suponía que debía estar muerto. Se alegro, no diría nada referente a su identidad. Con su nota le había dado una nueva oportunidad a ella, y ella le devolvería el favor.

—Te debo un favor, por lo de la nota—agrego casi al instante en que el joven iba a hablar — No diré quién eres... y aunque no sé porque te escondes, sé que debes tener tus motivos. Desde hace una década que tu familia fue asesinada ¿Qué sucedió?

Ranma le miro sorprendido. " _Ella no lo sabe_ " pensó, y al instante recordó a Akane en una de sus breves conversaciones, diciendole que su hermana mayor no se involucraba en los asuntos de "la familia" y que ignoraba muchas de las atrocidades que sucedian dentro de la mafia.

—No lo sé... —contesto Ranma mintiendo a medias. Sabía que sucedió, pero no sabía el porqué.

—¿no me recuerdas? —pregunto la castaña intrigada viendo al chico negar con la cabeza— Eras muy pequeño... no me extraña que lo hayas olvidado, nos vimos una vez en el parque de Nerima. Yo estaba sola con mi madre —sonrió—Pensé que estabas muerto, la casa estaba quemada y habían cuerpos dentro —hablo—, salió en todos los periódicos —hizo una pausa — Akane lo sabe ¿no? ¿Qué eres un Saotome?

—No, nadie puede saberlo —respondió el azabache sintiendo peligro en las palabras de la castaña.

—A mi padre le queda poco tiempo —contó Kasumi —Lo traerán del hospital en unos días. Espero que cuides a Akane, después de que él fallezca —vio al joven afirmar con la cabeza —¿Volviste por ella?

—¿cómo? —replico Ranma sin entender a lo que se refería la Tendo.

—Nuestros padres firmaron un compromiso entre Akane y tu —soltó la Tendo causando un nudo en el estomago del muchacho al escucharla —Ustedes iban a casarse, esos eran los intereses de nuestras familias en ese tiempo. Tu familia era la mano derecha de la nuestra —rememoro algunas cosas —Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo... Los Daimonji tenían intereses en casar a Sentaro con Ranko, tu hermanita. Justo días después ocurrió lo de tu casa—explico — Era obvio que los Daimonji estaban metidos en el asunto, así que supongo que por eso te ocultas ¿no?

—Sí —mintió Ranma sorprendido por toda la información que le estaba dando la Tendo.

El tren comenzaba a tocar su campana indicando la salida. Kasumi miro el reloj y supo que ya era tiempo de despedirse.

—Ranma, cuida de Akane... —pidió Kasumi subiendo al tren— No dejes que la culpa la trastorne, ella es la única que puede cuidar de la familia.

—Comprendo —afirmo con su cabeza viendo a la chica sonreír y hacerle un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.

Prendió un cigarrillo al instante en que el tren cerró sus puertas. Aun no podía procesar claramente la información, ¿Qué tenían que ver los Daimonji con el asesinato de su familia? Los Tendo lo habían hecho, de eso no había duda ¿Pero por qué razón?. Acaso ese interés de los Daimonji por Ranko había detonado el asunto.

Suspiro con fuerza al mismo tiempo que botaba el humo del cigarro y pasaba su mano libre por entremedio de sus cabellos. Y de repente una aclaración de la Tendo cruzo por su mente.

 ** _"Akane y tu... ustedes iban a casarse"_**

" _¿Destino?_ " pensó esbozando una sonrisa irónica. Ahora se enteraba de eso. No solo le habían quitado a su familia, también le habían quitado a Akane una vez. Le habían quitado la posibilidad de tener una vida normal junto a ella, una vida feliz y pacífica al lado de una buena mujer. Su imaginación le regalo una hermosa imagen de lo que pudo haber sido su vida junto a la peliazul, pudiendo ver nítidamente a la muchacha junto a unos niños similares a ambos. Y aquello le hizo odiar aun más a los causantes de su dolor.

—Esta vez... yo me encargare de romper todo lo que aman —Ranma murmuro para sí, mientras tiraba la colilla de cigarro a las vías del tren.

Podía ver nitidamente su proximo objetivo, la quinta persona que estuvo esa noche y finalmente Soun Tendo...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola! ¡vengan a mi esos tomates cargados de odio por este capitulo! hahahaha xD, fuu... me dolió escribir lo de Kasumi, y sí, lo de Nabiki tambien. Odie a Ranma por esto de usar a Akane, pero bue... nada que hacer, así va la historia. Ahora la pregunta del millón es... ¿que pasará cuando Akane se enteré de todo, TODO? cuando sepa que todo lo provoco nuestro amigo vengativo :x aun no escribo el final... tutututu... ahi veremos que sucede. Solo diré que Ranma quiere ver el mundo arder hahahaha xD  
Nos veremos la otra semana entonces... Muchas gracias a los que dejaron su review, les deje respondidos sus reviews y les dejo sus saludos respectivos: **Frankie Marin San, Esmeralda Saotom** (gracias como siempre por tu opinion, asi como siempre me dices que esperas x la actualizacion, tambien espero para leer tu opinion ;D) **, MarcelaRomero752, John** (ni idea pq la app no te aviso la actualizacion, pero siempre es bipolar la wea, asi que te avise por face pue! feo) **,** y a las desaparecidas **litapaz, Leslie Hibiki y SaeKodachi47**.

 **Gracias a todos los que leen =)! un abrazo para todos!**  
 **Hasta el proximo Capitulo ;D!**


	15. Expiación

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 15: Expiación.**

 _"Podremos regresar sin dar marcha atrás... a esos tiempos de felicidad"_

* * *

El dolor lacerante en su cabeza le impedía abrir del todo los ojos, sus parpados se sentían pesados y mantener la vista en algo se tornaba doloroso por el ardor. Su piel se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, sus cabellos azules alborotados cayendo por sus hombros, sucios y mal cuidados. Sus manos heridas por golpear cada cosa que se le cruzo en su habitación, no podía mover las articulaciones de sus dedos por el dolor. Utilizaba un Pijama de una pieza color azul rey, la seda estaba parca por los días que la traía puesta. ¿Cuatro días quizás o cinco? Ya ni eso podía procesar en su mente... solo sabía que el tiempo se le había hecho eterno.

Su cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, los muebles rotos y tirados por el suelo, los libros desgarrados, los floreros en pedazos también. Trozos de vidrio por alrededor, las plumas de las almohadas esparcidas en el suelo de madera y una alfombra, todo estaba hecho un desastre. Y por primera vez no le molestaba el desorden de su habitación, porque así era como se sentía internamente... Destrozada.

En el centro de su cama de dos plazas se mantuvo sentada, abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza a su cuerpo por horas, por largas y eternas horas. Preguntandose miles de cosas respecto a su vida y a sus pecados, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una Tendo? ¿Por qué al final tuvo miedo de morir? ¿Por qué lucho por su vida? Deseaba olvidar lo sucedido, quería que le arrancaran el dolor de su pecho. Era demasiado insoportable, incluso el respirar le quemaba internamente sus pulmones, su garganta estaba al límite del desgarro de tanto gritar y su cuerpo solo percibia la jodida sensación del calvario que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

El silencio del cuarto se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, pero no levanto la cabeza de entre sus brazos y piernas. No tenía fuerza para eso, ni para nada en lo absoluto.

—Akane —la voz preocupada de Akari retumbo en la habitación.

La muchacha de cabellera verde respiraba la agonía de Akane en el denso aire del cuarto. Miro el alrededor con preocupación, muebles, espejos, adornos, libros, almohadas, ropa, todo en la habitación destrozado, pero lo que más le impactaba en el sitió era la joven sobre la cama. La chica no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido hasta hacían unos cinco días.

—Vete —la voz ronca y áspera de la Tendo estremeció a la peliverde.

—Akane tu... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

—No lo volveré a repetir, ¡Vete! —elevo la voz dedicándole una leve mirada apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos.

Akari le miro asustada, los ojos avellana mirándole filosamente y sin la luz caracteristica de la peliazul. La oscuridad de su ser la puso en alerta, y no supo como su cuerpo la llevo nuevamente fuera de la habitación. Por primera vez en su vida desde que conoció a Akane, sintió miedo de ella... sus orbes parecían poder desollarla y su mismo cuerpo reacciono en respuesta a ello buscando un lugar seguro. Su instinto de sobrevivencia la había hecho reaccionar antes que su voluntad.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Shampoo esperando noticias de su prima.

—La Akane que conocíamos, ya no existe en ese cuerpo —Akari logro decir con un nudo en la garganta y apretando sus parpados.

—¿cómo?

—Akane está muerta en vida —arrastro sus palabras para dirigirse a la salida de la mansión Tendo.

Necesitaba pensar en algo para ayudar a la Tendo rápido. No podía dejar que su amiga se hundiera en la amargura y en el dolor por siempre, tenía que buscar una solución para eso aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

* * *

El día estaba nuboso a ratos la luz del sol hacía presencia para minutos esconderse tras las nubes, el clima estaba templado y el viento regalaba su fresco. El enorme jardín de la mansión de los Tendo parecía relucir ante el estado del clima.

Ryoga apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de uno de los árboles en el jardín de los Tendo, a la vez que fumaba un cigarrillo junto al silencioso y perdido Ranma.

 _"¿Qué pasará con él? Debería estar feliz"_ se pregunto el chico de la bandana al ver a su amigo pensativo y cabizbajo.

Por alguna razón los eventos en la familia Tendo habían beneficiado la venganza de Ranma. Dos de los cinco asesinos de la familia Saotome ya se encontraban fuera del juego, pero su amigo en vez de lucir feliz, lucía abatido y hasta ¿deprimido? Intentaba vislumbrar algo en su mirada que le revelara el motivo de su estado, más solo obtuvo una expresión vacía de su parte.

Fue ahí que luego de terminar su cigarro cavilo en una opción algo descabellada, pero quizás la correcta para la situación.

—Ranma, ¿qué planeas ahora? —pregunto Ryoga iniciando la conversación no queriendo abordar el tema tan bruscamente.

El chico del trenza se encontraba sentado en el césped con la espalda apoyada en el mismo árbol que su amigo. Respiro profundo y tomo su tiempo para responder la interrogante del muchacho, ¿Qué planeaba ahora? ¿ni el mismo lo sabía concretamente? ¿Debía pensar en algo en ese instante?

—Tengo que buscar al quinto asesino —resolvió por decir en un tono frívolo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto el de bandana con seriedad —Pensé que estarías más feliz con lo de la muerte de Nabiki, pero parece que estas más muerto que ella.

Ranma rodo los ojos fastidiado por el comentario de su amigo. —Créeme que si estoy feliz —sonrió ladinamente viendo al muchacho —. El punto es que "esa mujer" está estropeando mis planes —soltó de malagana refiriéndose a cierta peliazul.

—La pequeña Tendo te preocupa —Ryoga le miro arqueando una ceja —. Ranma es una asesina, mato a su propia hermana ¿Qué más prueba que eso?

—Así parece ¿no? —las palabras escaparon con rapidez de sus labios —. Y en teoría lo es —dejo salir con decepción.

—¿Que quieres decir con "en teoría"? —el de la bandana expreso con incredulidad.

—Digamos que provoque que llegará al límite —la voz de Ranma era profunda —. Sabía que Nabiki intentaría matarla, la sed de sangre podía verse en su rostro a leguas —saco su encendedor y comenzó a jugar con este a la vez de que Ryoga le miraba con asombro —. Le quite las balas al arma de Nabiki y lo deje en manos de la suerte.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —indago Ryoga.

—No —Ranma negó prendiendo el objeto en sus manos —. De haberlo hecho ella estaría viva, y yo no habría tenido oportunidad de matarla con los ojos de Akane sobre mí. Tenía que hacerlo ella... —soplo la llama del encendedor —no había otra forma.

—Si ella hizo lo que pensabas que haría —analizo la información fríamente en su cabeza — ¿Por qué estropea tus planes?

—Aun no lo notas —el azabache soltó un suspiro cansado al ver a Ryoga mirarle con incomprensión —. ¿le has visto desde ese día?

—No —Ryoga vio a su amigo mirar hasta una de las ventanas de la mansión, la cual tenía las cortinas cerradas a diferencia de las demás.

—Lleva cinco días encerrada en su cuarto —saco otro cigarrillo para volver a fumar —La Don de los Tendo esta inutilizada... y sin ella es casi imposible llegar al bastardo de Soun.

—Ya veo —dijo el de bandana afirmando con su cabeza, pero notando que la preocupación de su amigo no era solo por esa razón —¿eso es todo? —pregunto inquisitivo.

—¿Debe haber otra cosa? —replico Ranma entendiendo a lo que se refería su amigo.

—No sé, dímelo tu —cuestiono con los brazos cruzados y levantando una de sus cejas. Pero en respuesta solo recibió una fría y silenciosa mirada —. Estas perdido, perdiste este juego cuando te subiste al auto de esa mujer.

—¿Perder? Soy un Saotome —le contesto irritado —, los Saotome no perdemos.

—Ranma crees que soy estúpido ¿no?

—Te respondo o seguimos siendo amigos —soltó hosco el de trenza.

—Estas preocupado por la Tendo —Ryoga vio a su amigo verle pasmado —Quizás recién lo estas asumiendo con lo idiota que eres —el ojiazul ahora lucia fastidiado —, no quieres aceptar que esa mujer te trae bajo su falda.

—¿Qué cambiaría con aceptarlo? —Ranma pregunto con una sonrisa ladina —Tengo que matarla, lo tienes claro.

—No vas a poder hacerlo —replico en tono burlesco —primero dejarías que ella te matará.

Ranma chasqueo la lengua demostrando su desagrado, sabía que en el fondo su amigo tenía razón y eso lo irritaba. Darle la razón a Ryoga lo hacía sentir patético, y por lo mismo guardo silencio.

El chico de la bandana puso los ojos blancos y se retiro fastidiado del lugar. Ya no necesitaba más respuestas, después de todo... el silencio otorga. Conocía demasiado bien a Ranma como para saber que no admitiría que estaba prendado a la Tendo.

Luego de unas horas de meditación. Akari salió al patio de la mansión, determinada buscar la ayuda de una persona en especifico. No estaba segura si Ranma podría ayudarla, pero si había logrado identificar un cierto interes de Akane hacía él. Y sus esperanzas estaban puestas en esa única opción, la única persona que consideraba tan inteligente como ella y tan fuerte como lo solía ser la Tendo.

Sus ojos jade se movieron hábiles en su orbita, registrando el jardín de los Tendo, hasta que logro dar finalmente con su objetivo. Bajo la sombra de un árbol.

El muchacho de la trenza estaba fumando sentado en el pasto, mientras lucía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Ranma! —llamo Akari corriendo en dirección al muchacho que se ponía de pie con su cigarro en mano.

—¿Qué quieres Akari? —pregunto el Saotome exhalando humo.

—Ayúdala —pidió con los ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas —. Por favor, ayuda a Akane... —el muchacho le miro tenso y desencajado —. Sé que dije que te alejarás de ella, pero por favor... sé que te escucha. Necesita ayuda o la perderemos.

—Exageras —soltó Ranma aparentando indiferencia, aunque lo cierto es que estaba preocupado.

Había estado queriendo entrar al cuarto de la Tendo para sacarla a rastras del lugar, pero debido a la vigilancia y a las imposiciones de Akari, se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

—Te lo suplico —imploro la muchacha de ojos jade dejando caer sus lagrimas—. Lleva días sin comer, no habla más que para echarnos, esta matándose a sí misma.

—¿Qué te hace creer que me escuchará? —indago calando de su cigarro. —" _La última vez me aclaro que me odia_ " —pensó recordando la mirada de odio de la Tendo.

—La salvaste dos veces...

—Eso parece molestarle ahora —replico en tono seco el azabache.

—No pierdes nada con intentar... —hizo una pausa viendo al chico rodar los ojos —Por favor.

Ranma dejo escapar un suspiro resignado, apago su cigarrillo y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Tendo. —No te prometo nada, pero si yo entro ahí... no quiero interrupciones.

La joven seco sus lagrimas con su brazo antes de salir tras el chico de la trenza. Tendría que encargarse de hacer lo que Ranma le había pedido; de lo contrario sabía que Akane no sería capaz de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Al entrar al oscuro cuarto noto la densidad del aire cambiar. Cerró la puerta suavemente tras él, apreciando el desastre en el lugar. Parecía una locura... como sí un huracán hubiera pasado por cada uno de los rincones de ese cuarto. Se hizo paso con sigilo entre todas las cosas que se encontraban esparramadas por el piso, buscando con la mirada a la muchacha en el sitió.

—Fuera —la voz de Akane ronca y de forma casi mecánica salió de sus labios, sin siquiera desviar la mirada para ver al nuevo invasor.

Ranma trago seco al verla. Ella se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación sentada en la alfombra, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto muerto de la pared contrario al suyo. Lucía diferente, era como sí viera a una desconocida, sus ojos apagados, su aspecto maltratado, sus nudillos destrozados y su pijama sucio al igual que su cabello. Ella estaba completamente diferente, era un cuerpo sin alma, no había rastros de la inocente y elegante mujer que solía ser. Era literalmente un desperdicio humano.

—¡Dije que fuera! —grito Akane con un tono cargado de desprecio para dedicarle una mirada a su nueva molestia del día.

Akane le miro sin expresar sentimiento alguno más que el desagrado. Era la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento. No quería que la volviera a salvar, lo quería lejos de ella. Porque todo lo que ella tocaba se rompía, todo lo cercano a ella se marchitaba y perecía ante sus ojos... no quería que él corriera con ese mismo destino.  
Y ahora estaba siendo azotada por la realidad de sus actos, por la perdida. Había estado un día completo lavando sus manos desesperada para quitar el olor a la pólvora, el olor a la muerte y a la sangre de su propia hermana.

—Es hora de que te pongas de pie —menciono de Ranma acercándose hasta la arisca muchacha.

—¡Te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima y gritaré para que te llenen de plomo los jodidos imbéciles que acaban de dejarte entrar! —gruño con una mirada filosa y determinada, pero eso no intimido al azabache que se hinco para verle a la misma altura.

—Grita —Ranma le miro con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia haciendo que la joven se irritara aun más —Estamos solos en esta puta zona de la mansión —le tomo del brazo y la levanto del suelo, mientras la aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo abrazándola.

Se retorció entre los brazos del azabache, golpeando y empujando. El contacto entre ambos parecía quemarla, era insoportable porque se sentía sofocada. Logro finalmente liberarse del agarre, y como si se tratará de un virus se alejo unos pasos del muchacho. Su corazón latía demasiado, casi martilleandole el pecho recordándole su debilidad ante él.

—Déjame en paz Ranma —soltó hostilmente Akane.

Ver a la Tendo de esa forma era autodestructivo hasta para él, ¿Por qué permitió que se convirtiera en ese despojo de mujer? Apretó sus puños con fuerza deseando golpearse a sí mismo por su idiotez. ¿La venganza era tan importante como para destruirla?

—¡Basta! —bramo fuera de sí el oji azul logrando que Akane temblara al oír su tono de voz. Se sentía furioso e imponente y se lo hizo saber con su voz—¡Mierda! ¡Ella te obligo a matarla! ¡Te estás comportando como ella con esa actitud egoísta! —le miro con el ceño fruncido — ¡Donde esta eso de que la vida es hermosa!¡Cuantos no dieron su vida por ti y así les pagas! —la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta el baño arrastrándola por la fuerza.

Akane parpadeo sorprendida ante su reflejo en el espejo, lucía enferma, devastada, era como una piltrafa.

—¡Mírate! ¡Esta es la mujer por la que murió más de una docena de gente! —recrimino Ranma apuntándola en el espejo —¡Por la que muchos manchan sus manos con sangre!

Cavilo pesadamente al escuchar las palabras de Ranma. Tenía razón, porque se estaba comportando como una egoísta. Ella no había querido matar a su hermana, tuvo miedo, fue débil y cometió un error. Y de haber estado cargada el arma de Nabiki, ella estaría muerta en su lugar. Esa era la cruel realidad, la única verdad tras todo lo que sucedió.

Estuvo tan absorta frente a su propio reflejo, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que, no noto cuando Ranma le había quitado el camisón de seda y su ropa interior. El frió azoto su cuerpo brevemente para luego sentir la tibia sensación del agua en la bañera.

Akane se abrazo a sus propias piernas, recordando el cruel reflejo de sí misma, del daño que se había causado. Entonces, quería llorar nuevamente y gritar hasta desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales, pero el ardor y el intenso dolor interno de su propio cuerpo se lo impedía. Estaba tan llena de pesar, el sufrimiento era tal que creía poder morir en esa agonía, estaba muriendo en la culpa por no haber hecho las cosas diferente. Respiro profundo en un intento de buscar una tranquilidad que no llegaba, y que no creía poder encontrar. No aguantaba más, no podía seguir... tan solo el oxigenar sus pulmones la hacía revivir el lacerante dolor de su pecado.

Ranma empezó a buscar el jabón y la esponja de baño, mientras procuraba que la Tendo no intentará escapar, lo cual no sucedió. Le dio una mirada exhaustiva a la joven antes de proceder con sus acciones. Ella parecía un cachorro abandonado, su mirada estaba carente de emoción que no fuera la agonía o la aflicción.

Comenzó a lavar con cuidado cada parte del cuerpo de Akane, refregó desde su cuello hasta sus pies con la esponja de baño, apreciando y cuidando cada centímetro de su nívea piel. Limpió los cabellos azulados con dedicación, y con una paciencia digna de un escultor. Se sentía como si jugara con una muñeca, porque de pronto ella se dejaba hacer y deshacer entre sus manos. Pero esta vez el sentimiento lujurioso no existía, en el solo existía el deseo de proteger a esa pequeña e inocente fierecilla.

Ranma la ayudo a vestirse con otra camisola de seda. Seco su cabello con una toalla y ahora desenredaba los nudos de su cabello con cuidado de no tirar demasiado las hebras azuladas. Se relajo y disfruto de su contacto. La calidez la envolvió en cada nueva acción del azabache, dejándose caer otra vez en sus protectoras manos... sintiéndose protegida, sanada, y por muy extraño que le pareciera amada por él.

Después de cambiar las sabanas de la cama, las mantas y buscar unas almohadas, tomo a la Tendo y la recostó. En silencio fue camino a las ventanas, las abrió y corrió un poco las cortinas para airear el lugar y darle un poco de luz, ya que estaba por comenzar el atardecer. La mirada avellana esta sobre él cuando comenzó a levantar las cosas del suelo, ordenando y limpiando cada rincón del lugar. No dejaría rastro de la piltrafa de mujer de hacían unos minutos atras, la desparecería completamente de ese sitió.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Ranma? —pregunto Akane recostada, cubriendo sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

—No lo sé... —soltó Ranma terminando de limpiar —¿Por qué te hiciste esto?

Akane dudo unos segundos en responder mientras veía al muchacho cerrar la ventana nuevamente. —Es porque me lo merezco, todo lo que me ocurrió es a causa de mis malas acciones... —El aire se sentía increíble para ella nuevamente, liviano y puro.

—No, no lo mereces —el azabache respondió en tono seco mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa —, Tu mereces algo mucho mejor, porque eres mejor que esto Akane —la mirada fija de ella logro hacerlo sentir vulnerable y culpable por sus acciones —. Aun sigues molesta conmigo, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas? —indago la peliazul sin entender su pregunta.

—Te enojaste y me empujaste por salvarte ¿lo recuerdas? —menciono un poco irritado con la Tendo.

—Eso... —rió Akane suavemente. " _lo habia olvidado_ " —Te perdono, por supuesto.

Escuchar su dulce risa lo hacía sentir como si hubiera descubierto un oasis en medio del desierto, extrañaba tanto su melodiosa e inocente risita. —Extrañaba a la chica buena —dijo Ranma recostándose a los pies de la cama, sintiendo el cansancio caer sobre él —. Ahora fui ascendido a ama de llaves... —bromeó en un tono sarcástico.

Akane soltó una carcajada ante el comentario. —Tengo hambre...

—Sería millonario si me pagarán por cada vez que he escuchado eso de ti —menciono el muchacho completamente relajado en el lugar —¿Qué quieres para comer? —la muchacha guardo silencio por unos segundos, mientras miraba el techo pensativa — Akane decide rápido o me dormiré.

—Cualquier cosa que no sean tus malditas piñas enlatadas —respondió la peliazul recordando su dieta basada en piñas en conserva durante su viaje.

—Tú te lo pierdes —Ranma se levanto para ir a buscar comida.

Akane paso unos minutos en silencio mientras esperaba a Ranma con la comida. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el techo de su dormitorio. Aun podía sentir la calidez de las manos del azabache sobre su cuerpo, la sensación la llenaba de vida nuevamente. Era como si en vez de haber limpiado su piel, hubiera limpiado su alma. Pero aun así, eso no la hacía olvidar su culpa y la pena que sentía por lo ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato se reincorporó sobre su cama, sentándose y acomodando las mantas sobre sus piernas.

—Es todo lo que pude hacer—dijo Ranma dejando sobre la cama una bandeja con fruta, pan y jugo.

—Está bien para mí—arrastro sus palabras tomando una tostada y dejando al descubierto los tatuajes de su brazo, a la vez que la mirada del azabache se posaba sobre este.

A la Tendo por primera vez en su vida, no le molesto que alguien mirara su tatuaje. Ya no quería ocultar más su debilidad frente a ese hombre, porque irónicamente, él la hacía sentir fuerte. Suspiro y comenzó a tomar unos trozos de manzana picada mientras pensaba en su futuro con tristeza. Ahora estaría sola protegiendo a su familia, ya que su padre no viviría demasiado tiempo.

Ranma la miro comer unos trozos de fruta sin mucho ánimo, realmente estaba triste, pero aun así en cuanto le descubrió observándola ella esbozo una suave y amarga sonrisa.

—¿Qué debo hacer a partir de ahora?—Akane se cuestiono en voz alta—¿Qué puedo hacer?

El azabache arqueo una ceja. —Primero, debes levantarte —explico — Luego puedes continuar con lo que se supone que hace tu familia.

— Ya no puedo creer ni en mi misma, ¿cómo podré estar a la cabecera de los Tendo en esa condiciones?¿Cómo puedo esperar que los demás crean en mí?

—Yo creo en ti —contesto el de trenza —No soy el único —Vio a la joven esbozar una amarga sonrisa —Deberías dejar de ocultar que te duele lo sucedido, ahora tienes que liberar eso—agrego Ranma causando el desconcierto en la peliazul— Solo déjalo salir.

—Estoy tan triste, que ni siquiera soy capaz de explicarlo en palabras—murmuro despacio la Tendo abrazándose a sí misma, y dejando caer las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse nuevamente en sus ojos— Me siento tan sola...

El cuerpo de Ranma se movió por inercia hasta la peliazul. Despacio tomo su mano y la acaricio con suavidad.—Estoy contigo, llora todo lo que quieras... —le sonrió con remordimiento.

Lloro abrazándose al torso del muchacho por unos largos minutos hasta que las lagrimas se le acabaron. La sensación de alivio se extendía por todo su ser, por fin podía dejar ir ese dolor. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del calor de Ranma, el cual le acariciaba los cabellos con cuidado y en completo silencio.

—gracias... —susurro Akane.

—Duerme, mañana te espera un nuevo día —indico el azabache ayudando a la Tendo a volver acomodarse en la cama.

Ranma observo como la muchacha se hacía un ovillo entre las sabanas para al poco rato dejarse vencer por el cansancio, sus parpados estaban hinchados y su nariz se encontraba roja. Y ahora se sentía como un maldito por haberla dañado hasta ese punto, la había destrozado, y le era tan desgarrante tener que presenciar su sufrimiento. Es ahí cuando logra comprender el impacto de sus acciones en Akane y aunque se negará a aceptarlo... también en él.

Apago la luz del cuarto y luego se estiro a los pies de la cama de Akane, sin perturbar su sueño. Podía sentir claramente la fragancia de la Tendo en cada rincón de ese lugar, era relajante estar en ese espacio, escuchar la respiración de la muchacha y disfrutar de su compañía en silencio. Desvió su mirada nuevamente en dirección a la joven de cabellos azules logrando apreciar lo hermosa y frágil que se veía durmiendo. Podría haber pasado la noche completa observándola, detallando cada movimiento de su pecho al respirar y grabando en su mente cada una de las suaves facciones del rostro femenino. Pero no lo merecía, no merecía disfrutar de la compañía de esa mujer. La mujer que el destino se había encargado de quitarle.

La vista comenzó a nublársele, y con amargura sonrió al entender que unas traidoras lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

Sentía nuevamente la gran necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza, acercarse hasta ella y no dejarla ir jamás. Anhelaba sentir el calor de su suave piel una vez más, solo una maldita vez más, aunque no lo mereciera. Paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos para ocultar su expresión de la misma oscuridad de la silente habitación.

Se había enamorado de una mujer prohibida para él. Amaba a Akane Tendo y ahora se lo reconocía a sí mismo, lo reconoció con todas sus letras y con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Ella había traído color a su vida en medio de ese oscuro mundo, ella le daba un sentido a su vida además de su venganza.

Había tardado en reconocer sus sentimientos, pero ese día los vislumbro a la perfección cuando vio a la chica sumida en la aflicción. Algo dentro de él se había quebrado al verla de esa forma, le dolía en lo más profundo saber que él mismo había provocado aquello indirectamente.

Deseo nunca conocerla, volver al principio de todo y no haber tomado la decisión de viajar con ella. La odiaba por hacerlo amarla de esa forma, ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que lo aterraba.

Las lagrimas continuaron cayendo... hasta que finalmente su conciencia se mezclo en la oscuridad.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola, me fui a la mier... con este cap, me sentía como un emo escribiendo lamentos... espero haber plasmado bien los sentimientos de los protagonistas en este capitulo. Algo corto eso sí, pero escrito con muchos sentimientos de por medio. Ahora que sufrió Akane... le toca a Ranma :v hahahaha, no enserio... le toca a él ahora... porque necesita una motivación más para vengarse. Así que preparen los pañuelos en unos capitulos más, en el proximo empieza a ponerse interesante esto y creo que me terminaran odiando :x pero yo los voy a querer igual ;D!  
Les dejaré una actualización de vez en cuando los Lunes, pero los Viernes y Sabados les trataré de dejar el Semanal fijo. Ya vamos avanzando al desenlace del fic, pero aun quedan capitulos. No muchos pero quedan. Así que les informo anticipadamente de esto.

Muchas a gracias a todos aquellos que dejan su review, un saludo como siempre para ellos: **litapaz, Esmeralda Saotom, Leslie Hibiki, SaeKodachi47, John** y **MarcelaRomero752.** (les respondi sus reviews por inbox minutos antes de actualizar :D )

 **También un agradecimiento para todos los que leen silenciosamente esto =)!**  
 **Un abrazo para todos. Hasta el proximo capitulo :D!**


	16. Amigo

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 16: Amigo.**

 _"mi verdadero rostro, a la distancia...  
...relata una historia de ardiente amor."_

* * *

La mañana había llegado rápidamente a la mansión de los Tendo, los pocos rayos solares de ese nuboso día amenazaban por colarse en todas las habitaciones de la propiedad. El reloj del dormitorio de la menor de las Tendo marcaba las ocho de la mañana, cuando esta recién empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Frotando sus orbes avellana con ambas manos se reincorporo con lentitud sobre la cama.

—Por fin despiertas —soltó Ranma recostado a un lado de la cama.

Akane dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa a la vez que volteaba la mirada con precaución en dirección al azabache. Las mejillas de la Tendo se tornaron color carmesí al ver al muchacho. Este se encontraba recostado bajo las sabanas y usando solamente su ropa interior.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios al ver la reacción de Akane, disfrutando completamente de la situación y queriendo sacar provecho de eso.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —dijo con voz ronca logrando hacer estremecer a la peliazul.

Akane mordió su labio inferior en un intento de controlar los temblores que comenzaban a sacudir su cuerpo, la cercanía con azabache le impedía mover su fisiología a voluntad. Era como si este reaccionara automáticamente al estar junto a él, y eso la hacía sentir absolutamente frustrada.

—S-Sí —susurro la Tendo levemente desviando su rostro al lado contrario del muchacho —Pero no te hagas falsas ideas.

—Eso me pone de buen humor, ¿Sabes, Akane? —comento mientras se acercaba con disimulo hasta la distraída joven.

" _Es hora de poner las cosas en orden_ " pensó Akane con decisión, ignorando las acciones del chico de la trenza.

Había llegado la hora de asumir su responsabilidad y darle cara a la Familia. No podía dejarse abatir más por el dolor, tenía que ser fuerte ante la adversidad y esa era la primera prueba que tendría que enfrentar para lograr ser la cabecera de los Tendo. Estaba decidida a cumplir con su papel, después de todo... muchos habían dado su vida para que eso sucediera, no podía darse el lujo de tirar esos sacrificios por la borda.

Sus pensamientos de la nada fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado movimiento del azabache. Este aprovechando su distracción, había tumbado a la Tendo contra el colchón a la vez que la aprisionaba con su cuerpo.

Ranma sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión atónita de la peliazul.

—Ranma, ¿Qué demonios ha...- —las palabras quedaron atrapadas contra los fuertes labios del muchacho.

Todo rastro de cordura quedo perdido cuando él comenzó a besarla con desesperación. La feroz exigencia del muchacho en su boca la revivía, prendiendo algo dentro de ella que había sentido solo dos veces antes en su vida y justamente con Ranma. Deseo.

Ya no podía esperar más, estaba tan impaciente por sentir su piel contra la suya. Que en cuanto la beso, sus manos parecían estar hambrientas de su carne, quería sentirla y demostrarle ahí mismo que la deseaba como a nadie.

La excitación la invadió tan rápido que se sintió abrumada. Abandono los labios del muchacho para empezar a acariciar el bien trabajado torso de este, besando y saboreando cada lugar que lograba alcanzar.

—Dios, he creado un monstruo —bufo Ranma con voz ronca.

—Te deseo tanto —soltó la Tendo acariciando una de las mejillas del ojiazul que parecía hipnotizado por sus encantos.

—No más que yo —murmuro el azabache mientras se acercaba al cuello de la muchacha —Eres tan deliciosa...

Ranma palpo el sexo de la muchacha con uno de sus dedos notándola preparada. Sin querer alargar más su agonía, procedió a quitarle las bragas a la peliazul dejándola con tan solo el camisón de seda.

—Vamos a tener que hacerlo rápido, porque pronto vendrán a molestarnos —indico arrojando sus bóxers a un rincón de la cama —pero prometo dejarte satisfecha amor...

 _"¿Amor?"_ Esa última palabra por parte de Ranma la aturdió completamente, pero su impresión duro menos de un segundo al sentir la poderosa embestida del muchacho. La invasión repentina en su interior la hizo estremecer y soltar un sonoro gemido de puro placer.

Su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho con fuerza, recordándole que aquel acto no era una simple entrega pasional. Él estaba poniendo su alma en ello, se estaba entregando por primera vez a una mujer en cuerpo y corazón.

 _"Te amo, te amo tanto"_ pensó abrumado queriendo decir aquellas palabras, pero sin poder aun decirlas debido a la connotación de las mismas.

Ranma levanto la cabeza para poder apreciar el rostro de la muchacha mientras la tomaba. Observar el rubor en su expresión, las gotas de sudor brillando sobre su piel lo volvía loco de pasión.

Akane se sentía incapaz de vocalizar alguna palabra. La excitación la estaba cegando completamente, se estaba consumiendo en el placer con cada certera penetración. Experimentando la sensación de ser uno con Ranma.

—Te amo Ranma... —gimoteo la Tendo.

—Se escucha tan bien eso.

Se movió contra ella, más fuerte y más profundo para evitar que siguiera hablando. Callándola con el desborde de placer y haciéndola gemir. No quería aun tener que confesarle aquello que escondía, aun no podía decirle que la amaba.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deseada como cuando Ranma le miraba en plena pasión. Se sentía tan bien que quizás ni el mismo paraíso se le compararía.

La estrechez de la muchacha lo envolvía en una ráfaga de placer, tratando de llevarlo al límite del deseo. Sentir el placer creciendo, los fuertes y a la vez sedosos apretones de sus músculos rodeándolo, escuchar su nombre entre gemidos y en crescendo lo estaban haciendo perder el control. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Podía notar como sus músculos se tensaban, y él luchaba por aguantar un poco más, para sentir más de ella y llevarla a la cúspide del placer.

El jubilo la recorrió como nunca antes en su vida en esa placentera entrega. Una combinación seductora y embriagante que la llevó más allá de las nubes al alcanzar el clímax. Derritiéndose bajo el fuerte cuerpo masculino, sintió como este se enterraba en ella por última vez. Liberándose en su interior.

En su vida, nada había sido tan bueno. Nada la había hecho sentir de esa forma que la hacía enloquecer, porque amaba la libertad que eso le traía. Y amaba a Ranma por enseñarle todo aquello, por mostrarle algo que ella nunca pensó conocer.

Ranma jadeaba sosteniendo su peso a un costado con uno de sus brazos, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

—Gracias... —Arrastro la peliazul con tanto gusto que sintió extrañamente ganas de llorar.

—No seas boba, esto no es algo que se agradece —Ranma suspiro para luego ver los ojos brillosos de la chica con desconcierto —¿Qué sucede?

—Es solo que... —Akane titubeo antes de continuar al sentir la intensa mirada azulada sobre ella —me gustaría estar contigo para siempre, pero es un sueño desastroso por donde se le mire. Yo no puedo renunciar a la familia y tu tampoco querrías estar conmigo —sonrió con amargura.

—¿Desastroso? —repitió incrédulo— Akane, estas sacando tus propias conclusiones.

—No son mis propias conclusiones—replico la Tendo.

—Huye conmigo Akane—sugirió el azabache —podemos ir a un lugar en donde nadie nos conozca, vivir en paz y construir un hogar juntos. Yo puedo darte todo lo que tú quieras.

—Ranma... yo ya no puedo hacer eso —dijo la peliazul con tristeza ante esas palabras que le parecieron una broma, mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama para levantarse—. Yo ahora tengo que cuidar a la familia Tendo—sonrió deteniendo su paso bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño —. Gracias por darme una opción, aunque aceptarla sería egoísta y a la vez injusto también contigo... —Recordó tristemente la falta de afecto mutuo —Eso sería como castigarte.

Ranma entendió al instante a lo que Akane se refería con sus últimas palabras. Esa chica era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones tras sus palabras, ¿Que parte no entendió en su sugerencia de escapar juntos?

—¡Que tan estúpida puedes ser! ¡Sigues sin entender nada! —vocifero el azabache sintiendo su sangre arder mientras se vestía.

—¿Y qué se supone que no entiendo? —pregunto Akane arrugando un poco su entrecejo.

—Todo, y a la vez nada... no entiendes nada Tendo —expreso Ranma volviendo a su actitud fría e indiferente —. Realmente no tiene caso seguir evitando lo inevitable —suspiro resignado dejando a la chica desencajada por sus palabras —. No es necesario que lo entiendas, torpe... prepararé el desayuno.

Akane alzo sus hombros al instante de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Definitivamente no entendía a Ranma en algunos aspectos, y aunque eso la frustraba, decidió ignorarlo para meterse a la ducha. Tenía bastante por hacer en ese día.

* * *

Ryoga caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme mansión Tendo en busca de cierta peli verde, cuando de pronto una voz tras una puerta lo detuvo. Se acerco un poco hasta la madera para escuchar un poco más, y entonces se tensó al reconocer la voz de Ranma.

" ** _Yo puedo darte todo lo que tú quieras..._** "

Los fugaces recuerdos de su infancia junto a su amigo vinieron a su mente. No sabía el porqué, pero estaba más que seguro de que esa mujer arrastraría a Ranma hasta su muerte. Y definitivamente él no lo iba a permitir, por mucho que su amigo sintiera afecto por ella, intentaría hasta lo último para alejarlo.

 _"Nada nos separara, Porque somos hermanos..."_ Recordó su voz junto a la de Ranma, rememorando una promesa infantil, pura e inocente que se hicieron. Ese mismo día en que su amigo lo perdió todo.

* * *

La radio de Nerima estaba sintonizada reproduciendo las voces de los periodistas. La nueva noticia en la ciudad se concentraba en el centro de justicia, puesto que debido al tráfico ilegal de alcoholes los delincuentes estaban fuera de control. Por ende un nuevo federal tomaría el mando de la investigación para detener a las familias de mafiosos.

—Este es el señor Saffron—presento Happosai ante los periodistas—Lo envían desde Kyoto como especialista en estos casos, estamos muy alegres de contar con él—hizo una pausa —Desde hoy el será el encargado de la seguridad de Nerima en contra de la mafia.

—Señor Saffron, ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto un periodista.

—Esta ciudad despide un hedor repugnante, el cual proviene de la mafia—se explico el hombre —Es hora de que la policía deje de trabajar como sus perros y abandonen la corrupción.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes entre los hombres de la conferencia de prensa.

—¿De qué mafia habla en particular? —cuestiono otro profesional.

—Primero está la familia Kuno, tras Kodachi Kuno tomar el poder después de su padre. Kodachi ha comenzado a trabajar con gente influyente para expandir su poder—informo —Por otro lado, la farmacia su centro de operaciones y sus sectores aledaños se han visto afectados debido a ese antro del mal, me encargaré de limpiar el lugar.—hizo una pausa para continuar—En segundo lugar, los Tendo han controlado nuestra ciudad durante años.

—Resolvieron su conflicto interno, ¿no? —indago un hombre curioso.

—Ahora, la nueva Don de la familia Tendo es la hija menor de la familia. Akane Tendo—indico Saffron de forma despectiva—, El licor ilegal que preparan los Tendo se vende a precios elevados tanto dentro como fuera de nuestro país.

—Pero Akane es muy popular entre los ciudadanos de Nerima—expreso un periodista—La quieren mucho más que a los policías—se burlo.

—Se aprovechan de los ciudadanos que respetan la ley—se quejo el federal—Desenmascararé a esas bestias. La lucha de poder entre ambas familias está afectando a los ciudadanos, son un peligro para el orden público y por lo mismo deben ser eliminadas... acabaremos con su tráfico por el bien del pueblo, y erradicaremos... —las palabras quedaron inconclusas debido a que una aburrida muchacha de cabellos azules decidió apagar la radio.

—Qué tipo más molesto y arrogante—bufo la Tendo volteando en el salón de reuniones de la familia para ver a sus colegas.

En el lugar se encontraban Ranma y Ryoga sentados en un sofá, frente a ellos una hermosa muchacha de cabellera verde se había mantenido atenta a la transmisión radial.

—Deberíamos reducir la producción del whisky Hibiki por un tiempo—dijo Akari luego de pensar un rato en los problemas que tendrían a causa del nuevo fiscal.

—No, seguiremos produciendo—expreso Akane con una sonrisa altanera llamando la atención de los presentes—. Los pecadores cuentan con nosotros—bromeo refiriéndose a los consumidores de alcohol.

Akari rió al ver como luego de una semana su amiga había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

Por su parte Ryoga miraba un tanto preocupado al muchacho de la trenza. Ranma a diferencia de la risueña joven frente a ellos parecía notar el peligro que se acercaba, y aunque se mantuvo estoico. Su ojos demostraban una palpitante preocupación, la cual para el chico de la bandana no paso desapercibida.

Pasaron unos tres días en la ciudad de Nerima desde que había llegado el nuevo fiscal, y por alguna razón los dueños de almacenes y pequeños negocios se sentían un poco más seguros. La amenaza del federal se había hecho visible al aumentar la seguridad en la ciudad, y muchos pequeños bares clandestinos habían sido eliminados debido a esto.

—Usted es... Saffron, del departamento de la ley seca ¿verdad? —comento el dueño de una cafetería viendo justamente al fiscal sentado en su barra, bebiendo un café y leyendo un periódico.

—Así es —respondió Saffron un tanto serio.

—Mire —indico el hombre apuntando una parte de su local el cual tenía marcas de balas —Señor Saffron, estoy de su lado... me harte de la violencia de estos delincuentes y mafiosos.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Contamos con usted. Cuanto antes... —la puerta de su cafetería se abrió y al reconocer a los hombres que entraban como hombres de los Tendo, se adentro a la parte trasera de su lugar.

—¿Qué quieren, perros de los Tendo? —pregunto Saffron luego de que vio a cada muchacho sentarse a un lado de él en la barra.

Ranma dejo caer un sobre de carta con una cantidad considerable de dinero en el mesón. Dejando al fiscal con una sensación de molestia.

—¿Qué es esto? —soltó el federal en modo automático.

—Acabas de mudarte —comento Ranma sin denotar sentimiento alguno en sus facciones —Debes tener muchos gastos...

—Guárdense su sucio dinero —replico Saffron con voz dura.

—Creo que tu hija tiene cuatro años, ¿no? —dejo escapar de sus labios el azabache haciendo estremecer al fiscal y a Ryoga que se encontraba en silencio del otro lado —Deberías pensar más en tu familia —sugirió antes de retirarse del lugar.

Ryoga aun abrumado por la amenaza de su amigo, se levanto despacio para seguirlo. Pero enseguida fue detenido por Saffron, el cual le devolvió el sobre con dinero.

—Lo olvidaron —dijo el fiscal de forma severa mientras el de bandana tomaba el dinero —Dile a Akane Tendo que acabaré con ella a toda costa.

El muchacho miro al hombre con preocupación, temiendo de que Ranma hubiera podido oír sus palabras. Ese federal ignoraba completamente de que el verdadero peligro para el con esa actitud no era Akane, sino el chico que le acababa de amenazar sin ningún remordimiento.

Al salir de la cafetería salió tras Ranma que, fumando un cigarrillo caminaba como si nada hubiera sucedido segundos atrás.

—¿Incluso investigaste a su familia? —pregunto Ryoga poniendo el sobre de dinero en el bolsillo de su amigo.

—No te metas Ryoga —soltó Ranma con aspereza —No es tu asunto, jamás lo fue.

—Veo que ahora eres todo un mafioso de verdad —expreso el de bandana viendo al chico de la trenza continuar su camino.

Cabizbajo y apretando sus puños se quedo inmóvil viendo a su amigo marchar. Se había negado a aceptar que el niño alegre, vivaz y cariñoso que solía ser Ranma se había convertido en un hombre inescrupuloso y mafioso. Pero al oír sus palabras en la cafetería comprendió que todo eso era culpa de su acercamiento con la Tendo. Esa mujer se había encargado de sacar lo peor de su amigo y llevarlo a niveles abismantes.

 _"Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte Ranma..."_ Pensó preocupado.

* * *

Los días para Akane no habían sido de los mejores, desde la llegada de aquel fiscal la familia había tenido muchas perdidas económicas. Esto debido al cierre de algunos bares, los cuales eran parte importante de su clientela en la venta del licor; Por otro lado, su salud distaba mucho de ser la mejor. Últimamente el estrés la estaba superando impidiéndole dormir como quisiera, además de eso sentía un extraño ardor en el estomago. Era como si tuviera acidez eternamente, porque cuando bebía agua para calmar su malestar este se negaba a irse. Y todo aquello en su conjunto la tenían agotada, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Ignorando el malestar de su cuerpo se levanto para el encuentro diario en el estudio.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Akari, Ryoga, Mousse y Ranma. Todos tenían en sus manos un periódico de ese día, sus dos amigos lucían fastidiados mientras que los otros dos hombres se mantenían serios en sus asientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Akane preocupada al ver las caras de Akari y Mousse.

—Pues... véalo usted misma—expreso Akari alcanzándole un Diario.

Tomo el papel entre sus manos y sin más comenzó a leer en voz alta lo impreso en este.

—"Saffron desenmascara varios locales que venden licor ilegal" —Akane frunció el ceño inevitablemente al analizar lo dicho.

—Nos estorba —se quejo Mousse furioso.

—Akane, cada vez más bares se niegan a comprar nuestro whisky —informo Akari preocupada por el impacto económico que eso tendría para la familia.

—Disparen dos o tres balas a su casa —respondió Akane con voz seca —Si eso no basta, mátenlo —ordeno dejando el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa de centro.

—¡Oye Akane! —quiso detener la peliverde a la Tendo que ya se marchaba —Está muy afectada... —comento al verla desaparecer.

—¿Cómo no va estarlo? —inquirió Mousse.

Ranma miraba en silencio la situación. Ocultando su preocupación al ver a la muchacha de cabellos azules en un estado extraño. Akane realmente lucía terrible, parecía estar enferma o agotada, traía ojeras bajo sus orbes avellana, su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal y, sumado a eso la chica andaba con un genio bastante intenso.

Sin darle mayores vueltas al asunto, salió del lugar dejando a los presentes conversando de temas triviales para ir en búsqueda de la Tendo. Necesitaba comprobar que eso se debía al estrés o a los malos días que había tenido.

Bajo la sombra de uno de los enormes arboles del jardín de los Tendo, una cansada Akane se encontraba sentada resguardándose del sol. El viento mecía sus rebeldes cabellos azules levemente, el olor de las flores junto al cantar de las aves le daban un descanso a sus pensamientos temporalmente. Aprovechando sus pocos minutos libres para descansar.

Últimamente los negocios de la Familia la agotaban demasiado desde la llegada del nuevo federal. Y eso no era todo, sino que además sus estados de ánimo se veían afectados intensamente por el estrés, cosa que jamás le había ocurrido antes. Todo esto sumado a su falta de sueño más el insomnio por las noches la estaba matando, tanto física como psicológicamente.

—Hace buen tiempo, ¿no? —comento una voz masculina que hizo respingar a la Tendo.

Al reconocer la voz masculina se tenso automáticamente, no había podido sentir su presencia y eso la había asustado un poco. Con lentitud volteo su rostro en dirección al emisor de las recientes palabras.

Ranma miro con seriedad a la peliazul. Realmente se veía bastante cansada, sus ojeras y palidez distaban mucho de estar saludable.

—¿Paseamos en auto? —sugirió el azabache.

—Lo siento, pero hace algún tiempo decidí no volver a salir contigo al volante —replico Akane con total honestidad, recordando lo mal chofer que era el de trenza.

Una sonrisa segura se curvo en los labios de la Tendo, y esto provoco que Ranma diera una leve carcajada. Comprendiendo la ironía de la muchacha. —¿Estás bien? —pregunto en un tono serio.

—Qué te puedo decir... he tenido mejores días —soltó con algo de sarcasmo —Debe ser el estrés y la falta de sueño, nada grave.

—Si tu lo dices —dijo Ranma expresión estoica mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos para ofrecerle a la Tendo.

Akane negó con su cabeza al instante. Hacían algunas semanas que le había generado una especie de rechazo al tabaco y la nicotina, le asqueaba el olor a humo y por lo mismo prefería estar en espacios abiertos, donde el aire limpio fluyera y pudiera respirar su fresco.

—Supongo que no vienes a hablarme de mi estado de salud —hablo Akane apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

—No —dijo Ranma prendiendo su cigarrillo —Kodachi vendrá por nosotros pronto, no está demás que te lo recuerde —hizo una pausa al ver la expresión rígida en el rostro de la muchacha —. Deberíamos comenzar a actuar con un poco más de cautela, y con esto me refiero a que dejes de andar dándote paseos sola por la ciudad.

—Solo quedo yo... —pronuncio la peliazul pensando a su vez en otra cosa ligada a su seguridad —. Soy la única que queda para proteger a la familia, y para conseguirlo yo voy a... " _perderme a mí misma_ " —pensó esto último con algo de amargura mientras se ponía de pie —¿Vendrías conmigo?

Ranma le vio algo extrañado por aquel cambio repentino de actitud.

—Sí —afirmo el azabache luego de soltar el humo del cigarro y, siguiendo en silencio a la Tendo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su vehículo.

En la lejanía y detrás de unos arbustos, unos ojos marrones había estado observando la escena con preocupación. Ambos jóvenes se traían algo entre manos, y a él simplemente, solo le preocupaba lo que esa mujer era capaz de provocar en Ranma.

Ryoga sabía que su mejor amigo estaba dejándose arrastrar por esa mujer. Acrecentando aun más el miedo que tenía, ese miedo a que su amigo muriera por culpa de la Tendo.

La noche llego veloz para el chico de la bandana, y no supo en qué momento se encontraba de vuelta en su casa. Y su sorpresa fue tremenda al ver a una de las pocas amigas que tenía esperándole en la puerta.

Ukyo le sonrió al verlo llegar, y en silencio este le abrió la puerta. Al adentrarse al lugar se sentó en uno de los sofás y Ryoga le sirvió un poco de Whisky para recibirla. Luego de unos minutos de platicas triviales sobre recuerdos y algunas aventuras de ambos, recordó un tema que realmente deseaba hablar con el chico de bandana.

—Nunca imagine que te unirías a la mafia, es algo impactante aun para mí —comento finalmente Ukyo luego de algunas copas —Con lo mucho que repetías "Detesto a la mafia".

—Aún la detesto —confeso Ryoga.

—A decir verdad Kodachi te quiere de su lado —Ukyo vio a su amigo sorprenderse por sus palabras —No andes de bocón por ahí Ryoga, pero parece que la ley seca está por terminar.

—¿Eh? —exclamo levemente impresionado por las palabras de la castaña.

—Dicen que escucharon a un pez gordo hablando de eso —sonrió la cocinera y barwoman —Entonces, todo el mundo podrá comprar licor, sin problemas como antes —tomo la botella de whisky sobre la mesa de centro frente a ella —. Y Kodachi quiere contar con tu licor de primera, cuando llegue ese día.

—Ya veo... —murmuro despacio de forma pensativa — _"Si convenzo a Ranma de dejar la familia, podremos empezar nuestras vidas en otro lugar..._ "

—¡Es increíble que alguien como Kodachi te reconozca Ryoga! —alago Ukyo.

—Olvídalo —soltó Ryoga cortante.

—¡¿Qué?!—la castaña abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente —¿por qué? ¡Es tu oportunidad de volverte rico!

Ryoga guardo silencio ante las preguntas de su amiga. Sabía que su licor generaría mucho dinero, pero de que le servía el dinero sino tenía con quién gastarlo. Y lo único que ahora deseaba no era precisamente hacerse rico, solo deseaba rescatar a Ranma de ese mundo y de sí mismo.

* * *

Pocos días avanzaron, y en uno de ellos. Una astuta Kodachi preparaba un encuentro en una iglesia local con el federal Saffron. Completamente disfrazada y con una máscara se enfrento al hombre que la esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos.

—Tengo información sobre los negocios de los Tendo —explico la mujer mirando al fiscal a través de una máscara.

—Espero que sea seria —agrego el hombre algo incrédulo.

—Conozco a los Tendo —aseguro la Kuno sacando un papel —Te daré toda la información que necesitas.

—¿De verdad? —indago Saffron desconfiando un poco de la información.

—Sí, lo juro por Dios —dijo Kodachi intentando no reír para no ser descubierta —Descuida, no quiero nada a cambio... —Sonrió disfrutando de aquello — " _Solo has tu trabajo pedazo de imbecil y yo me veré beneficiada_ "—Pensó mientras le entregaba el papel con información sobre la destilería secreta de los Tendo —. Considéralo un simple consejo de una admiradora de la ley.

...

Ese mismo día por la Tarde una molesta chica de cabellos azules se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, informando las malas noticias. Los fiscales habían logrado decomisar un poco de sus mercancias, debido a que al parecer un informante les había proporcionado la ruta comercial que tenían.

—¿Qué? ¿La destilería está en peligro? —dijo Ryoga.

—Saffron la está investigando —explico Akari.

—Es un infeliz —agrego un molesto Mousse.

—Mataremos a su familia —indico Akane con voz fría y sin titubear.

—¿Y si lo matamos a él? —sugirió la peliverde preocupada por la actitud indiferente de la Tendo.

—No —negó Ranma con su cabeza —En ese caso, otra persona retomaría la investigación en su lugar.

Ryoga enfoco al chico de la trenza abrumado por sus palabras. " _¡¿Está de acuerdo con Akane?!_ " Pensó notablemente asustado.

—Así es... —soltó Akane —. Debemos hacer que Saffron suspenda la investigación por sí mismo —esbozo una sonrisa y miro al ojiazul —. Ranma y yo nos encargaremos personalmente del asunto.

* * *

Ryoga miraba con completa desaprobación al chico de la trenza. Este se encontraba concentrado guardando algunos fajos de billetes en una maleta junto a unos papeles de suma importancia para la familia Tendo, asegurándose de llevar todo lo que la nueva doña de los Tendo le había encargado.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —grito el de bandana al recordar los planes de Ranma para el día siguiente.

Las ordenes de Akane Tendo habían sido claras ese día, y solo recordar sus palabras lo hacía estremecerse. " ** _Mataremos a su familia_** " ; sin embargo eso no era lo que más le afecto, sino que la actitud de su amigo tan participativa lo dejo aterrado.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces Ranma?! —volvió a insistir viendo a su amigo continuar en silencio su labor, ignorándolo completamente —Atacar a otra familia, harás lo mismo que te hicieron a ti —hizo una pausa recordando los hechos —¡¿No pensabas en vengarte de los Tendo?!

Ranma escucho las palabras de Ryoga con algo de fastidio. Últimamente el muchacho le estaba dando demasiados sermones, además de estar involucrándose excesivamente en sus planes de venganza. Sin dedicarle mayores palabras, tomo un fajo de billetes de la maleta y los arrojo a los pies de la cama en donde terminaba de preparar el maletín.

El chico del colmillo miro sorprendido e indignado el actuar de Ranma, para luego oscilar su vista entre el dinero y este. —¿Que es significa esto Saotome?

—¿No querías ir a la universidad? —soltó Ranma recordándole su interés inicial al participar con la familia —Sal de mi vida —termino diciendo a la vez que tomaba la maleta y emprendía su salida hasta la puerta.

Sabía que de esa forma estaba humillando en cierto aspecto a su amigo, pero la verdad es que no quería involucrarlo más en los turbios planes de venganza que tenía. El realmente deseaba que al menos Ryoga tuviera la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, que cumpliera sus sueños de estudiar y tener una familia. Que fuera capaz de tener todo aquello que él jamás podría tener.

Ryoga tomo el dinero indignado y, antes de que Ranma pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta, le lanzo el fajo en la espalda. Provocando que los billetes se esparcieran en la habitación de su casa.

—¡Tú me metiste en esto! —Acuso gritando el de bandana completamente fastidiado al sentirse un estorbo para su amigo.

Ranma guardo silencio y sintió un enorme deseo de voltear para encarar al Hibiki, pero en su lugar solo respiro profundo y apretó fuerte el mango del maletín en su mano. Tenía que apartarlo de su vida, aunque lo considerara su hermano... porque por eso mismo lo hacía. Por él, por el bienestar y futuro de su más preciado amigo.

Ryoga vio a su amigo retirarse en silencio. Sintiéndose completamente usado por este, porque eso había hecho. Lo había utilizado para llegar hasta los Tendo y, ahora que no le era útil simplemente lo apartaba.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al recordar a cierta muchacha de cabellera azulada, todo era culpa de ella. Esa mujer era la única causante de los problemas entre su mejor amigo y él, y la única que le impedía a este tener una vida normal. Esa chica iba a ser la perdición de Ranma, pero él no iba a permitir que su único ser querido vivo le fuera arrebatado. Algo tendría que idear para sacar a esa mujer de sus vidas, pero ¿Qué?

* * *

Saffron contesto el teléfono de su casa esa mañana. Ese día pensaba pasar el día junto a su esposa y su pequeña hija para disfrutar un tiempo de calidad familiar. La voz de su hija preguntando por uno de sus osos de peluches inundaba el lugar junto al sonido del teléfono.

—¿Diga? —contesto el fiscal.

—Suspende la investigación ahora mismo—dijo una voz de un hombre en tono amenazante.

—¡No respondo a sus amenazas! —replico Saffron.

—Es tu última advertencia...

—¡Me niego! —vocifero furioso el federal, profundamente indignado por la situación—¡No me hagas repetirlo! —Termino de decir antes de colgar el teléfono.

La mirada preocupada de su esposa Kima y su hija lo siguieron hasta la puerta de la casa. Mientras este las despedía para luego encontrarse con ellas más tarde.

—Trabajas demasiado, cariño—dijo Kima en tono preocupado —Deberías descansar.

—Sí—afirmo Saffron para mirar a un escolta que había contratado por seguridad —Cuida de ellas.

—Claro—respondió el hombre saliendo primero en dirección al vehiculo.

—Papá, ¿No vendrás? —pregunto la niña mirando a su padre.

—Iré más tarde, hazle caso a tu madre ¿sí? —pidió Saffron acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña para luego poner un beso en su frente.

—Ya nos vamos—dijo Kima.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y la expresión del fiscal se torno rígida, a la vez que su esposa y su hija salían de la casa. No tardo mucho en llegar hasta el teléfono para contestar nuevamente.

—¿Sí? —contesto el artefacto para luego escuchar el estruendo de una explosión que rompió las ventanas de su casa.

Saffron palideció al ver el humo que comenzaba a salir desde el vehículo al asomarse por la ventana. Soltó inmediatamente el teléfono y salió hasta el exterior para ver el auto destrozado, completamente en llamas. La imagen lo Aterrorizo al ver que había perdido a su esposa e hija bajo ese fuego... todo a causa de su soberbia actitud.

Desde un auto a unos doscientos metros de distancia una muchacha de cabellera azulada observaba la escena, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al ver la expresión del hombre a través de unos binoculares.

Ranma miraba en silencio el humo a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, mientras se hundía en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Te divertiste? —pregunto el azabache bostezando y dándole una mirada indiferente a la Tendo.

—No lo suficiente—expreso Akane con una mueca llena de satisfacción—Aunque, supongo que me puedo conformar.

—Aun sigues siendo muy blanda para ser una mafiosa—expreso Ranma viendo a la peliazul fruncir el ceño y dejar los binoculares sobre el panel del vehículo.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo ahora soy la que decide como se hacen las cosas—dijo en un tono burlesco la Tendo mientras arrancaba el auto.

Saffron cayó de rodillas al piso sin dejar de observar con remordimiento el auto en llamas. Fue en ese momento que escucho unos pasos tras él, y alertado volteo la mirada hacía el lugar. Logrando apreciar a su esposa e hija, ambas tenían una mirada temerosa y preocupada por lo que veían.

Destruido psicologicamente el fiscal llego a una inevitable conclusión. " _Cancelar la investigación_ ". **  
**

* * *

Una agradable melodía se reproducía en un viejo tocadiscos, inundando el despacho más grande en el lugar conocido como "La Farmacia". Kodachi ponía una sonrisa satisfecha al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular.

Había recibido una inesperada llamada y, ahora la persona tras el teléfono le proporcionaba una información sumamente valiosa. Logrando ponerla de mejor ánimo al instante.

—Y esa información es certera, ¿no? —quiso corroborar la rosa negra.

Escucho la respuesta del interlocutor sorprendida. No esperaba recibir una información tan importante de parte de esa persona, porque conocía el carácter al parecer pacifico del misterioso hombre.

—Pero qué sorpresa, nunca imaginé que me contactarías con algo así... —dijo Kodachi socarronamente y soltando una leve risita.

Al cortar la comunicación miro con malicia el teléfono, para luego levantarse de su escritorio y comenzar a organizar la ejecución de sus nuevos y macabros planes.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grito de frustración- tuve que escribir este capitulo TRES VECES, la primera vez no lo guarde y me fui a la chucha por mi culpa xdd, la segunda estaba por subirlo a la plataforma esta de fanfiction y se me apago el note de la nada. Quede con la cara del emoticon del grito por media hora al ver que no se me guardo el word, again... si otra vez. -ya vali madres- así que me hice una lista asi flash de lo que iba a poner. y dije ya... mecanico no más. Asi que si el capitulo esta carente de emoción es por eso... y bueno el lemon, misticamente si se grabo... la fruta madre... mi note es tan perverso como su dueña. En fin... les aviso que el proximo capitulo esta un tanto fuerte, y alguien morira :o !

Saludos a los que siempre dejan su review y comentan: **Esmeralda Saotom, litapaz, MarcelaRomero752, SaeKodachi47,** **rosefe-123, John y a Leslie Hibiki.**

Me cuentan que les parece la preocupación de Ryoga, si esta en lo correcto o no? y ¿Quien creen que es la persona del telefono? ¿Quién va morir en el proximo capitulo? :o

 **Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer =)**  
 **Hasta el proximo capitulo :D!**


	17. Traidor

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.**

 **"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 17: Traidor.**

 _"En este día siento colapsar el rompecabezas de mis recuerdos,  
llevándome a esos días donde tú y yo aun no teníamos la culpa de nada_"

 **Advertencia:** _El contenido de este capitulo esta fuerte.  
Contiene violencia, lea bajo su propia discreción.  
Les recuerdo que es ficción y que no promuevo la violencia. _

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Nerima mientras el sol iluminaba como nunca la ciudad, haciéndola resplandecer. Frente a la plaza más grande de Nerima, se encontraba el nuevo teatro de la familia Tendo, un edificio enorme y terminando de ser construido. Saliendo de este se encontraban tres jóvenes. Dos muchachas de cabello largo, de color azul y verde respectivamente, ambas eran acompañadas por un serio muchacho de trenza.

—Ya nos encargamos de Saffron —comento Akari con optimismo —Ahora ignorarán la destilería.

—Bien —concluyo Akane al ser informada de las nuevas noticias —. No puedo creer que nos llamaran solo por el color de una alfombra —suspiro pensando en lo cansada que se sentía, pese a que las cosas habían mejorado.

De pronto y para sorpresa de la peliazul, ambos acompañantes se pusieron frente a ella. Siguiendo sus miradas pudo dar con un hombre, este cruzaba desde la acera del frente aproximándose hasta ellos con una actitud algo sospechosa.

—Oye —dijo en tono amenazante la peliverde mientras metía la mano en su saco para tomar su arma —No te acerques.

—Disculpa, eres Akane Tendo, ¿no? —pregunto el sujeto levantando sus manos indicando que no era un peligro para ellos —Soy uno de tus fans.

—¿En serio? —soltó Akane sin ponerle demasiada atención al tipo —Te lo agradezco mucho —concluyo de forma amable para continuar su camino.

—Espera —intento detener el sujeto al verla marcharse —¡Escúchame! Déjame unirme a la familia, ¿Sí?

Akari inmediatamente se puso entremedio de Akane y el molesto hombre, con fin de proteger a su mejor amiga de cualquier posible ataque de este.

—¡Vamos déjala en paz! —regaño Akari empujando al sujeto un poco hacia atrás.

—¡No sean así conmigo! —se quejo el hombre de forma lastimosa.

Los ojos de Ranma recorrieron los alrededores, tenía un mal presentimiento de ese sujeto. De pronto en uno de los rincones del lugar, pudo ver a dos hombres sacando unos objetos de una caja. Inmediatamente enfoco su vista en ellos, descubriendo que sus objetos eran armas.

—¡Akane! —Grito Ranma para alertar a la muchacha.

Ambas muchachas saltaron a lados opuestos al vislumbrar que los hombres les disparaban a ellas y al sujeto sospechoso, escapando apenas y con suerte de las balas. Aunque no podían decir lo mismo del sujeto que fue el único víctima del ataque.

Ranma saco su arma y comenzó a disparar en dirección a los dos hombres que atacaron a las jóvenes, pero estos escaparon velozmente del lugar.

Akari ayudo inmediatamente a la Tendo a levantarse del lugar a donde había saltado, debido a que se había doblado la muñeca al caer con su peso sobre ella al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto la peliverde al ver a la chica hacer una mueca dolorida.

—Por poco... —soltó Akane regulando su respiración por la adrenalina del momento.

Ambas miraron al sujeto que las había intentado distraer inerte en el suelo, intentando reconocer al tipo de algún otro lugar.

—Escaparon —informo Ranma llegando al lado de la chicas —¿Están bien?

—Yo perfecta, pero quizás Akane necesite un medico —expreso Akari mirando la mano de la Tendo con preocupación.

—Llamaremos a un médico para que venga a casa —dijo la peliazul haciendo un gesto para que se encaminaran al auto.

 **-o-**

Ya un poco más aliviada y sintiéndose protegida en su casa, se dirigió hasta el salón de juntas de los Tendo. Al entrar pudo ver a Mousse que inmediatamente se paro del sofá para ver su mano hinchada. Hizo un gesto con su mano y le indico que se sentará, seguido a eso se sentó tras el escritorio. Analizando lo sucedido e intentando calmar a su corazón, extrañamente no podía controlar su respirar aun y eso la estaba exasperando.

Akari le explico a Ryoga y a Mousse lo ocurrido, mientras que Ranma guardaba silencio con expresión indiferente.

El chico de la trenza iba a comenzar a fumar, pero en cuanto prendió el cigarrillo Akane le miro de manera asesina. Entendiendo que era por el cigarro, lo apago al instante.

—Gracias... —soltó la Tendo arrugando su entrecejo.

—¡Esto es obra de Kodachi! —concluyo Mousse luego de oír lo del atentado.

—Es lo más probable —razono Akari —. No obstante, no muchos sabían que Akane estaría allí el día de hoy.

—¿Estás diciendo que tenemos un soplón? —pregunto Mousse incrédulo por las palabras de la chica.

—Encuentren al traidor —exigió Akane completamente molesta para luego ponerse en pie.

—¿Dónde vas? —indago la peliverde viendo su amiga caminar hasta la salida.

—El doctor ya llego, debo resolver lo de mi mano —contesto la Tendo —. De lo contrario otro tendrá que volarle los sesos a nuestro pequeño bribón.

Camino segura a través de los pasillos de la enorme mansión, dio algunas vueltas y logro llegar a su cuarto. En el lugar un ama de llaves se encontraba con el doctor, el cual había sido previamente revisado. Haciéndole un gesto a la mujer con la mano, se quedo sola con el médico.

—Doctor, la verdad es que últimamente no me he sentido bien —admitió Akane.

—Le haré un procedimiento de rutina, ¿De acuerdo? —pregunto el profesional.

Akane afirmo con su cabeza y le permitió revisarla.

El hombre la reviso con total profesionalismo, ayudándole con la zona afectada y aprovechando de hacerle un chequeo general.

—¿Qué malestares has tenido? —pregunto el doctor tomando la presión de la muchacha.

—Acidez, mareos, cansancio, sueño... —soltó Akane pensativa —. Irritabilidad...

—¿Cuando fue tu último periodo? —indago el médico mirando a la chica que de inmediato se tenso con sus palabras.

—Hace casi siete semanas —respondió sacando cuentas.

—Quítate toda la ropa desde la cadera hacia abajo —expreso el profesional tomando su maletín.

La revisión fue sumamente rápida. Volvía a ponerse sus ropas mientras miraba al doctor sacarse los guantes y tirarlos a la basura.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Akane con nerviosismo.

—Está perfectamente bien, señorita Tendo —la peliazul suspiro aliviada —.Evite fumar y beber alcohol, por la salud suya y del bebé—indico escribiendo en una hoja sus sugerencias — Y felicidades.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeo al oír al hombre.

—Está embarazada —concluyo antes de terminar de guardar sus cosas —Fue un gusto atenderla.

—¡Dios no puede estar hablando enserio! —encaro Akane sintiéndose inquieta.

—Lo es... —afirmo el doctor sorprendido de la reacción alterada de la muchacha —¿Usted no desea tenerlo? —indago viendo a la chica sentarse de golpe en su cama.

—No es eso —corto la Tendo —.Por favor, sea discreto... esto no debe saberlo nadie —pidió pensando en lo peligroso que podría ser si eso llegará a oídos de los Kuno.

—No se preocupe —tranquilizo el hombre antes de salir de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta se escucho lejano en su mente, mientras que las palabras del médico comenzaban a cobrar sentido dentro de sus cavilaciones. Estaba embarazada, y eso explicaba notablemente sus síntomas, aquel malestar estomacal, las nauseas matutinas, sus estados de ánimo cambiantes e intensos y el rechazo a ciertos olores ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se dejo caer sentada en la cama, y un sudor frío la recorrió a través de su columna al recordar que estuvo a punto de morir hacían unas cuantas horas. Ahora su vida no era solamente de ella, y no sabía si estar feliz o triste por la noticia ¿Cómo le diría a Ranma? ¿Cómo lo tomaría su padre, y la familia?

Su respiración estaba agitada por el impacto de la noticia, pero tenía que calmarse. No quería que su bebé se viera afectado por sus constantes nervios, tenía que tomar el control de su cuerpo. Cerro sus ojos y al dejar de hiperventilar, enfrió su cabeza.

Recordó su intento de asesinato con amargura, mientras pensaba en los posibles culpables. Necesitaba encontrar quién había sido, saber sus motivos antes de poner sus manos sobre su cuello. Porque de algo estaba segura, podía perdonar que intentarán matarla a ella... pero no a la vida que ahora se encontraba en su interior. Ahora encontrar al traidor era prioridad.

Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al tocar su vientre que aun no daba señal incipiente de su embarazo. Sintiendo una cálida sensación invadirla, el milagro de una vida estaba en su interior. Y francamente lo demás no le importaba. Ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para proteger a esa vida, aunque corriera con un destino tan amargo como el suyo.

* * *

La noche había cubrió a Nerima con su velo nocturno. Los grillos cantaban levemente para acompañar la oscuridad del espeso bosque, en el cual un auto con tres ocupantes en su interior se encontraban charlando. Ryoga temblaba en uno de los asiento traseros del vehículo, mientras era observado en silencio por Ukyo desde el puesto del chofer. Kodachi al lado del joven de bandana acariciaba su espalda con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—Cálmate —dijo la rosa negra al ver como este ocultaba su rostro entre sus dos manos.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? —le soltó temblando.

—Escucha pequeño Ryoga —Kodachi hablo en un tono melodioso y burlesco —Nos encantaría acogerte, pero entonces sabrían que los traicionaste.

Ryoga se tenso ante aquella aseveración. Se había metido en un lió de proporciones por querer deshacerse de Akane Tendo, pero no había cavilado en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

—Toma bebe un poco y cálmate —la morena le extendió una pequeña petaca de metal.

Nervioso el Hibiki tomo la botella y le dio un enorme sorbo de golpe, ahogándose al instante por lo fuerte del alcohol.

—Mataremos a Akane para la próxima y los Tendo serán historia... —continuo hablando Kodachi captando la atención de Ryoga —Prepararás licor con nosotros y ganarás mucho dinero. Con eso todos estaremos felices.

—¿Felices? —repitió Ryoga algo aturdido por el efecto del alcohol.

—Sí —canturreo la rosa negra con una sonrisa —¡Felices!¡Demuestra más entusiasmo, guapetón!

Ryoga bajo del auto sintiendo el egoísmo en sus palabras. Porque todos tenían que ser así, todos pensaban en su beneficio propio y nunca en los demás. Incluso Ranma se había vuelto un individualista.

—¿Te vas a ir caminando Ryoga-kun? —pregunto Ukyo hablando por primera vez en voz alta para que lo oyera desde fuera.

—Sí —afirmo mientras se adentraba por el bosque de Nerima —Todos se preocupan de sí mismos... —murmuro para sí mismo.

* * *

La persiana del estudio de Akane se movió levemente, dejándola dar un vistazo rápido al exterior de su mansión. El numero de los guardias de seguridad se había duplicado debido al atentado que sufrió el día anterior, provocando en ella cierta diversión al ver como todos se encontraban buscando al traidor entre ellos.

—Así es la vida en "alerta máxima" —bromeo la Tendo cerrando la persiana para ver a la única persona presente en el lugar.

—Deberías preocuparte y te estás riendo —atino a decir Ranma al ver como daba una risita socarrona.

—Prefiero verlo con humor a estar paranoica como todo el mundo —Akane camino hasta sentarse en el sofá al lado del azabache.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —toco con cuidado la zona sobre los vendajes, provocando un notable sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Mejor que ayer—logro decir apenas para desviar el rostro de la intensa mirada azulada.

—Mataré a ese sujeto—murmuro Ranma con voz ronca y profunda.

—¡Ranma! —regaño Akane regresando a verlo con una expresión severa. —No sabemos aun quien fue... —la imagen de sus amigos más cercanos paso por su mente, todos eran sospechosos y era consciente de eso. —no dejaré que lo maten hasta saber cuáles son sus motivos para quererme muerta.

—Akane, ser una chica buena no es parte de este mundo ¿lo sabes? —la vio afirmar molesta e inflando sus pómulos. —Ya te expusiste una vez al aterrorizar a ese fiscal.

—Su esposa y su hija no tenían la culpa de que él fuera un obcecado que no capta advertencias—se excuso sabiendo que le estaba recriminando su actuar arriesgado de ese día. —Además lo planeamos bien...

—Dirás lo planeaste tú—corrigió—, yo no me habría dado tantas molestias.

—¿Consideras que deben pagar justos por pecadores? —Akane frunció el ceño al ver la fría mirada azulada indicarle que hablaba enserio.

—Si lo hubieras comentado con otros y el traidor hubiera estado entre ellos, estarías muerta ahora mismo—le explico Ranma provocando en ella cierta tensión.

—No había pensado en eso—logro decir despacio al cavilar en el riesgo que había corrido. Un sudor frió la invadio al pensar en la personita en su vientre, ahora debía cuidarse el doble, su vida no era sólo suya.

Ranma se percato de la debilidad momentánea de la Tendo, _"Recién te das cuenta, boba"._ Suspiro resignado para luego jalarla del brazo para abrazarla. Tomándola desprevenida con su acción, dejándolo divertido al ver como sorprendida sus labios se entreabrieron. Y sin pensarlo un segundo, se dejo caer en la tentación que sintió de besarla en cuanto vio aquella inocente expresión en su rostro, chocando sus labios con fuerza contra los de ella.

Solo sintió el brusco movimiento del moreno segundos después. Porque este literalmente había estrellado sus bocas, y eso la aturdió un poco. La estaba besando nuevamente con una pasión que la abrumo. Estaba poseyendo sus labios, devorándola, saboreándola, al igual que ella a él.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se curvo en sus labios al sentir los brazos de la Tendo rodear su cuello, atrapándolo en ese hechizo que únicamente ella podía conjurar. Impaciente la tomo de los lados y la sentó a horcadas sobre él.

—Ranma... —suspiro su nombre al perder el contacto de sus labios.

—No deberías tentar a tu suerte —advirtió el azabache acomodando unos cabellos azules tras la oreja de ella —Ayer pude perderte... —susurro mirándola intensamente transmitiéndole sus miedos, los cuales ella pudo percibir con nitidez. —Tienes que tener más cuidado Akane, siempre habrá quienes te quieran ver bajo tierra... y no precisamente porque hayas hecho algo malo—sonrió al verla afirmar con la cabeza y enseguida poso una de sus manos sobre el rostro y la joven, acariciando una de sus suaves y niveas mejillas. —, estas muy palida... tienes que cuidar también de tu salud.

—Yo lamento preocuparte—su voz sonó tan suave que, el azabache tuvo que concentrarse en dominar el deseo que comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo.

—Akane, yo... —Ranma titubeo al pensar en la estupidez que estaba a punto de decir —Yo te... —un ruido del otro lado de la puerta los distrajo a ambos.

—¡Akane soy yo! —se escucho una voz femenina desde el exterior.

La Tendo se separo de Ranma con un poco de ayuda de este. Él levanto una ceja al desconocer la voz, y un tanto curioso por saber de quién se trataba se puso de pie.

—No quiero ver a nadie y menos a ella ahora, acláraselo —dijo Akane bajito para que solo el muchacho a su lado le escuchase.

—¡Un momento! ¡No puedes pasar! —retuvo Mousse del otro lado a la impaciente mujer.

—Creo que se niega a entender el mensaje de nuestro guardia —Ranma rodo los ojos para luego encaminarse al encuentro con el visitante.

—¡Abre! —ordeno Shampoo para ver salir desde el estudio al chico de la trenza, el cual le evito el paso inmediatamente poniéndose frente a la puerta y cerrándola tras de él.—¿Qué pasa, niño? —reclamo frunciendo el ceño —No vine a hablar contigo.

—Nadie puede ver a Akane —corto Ranma secamente.

—¿Sabes cuantos años llevo aquí, niño insolente? —la mujer se acerco agresivamente y Mousse miraba preocupado la escena —antes que tu llega...

—Shampoo-san —interrumpió la voz de cierta peliverde. —Lo siento mucho...—agacho un poco la cabeza para disculparse, la furiosa oji-carmesí entendió que seguramente eran ordenes de la Tendo por la reacción de Akari. Sin tener más opción, se retiro del lugar.

—Salvados —soltó Mousse un tanto aliviado de no tener problemas con Akane.

—Que no entre nadie Mousse —indico Akari con voz severa mientras entraba junto a Ranma al estudio de la peliazul.

Akane esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar la puerta, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que Ranma no entraba solo. Lamentando para sus adentros el no haber aprovechado la ocasión, había perdido la oportunidad de decirle al azabache que estaba embarazada. Suspiro resignada, sumiéndose en la plática informativa de Akari.

 **-o-**

Horas más tarde un nervioso muchacho de bandana cargaba unas cajas por la destilería, ordenándolas y revisando el contenido de estas. Asegurándose de que el trabajo estuviera bien hecho. El licor debía estar en excelentes condiciones para ser vendido tanto fuera como dentro de Nerima.

Sin embargo, aunque estuviera enfocado en el trabajo su mente se encontraba pensando en otras cosas. Estaba preocupado debido al problema en que se había metido, intentar deshacerse de Akane en un arranque de ira había sido un grave error. Ahora Kodachi lo tenía en sus manos, y era imposible excusar sus acciones frente a los Tendo; Por otro lado aun deseaba sacar a Ranma de esa maldita mafia en la que se había metido para consumar su estúpida venganza.

—¡Ryoga! —una voz cantarina hizo saltar al muchacho.

—Akari... —le miro extrañado de verla a esa hora de la tarde por la destilería, puesto que en ese horario se dedicaba a organizar la inauguración del teatro de los Tendo. —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¡Ah! —exclamo recordando que no había informado al Hibiki. —Se acabo mi participación en eso, ahora estoy ocupada en otra cosa —se sentó en una banca cercana siendo acompañada por el joven que imito sus acciones. —No podremos regresar por un buen tiempo hasta el teatro después de lo ocurrido.

—¿Y encontraron al responsable? —pregunto Ryoga con un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno, todos están bajo sospecha por ahora—contó Akari pensativamente. —Incluso tú y yo.

Su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato al sentir el peligro asechándolo cada vez más. Ya sospechaban de él, solo faltaba que lo descubrieran y estaría completamente acabado. Trago en seco ante la atenta mirada color jade, e intento actuar con naturalidad.

—Bueno, pueden confiarme la destilería mientras investigan—logro decir el de bandana, desviando el pesado tema de conversación.

—Claro, gracias—sonrió la peliverde observando al muchacho levantarse para continuar con el trabajo.

Ryoga intento mantener la calma mientras trabajaba con algo de dificultad. La mirada perspicaz de Akari se sostuvo sobre él en todo momento, evitando que pudiera tener control de todos sus pensamientos.

Luego regresando a casa comenzaba a sentirse un poco más relajado al verse libre de la insistente mirada, pero su tranquilidad no duro demasiado al divisar un extraño auto cerca de su casa. Entendiendo que las palabras de Akari eran ciertas, estaba bajo sospecha y lo estaban vigilando. Nervioso nuevamente acelero sus pasos para terminar refugiándose en su casa.

* * *

El papel entre sus manos estaba repleto de nombres, aproximadamente unos doscientos invitados estarían presentes en la inauguración del Teatro. El evento era de suma importancia, esto debido a que los Daimonji estarían presentes. Y por ello toda la organización tenía que ser perfecta, cada cosa debía ser revisada con absoluta dedicación.

Akane empezó a leer uno por uno los nombres, intentando reconocer a algunos de estos vanamente. Puesto que de aquella lista a duras penas conocía unas diez personas, haciéndola sentir un tanto frustrada por el desconocimiento.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y sus ojos avellana se enfocaron en la muchacha a su lado. Akari le miraba arqueando una de sus cejas y con expresión expectante.

Ranma se encontraba aun lado de la ventana, este jugaba en silencio con la persiana del estudio de Akane, mientras que a ratos le daba una mirada a la peliazul divertido. Ella lucía completamente seria por la presencia de Akari, pero en sus ojos podía leer con claridad su frustración oculta tras sus facciones.

—El primer paso es que te aprendas todos sus nombres —dijo Akari con grandes expectativas de que la muchacha conociera a todas las personas que formaban parte de la organización de los Tendo.

—Bien —Akane rodo los ojos un tanto estresada por el tono lleno de ilusiones de la peliverde. —¿Estos son todos los invitados?

—Bueno, son todos los que han confirmado —agrego Akari. —Quizás se sumen otros más luego.

—No reconozco la mayoría de los nombres —admitió la Tendo dando un suspiro.

La cara de Akari se transformo a una llena de malestar y reproche, mientras Akane le sostenía la mirada fieramente. Ranma no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada ante la escena y las palabras de la peliazul. Logrando captar las miradas de ambas jóvenes que enseguida se posaron sobre él, una parecía estar extrañada y la otra enojada.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? —reprocho Akane fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Nada... —soltó Ranma fingiendo demencia, mientras volteaba para mirar por entremedio de la persiana hacia los jardines.

Akari ignoro lo ocurrido y se enfoco nuevamente en lo que los convocaba en ese lugar. La lista de invitados.

—No te preocupes por ellos —informo la peliverde. —Los investigué a todos personalmente antes de invitarlos.

—Me alegra que me des una "seguridad" —dijo Akane haciendo un gesto con los dedos al decir la última palabra. —¿Podré memorizar los nombres para entonces?

—Tienes una semana y media —Akari le toco el hombro a la chica que le miraba un tanto fastidiada.

Los ojos azules se enfocaron en la figura del muchacho de la bandana que caminaba por los jardines de los Tendo. Ryoga lucía un tanto nervioso mientras intentaba prender un cigarrillo sin mucho éxito, su actuar que llamo la atención de Ranma al ver como frustrado por no encender el cigarro lo lanzaba para luego pisarlo.

Algo extraño pasaba con Ryoga, eso era un hecho para él. Y desde el estudio ubicado en el segundo piso de la mansión, se empezaba a cuestionar que podría ocultar su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

Un vehículo avanzaba por las calles de Nerima a una velocidad más lenta de lo usual. La chofer del auto miraba de reojo a su nervioso copiloto, este a ratos acomodaba su bandana de una forma exagerada. La chica intentaba concentrarse en su tarea de manejar, a la vez que se comenzaba acrecentar su preocupación por él con el paso de los segundos. A medida que se acercaban a la farmacia.

Ukyo sabía los planes de Kodachi, y estaba segura que intentaría deshacerse de Ryoga cuando no le fuera de utilidad.

—¿Por qué me llama a estas horas? —pregunto el chico del colmillo desviando su mirada hacía la castaña, la cual tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro. —Hoy estás muy callada, ¿no?

—La ciudad se ha vuelto muy peligrosa —Ukyo intentaba desviar la conversación.

La muchacha tenía un muy mal presentimiento, no quería llevar a su amigo directo a la boca del lobo pese a que era una orden directa de la Kuno.

—Ryoga, ¿Y si nos vamos a Kioto? —sugirió Ukyo en un intento de evitar que este enfrentara lo que venía. Mientras este le daba un sorbo más a una petaca con licor. —La ley seca está por acabar y teniendo la receta de tu licor, no tardaremos en...

—¿U-chan de que hablas? —dijo Ryoga desconcertado mirando a la chica ponerse nerviosa.

Ukyo le miro resignada, entendiendo al verlo que aunque directamente le dijera que su vida estaba en peligro le haría caso omiso. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios a la vez que enfocaba su mirada sobre el camino.

—Es inútil —murmuro Ukyo. —Apestas a licor de primera y a este paso terminaras por embriagarme también a mí.

 **-o-**

Ryoga respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta del despacho principal de los Kuno, en un intento de reunir sus fuerzas para enfrentar a la nueva líder de aquella familia. La determinación fluyo rápido por su cuerpo, no sabiendo si esto se debía al alcohol o a la adrenalina que comenzaba a sentir por enfrentar a la Don de los Kuno. Finalmente sus pasos lo llevaron al interior del despacho.

La rosa negra volteo de inmediato al sentir el sonido del abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Sabiendo de quién se trataba previamente. Lo estaba esperando.

—¡Bienvenido a mi castillo! —expreso la Kuno abriendo sus brazos en señal de valoración. —¿se te antoja un trago? —invito con una sonrisa maliciosa volviéndose al escritorio en donde tenía una botella junto a unos vasos.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunto Ryoga un tanto precavido, tanteando el terreno que estaba pisando frente a esa mujer.

—Iré al grano —Kodachi le extendió un vaso de licor al de bandana. —Dejaré de trabajar contigo.

—¿Eh? —gesticulo sin comprender a la morena de coleta alta que comenzaba a acercarse para que tomara el vaso de una de sus manos.

—A decir verdad, ya no me sirves de nada —explico la Kuno con sonrisa maliciosa, haciéndole entrega al muchacho del vaso en su mano.

Trago en seco al percibir la afilada mirada de Kodachi sobre él. Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de temor intento mantener el control de este.

—Pero... ¿y mi licor? —se aferro Ryoga a la causa del interés de todos por él. —¿No querías mi licor?

—Cálmate con un trago querido —ínsito Kodachi, disfrutando del terror que vio en el muchacho.

Ryoga le dio un sorbo al licor del vaso que la Kuno le dio previamente. La sorpresa lo inundo al saborear el liquido... ¡Era su receta!

—¿Hibiki? —logro decir Ryoga soltando el nombre de su whisky.

—Mira —la Kuno saco de un bolsillo una hoja con las indicaciones para preparar el licor.

—La receta...

—Fue Happosai —explico Kodachi la razón por la cual tenía la receta en su poder. —Hizo una copia de lo que logro confiscar el patético del fiscal. Incluso el viejo se tomo la molestia de preparar una muestra para mí, ¿no te parece genial? —hablo en un tono burlón, dando enseguida un sorbo directo a la botella de whisky. —¡Ah! ¡ Tiene un sabor insuperable! ¡Ohohoho! —rió malvadamente ante los ojos de Ryoga. —Sin embargo, ese vejestorio era una escoria humana. Quería hacerme pagar con un ojo de la cara.

Ryoga comprendió la connotación de sus palabras con una mezcla entre asco y temor. La mirada de Kodachi se poso sobre él, demostrando en sus ojos lo insignificante que le parecía ante ella.

—El asunto es que ya no te necesito —continuo la Kuno, provocando que los orbes marrones del joven se dilataran por el terror.

El muchacho de la bandana retrocedió instintivamente al ver que Kodachi se aproximaba hasta él con un atizador en mano. Se movió rodeando el sofá del centro sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, cuando de pronto algo en el suelo lo hizo tropezar.

Kodachi se deleito con la expresión aterrada de Ryoga en el suelo. Escuchando su quejido tembloroso y asustado escapar de sus labios, al percatarse que se había tropezado con el cuerpo inerte de Happosai. El agarre en el atizador se soltó un poco al pensar en una idea para alargar la agonía del muchacho, y de paso su diversión.

—Olvídalo —le hizo una seña con el atizador apuntando la puerta — Lárgate de aquí.

Ryoga se levanto enseguida del suelo, ¿le había dejado escapar?. Aliviado emprendía camino hasta la salida cuando escucho a Kodachi hablar nuevamente, logrando que se petrificara con sus palabras.

—En vez de eso podría contarle a mi mejor amiga Akane quién es el verdadero traidor —dijo Kodachi dándole la espalda a la puerta mientras tomaba el teléfono.

La adrenalina corría veloz por sus venas encendiendo cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Con la respiración acelerada, todo comenzó a moverse lento por un segundo. Percibiendo todo lo que lo rodeaba al agudizar sus sentidos, detectando desde el viento que entraba por el ventanal hasta el sonido suave del tocadiscos en un rincón.

—Operadora, contácteme con la mansión Tendo —pidió Kodachi escuchando a la mujer del otro lado. —¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Yo me llamo Kodachi! —alcanzo a pronunciar antes de sentir a alguien tras ella.

La Kuno no alcanzo a reaccionar al actuar veloz de Ryoga, el cual en su descuido había tomado la botella de licor y con esta misma le golpeo la cabeza logrando aturdirla.

El vidrio de la botella en sus manos se fracturo en mil pedazos. Mientras que volvía atacar a la mujer que se tambaleaba por el primer golpe, clavando la ahora afilada botella en el rostro de la Kuno, a la altura de los ojos y sus pómulos. Creando una tétrica escena en el lugar cuando la sangre empezó a escurrir desde el cuerpo de Kodachi.

La desquiciada mujer sintió el daño a la perfección sin perder su consciencia, pese a las oleadas de dolor que comenzaban a inundarla y provocarle espasmos en su cuerpo.

—¿Adónde fuiste? No veo nada... —logro decir la rosa negra sin comprender el daño en sus globos oculares, al tiempo que tambaleaba hacia atrás e intentaba mantenerse consciente. —Qué bien se siente, cerdito... —salió de sus labios al despertar su lado masoquista y enfermo.

Los ojos de Ryoga se llenaron de odio, y al verla consciente tomo instintivamente la base del duro teléfono metálico para volver a arremeter contra la mujer, la cual cayó sin clemencia al suelo cuando recibió el primer golpe. Asegurándose de terminar aquella oscura acción completamente, manchando sus manos con sangre.

El aire de la habitación se densifico, mientras que la música del tocadiscos seguía sonando cómplice de lo que sucedía dentro de esas cuatro paredes. A la vez que el tiempo avanzaba.

Ryoga lavo sus manos en un inútil intento de limpiar sus actos. Respiro profundo luego de salir en absoluto sigilo de la "farmacia". Miro su reloj pulsera y seguido el cielo, estaba por amanecer. Sin poder pensar claramente su instinto de sobrevivencia guió sus pasos, avanzo a través de las oscuras calles de Nerima, caminaba con cuidado y evitando llamar demasiado la atención.

Las manos en sus bolsillos ocultas, no paraban de temblarle. Mientras cruzaba la puerta de la estación de trenes, comenzaba a sentir una especie de angustia al ver como los pasajeros del tren que abordaría tardaban en subir. Necesitaba entrar y sentirse a salvo.

La campana de salida del tren se torno ensordecedora cuando se disponía a embarcar, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso en el vagón una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Un sudor frío invadió a Ryoga, mientras volteaba con los ojos cerrados.

 **-o-**

El incesante sonido del teléfono interrumpió su sueño. Dando un leve quejido y exhalando un poco de aire, abrió sus ojos azulados con dificultad. Se reincorporo de golpe sobre la cama y enseguida se dispuso a caminar a paso lento hasta el inoportuno aparato, mientras maldecía por lo bajo el hecho de que le despertaran a esa hora.

En cuanto llego a la sala, vio el artefacto con un deje de fastidio y levanto el auricular para dirigirlo a su oreja.

—¿Diga? —hablo Ranma de malagana.

—Ven ahora a la mansión, es una orden—soltó la voz cruda y seca de Akari, cortando al instante la llamada y sin dejar espacio a preguntas.

Ranma escucho el tono del teléfono un tanto irritado antes de colocar el auricular nuevamente en su lugar. De pie a un lado de la mesita en que se encontraba el aparato de comunicaciones, su lado racional comenzó a trabajar un tanto perezoso.

—Qué querrá... —murmuro despacio para sí mismo, mientras una de sus manos se metía por entremedio de sus cabellos azabaches.

Sin muchos ánimos iniciaba su trayecto de vuelta hasta su habitación por el pasillo, cuando de la nada el marco de foto colgado en su pared se precipito contra el piso frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al ver el objeto en el suelo, mientras un mal presentimiento comenzaba a hacerse presente.

* * *

El garaje en destinado a los autos de los Tendo, se abrió frente a Ranma y Akane. La líder de los Tendo se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y, con una mirada glacial enfocaba el interior del lugar.

Ranma se sorprendió al ver la escena en el interior, a pesar de que su rostro se mostro impasible.

Ryoga se encontraba atado a una silla. Su rostro con algunas contusiones provocadas por su captora, una elegante mujer de cabellera purpura y ojos carmesí. La mujer estaba abofeteando al muchacho de bandana mientras era acompañada por un guardia y Akari, los cuales contemplaban la situación en absoluto silencio.

—¿Por qué atacaste a Akane? —volvió a interrogar Shampoo.

Akane miraba el rostro del joven a su lado en busca de alguna reacción. Ranma había llegado con Ryoga a la familia, pero el temor que había sentido de que fuera cómplice del atentado se desvaneció por completo en cuanto vio su semblante inexpresivo.

—¿Cómo supieron que era Ryoga? —Ranma pregunto mientras fingía desinterés.

El guardia que estaba a un lado de Akari miro a la Tendo, la cual con un gesto con la cabeza le indico que hablara.

—Le filtró el itinerario de Akane a Kodachi —revelo el hombre —, y ayer regresó a la farmacia...

—Luego, este hombre vino a entregarnos la información de Ryoga —concluyo Akari mirando al ojiazul en todo momento.

La muchacha de cabellos verdes aún no podía confiar en Ranma. Algo dentro de su ser a lo que ella definía como intuición, le alertaba de que algo ocultaba el muchacho de trenza bajo esa careta inamovible.

—Los socios de los Kuno, los mandamases quieren que trabajes y te hagas cargo de ellos —informo el hombre dirigiéndose a la peliazul —, la familia Kuno está acabada...

—Encárgate Akari —ordeno Akane haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

—¡Volveré a preguntar! —repitió Shampoo mientras tiraba del cabello a un herido Ryoga —¿Por qué atacaron a Akane? —al no obtener respuesta comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente, hasta que de una patada lo tiro al suelo con la silla —¿Había alguien más?

—¡Basta! —reprendió la Tendo extendiendo su brazo entre su prima y el muchacho en el suelo.

—¡Akane! —reprocho la pelipurpura mostrando los dientes.

—Es demasiado por ahora... —advirtió Akane mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Ryoga en el piso —Tú —indico la muchacha a un guardia fuera del garaje —Vigílalo y no lo golpees —ordeno con voz fría mientras se retiraba del lugar y era seguida por Ranma.

Al arribar al salón de reuniones en el interior de la mansión, los pasos de Akane se detuvieron tras su escritorio. Un suspiro sonoro escapo de sus labios, a la vez que se terminaba de acomodar en su silla y enfocaba su visión en Ranma.

El chico de la trenza se sentó en uno de los sofás frente al escritorio de la Tendo. Su expresión estoica distaba mucho de lo que ocurría en su interior. Porque contrarió a todo pronóstico, estaba completamente preocupado por Ryoga y sus pensamientos se reducían a idear alguna forma de sacarlo de ese aprieto.

—Esta vez no tengo elección Ranma —Akane hablo despertando al azabache de sus pensares. —Tendré que ordenar que maten a Ryoga.

Ranma se mantuvo estático en el sofá y sin pronunciar vocablo alguno. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el suelo de aquel salón, sin atreverse a enfrentar los ojos avellana de esa chica. La mujer que amaba, y que ahora debía eliminar a su mejor amigo por obligación. Ella iba a matar a su única familia.

Pestaño en una fracción de segundo que lo sumió en una oscuridad momentánea. Recuerdos de Ryoga jugando con Ranko y él, se acumulaban uno tras otro formando una película en su interior. Mientras comenzaba a sentir la culpa por arrastrar al chico que consideraba su hermano hasta esa situación. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que pensar en algo. Ahora, ya... pero ¿Qué?

La puerta del estudio se abrió sin previo aviso, y por esta se asomaba una joven de cabellera verde.

—Akane ¿podemos hablar? —pidió Akari haciéndose paso al interior del estudio.

—Claro —afirmo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

—Nos reuniremos con los ejecutivos de la familia Kuno al amanecer —informo la muchacha haciendo su reporte —Negociaremos.

—Comprendo, lo pondré en mi agenda —respondió Akane anotando lo informado en un papel sobre la mesa.

—Debo hablarte de otra cosa... —dijo Akari indicando con la mirada a Ranma que ni siquiera le puso atención a su presencia. —En privado —enfatizo.

—Ranma por favor, me das unos minutos con Akari —solicito la peliazul.

—Tomate el tiempo que quieras —dijo Ranma secamente antes de salir del lugar.

Los pasos del chico de la trenza lo llevaron hasta la entrada de la mansión Tendo. Encontrándose con un apenado Mousse, el cual se aproximo a su lado para hablar un poco.

—Ranma, supongo que a ti también debe dolerte, ¿no? —menciono —Conoces a Ryoga desde hace tanto...

—¿Aun no ha dicho nada? —pregunto Ranma sintiendo una especie de agrado por el miope.

—Ni una sola palabra —contesto velozmente acomodando sus gafas —, Supongo que tomará tiempo.

—Pero a este paso, Shampoo podría matarlo —hablo otro guardia.

—Está furiosa porque intentaron matar a su prima favorita —soltó Mousse rascando su cabeza. —Lo siento Ranma...

—Descuida —se excuso Ranma antes de salir de la mansión.

 **-o-**

Los ojos de Akari parecían tener la habilidad de quemar por la ira, pero aun así la muchacha frente a ella se mantenía fieramente en su lugar tras el escritorio. Dándole una mirada glacial que parecía poder abatir la cólera de los ojos verdes, se puso a juguetear con el lápiz entre sus dedos.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunto Akane frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Akane! —replico Akari nuevamente al sentirse ignorada por la muchacha. —Ranma es perfectamente capaz de haber planeado todo esto, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Tienes pruebas? —ataco viendo la expresión de la peliverde sumirse en la frustración —Sino me traes pruebas, no puedo creerte.

—Por qué no solo lo pones en vigilancia—advirtió nuevamente.

—Akari, ya basta —corto Akane con voz severa —Ranma ha tenido más de una oportunidad para matarme, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? —hizo una pausa al ver a la joven guardar silencio —Sé lógica quieres, me estas fastidiando más de la cuenta viendo problemas en dónde no los hay.

—¡Pero, Akane... —su voz se detuvo al ver a la Tendo furiosa levantarse de golpe de la silla e indicarle la puerta.

—Sal de mi despacho—ordeno con voz ronca y amenazante.

El sonido de la puerta enfrió su mente momentáneamente, mientras las advertencias de Akari se repetían en su mente. Sintiéndose confundida por todo lo sucedido... ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba embarazada de un hombre que la quería ver muerta?

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda a la vez que negaba con su cabeza y apretaba sus parpados con fuerza. Necesitaba creer en Ranma como fuera, tenía que creer en su inocencia una vez más. Toco levemente su vientre y recordó con temor al pequeño ser en su interior, dudando por completo en revelarle su existencia a su progenitor.

Ella tenía que proteger de todos a esa personita, y por mínima que fuera su sospecha. No correría ningún riesgo más.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola, este capitulo estuvo complicado de escribir y por lo mismo me tarde un día más en escribirlo -ademas que el 17 estuve de cumpleaños y me dedique a festejar y eso significo un día menos, sin escribir- Trataré de tener el proximo capitulo para el Sábado por la noche. Ahora, espero haberlos sorprendido con la muerte de este capitulo :o ¿se lo esperaban? -risa malvada- , la escena me costo mucho escribirla. Y creo, que es la escena más fuerte que he escrito en toda mi vida. Succiono por lo menos una hora de mi vida, solo en esa escena que es cortisima. Creo que si fuera escritora profesional moriría de hambre, hahahaha xD! en fin, muchas gracias a todos los participantes de las preguntas anteriores. Esta vez solo les haré una... ¿Qué creen que pasará con Ryoga? Quiero saber que se imaginan.

Por cierto, leí un libro de suspenso/romance de Becca Fitzpatrick "Black Ice" -sí, también pierdo tiempo leyendo- Se los recomiendo, es muy pero muy buenoooooooo.

Les mando un saludo a los que dejaron su review como siempre: **litapaz, Leslie Hibiki, Nube Escarlata, rosefe-123, MarcelaRomero752 y Esmeralda Saotom** (Muchas gracias tambien por dejar tu comentario, me alegra mucho saber tu opinion como siempre :D, te escribo cortito por aqui porque ahora respondo por privado, saludos :D)

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**  
 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo =).**


	18. Carta

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.**

 **"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 18: Carta.**

 _"Hermano es aquel qué cuando todos se han ido siempre esta contigo,  
Alguien a quién no le importaría dar su vida para salvar la tuya..._"

* * *

Las horas pasaban sin darle tregua a la ciudad de Nerima, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a perder la luz del sol. El anochecer se haría presente en unos pocos minutos, ensombreciendo cada callejón de la ciudad.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, y con una expresión sombría en el rostro. Caminaba en silencio por las oscuras avenidas y callejones de Nerima. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su actual casa. Una sencilla residencia que rentaba para pasar las noches provisionalmente. Entro al interior de la vivienda con rapidez casi sobrehumana, mientras se quitaba la corbata de su impecable camisa blanca con brusquedad. Lo siguiente que vio fue el teléfono volar por el aire al darle una patada a la mesa de centro, descargando toda su frustración con lo que se le cruzara en aquella sala de estar.

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron la liberación de ira. Volteando para observar la madera causante del sonido, escucho una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

—Ranma—llamo la mujer—. Soy yo...

La mirada azulada se relajo nuevamente. Sin responder palabra alguna se aproximo hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe, encontrándose con la dueña de aquella cantarina vocecita.

Ukyo entro en cuanto el azabache le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ingresara al lugar.

Los ojos de la muchacha recorrieron el lugar sin disimulo, mientras que Ranma sacaba un cigarrillo y le ofrecía asiento en uno de los dos sofás de aquella pequeña sala de estar.

—Lo atraparon verdad, ¿no? —Ukyo rompió el silencio luego de sentarse.

Ranma guardo silencio y afirmo levemente con su cabeza. En los ojos azules del muchacho podía distinguirse claramente la culpa que sentía.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar? —Continuo Ukyo con voz preocupada y sus manos temblorosas—. Para mí, Ryoga es...

—¿Qué paso? —interrumpió Ranma queriendo saber los motivos del Hibiki para meterse en ese lio —¿Por qué Ryoga mato a Kodachi?

—Kodachi traicionó a Ryoga—contesto la castaña un tanto apenada por la situación —Ella obtuvo la receta del licor y le dijo que ya no lo necesitaba...—sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas —. Nunca pensé que esto acabaría así... él detestaba a la mafia desde que era pequeño, esto realmente parece una muy mala broma—Ranma le extendió un pañuelo para que se sonara y seguido de eso continuo —¿Qué lo impulsaría a aliarse con Kodachi para intentar matar a Akane? De la noche a la mañana desarrollo un odio por Akane, no me explico por qué.

Ranma analizo la última pregunta soltada por Ukyo en silencio. No tardo más de un pestañeo en obtener la respuesta a la interrogante, mientras el recuerdo de la última discusión que tuvo con su amigo se repetía en su mente.

" ** _¡Tú me metiste en esto!"_** Las palabras de Ryoga se repitieron calando hasta en lo más profundo de su consciencia. Haciendo mella en su interior.

Ukyo sostuvo la mirada en la expresión de Ranma que comenzaba a cambiar, llenándola de un escalofrió que provoco que se hundiera aún más en el sillón. Los ojos del muchacho se tornaron tan oscuros de un minuto a otro, que podía ver por primera vez a través de su rostro las intenciones que tenía.

Ranma miro por el rabillo del ojo al exterior por la ventana, notando que el cielo estaba en una tonalidad violeta y que no podía perder más tiempo. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, se levanto del sofá y tomo su arma antes de caminar hacia la salida.

—Oye Ranma... —Ukyo quiso detenerlo luego de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo cualquier palabra quedo en mutismo tras el portazo que dio el azabache al salir.

 **-o-**

El alto muro de ladrillo princesa que separaba la mansión Tendo del exterior. Le había parecido una pequeñez cuando logro saltar sobre este sin mayor dificultad, comprobando su teoría de que los guardias del lugar no eran más que unos incompetentes.

Los ojos azules se movieron veloces por el terreno, mientras se adentraba al interior del jardín. Aprovechando su conocimiento del área, sumado al oscuro manto de la noche. Dando pasos sigilosos y ocultándose de los distraídos guardias, se ayudo con los arboles del sector para avanzar. Sin tardar demasiado, llego a las cercanías del Garaje en donde Ryoga se encontraba cautivo.

Antes de salir desde el árbol que le servía de escondite, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie custodiando la puerta del lugar. Sacando una filosa cortaplumas del bolsillo de su abrigo, se decidió a avanzar con determinación hacía el sitió. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar el estruendo de un arma provenir desde el interior del Garaje. Haciéndolo retroceder a su escondite.

La puerta del Garaje se abrió, y una herida mujer de cabello purpura retrocedía sosteniendo su hombro con una de sus manos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Estúpido hombre cerdo! —se quejo Shampoo mientras caía sentada sobre el pasto.

Rápidamente Mousse y un guardia llegaron a la escena para socorrer a la elegante mujer. El miope entraba al garaje, mientras que él otro revisaba el daño sufrido de la amazona.

—¡Ryoga escapó! —alerto Mousse saliendo del garaje.

—¡Shampoo! —se escucho la voz de la peliazul que corría hasta el lugar seguida por Akari.

—¡Lo atraparemos!—grito el guardia junto a Mousse que comenzaban a correr en dirección tras el garaje.

—¿Estás bien, Shampoo? —pregunto Akane mirando con temor la sangre que emergía desde el hombro de su prima.

—Sí—afirmo levemente la peli-purpura a la vez que se ponía de pie con ayuda de la Tendo —Solo fue una herida superficial, gracias a dios.

Ranma aprovecho el disturbio del lugar para salir de su escondite. Y sin llamar la atención se acerco por el sendero hasta la escena.

—¿Qué paso? —la voz del azabache atrajo la atención de Akane y Shampoo.

—¡Akane! —llamo Akari desde el interior del garaje.

La muchacha de cabellos verdes se encontraba frente a una ventana rota, y a un lado de un cuerpo inerte. Sus ojos miraban detenidamente el lugar de los hechos, mientras que tres jóvenes se acercaban a dicho sitió.

—¿Cómo se supone que paso esto? —pregunto Akane con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Es lo que quisiera saber... —expreso Shampoo mostrando los dientes por la molestia—El idiota apareció de la nada con una pistola.

—Tanta incompetencia—se quejo la peliverde mirando al hombre inerte en el suelo —. Deberíamos ponerlos aprueba antes de contratarlos.

—Esto no me está gustando para nada—murmuro la Tendo por lo bajo siendo apenas oída por Ranma.

—Ese sujeto siempre me dio mala espina—escupió la amazona mirando al guardia en el suelo y dándole una patada —¡Escoria!

El cuerpo de Akane se estremeció al sentirse asustada por lo ocurrido. Se suponía que Ryoga estaba amarrado, cómo había podido liberarse y asesinar al guardia con un tiro sin que nadie lo notará. Comenzando a hiperventilar por los nervios, y en un intento de alejarse del lugar trastabillo levemente.

Ranma alcanzo a reaccionar atajando a la muchacha en el aire, un tanto sorprendido y preocupado por la palidez de la Tendo. La mirada de ella temblaba llena de terror ante sus ojos azulados, expresando claramente lo que sentía. Haciéndolo sentir miserable por ser incapaz de controlar la situación.

—¿Te sientes bien? —se adelanto Akari dejando al azabache con las palabras en la boca.

—Es solo una anemia—corto Akane mientras regularizaba su respiración.

—Ve a descansar—sugirió Ranma recibiendo una amarga sonrisa como respuesta.

—Ryoga, no debe escapar—ordeno la Tendo con voz severa dirigiéndose a la peliverde—, Lo quiero frente a mi escritorio, vivo.

—Ordenaré bloquear todas las salidas de la ciudad—informo Akari antes de retirarse del garaje corriendo.

—Las llevaré a dentro—dijo el azabache afirmando a la Tendo por la cintura junto a su prima que parecía pegarse a su brazo.

Luego de dejar a ambas mujeres en el interior de la mansión, procedió a salir del recinto para buscar a Ryoga por los alrededores. Tenía que encontrarlo como fuera, y ayudarlo a escapar antes de que los hombres de los Tendo pudieran encontrarlo. Después de todo él lo había metido en ese problema indirectamente, y ahora él tenía que sacarlo de ese embrollo. Se lo debía... a su gran amigo, al que quería como a un hermano.

* * *

Los cabellos azules se encontraban dispersos sobre el edredón, el cuerpo de la Tendo descansaba en la cama casi inmóvil de no ser por el imperceptible movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Ambas manos de ella se encontraban sobre su vientre, mientras sus ojos se negaban a abrirse y la oscuridad perceptible la llenaba de incertidumbre.

Akane guardo silencio absoluto, pese a que era consciente de no estar sola en aquella enorme habitación. Ella estaba esperando a que su molesta amiga hablara primero.

—Akane—Akari luego de estar unos minutos en silencio se decidió a platicar —.Respecto a Ranma...

—hmp—gesticulo la peliazul para hacerle saber a la muchacha que le escuchaba.

—Ryoga y él son viejos conocidos—explico la peliverde —Y ha protegido a Ryoga en el pasado. Puede que...

—Es porque son amigos de la infancia—justifico Akane —Akari, tienes la mala costumbre de ser muy desconfiada.

—¿Qué te hace creer que te va preferir por sobre su amigo, Akane?

—Esto no se trata de si prefiere a Ryoga o me prefiere a mi—bufo la Tendo frunciendo el ceño.

—No quieres lastimar a Ranma y por eso no ordenaste que lo mataran antes, ¿no? —dijo Akari más afirmando que preguntando.

—Primero encontraremos a Ryoga, luego veremos qué hacer—contesto Akane evadiendo la pregunta de su amiga.

Akari sostuvo su frente con una de sus manos, a la vez que sacudía su cabeza lentamente por la resignación. Su intuición le decía que tuviera cuidado con Ranma, pero también podía deberse a sus sentimientos. Porque ella en el fondo deseaba que el azabache estuviera involucrado en lo ocurrido, ya que desde su llegada se había visto desplazada a un plano secundario en la vida de Akane.

Quería ver la imagen perfecta de Ranma caer ante los ojos de la Tendo. Y esa sería su gran oportunidad para demostrar sus sospechas, porque aunque Akane se negará a creer en que el de trenza pudiera ayudar a Ryoga a escapar y traicionarla. Ella sabía que la amistad de ambos muchachos era tan solida como el mismo hierro, lo que inevitablemente haría caer a Ranma de su pedestal para auxiliar a su amigo.

* * *

La voz preocupada de Ukyo se escuchaba a través del auricular en sus manos. Ranma había buscado durante cuatro horas a su amigo, sin hallar pista alguna del lugar al que pudo haber huido. Llamo a la única amiga que cercana Ryoga con la leve esperanza de que esta lo hubiera ayudado, pero su respuesta fue totalmente negativa.

—Te ayudaré a buscar—dijo la castaña —Me daré algunas vueltas en auto para ver si lo encuentro.

—Gracias. Avísame si lo encuentras—pidió Ranma en tono preocupado antes de cortar la comunicación y dejar el teléfono sobre lo que quedaba de su mesa.

Estaba por sentarse en el sofá de su pequeña sala de estar, cuando el ruidoso teléfono volvió a emitir su insoportable sonido. Un tanto extrañado por la nueva llamada, tomo el aparato y ubico el auricular en su oreja.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y una sensación extraña lo invadió.

—¿Ryoga? —pregunto Ranma al no escuchar que hablara alguien del otro lado.

—Lo siento... —se disculpo luego de unos segundos.

Ranma soltó un suspiro aliviado por tener noticias de su amigo. Estaba vivo, y eso lo tranquilizaba después de haber pensado en lo peor.

—Van a matarme si no matas a Akane—Ryoga hablo nuevamente, provocando que el alivio del muchacho se volviera desesperación.

El cuerpo de Ranma comenzó a temblar, sus orbes azuladas se dilataron en reacción a las palabras de su amigo, mientras hacía lo imposible por no soltar el teléfono. Su amigo estaba en peligro, y quién lo tuviera secuestrado le estaba pidiendo algo que no se sentía capaz de hacer.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunto Ranma con la voz más neutra que pudo emitir en ese minuto.

—Mañana... —dijo el de bandana intentando no ponerse nervioso por el revólver que lo amedrentaba —Volveré a llamarte a esta hora. Si Akane no está muerta para entonces, me matarán—explico.

—¿Con quién estas? —quiso saber el Saotome.

—Con quién te escribió la carta—alcanzo a decir antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Los ojos de Ranma se enfocaron en el reloj en la pared, expresando una profunda determinación ante el desafío que tenía por delante, a la vez que volvía a colocar el teléfono en su lugar. Sus sospechas sobre el supuesto amigo de su padre tras la carta, se comprobaron con esa llamada de Ryoga. Ahora estaba seguro que la identidad de la quinta persona que estuvo ese día en su casa, y quién que le envió la carta era la misma. Estaba contra el tiempo, y debía resolver el enigma antes de veinticuatro horas; de lo contrario Ryoga moriría.

Saco la carta y la ubico sobre la mesa de centro, mientras comenzaba a hilar sus ideas lo mejor que podía. En busca de algo que lo pudiera ayudar a resolver el puzle, y sus recuerdos lo llevaron a una de sus primeras conversaciones con la Tendo, esa noche que acamparon.

 ** _—¿Cual fue tu primer trabajo?_**

 ** _—Fue con los Saotome —le dijo Akane con voz imperceptible y temblorosa —.No supe nunca los motivos, yo tenía seis años y obviamente no entendía nada de la vida de un mafioso._**

 ** _—¿Quienes te acompañaron?_**

 ** _—Éramos cinco—respondió mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla—. El destino es muy cruel, era tan solo una niña y ya sabía usar un arma._**

Ranma paso una mano sobre su frente, el sudor frió lo hizo notar el efecto que esa situación había causado en él. Estaba entre la espada y pared, porque nada le daba una pista de quién podía estar detrás de la carta. Y sin descubrir a esa persona... no le quedaría más opción que matar a Akane.

 _"Mierda, ese día debí preguntarte más..."_ Pensó amargamente, mientras se ponía de pie al notar que ya había amanecido.

 **-o-**

Un resplandeciente nuevo día iniciaba en Nerima. Y en la mansión Tendo el sol parecía reavivar a la heredera de la familia, la cual se encontraba sentada bajo un enorme árbol en el jardín. Akane disfrutaba del hermoso día templado para relajarse un poco, y quizás con eso olvidar sus futuras responsabilidades.

Divertida jugueteaba con tres pequeñas pelotitas de goma, haciendo malabares en un intento de distraerse y no perder la práctica. _"Un día podré sacarle una sonrisa a mi bebé con esto_ " pensó dulcemente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ranma miraba embelesado la figura femenina en el jardín, sin perder ningún movimiento de sus acciones. Los brillantes cabellos azulados se movían suavemente a causa del viento. La nívea piel de la muchacha haciendo juego con su vestido blanco y con listón a la altura de la cintura, le daba un aspecto angelical e inocente a la Tendo. Dejándolo inmóvil en su sitió, sin aliento y con el corazón martillándole el pecho con insistencia.

Ella lucía más hermosa que nunca, y él se había olvidado por completo de que tenía por misión el matarla. Ryoga era como su hermano, su familia. Nada es más importante que la familia... ni siquiera Akane, la mujer que amaba.

Akane sintió un poco de cansancio en una de sus manos, y dejando caer una de las pequeñas esferas de goma. Logro ver al muchacho de la trenza acercarse.

—Hola —saludo la Tendo observando a Ranma recoger la pelota que había dejado caer.

—Luces muy relajada —menciono al ver el aspecto refrescante de la joven —¿Por qué ese vestido tan... casual?

—No creo que casual sea la palabra correcta —rió Akane, mientras se colocaba su abrigo que hasta hacían unos dos segundos se encontraba en el pasto —Y sí, supongo que estoy relajada.

—Evitaste mi primera pregunta —dijo el azabache poniendo la pelotita de goma en una de las manos de la chica.

—¿Debe haber un motivo para llevar un vestido? —tomo la pelota y alejo sus manos del contacto con el muchacho. No quería perder el control al estar cerca de él y terminar contándole que esperaba un hijo suyo, aun no podía decirle... no quería correr el riesgo.

 _—"¿Qué pasa con ella?"_ —pensó Ranma irritado al notar la acción reacia de la Tendo —Supongo que no... por cierto, ¿hay rastros de Ryoga?

—Ninguno todavía —respondió Akane sospechando un poco de su preocupación — _"¿Y si Akari tiene razón?"_ —se pregunto a sí misma. Al ver el rostro del joven tan indiferente como siempre, decidió cambiar el tema —Por cierto, hoy los peces gordos se reunirán para discutir lo que sucederá con la familia.

—Ya veo... —hablo el de trenza, mientras veía a la Tendo caminar en dirección a la mansión.

—Deberías venir —sugirió Akane con una sonrisa y mirándole de medio lado—Es hora de que te presente a mi padre.

Ranma se tenso al oír la última frase dicha por la muchacha. Por fin había llegado el día en que podría ver a Soun Tendo, cara a cara después de cinco largos meses desde su regreso. Cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir su objetivo, concretar su venganza.

—Ahí estaré —respondió con voz determinada.

Vio a la Tendo marchar, y comprendió con amargura que a su pesar. Porque cuando ella le presentara a su padre, ya no tendría más excusas para mantenerla con vida. Después de todo la había utilizado para llegar a Soun Tendo. Y podría matarla como lo había planeado en un inicio y salvar a Ryoga ese mismo día... antes de que pasara su tiempo límite. Todo parecía estar a su favor aunque de pronto eso, no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos lila atados en una coleta alta, llamo la atención del chico de la trenza mientras este se dirigía a la heredera de los Tendo. Herb era el encargado de proteger la vida de Soun Tendo y el guardián del salón principal de la mansión. Un hombre alto e imponente, su rostro de finas facciones difería bastante con aquellas ropas imperiales que usaba. La mirada carmesí del guardia era intimidante, su postura firme y su sonrisa arrogante le daban un aire superior.

Akane miro al imponente hombre hacía arriba, debido a su baja estatura le era incomodo tener que hablar con el guardaespaldas de su padre.

—Herb, ¿cómo esta mi padre? —pregunto la peliazul mientras el guardia la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Cuando planeas casarte? —cambio el tema con voz arrogante y seductora, logrando que la Tendo rodara los ojos fastidiada por el comentario.

Ranma apretó la quijada al ver como el sujeto flirteaba con la Tendo de una forma descarada, conteniendo sus ganas de saltarle encima y matarlo a golpes, asegurándose de paso de dejar irreconocible el delicado rostro de ese hombre. Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a Akane de esa forma, solo él podía hablar con ella de esa manera. Ella era suya.

—Tienes quince años más que yo, no seas ridículo...—regaño Akane con voz severa —responde mi pregunta.

—Para el amor no hay edad—se defendió Herb antes de responder—.Está estable, por el momento.

Los ojos de Herb se encontraron con los azules del moreno que le miraban con irritación. El guardia lo analizo de pies a cabeza despectivamente, y luego fijo su atención nuevamente en la Tendo.

—Akane, lamento la muerte de tu antiguo chaperón—dejo que su filosa lengua hiciera lo suyo —Pero debo decirte que espero ser el siguiente y único, por el resto de tus días.

—Así...—la voz desafiante de Akane irrito a Herb y saco una sonrisa burlona en Ranma —Entonces, espero que conozcas tu lugar al igual que Shinnosuke. Porque a diferencia de lo que todos creen, solo teníamos una relación estrictamente laboral...

—Lo sé—interrumpió Herb —Y conozco mi lugar, su padre me crió para ser el esposo de alguna de sus hijas. No me educaron para ser un simple lacayo.

—Kasumi se caso con Tofu—explico molesta la Tendo, sabiendo que su compromiso con su hermana mayor había sido disuelto por culpa de los Daimonji. —Yo no tengo que cumplir ese deber.

Ranma escuchaba en silencio la conversación entre ambos, sintiendo como el ambiente se tornaba un tanto denso por el contexto del asunto.

—El Saotome ya está bajo tierra—escupió el guardia mirando fijamente a la chica.

El chico de la trenza apretó tan fuerte sus puños, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia con ese altivo sujeto. " _Mierda, contrólate o lo arruinaras todo_ " se dijo mentalmente.

—Entonces no hay esposo, y no lo habrá jamás—resolvió por decir Akane.

—Ya lo veremos—dijo en tono arrogante Herb mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En ese instante los pasos de Akari y Shampoo se detuvieron delante de ellos. Las cuales habían alcanzado a escuchar las palabras que se lanzaron la heredera y el guardia, quedando ambas un tanto incomodas por el asunto.

—Abre la puerta, ya estamos todos—ordeno severa la Tendo.

Herb esbozo una sonrisa arrogante y sin decir más, procedió a abrir las dos puertas tras de él. Permitiendo que los cuatro jóvenes entraran al lugar en donde se encontraba el Don de la familia Tendo.

En el enorme salón principal de reuniones, un hombre de larga cabellera sentado tras un escritorio observaba a sus nuevos invitados. El Don de los Tendo vio a Herb cerrar las puertas y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle el tocadiscos, a lo que el muchacho con una reverencia se dirigió hasta el artefacto y lo apago.

Ranma miro a Soun con los ojos llenos de odio. Por fin tenía el placer de conocer al hombre que le había quitado todo en su vida, el hombre que más despreciaba en el mundo y al que deseaba matar de la peor forma posible. Había esperado tanto porque llegará ese día, y casi podía saborear su venganza. " _Por fin nos vemos las caras, Soun Tendo_ " Pensó el azabache.

Los ojos avellana de Akane se encontraron con los de su padre, el cual con un gesto silencioso le indicaba su caja de puros. Pero ella negó en silencio y le regalo una sonrisa antes de iniciar la reunión.

—Lamento haberlos hecho venir—se disculpo Soun con los presentes.

—Papá, quiero que Akari sea la ejecutiva de la familia de ahora en adelante—explico Akane yendo directo al tema que los convocaba, los negocios de la familia.

—Don, vuelvo a jurarle mi lealtad—Akari hizo una reverencia frente al patriarca de los Tendo.

—Y este es Ranma, es un nuevo recluta—indico la peliazul mirando al chico de la trenza.

—¿El del viaje? —pregunto Soun mirando al muchacho un tanto interesado.

—Sí, él me protegió los tres meses que no estuve—respondió la heredera —Tiene muchas agallas y es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Herb que estaba de pie tras el líder de los Tendo. Observaba detenidamente al moreno, sintiéndose un tanto alertado por su presencia.

—Cuida de Akane—pidió Soun al comprender por la mirada de su hija que el muchacho era realmente confiable.

—Así será, Don—Ranma hablo sin saber cómo había podido articular las palabras, sin dejar en evidencia su odio.

—Los hijos crecen en un parpadeo, por mucho que uno se niegue a aceptarlo—dijo el patriarca dándole una mirada a su pequeña heredera —Nabiki está muerta y Kasumi se fue —los ojos de la Tendo temblaron por sus palabras —Akane, no digo esto para criticarte. Todo lo que hiciste fue para proteger a la familia Tendo—se explico —.Supuse que acoger a Tofu sería mejor manera de proteger a la familia, fallando de paso al pacto con los padres de Herb.

El aludido muchacho toco su hombro y le dio una sonrisa, demostrando que no estaba molesto por aquella decisión. Puesto que él, consideraba a Soun Tendo como a su padre luego de que los suyos murieran en un accidente y terminará bajo el seno de la familia Tendo.

—Incluso seguí los consejos de Tofu por encima de los tuyos, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas con Nabiki—continuo Soun.

—Tofu no era más que un forastero en nuestra familia—dijo Akane.

—Así es—le dio la razón —Cometí un error y tu pagaste por él.

—Eso ya no importa padre.

—Intenté hacer todo lo posible para proteger a la familia como el Don, pero todo fue en vano—estiro su mano frente a su hija con dificultad, mientras que ella se acercaba para tomarla—No eran más que los delirios de un viejo senil.

—No sigas con eso papá—Akane beso la mano de su padre —Todo quedó en el pasado.

—Si hija... —pudo notar el dolor de su hija por los hechos —Si Nabiki no hubiese muerto, los Daimonji jamás habrían dado marcha atrás y muchas más vidas se hubieran perdido. Akane, tomaste la decisión correcta—recordó las palabras de su heredera antes del viaje —"Dios ayuda a quienes se ayudan a sí mismos" tenías razón.

Soun Tendo se levanto de su silla con ayuda de Herb y miro a su hija con los ojos llenos de orgullo. Su pequeña Akane, por fin había madurado y era capaz de manejar a la familia Tendo mejor que cualquier otra persona. Incluso mejor que él. Y sabiendo esto, había llegado hora de dar un paso al costado y dejar a la familia en las protectoras manos de su heredera.

—A partir de hoy, este será tu asiento.

Akari exhalo sorprendida por las palabras del patriarca, no esperaba que eso sucediera tan rápido; Shampoo por su parte se tenso por la noticia de su tío, porque aun consideraba a Akane demasiado joven para tomar el mando de la familia.

Akane pestaño varias veces luego de oír lo dicho por su padre, un tanto anonadada por la inesperada decisión del patriarca. La estaba proclamando como la nueva Don de los Tendo, y con tan solo diecisiete años no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Pensaba que eso solo sucedería cuando su padre falleciera, pero él la consideraba lo suficientemente capaz para tomar las riendas de la Familia.

La heredera pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, y su pecho se inflo de emoción. Porque aunque no quisiera ser la Don de los Tendo por lo que significaba esa obligación, no podía evitar sentirse alegre por lo orgulloso que lucía su padre de ella. Cuando Akane se sentó en la silla del jefe de los Tendo. Uno por uno se acercaron hasta ella de forma ceremonial, turnándose para tomar su mano derecha besar esta y jurarle lealtad a la nueva Don y a su familia. Esto en señal de reconocimiento hacía la Tendo, en un acto único de las grandes familias de la mafia.

Luego de terminar la pequeña ceremonia, volvieron al tema principal de la reunión. Por lo que Akane le indico a Akari que procediera a dar la información pertinente.

—Como ya deberían saber, la familia Kuno se incorporó a la nuestra—la peliverde miro los apuntes que tenía en sus manos —Por lo cual, quisiera que la Farmacia fuese nuestra vía principal de venta. Esto mientras remodelamos la destilería y preparamos una producción en masa—hizo una pausa —ahora respecto al Whisky Hibiki, sugiero que deberíamos adoptar medidas para venderlo también en la isla Chiba.

—¿En la isla Chiba? —Shampoo hablo sorprendida —A los Daimonji no les gustará eso.

—Negociaremos con ellos—intercedió Akane —Por eso quiero enviarle un poco de nuestro Whisky a Doña Daimonji, antes de reunirnos en el teatro para la inauguración.

—Para eso queda una semana—agrego la oji-carmesí.

—Ranma, tu iras por mi—indico la peliazul.

—Espera Akane—reprocho Akari un poco molesta por la aclaración —Yo puedo hacerlo. Ranma no está listo.

—No, se lo dejaremos a Ranma—corto severa la Tendo—Debemos ocuparnos del teatro, eso es igual de importante—su mirada se encontró con la del moreno— ¿Podrás ir?

—Sí—afirmo el muchacho, mientras sentía la insistente mirada de Herb sobre él.

—Gracias, cuento contigo entonces—sonrió Akane aliviada para luego ver a su padre —papá, pronto comenzarán los ensayos en el teatro. Todo está en orden.

—Ya veo, estoy impaciente porque llegue el día—dijo Soun para luego toser un tanto incomodo por su enfermedad.

Los ojos azules se enfocaron en el reloj ubicado en la pared del enorme salón, comenzando a sentirse preocupado por el avance de la hora. Puesto que ya era medio día, y tan solo le quedaban pocas horas para salvar a Ryoga.

* * *

El escondite que utilizaba antiguamente Shinnosuke y Mousse, ahora servía como un espacio intimo para celebrar. La sala estaba equipada con un bar, una mesa con sus respectivas sillas y un sofá para tres personas. En el lugar se encontraba la nueva Don de los Tendo, junto a Ranma y Mousse su actual guardaespaldas, los cuales llevaban media hora sentados alrededor de la mesa.

El joven de rasgos chinos, terminaba de beber su séptimo vaso de whisky, celebrando felizmente el ascenso de su amiga.

—Akane, serás una excelente Don —expreso eufórico levantando su vaso.

—Así espero —soltó la peliazul un tanto somnolienta y con su mirada fija en el vaso de jugo entre sus dedos.

—¿Quién era el hombre que estaba junto a tu padre? —pregunto Ranma curioso, mientras esperaba que el somnífero que había puesto previamente en el jugo de la chica hiciera su trabajo.

—¿Eh? —exclamo un tanto desorientada —¿Hablas de Herb?

—Nunca lo he visto hablar con nadie que no seas tu Akane —menciono el azabache.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco —agrego Mousse llenando su vaso nuevamente.

—Es un tipo reservado supongo—rodo los ojos —Solo habla con Kasumi además de mi padre y yo—explico Akane apoyando los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos —Trabaja con mi padre desde antes que yo naciera. Sé que perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando tenía diez años y papá siempre ha estado con él desde entonces—bebió un poco de su vaso y continuo —Entrada la adolecencia empezo a trabajar por su propia voluntad para la familia.

—¿Qué edad tiene?—pregunto el joven de gafas.

—Creo que tiene treinta y dos años actualmente—contesto un tanto pensativa —,Y solía ser el prometido de Kasumi hasta unos meses antes de que ella se casará, pero los Daimonji se encargaron de que Tofu entrará a nuestra familia por la fuerza—suspiro —Al final que Herb solo decidió dar un paso al costado por el bien de nosotros.

—Se ve muy unido a tu padre—agrego el ebrió muchacho.

—Ellos llevan juntos más de veinte años—respondio la peliazul —Herb respeta mucho a mi padre, y para papá es como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

—Pues se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo —hablo el de trenza entendiendo porque el sujeto se veía tan unido a Soun.

—Si mal no recuerdo, estuvo entrenando en China por una temporada —recordó el miope —Aunque eso no lo ayudo a obtener más testosterona, su rostro es muy afeminado.

—Que su atractivo rostro no te engañe—regaño la Tendo al entonado muchacho —Es un hombre muy fuerte... podría matar a cien hombres con los ojos cerrados en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Entonces, se necesitan unas cuantas balas para derribarle —bromeo Mousse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en China? —pregunto Ranma.

—No sé... creo que unos cinco años —soltó el joven ebrio un tanto cansado.

—¿Hace cuando lo mandaron?

—Tenía cinco o seis años cuando Herb fue enviado a China, ¿no? —intento recordar Akane empujando a su amigo.

—Sí, se fue días después de tu cumpleaños —expreso Mousse, casi durmiendo sobre la mesa por su estado etílico.

—¿Hiciste tu primer trabajo con él? —quiso descartar el impaciente muchacho de la trenza.

—No —respondió la peliazul bostezando — Herb ya estaba en China para ese entonces.

—Iré a dormir —Mousse se levanto con dificultad de la mesa, y salió tambaleándose del lugar. Siendo observado en todo momento por el muchacho de la trenza.

Ranma volvió a enfocar su atención en la muchacha a su lado, era su oportunidad ahora que estaba solo con ella. La muchacha se encontraba semidormida en la mesa, mientras luchaba vanamente por no dormirse aun.

" ** _Mañana...Volveré a llamarte a esta hora. Si Akane no está muerta para entonces, me matarán"_** Las palabras de Ryoga se oyeron en su mente, acompañadas del incesante sonido del reloj en la habitación. Ella estaba ahí, frente a él... indefensa. Tenía que hacerlo por su mejor amigo, por la vida de su hermano. No había vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos mientras sacaba lentamente una navaja desde su bolsillo.

—Oye—Akane hablo de repente sorprendiendo al muchacho que, de no ser por la mesa habría sido descubierto con la navaja en su mano —Shampoo tiene una excelente imagen de ti.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Ranma apreciando el aspecto somnoliento de la joven.

—Sí, incluso ella me animo a llevarte a la reunión—la mirada ojiazul se tenso por su aclaración —Fue toda una sorpresa para mí, porque ella siempre ha sido una mujer muy competitiva y desconfiada—se levanto de la mesa apoyándose con cuidado de la pared—.Supuse que se opondría, pero paso todo lo contrario... eres increíble Ranma.

—Ya veo, gracias—Ranma se levanto luego de ver la hora— _"Me quedan dos horas"_ — pensó mientras ayudaba a la Tendo a recostarse sobre un sofá—, me alegra que te reconocieran a ti también...

—No puedo quedarme a dormir aquí, no es seguro—dijo Akane luego de que el azabache la cubriera con una manta.

—Duerme aquí un rato, son las seis de la tarde aun—informo el muchacho tomando su abrigo.

—Sabes... —murmuro la Tendo con la voz quebrada— La noche en la que mi padre me llevó a mi primer trabajo... el niño Saotome no fue el único que huyó—las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas— No pude dispararle a nadie. Me asustaba tirar del gatillo y sentía que mi padre me despreciaba por ello... es por eso que, para ganarme su respeto empecé a actuar como si no tuviera sentimientos—suspiro —me esforcé el doble para cumplir con sus expectativas.

—Cuando te conocí pensé que eras tan fría como el hielo—admitió él—.Luego de mirarte detenidamente, pude darme cuenta que estaba equivocado.

—Yo solo me limitaba a aparentar, para luego esconderme tras Shinnosuke. Dejando que el hiciera lo que yo no era capaz de hacer—hizo una pausa al recordar sus temores —.Siempre tengo miedo de matar, tengo tanto miedo...—dijo mientras cerraba los ojos por el sueño —.Y al final, incluso maté a Nabiki —su voz sonó irónica —A veces pienso que para mí es imposible cambiar, y que solo estoy engañándome a mí misma.

Ranma guardo silencio, y solo se limito a caricia los azulados cabellos mientras ella se hacía un ovillo con la manta. " _No puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo... y no voy a hacerlo_ " pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Vendré por ti en cuatro horas para llevarte a casa—pronuncio el ojiazul —Descansa pequeña Tendo...

Puso un suave beso en la mejilla de la muchacha, y asegurándose de que estuviera bien en ese lugar. Se retiro.

Ranma levanto su mirada hasta el cielo, apreciando como este se tornaba de un naranja a un violáceo color antes de que se volviera negro. Su mente trabajaba velozmente al recordar la información que había recabado, pudiendo descartar al guardaespaldas de Soun Tendo de su lista de sospechosos. Entonces pensó nuevamente en las últimas palabras de Akane, ella le había entregado la última pieza del puzzle en su mente sin siquiera saberlo. Evitando que la matará, y salvando su propia vida.

Sus pasos lo encaminaron hasta una enorme casa a las afueras de Nerima, el lugar estaba a media hora de la ciudad y cercana al camino de la mansión de los Tendo. Las luces encendidas indicaban que en su interior habían habitantes. Ranma saco su reloj de bolsillo y luego de ver la hora, tomo su revólver mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos desde que golpeo la puerta. Sus ojos azulados se encontraron con los de esa persona que esperaba, su sospechoso. La quinta persona que estuvo esa noche, y quién deseaba ver a la peliazul muerta.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —dijo Ranma de manera asertiva.

La voz del muchacho de la trenza había sonado ronca y fría, mientras su mirada se sostenia en los movimientos de la persona frente a él. La cual mantenía una mano sobre la puerta, y le devolvía la mirada de forma desafiante.

—Acertaste, Saotome... —respondió " _esa persona_ " mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. No puedo decir que disfrute un 100% escribiendolo, porque me saco varias canas verdes al hilar ciertas partes de la historia. Y Uff... este cap estuvo cargado de misterio, el malvado de Ranma quería matar a Akane para salvar a Ryoga, pero al final que no pudo... he igualmente no habría podido a mi parecer. Esta vez a nuestro protagonista le costo resolver el misterio, tenía que sufrir un poco su inteligencia xD!  
El misterio de la quinta persona se resuelve en el proximo capitulo, ¿Quién creen ustedes que puede ser? :o

Bueno como siempre les mando saludos a los que siempre comentan: **SaeKodachi47, rosefe-123, Esmeralda Saotom, litapaz, MarcelaRomero752** y a **Leslie Hibiki**. Les agradezco muchisisimo sus comentarios.

Un abrazo y gracias a todos los que leen :D  
 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo =)!**


	19. Lazo y Quiebre

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.**

 **"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 19: Lazo y Quiebre.**

 _"Dejame marcar tu alma con una bala,  
Atravesar esos bellos tormentos y teñirlos de rojo..._"

* * *

El viento movía los cabellos de Ranma mientras observaba la ciudad alejarse. Sus manos se sostenían con fuerza a la baranda del barco que, lo llevaría a la isla Chiba para negociar con los Daimonji en nombre de la familia Tendo. Los ojos azules se enfocaron con lentitud en el mar, apreciando como el barco cambiaba la dirección del agua al pasar.

Un suspiro aliviado salió de sus labios, y unos pasos tras él lo hicieron olvidar sus preocupaciones.

—Supongo que ya no hay peligro—hablo el muchacho de la bandana mientras acomodaba las ropas que traía encima.

—Te queda bastante bien—comento Ranma luego de voltear a ver a Ryoga, el cual utilizaba ropas suyas.

—Pero esto no me viene—Ryoga se quito la boina de la cabeza y la hizo girar con su dedo índice, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes se palmearon la espalda en un gesto de amistad. Para luego guardar silencio tras la barandilla de la embarcación, concentrados en olvidar aquel momento lleno de tensión. Mientras sus miradas se perdían en la gran estela que dejaba el barco al pasar.

 **-o-**

En el estudio de la heredera de los Tendo se respiraba la tensión y la desconfianza, debido al nudo mental que tenía cierta chica de cabellos verdes. La cual sentada al lado de Mousse y frente a una elegante chica de cabellos purpura, observaba a Akane que parecía estar molesta ya con su actitud desconfiada.

—¿No apareció Ryoga? —pregunto Akari al muchacho a su lado.

Mousse se acomodo en el sofá al oír la pregunta, mientras que un suspiro cansado salía de sus labios. Había tenido que ir una hora antes a vigilar a Ranma y descartar las sospechas de la chica a su lado, pero al ir al puerto solo encontró al de trenza completamente solo.

—No—respondió limpiando sus gafas—. Ranma partió solo a la Isla Chiba.

Akari chasqueo la lengua irritada y mordió su pulgar por acto reflejo, denotando a ojos de la Tendo y su prima una profunda decepción por aquella negativa.

Akane entrecerró los ojos cuando los de Akari hicieron contacto visual con los suyos.

 **/Flashback/**

Corriendo por las calles de Nerima. Una pequeña niña de cabellos azules junto a un adolecente de cabello castaño y ojos azulados escapaban de unos guardias sobreprotectores de la menor. La cual divertida se escabullía por entremedio de las calles.

—¿Los perdimos? —pregunto una agitada Akane oculta a un lado de un enorme contenedor de basura.

—Supongo —soltó Shinnosuke asomándose por una esquina que daba a la calle —¡Rayos! Vienen para acá.

—Ocultémonos aquí —sugirió la pequeña peliazul mirando el enorme basurero e intentando abrir la tapa del mismo.

Shinnosuke miro a Akane un tanto divertido por la ocurrencia absurda de la menor, pero al verla tan determinada en su escape termino cediendo a su voluntad. Dando un suspiro se acerco para levantar la tapa del contenedor de basura, ya que Akane por su baja estatura no llegaba hasta ella.

—No podremos entrar al circo oliendo a... —sus palabras quedaron en sus labios al ver dentro del contenedor el cuerpo de una infante inconsciente en el interior—. Muerto.

—Vamos Shinnosuke, ayúdame a entrar —pidió Akane ignorando sus palabras, y exigiendo que la levantara para entrar en el basurero.

Al ver que el chico se había quedado quieto observando dentro del contenedor en vez de acatar su ordén. Ella decidió utilizar sus manos para colgarse desde el borde del basurero y saltar en su interior, pero en cuanto se elevo logro ver el motivo del mutismo de su amigo se soltó de inmediato del contenedor. Sacudiendo sus manos y reacomodando sus ropas se aproximo hacia el impactado adolecente.

—Sácala de ahí —ordeno la oji-avellana empujando a Shinnosuke luego de haber visto dentro del contenedor.

—Akane, tendremos problemas por esto —se quejo el castaño negándose a obedecer.

—Obedece Shin, o lo haré yo —reitero Akane frunciendo el ceño.

Shinnosuke suspiro resignado, mientras imaginaba todos los regaños que recibirian de Kasumi por meterse en asuntos ajenos. Así que sin muchas ganas saco a la pequeña niña desde el contenedor para recostarla en el suelo cuidando de que no se golpeara la cabeza al soltarla.

—¿está muerta? —pregunto la peliazul mirando a la pequeña que parecía tener la misma edad que ella.

La pequeña inconsciente se veía bastante sucia, sus ropas estaban rotas y, sus cabellos estaban tan sucios que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente como describir el color que estos tenían. Después de darse una mirada cómplice, el castaño procedió a revisar el estado de la infante a sus pies. Mientras que la expectante peliazul miraba en silencio a la pequeña que, aparte de sucia, también podían notarse rastros de maltratos en su rostro amoratado y con raspaduras.

—No, ella respira —dijo Shinnosuke luego de aproximar su oreja al pecho de la pequeña y provocando el alivió en su amiga, la cual en acto seguido empezó a mover a la desconocida.

—¡Despierta!—Akane comenzó a zamarrear a la chiquilla, mientras el castaño intentaba detenerla para que no lo hiciera.

—Akane nos meterás en problemas... —el adolecente se ánimo a tironear con la peliazul y esta para que no se la llevará a otro sitió, se afirmo de los sucios cabellos de la desconocida que enseguida reacciono al violento tirón.

Un chillido salió de los labios de la chica del basurero. Logrando que ambos integrantes de la familia Tendo se quedaran inmóviles y en silencio por el asombro. " _Realmente estaba viva_ " pensaron ambos oscilando la mirada entre ellos y la chica.

—¿Qué me están haciendo? —dijo la niña abrazándose a sí misma por el frió invernal de la mañana sumado el temor que sentía por los dos desconocidos.

—Te estamos ayudando —respondió Shinnosuke señalando lo que él consideraba obvio—. ¿Qué hacías en la basura?

—¿Eres del orfanato? —pregunto la pequeña de ojos verdes con desconfianza e ignorando el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué es un orfanato? —indago Akane tirando del brazo al mayor.

—Es una casa, un hogar para niños sin familia —explico Shinnosuke a la menor que le miraba como si hubiera descubierto lo peor en su vida.

La cara de la pequeña de apariencia sucia se entristeció ante la mirada avellana. La cual al instante se quito su sweater al verla temblar, y regalandole una sonrisa que aturdió a la ojiverde por unos segundos, le coloco el calido sweater rojo. Mientras Shinnosuke veía la escena con desaprobación, pero sin querer interferir debido a lo necia que era la pequeña de cabellos azules.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto la Tendo.

—Akari Unryu—contesto.

—Nosotros seremos tu familia, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?—hablo Akane extendiendo su mano frente a la chica.

El rostro de Akari se ilumino al ver la dulce expresión de la niña frente a ella. La desconocida le estaba dando una oportunidad para tener una vida nueva, después de perder a sus padres por una extraña enfermedad y luego sufrir los constantes maltratos de los cuidadores del orfanato durante dos eternos años. Había perdido por completo la esperanza en el mundo... creyendo que no existía nada más que la maldita amargura. Pero luego de ver a esa extraña desconocida verle con cariño, por un momento deseo volver a creer en la felicidad que su rostro denotaba. Dejando escapar un " _ **Sí**_ " de sus labios.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

Akari volvió a la realidad enfrentado a la mirada avellana de su amiga con fastidio. Akane era demasiado benevolente en muchos aspectos. Ella temía que Ranma dañase a la Tendo con una posible traición y fuera demasiado tarde. Nunca se perdonaría una situación así, porque esa peliazul era la persona que más quería en su vida, su salvadora.

—No está involucrado con lo de Ryoga—soltó Akane cargando cada palabra—. ¿Hasta cuándo debó repetírtelo? —Akari se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Se supone que de entre todos nosotros tu eres la más inteligente, ¿no?

—Así es... —contesto Akari.

—Entonces, demuéstralo—regaño la Tendo.

Los ojos carmesí observaban a la Unryu con detenimiento. Akari era más inteligente que cualquiera, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo era incluso más perspicaz que ella. Puesto que sus sospechas no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro al ver lo frustrada que se encontraba la peliverde frente a ella, disfrutando del malestar ajeno. Definitivamente entendía los motivos por los cuales Akari deseaba hundir a Ranma, porque pese a la inteligencia que ella pudiera tener, nunca sería tan útil para la Tendo como lo era Ranma... no le llegaba ni a los pies al Saotome.

Los pensamientos de la amazona se dirigieron al día anterior.

 **...  
**

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —dijo Ranma apuntándole con un revólver.

—Acertaste, Saotome —contesto Shampoo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Pudo ver al joven fruncir el ceño levemente al detectar su mirada despectiva. Sin decir más se aparto del umbral de la puerta y lo dejo ingresar hasta el lugar.

Ranma se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras apretaba los puños en un intento de no dejar escapar su furia contra esa mujer que mantenía secuestrado a su mejor amigo. Suspiro con fuerza para liberar la tensión en su interior, a la vez que Shampoo se sentaba en un sofá frente a él.

Shampoo sonrió al mirar con exactitud al chico de la trenza.

La verdad es que estaba más que sorprendida con Ranma. Jamás pudo imaginar lo inteligente que ese muchacho pudiera ser, logrando eliminar a Nabiki, Shinnosuke, e incluso los Kuno en menos de seis meses sin tener mayores inconvenientes. Ese chico era un vengador sediento de la sangre de los asesinos de su familia.

—¿Por qué me enviaste esa carta? —Ranma hablo regresando a la amazona desde sus pensamientos.

—A Soun le preocupaba que un hijo de Genma hubiese escapado—respondió Shampoo sacando un cigarrillo—. Me hizo buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra.

La mirada azulada se torno oscura y tensa, mientras analizaba a la mujer frente a él. Pensando en que tipo de persona podía ocultarse bajo ella, porque de lo único que estaba seguro en ese minuto, era del peligro que representaba la amazona.

—Tranquilo—soltó Shampoo que percibió lo tenso que se encontraba el joven—. Hasta donde todos saben, estás muerto. Francamente, no esperaba mucho de ti... pero lo hiciste muy bien—calo de su cigarrillo—. Tuviste algunos traspiés, pero mataste a Shinnosuke con estilo.

—¿Por qué quieres acabar con los Tendo? —pregunto Ranma analizando la información que aquella mujer le estaba dando.

—Buen licor, hombres atractivos, una buena vida y la ciudad de Nerima completa para mí. Es el sueño de cualquier mujer—soltó la pelipurpura, provocando en el muchacho una repulsión absoluta por su persona—. Mataste a Akane, ¿verdad?

Ranma apretó los maxilares, y sintió sus dientes casi romperse por aquella fricción. Estaba tan furioso que se sentía capaz de saltar encima del cuello de Shampoo en cualquier momento. Ella quería utilizarlo a su favor, y había sido tan calculadora al punto de haber manipulado la carta para que él hiciera el trabajo sucio, y matara a los que le estorbaban para hacerse del control de la familia Tendo. Le había facilitado la cosas sin siquiera saberlo, la haría pagar tarde o temprano por manipularlo.

 _—"Maldita seas"_ —pensó Ranma tomando el control de sus emociones—. Puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, pero con Soun será más difícil—arrastro el azabache apreciando la decepción en el rostro de la amazona—. Te necesitaré a ti para matar a Soun, y tú me necesitas a mí ¿verdad?

—Oh... —Shampoo expreso su sorpresa por las palabras del muchacho.

—Entrégame a Ryoga, volveré cuando esté a salvo —hablo el Saotome sin ir con rodeos.

—¿Y si me niego? —desafío la amazona queriendo tantear el terreno y ver que tan listo podía ser.

—Le confié la carta a cierta persona —reveló Ranma en un tono—. Si muero, se la enviará a Akane. Con el nombre de su verdadero remitente.

Una sonrisa altanera se curvo en los labios de Shampoo. Ese joven estaba preparado para todo, no podía competir con él por mucho que quisiera. Por lo cual dio la conversación por terminada, y levantándose del sofá se encamino hacia la puerta tras ellos, abriéndola y dejando al descubierto a su rehén.

—Deberían ocultarse en un lugar que les resulte familiar —sugirió la amazona.

La mirada de Ranma se encontró con la del tenso Hibiki atado a una silla, logrando aliviar un poco su preocupación junto al cumulo de emociones que intentaba controlar, su amigo estaba a salvo y ahora solo tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad de Chiba un antiguo edificio destacaba por la antigüedad del mismo, la estructura firme y casi sofisticada se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Alejado de la mayor parte de las viviendas aleñadas de la conglomerada ciudad, y a quince minutos del centro las puertas del antiguo hostal se encontraban abiertas.

Ranma sin siquiera anunciarse se hizo paso al interior del lugar, alertando a dos ancianas que hasta hacían medio segundo conversaban animadamente sobre cosas triviales.

—¡Ranma-kun! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunto la más vieja de las mujeres y dueña del hostal.

Ryoga observo como su amigo ignoraba a la anciana y avanzaba por un pasillo, mientras que la anciana le miraba con molestia.

—¡Me debes el alquiler de estos meses! —señalo la casera frunciendo el ceño.

—Disculpe —Ryoga hablo luego de unos momentos en que la anciana se notaba menos agresiva—, ¿Será suficiente con esto? —indago entregándole un fajo de dinero a la señora.

—¡Es demasiado! —expreso la anciana contando el dinero que recibió del acompañante de su inquilino.

—Considere el resto como un adelanto.

—¡Eh! —exclamo la mujer volteando a ver al muchacho de bandana que salía tras Ranma—. Pero es muchísimo dinero...

Ranma abrió la puerta y encendió las luces de la habitación con una familiaridad que sorprendió a Ryoga. Entendiendo que seguramente su amigo estuvo viviendo durante todos esos años alejado de Nerima, en aquel humilde lugar, el cual distaba mucho de la enorme y elegante casa que solía tener el Saotome cuando era un niño.

—Es algo modesto, ¿no? —comento el Hibiki recorriendo el sitió con su mirada.

En la amplia habitación se podía apreciar una cama individual, dos cajas con un trozo de madera encima simulando una mesa y dos sillas en un costado. Pudo notar un umbral que daba hacia una pequeña cocina, aparte de la puerta cerrada que seguramente era el baño.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo Ranma mientras se adentraba a la cocina.

—Dormiré aquí hoy, entonces —soltó Ryoga luego de sentarse a los pies de la cama.

Explorando el lugar con la mirada noto algo raro en el suelo. Al aproximarse para tomar el objeto descubrió intrigado que se trataba de una billetera, pero casi al instante su expresión cambio a una sorprendida, puesto que a menos de un metro de donde recogió el objeto se encontraban apiladas un montón de billeteras.

—Estas son muchas... —balbuceo el Hibiki impresionado por su hallazgo.

—Cuando vivía aquí, era un cascarón vacío—la voz de Ranma sonó desde al lado de la única ventana de la habitación—. Hasta ese día... en que recibí la carta.

—Comprendo —logro decir Ryoga al ver la nostalgia en los ojos azules de su amigo.

—¿Por qué querías matar a Akane? —pregunto el de trenza queriendo escuchar la respuesta obvia para él.

—Quería impedir tu estupidez —prendió un cigarrillo y continuo—. Ella hará que terminen matándote —contesto con sinceridad.

—Quizás tengas razón —soltó Ranma casi en un suspiro.

—Te gusta lo prohibido, ¿no? —pregunto Ryoga, mientras los labios del Saotome se curvaban en una sonrisa al entender la connotación de su pregunta.

—Es retorcido, ¿no te parece? —se rió de sí mismo.

Se sentía tan estúpido e irritado por todo lo que esa mujer despertaba en su interior, que ya ni siquiera le importaba que Ryoga lo supiera. Después de todo frente a su amigo no necesitaba aparentar.

—¿Te enamoraste? —el Hibiki trago en seco al ver la expresión resignada de Ranma.

— Como un imbécil—admitió el Saotome—, al punto que deseé volarte los sesos en su minuto —le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo al recordar el atentado.

—No pensé que te molestara, se supone que tenías que matarla —hablo Ryoga en su defensa.

—Y se supone que tu no matabas ni a una mosca, y resulta que mataste a la loca de Kodachi —replico cruzándose de brazos—. Lamento haberte metido en este lió.

—No hay problema... —suspiro al terminar su cigarrillo— ¿Qué harás al final con "eso"?

—Nada, continuar con los planes —concluyó Ranma mientras se recostaba en la cama—. La vieja tiene colchones, tienes que ir o de lo contrario dormirás bajo la cama.

—Con tus billeteras podría hacerme un colchón —bromeo Ryoga caminando hacia la puerta.

Ranma movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, e inevitablemente empezó a reir al recordar la cantidad de billeteras que tenía en el rincón del cuarto.

* * *

Tras el escritorio del salón principal de los Tendo se encontraba una concentrada Akane revisando unos folders a gran velocidad. Todo tenía que estar listo para la inauguración del teatro que se llevaría a cabo en cinco días, por lo que la heredera debía procurar que todo estuviera listo y en orden. El evento era sumamente importante debido a la presencia de la familia Daimonji y sus principales integrantes, por lo que un error en la seguridad o de coordinación podría ser fatal para los Tendo.

El patriarca de los Tendo miraba a su heredera con admiración, mientras intentaba con una mano temblorosa sacar un puro de su caja con dificultad.

—¿Cómo va el teatro? —pregunto Soun distrayendo a su hija que, de inmediato dejo el trabajo para casi saltar de su lugar para acercarle el puro.

—Todo va bien, padre —contesto Akane dándole una fugaz mirada al guardián de su padre en señal de reproche, puesto que el debía haber notado antes sus intenciones—. La orquesta que está ensayando en el lugar lo elogió.

—Ya veo —dijo el ex-Don de los Tendo.

—Préndelo —le indico la Tendo al guardián de su padre mientras volvía a sentarse tras el escritorio.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas, pero ganándonos la simpatía de los Daimonji. No tendremos de que preocuparnos —hablo Soun calando de su puro con dificultad.

—Sí —afirmo Akane a regañadientes.

La verdad es que a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que continuar bajo el alero de los Daimonji, pero por el bien de la vida en su vientre tendría que conformarse. Aun no estaba en condiciones de irse a la guerra contra esa familia, tenía que esperar unos meses más.

—Supongo que si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles —continuo la peliazul moviendo sus hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Lo que buscan es expandirse sin descanso, no destruir ni conquistar —menciono Soun con intenciones de alertar a su hija—. Mientras seamos respetuosos, serán sensatos.

—No nos matarán ni nos dejarán ir... —murmuro Akane de forma automática al analizar las palabras de su padre—. Estarán sobre nosotros en todo momento mientras engordan con sus comisiones.

—Comprendo lo que sientes —expreso el señor Tendo al escuchar el tono molesto de su hija—. Pero si así lo quisieran los Daimonji en menos de un mes...

—Tranquilo —interrumpió la muchacha con una sonrisa llena de seguridad —. No soy tan estúpida como para precipitarme, sé la magnitud de dimensiones que alcanzan los Daimonji.

—Es una vergüenza tener que aceptar esta situación —dijo Soun apenado.

—"Piénsalo bien y camina con un propósito... cuanto más te precipites, más probable es que te tropieces", ¿no? —Akane cito las palabras de su padre un días antes de salir de Nerima—. Padre, pase lo que pase... protegeré a la familia.

—Me alegra saberlo... —pronuncio el patriarca con una sonrisa.

—Akane ya es toda una mujer —comento Herb sorprendido por la madurez de la muchacha—. Pensé que Don Soun estaba exagerando al decir que habías mejorado.

—¡Ay Herb!—Akane fingió sentir dolor por sus palabras—. Me rompes el corazón con tus palabras —agrego sarcástica mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

Soun divertido por la situación miro a Herb levantando una ceja. En respuesta el hombre de coleta soltó una suave y contagiosa carcajada, la cual hizo reír al Padre de la muchacha que aprecio en silencio la escena.

* * *

El olor a pan tostado y café despertó a Ryoga de su letargo. Reincorporándose sobre su cómoda cama se levanto siendo guiado por su olfato, sus pies lo llevaron a la pequeña cocina del lugar. Pudiendo ver la espalda de su mejor amigo, mientras que este preparaba el desayuno con un inusual ánimo.

—Buenos Días —saludo el Hibiki.

—Hola —se limito a decir Ranma a la vez que llenaba una taza con café— ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunto con una sonrisa que dejo sorprendido a su amigo, el cual no lo veía sonreír de esa forma desde que eran unos infantes.

—Hacía mucho que no dormía tanto —expreso Ryoga.

—¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció el Saotome mostrándole la taza en sus manos —Solo tengo una taza.

—Bueno compartiremos—afirmo recibiendo el café para luego darle un sorbo.

—Qué dulce —el golpe de dulzor en el oscuro liquido lo sacudió al instante, trayendo a su mente un recuerdo respecto a las preferencias de su amigo—. Siempre te ha gustado lo dulce, ¿no?

—Sí... —contesto recibiendo la taza nuevamente.

—¿Podemos ir a comprar luego de que hagas tus negocios con los Daimonji? —pregunto Ryoga.

—¿Qué vas a comprar? —indago el de trenza luego de beber otro poco de café.

—Bueno muchas cosas —respondió el Hibiki empezando a enumerar las cosas con sus dedos—. Sábanas, una mesa real, una radio y quizás algunos utensilios...

—Lamento no ofrecerte las mismas comodidades que en tu casa —Soltó sarcástico Ranma fingiéndose ofendido.

—No tiene nada que ver —se justifico—. Ya que estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me muestras tus lugares favoritos?

Ranma guardo silencio y, en señal de aprobación esbozo una sonrisa.

Por la tarde ambos jóvenes salieron a recorrer los alrededores del pueblo, disfrutando del día soleado y de los distintos lugares cercanos a la ciudad de Chiba. Antes de que el atardecer se hiciera presente, se dirigieron a una tienda para abastecerse de algunos utensilios que Ryoga consideraba necesarios, mientras que Ranma lo ayudaba a cargar sus compras.

Llegada la hora de la cena, el muchacho de la bandana sirvió lo cocinado por el mismo. Al ver a su mejor amigo como hacían años atrás, una enorme nostalgia invadió su interior. Recordando lo mucho que Ranma había cambiado luego del incidente de sus padres, volviéndose una persona completamente diferente, una persona que era capaz de ocultar su verdadera forma de ser con tal de concretar su venganza.

Ranma observaba el techo de la habitación con expresión pensativa en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, acomodado con los brazos tras su cabeza en el improvisado colchón dejo que sus pensamientos viajaran libremente. Tenía que buscar pronto una forma de resolver su último e inesperado problema.

" _Shampoo..._ " Pensó un tanto incomodo, a la vez que la desconfianza por aquella amazona se acrecentaba poco a poco. La mujer era más que peligrosa para sus planes. Sabiendo de que ella era una de las asesinas de su familia, no podía fiarse de su supuesta "alianza". Sumado a que ella también era uno de sus objetivos, porque no ponía en duda que la mujer estuviera involucrada en la masacre ocurrida en su casa.

Estresado por los últimos sucesos se reincorporo despacio sobre la cama, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a Ryoga que, parecía dormir tranquilamente en la cama individual a su lado. Despacio se encamino hacía la ventana, apreciando la extensión del velo nocturno sobre el cielo. Al ver las estrellas una dulce imagen se hizo nítida en su mente, recordando con calidez a la persona en sus memorias.

—Akane... —Ranma murmuro con voz suave y casi en un suspiro, a la vez que una gran amargura se acumulaba en su interior.

Gracias al silencio del cuarto, el Hibiki escucho con claridad lo dicho por su amigo. Su semblante se torno preocupado y triste, al percibir un deje de dolor en la voz de Ranma. Logrando comprender que la felicidad de este se encontraba con esa chica, la única mujer imposible para él. La hija de su enemigo.

...

El día en que el Saotome regresaba a Nerima había llegado. En el interior de una tienda, el muchacho de la trenza se comunicaba a tráves de un teléfono con la familia Daimonji, con el fin de informar su viaje de regreso.

—Sí —afirmo Ranma sosteniendo el teléfono—. Mis respetos a la Doña Daimonji —termino de decir antes de colgar y salir de la tienda.

Fuera de la tienda un muchacho con una bandana le esperaba fumando un cigarrillo.

—Ryoga —empezó a hablar Ranma.

—¿Regresarás a Nerima? —pregunto Ryoga con preocupación, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el asunto.

—Sí —afirmo el de trenza—. Pasaré por el centro de la ciudad de Chiba y regresaré de inmediato a Nerima.

—¿Volverás a pasar por aquí? —la nueva interrogante del Hibiki descoloco un poco al ojiazul.

—Sí —respondió Ranma no muy convencido—. Volveré —añadió mientras tomaba su maleta para partir en dirección a la ciudad.

—¡Ranma! —Llamo Ryoga haciendo que el de trenza volteara a verle.

Ranma esbozo una sonrisa al ver como su amigo le mostraba su meñique en la lejanía, en señal de recordarle aquella promesa que hicieron cuando eran niños ** _. "Desde hoy, siempre seremos hermanos pase lo que pase_ ".**

* * *

Las quejas de un muchacho de larga cabellera negra salían desde el despacho de la nueva Don de los Tendo, haciendo eco por el pasillo de la mansión. Akari escuchaba con recelo las palabras de Mousse, mientras que Akane y Shampoo fingían poner atención al estar pensando en sus propios problemas.

—Rayos —se quejo Mousse amargado—. el tipo es imposible de encontrar.

—Me preocupa Ryoga, pero Ranma también —hablo la Unryu denotando su desconfianza.

—Pero nos llamó desde Chiba, ¿no? —defendió el miope—. dijo que todo había resultado bien.

—Y los Daimonji lo corroboraron —argumento Akane mirando con molestia a la peliverde—. deja de ser tan desconfiada, comienzas a irritarme.

Shampoo observaba en silencio a la perspicaz muchacha de cabellos verdes. Sintiendo el peligro que esa chiquilla representaba con aquellas sospechas.

—Se fue hace una semana —reclamo Akari—. Yo habría tardado un solo día en ir y volver de Chiba.

—¡Oye, oye! —interfirió Mousse nuevamente al encontrar exagerado el reclamo de la chica—. Vamos, recuerda que fue a la isla Chiba, ¿Es malo que se divierta un par de días? —recordó lo divertida que era esa ciudad—. Las mujeres de allá no son como las de aquí.

—Lo mismo pienso de los hombres —apoyo Shampoo—. En Chiba solía pasearme con un chicos divertidos todos los días...

—¿De qué hablan? —se escucho la voz de Ranma que hacía ingreso al despacho, el cual se encontraba con la puerta abierta de par en par.

Sorprendidos por la inesperada llegada del chico de la trenza. Los cuatro presentes dirigieron su mirada hasta él.

—¡Ranma! —saludo Mousse con cordialidad— ¿Quieres un trago?

—Parece que te fue bien —comento Akane con voz satisfecha.

—Sí —afirmo Ranma apreciando la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de la Tendo—. Casi conseguimos todo lo que esperábamos.

—Tardaste mucho —menciono Akari ácidamente.

Ignorando el comentario de la recelosa peliverde, Ranma procedió a sentarse en el sofá junto a la amazona.

—Había mucho en Chiba que quería experimentar —argumento el ojiazul.

—¿Qué les dije? —agrego un efusivo Mousse—. ¿Qué tal las delicias de la ciudad?

—No había tal cosa —contesto Ranma causando la decepción en el chico de gafas, y el alivió en la peliazul—. Su alcohol era de mala calidad. Lo ocultaban en cócteles, pero era basura por sí solo.

—¿Qué? ¿Fuiste a probar su alcohol? —indago el muchacho nuevamente.

—Sí, pero nuestro whisky supera a cualquier licor de la Isla Chiba —dijo el de trenza con absoluta confianza—. Doña Daimonji y su nieto Sentaro opinan lo mismo.

—Sincero a más no poder, ¿eh? —expreso Mousse divertido.

—En fin, es hora de que brindemos por esto —comento Akane levantando un vaso de jugo—. tenemos que celebrar nuestros triunfos.

—¡Claro! ¡claro! —afirmo el muchacho de larga cabellera negra.

—Ranma cuéntanos de tu viaje —pidió la peliazul acomodándose en la silla tras su escritorio.

—Como gustes —contesto Ranma.

Una mirada carmesí se encontró con una totalmente opuesta, mientras la complicidad entre sus dueños se transmitía a través de aquella breve acción. Siendo imperceptible esto para los otros tres presentes.

Nuevamente las miradas contrastantes se encontraron, pero ahora en la seguridad del hogar de aquella amazona.

—Me alegra que regresaras —hablo Shampoo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Ya me tenias preocupada —agrego mientras le extendía un vaso de licor a Ranma—. Comenzaba a pensar en lo que haría si decidías escapar con Ryoga.

—Aún no he consumado mi venganza —argumento el azabache.

—Me alivia escucharte decirlo —dijo la oji carmesí luego de beber un vaso de licor de golpe—. La apertura del teatro es en tres días. Después de mucho tiempo, por primera vez Soun dejará la mansión —la mujer saco un arma y la puso frente a él—. Ya sabes... procura mantenerlo vivo.

La mirada de Ranma se torno tensa mientras intentaba ocultar con dificultad, la repulsión que sentía por la amazona. Respiro profundo y su mirada viajo al arma frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Shampoo al ver que el chico guardaba silencio.

—Nada —corto Ranma antes de tomar el revólver.

Terminando de beber su vaso de licor de golpe, procedió a levantarse para marcharse del lugar. No sabía cuánto más soportaría la presencia de Shampoo, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era arriesgarse a perder su paciencia con ella, terminando por tirar todos sus planes al carajo por asesinar a aquella despreciable mujer. Tenía que ser paciente y mantener sus emociones bajo control.

* * *

En el interior del teatro de los Tendo. El movimiento de los trabajadores mantenían ocupada a la heredera de la familia, mientras se aseguraba desde uno de los palcos privados que todo se llevará cabo, procurando de vigilar cada detalle por mínimo que fuese respecto a las decoraciones finales del lugar.

—Ya faltan dos días —comento Akane emocionada mirando las instalaciones.

—Doña Daimonji vendrá como prometió —sonrió Shampoo mirando a su prima—. Será su reconocimiento oficial hacía los Tendo como aliados.

—Akane, esta ciudad es toda tuya —agrego Mousse sintiendo alegría por el éxito de su amiga.

—Todavía no —hablo la Tendo—. Aún queda gente leal a Kodachi, y también está Ryoga.

—Soun y tú necesitarán la mejor seguridad para proteger a los invitados—menciono la amazona poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—. Pero puedes dejarme eso a mí.

—Claro—acepto Akane con amabilidad.

Los ojos avellana recorrieron el intimo palco en que se encontraba junto a su prima y Mousse, extrañándose al instante al notar la ausencia de su fiel amiga de cabello verde.

—¿Dónde está Akari? —indago la Tendo mirando a su escolta.

—Dijo que vería a alguien en el puerto —contesto Mousse causando que la muchacha frunciera el ceño.

Un suspiro fastidiado salió de sus labios. No sabía hasta cuando Akari seguiría con aquella estupida desconfianza con Ranma, realmente no podía entender como perdía su tiempo buscando traiciones en dónde no las había. En vez de estar a su lado apoyandola para terminar de organizar el evento de inauguración del teatro.

 **-o-**

La brisa marina movía los cabellos verdes de una impaciente Akari, la cual esperaba hacían unos diez minutos a uno de los marineros del puerto. Uno de sus informantes le había dado una pista referente al paradero de Ryoga, y supuso que quizás uno de los marinos que trabajaron el día de la partida de Ranma. Podría darle aquella información que tanto necesitaba...

—Ese hombre... —menciono Akari sacando una fotografía de Ryoga para enseñarle al marinero—. ¿lucía así?

—No sé—respondió el hombre haciéndose el interesante—. No recuerdo.

—Quizás esto refresque tu memoria—expreso la peliverde, sacando unos pocos billetes que lograron iluminar los ojos marrones del hombre casi en oro— ¿Lo recuerdas? —aparto el dinero de inmediato al ver al sujeto acercarse y, nuevamente le enseño la foto.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua el marinero fastidiado por la actitud de la chica.

* * *

Un preocupado Ranma caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Tendo. Luego de recibir una llamada de Mousse alertándolo sobre una posible información de Ryoga, se dirigió de inmediato hasta la residencia de la familia más poderosa de Nerima. Mientras un mal presentimiento lo empezaba a recorrer con cada paso que daba por aquel interminable pasillo, el cual nunca le había parecido tan extenso.

Al cruzar las puertas del despacho de Akane, su mirada azulada se encontró con las de cuatro personas en su interior. Casi al instante noto la tensión en el ambiente, y cerrando la puerta tras él enfoco su atención en la Tendo. La chica de cabellos azules se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y arrugando un poco el entrecejo, mantuvo la mirada fija en él.

—¿Ya saben dónde se oculta Ryoga? —pregunto Ranma.

—No —negó Akane con voz severa, mientras que Akari se levantaba para recibir al muchacho.

—¿Dejaste que Ryoga escapara? —interrogo la peliverde poniéndose a un lado de Ranma, el cual fingió demencia ante su pregunta—. Cuando partiste a la isla Chiba, Ryoga estaba en el puerto —comento la joven sacando su arma para amedrentar al joven— ¡Contéstame, Ranma!

Unos inesperados golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de la Don de los Tendo, la cual enseguida se puso de pie para dar indicaciones. Pero el bullicio desde el otro lado de la puerta parecía aumentar.

—¿Que dirás a tu favor? —Akari continuo hostigando al de trenza que, solo se limitaba a guardar silencio y verle con una expresión aburrida.

—Espera Akari —Akane le hizo un gesto de que se detuviera.

—Puede esperar —corto la oji-jade.

—¡Un momento! —se escucho del otro lado de la puerta junto a unos bruscos pasos— ¡Oye!

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, y las miradas de todos los presentes en la habitación se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa de aquella inesperada intromisión. Jadeante por el esfuerzo de la larga carrera para poder ingresar al despacho de la Tendo, Ryoga intentaba recuperar el aliento dando bocanadas de aire.

La mirada avellana de Akane oscilo entre Ranma y el recién llegado, buscando alguna pista de complicidad entre ambos. Pero para su alivió o molestia, el semblante del chico de la trenza se mantuvo indiferente como siempre.

—Estas dejando bastante que desear —regaño la Tendo al guardia de la puerta, este había intentado detener a Ryoga sin lograr su objetivo.

—Usted dio órdenes de no matarlo —expreso el guardia disculpándose.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —advirtió Akane haciéndole una señal con su mano para que se retirara—. Ryoga se queda, retírate.

 **/Flash back/**

Los ojos marrones de Ryoga se enfocaban en un pequeño riachuelo, sus manos temblaban al sacar una botella de whisky. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, mientras sus pensamientos volvían a las últimas horas que había pasado junto a Ranma.

Mordió su labio inferior con su colmillo por instinto, a la vez que analizaba el lugar en que se encontraban. El sitió estaba lleno de pequeños niños junto a sus padres corriendo de un lado a otro, esperando poder ver todos los tipos de animales diferentes que habían en el zoológico.

—¿Este es tu lugar favorito? —pregunto el de bandana mirando unos osos.

—Sí —respondió Ranma apoyando una de sus manos en la reja de seguridad.

—¿Venias a menudo? —dijo Ryoga interesado al ver el pensativo semblante del muchacho.

—No, es la primera vez —contesto con sinceridad mientras miraba atentamente los animales—. Ese día, Ranko me dijo que quería visitar el zoológico.

El tono cargado de dolor de Ranma, junto a su mirada nostálgica. Dejo a Ryoga pensativo en el lugar, pudiendo visualizar claramente que su amigo aún seguía cargando con aquel insoportable sufrimiento. Entendiendo por fin los motivos que lo habían llevado a buscar una venganza. El necesitaba darle un cierre a lo sucedido.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontraba frente al riachuelo. En un intento de luchar contra la impotencia que se acumulaba en su interior. Comenzó a sacar de un pequeño bolso lo que había traído desde Nerima, lanzando cada una de las botellas de whisky al diminuto río.

—Siempre podemos empezar desde cero—murmuro Ryoga para sí mismo, mientras dejaba caer con lentitud el licor sobre el agua—. Y lo haremos juntos, maldito Saotome.

Luego de regresar al antiguo hostal en donde residía desde su llegada. Una inesperada llamada lo tomo por sorpresa, levantando el auricular del artefacto de comunicaciones procedió a hablar.

—¿Diga?

—Ryoga—la voz de Shampoo sonó preocupada—. Ven de inmediato, tienes que salvar a Ranma.

 **/Fin del Flash back/**

Temeroso al sentir pasos acercarse hasta él. Ryoga levanto la mirada para encontrarse de frente con los furiosos ojos verdes de Akari.

—Siéntate aquí —vocifero Akari a la vez que jalaba del cuello al Hibiki y lo sentaba por la fuerza en un sofá.

La mirada de Ranma se torno tensa al ver como la Unryu arrastraba a su amigo como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—¿Por qué intentaste matar a Akane? —interrogo la peliverde de forma demandante.

—No recuerdo haberte tratado mal —soltó Akane expresando su resentimiento con el muchacho en el sofá—. De hecho incluso te defendí, entonces ¿cual fue tu motivo?

—Quería rescatar a Ranma de este lugar ridículo y lleno de basuras—respondió Ryoga, ganándose una fuerte bofetada de parte de Akari por su insolencia.

—Infeliz —escupió Mousse ofendido por las palabras del muchacho.

—¿Cooperaste con Ranma? —volvió a preguntar la furiosa peliverde haciendo uso de su arma para amedrentar a Ryoga.

—No —contesto el Hibiki de la manera más segura que pudo—. Lo hice por voluntad propia.

—¿Fue Ranma el que te sacó del garaje? —replico Akari.

—No.

—Alguien te vio en el puerto el mismo día en que Ranma partió hacia la isla Chiba —menciono la Unryu frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca estuve ahí —negó Ryoga mirando a la chica con desprecio.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Ambos intentaron matar a Akane! —encaró Akari furiosa, mientras el de bandana sonreía con satisfacción.

—Ranma te estorba, ¿verdad? —dijo el Hibiki atacando el punto débil de la muchacha que de inmediato se tenso—. Temes que se vuelva la mano derecha de Akane, y por eso buscas razones para culparlo.

Akari perdiendo por completo los estribos se abalanzo sobre el joven para abofetearle, ante la mirada de todos los presentes que observaban la escena con sorpresa. Cuando el rostro del muchacho comenzaba a tornarse rojizo por los golpes, una molesta Akane jalo del brazo a la Unryu.

—¡Suficiente! —declaro la Tendo en un tono tan profundo que asusto a la oji-jade.

—Pero, Akane... —iba a reclamar cuando su mirada se cruzo con la gélida y severa de Akane.

La Tendo sin pronunciar otra palabra vio a la muchacha de cabellos verdes retroceder, para luego dirigir su atención al joven que había logrado sacar de sus casillas a la Unryu. Ryoga le devolvió la mirada de manera desafiante y ella deseo abofetearle por aquello, pero en su lugar solo se limito a sacar su arma y mantener su compostura como la Don de los Tendo.

Ranma frunció el ceño al ver como Akane apuntaba con su revólver directo a la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

—Déjame decirte que te entiendo, supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo por un amigo —explico la Tendo al chico de bandana aflojando el agarre de su arma.

Ryoga se sorprendió al escuchar a la mafiosa suspirar con aspecto resignado.

—Shampoo, Akari fuera —ordeno Akane caminando a la salida—. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

Una vez dejando a Mousse vigilando a ambos amigos de la infancia. La Tendo se aproximo hasta las jóvenes y dio su sentencia. Provocando que una furiosa Akari se retirara corriendo del lugar, y que una sorprendida Shampoo le viera como si hubiera enloquecido.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto la amazona.

—Sí —afirmo Akane entregándole su revólver a su prima—. Deja que el tome la decisión, después de todo... es su amigo —concluyó antes de perderse por el largo pasillo de la mansión.

Shampoo no daba crédito a las palabras de la Tendo, sintiendo una enorme indignación nuevamente al no ser escogida como la nueva Don de los Tendo por culpa de Akane. ¿Cómo era posible que la eligieran en su lugar? Una persona tan blanda como esa chiquilla, no era merecedora del puesto que le había sido otorgado. Aquella decisión de Soun había pisado su orgullo, porque hasta el guardaespaldas de su tío era más capaz que esa mocosa.

Furiosa Shampoo azoto la puerta regresando al despacho, ante las miradas de los tres muchachos en el lugar. Una idea arriesgada cruzó por su mente y sus ojos tomaron un brillo intenso.

—Toma —dijo la amazona entregando el arma de Akane al chico de la trenza—. Ella decidió que lo mataras tú —Ranma trago en seco al escuchar las palabras de la mujer—. ¡Vamos Mousse! —Shampoo le hizo una señal al miope para que se retirara junto a ella.

Un silencio lapidario inundo la habitación al quedar ambos jóvenes solos en el lugar. La mirada de Ranma se torno oscura al entender lo que estaba por suceder, mientras sentía como la culpa lo embargaba; Ryoga por su parte ya se encontraba preparado para lo peor, habiéndose asumido a ese cruel destino que él mismo se había buscado. Al menos podía consolarse con el hecho de tener la oportunidad de despedirse de su amigo.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —Ranma hablo en un tono cargado de dolor.

—Shampoo me dijo que estabas en peligro —contó Ryoga, mientras el Saotome apretaba los dientes sintiéndose impotente por la situación—. Pero aunque no me lo hubiese dicho, yo habría terminado igual aquí... —comento asumiendo su inevitable destino e intentando animar al muchacho—. Akane usa la pistola para despejar las dudas sobre ti, ¿no lo crees? —vio como su amigo soltaba unas lagrimas—. Ranma, ya nadie se interpondrá en tu camino después de esto.

—Vine aquí para vengarme —dijo Ranma buscando auto-convencerse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Y no he terminado.

—Pasamos por toda una aventura, ¿no? —Ryoga se relajo en el sofá mientras rememoraba los últimos meses— ¿De verdad solo han pasado seis meses desde que volviste a la ciudad? —suspiro—. Aun así me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de volver a verte, mi gran amigo.

—¿Por qué? —replico el chico de la trenza con impotencia, y recriminando la estupidez de su amigo—¿Por qué regresaste?

El ojiazul levanto el arma de la Tendo dirigiendo en cañón de su arma al pecho de su amigo, estando a un metro y medio de distancia.

—Ranma. Lo hice porque somos... —se detuvo para hacerle la señal de su promesa de hermanos con su meñique.

El Saotome cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver la sonrisa de su amigo al concretar el acto, y sin tener mayores opciones enfrió su mente. Mientras el recuerdo de un pequeño Ryoga marchándose en su bicicleta cruzo por sus memorias, enmudeciendo el estruendo del arma en su mente.

—Porque somos hermanos, ¿verdad? —los ojos de Ranma se abrieron con lentitud frente al cuerpo inerte de Ryoga sobre el sofá.

Apretando la empuñadura del arma con fuerza, dejo que un oscuro y familiar sentimiento lo embargara. El intenso sentimiento de odio que creyó alguna vez muerto por Akane, regresaba a él con mayor intensidad. Anhelando que llegará el día en que concretara su venganza en contra los Tendo.

—Pronto nos veremos, Ryoga —Ranma murmuro para sí mismo, levantando el rostro y dejando ver la oscura expresión que se había apoderado de su rostro. _"Solo faltan dos días para que todo termine"_ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras emprendía camino a la salida de aquel maldito lugar.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola, sé que muchos me odiaran por este capitulo... pero era justo y necesario :'(! creo que quedan entre dos a tres capitulos - más un pequeño epilogo de un capitulo(será publicado también luego de una semana)-. Lamento la demora, pero tome mi tiempo porque fue dificil enlazar las ideas. Este capitulo tenía como fin, mostrarle a Ryoga todo lo que Ranma había perdido y hacerlo entender el por qué de la venganza. Personalmente, cuando yo vi el momento en donde muere el mejor amigo del protagonista en 91 days, mi corazón de hielo se partió :( me dió mucha pena. En fin, ¿Se esperaban que fuera Shampoo? y que mal concepto tenían todos de Akari hahaha, era imposible que fuera ella la quinta persona porque es absolutamente leal a ella... por eso odia a Ranma, lo envidia y se siente desplazada por él :x ¿Creen que Ranma descubra que Shampoo mintió para deshacerse de Ryoga? (era un testigo de sus fechorias por eso igualmente a ella le servía que muriera :c)

Les mando saludos a los que siempre comentan: **MarcelaRomero752, litapaz, rosefe-123, Leslie Hibiki, SaeKodachi47** y **Esmeralda Saotom**.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen =)!**  
 **Un abrazo, y hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	20. Vacio y Despedida

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.**

 **"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 20: Vacio y despedida.  
**

 _"Tu y yo, estamos por siempre conectados.  
Nuestro inevitable destino será siempre reunirnos..._"

* * *

Continuo corriendo por los largos pasillos de la mansión Tendo, intentando escapar en vano su notable irritación. Al cruzar las puertas traseras de la residencia, apretó los puños contra su abrigo y soltó un intenso grito cargado de frustración. Una frustración que se había obligado a ocultar frente otros, porque eso significaba mostrar su debilidad y, ella podía ser todo menos débil... nunca lo seria nuevamente. Se lo había prometido a sí misma ese día en que puso su vida a disposición de la Tendo, no volvería a ser débil nunca más. No mientras tuviera que cuidar de la vida de Akane, su salvadora y única familia.

Su flequillo verde le cubrió los ojos del mismo color al bajar la cabeza.

 ** _"Ya he tomado mi decisión... Dejaremos que Ranma decida lo que se hará con Ryoga."_**

Las palabras de Akane se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente. Sintiéndose profundamente ofendida por su elección, ¿Por qué ella le daba preferencia a Ranma por sobre ella? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que la iba a traicionar?

Fastidiada como nunca, se dejo caer sentada sobre el césped húmedo para luego prender un cigarrillo. Un suspiro de liberación salió de sus labios mezclado con el tabaco, dejando entre ver su nuevo estado anímico.

—Supongo que ya te calmaste —se escucho la seria voz de una mujer.

Akari dirigió su mirada de inmediato hasta la interlocutora de aquellas palabras.

—Hipotéticamente hablando —comenzó a hablar Akane mirando el cielo y con los brazos cruzados frente a ella—. Si nosotras estuviéramos en el lugar de Ranma y Ryoga, ¿Que habrías hecho?

—Si yo fuera Ryoga y tu Ranma, ¿no? —se burlo Akari imaginándose la situación.

—Exacto...

—Pues, si yo hubiera sido Ryoga... tu ya estarías muerta —dijo completamente segura de sus palabras—. En mis decisiones no hay errores, lo sabes bien.

—Independiente de ello, también me habrías odiado —explico, causando que Akari le mirara con el ceño fruncido—. Mira, yo misma odio esta vida repleta de "malas" decisiones. Comprendo que Ryoga me odie por arrastrar a Ranma hasta este mundo.

—No lo obligaste, el lo decidió —interrumpió.

—Akari, ponte en sus zapatos —exigió Akane—. No tiene nada de malo querer ayudar a un amigo, si yo hubiera sido Ranma no habría dudado un solo segundo en ayudarte. Si lo hizo o no, no tiene importancia.

—Pero pudo provocar que te mataran —replico la chica endureciendo su verde mirada.

—Eso no sucedió porque Ranma lo evito.

—¡¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?!

Poniendo una mano sobre su frente debido al dolor de cabeza que le estaba resultando tratar con Akari, se armo de paciencia. No quería ponerle más leña al fuego, al evitar tener que seguir dándole explicaciones lógicas a su terca amiga. Después de todo ella le estaba haciendo una pregunta, y si lo que ella quería era una respuesta. Eso le daría.

—Lo defiendo porque Ranma es importante para mí —respondió Akane.

—Ja —se burlo Akari riendo—. Solo falta que digas que estas enamorada de él.

—¿Y si lo estuviera? —la voz de la peliazul sonó desafiante.

Los ojos verdes de la burlona muchacha se abrieron exageradamente, mientras sus facciones se tornaban serias. No había necesitado ver la expresión de Akane en ese instante para saber que estaba hablando enserio, porque su voz había sonado muy seria para su gusto.

—Sabes que tu padre espera que te cases con Herb, ¿planeas desafiarlo? —encaro Akari.

—No se trata de desafiar a mi papá, se trata de... —Akane detuvo sus vocablos al escuchar el ensordecedor ruido en el interior de la mansión.

Inmediatamente Akari casi por inercia se levanto del césped, e instintivamente se aproximo hasta la muchacha de cabellos azules, la cual le observaba con desconcierto al igual que ella. Ambas reconocieron a la perfección ese particular sonido, el ruido único que lograba producir un arma al dispararse. Pero lo que realmente las dejo abrumadas en la zona del jardín, fue que pudieron identificar desde que sitió se había generado tal estruendo. El lugar en dónde minutos antes habían estado discutiendo con Ryoga, el despacho de Akane. ¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

En el salón principal de reuniones se encontraban los principales cabecillas de los Tendo. Los presentes en el lugar terminaban de hacer las planificaciones para el día siguiente, el día en que se llevaría a cabo el evento de inauguración del Teatro de los Tendo.

La voz de Akari dando indicaciones sonaba a lo lejos en su mente, mientras sus ojos avellana se encontraban centrados en la demacrada figura de Ranma. Las ojeras bajo los azulados orbes del muchacho indicaban su falta de sueño, sumado a que por primera vez su expresión indiferente parecía esfumarse a ratos, volviéndose una llena de amargura. La culpa la embargo al sentirse culpable de los hechos del día anterior. Ella había sido la causante de que Ranma hubiera tomado tal decisión, y eso le proporcionaba una angustiaba que jamás pensó sentir.

Amaba tanto a Ranma que verlo sufrir la destrozaba.

Comprendiendo el porqué del semblante afectado de Ranma. Prefirió darle espacio para recuperarse, pues no era la más indicada para apoyarle en ese momento. Manteniendo su preocupación al margen, para no hacer sentir peor al muchacho opto por alejarse. Por otro lado aquello le evitaba tener mayores problemas con Akari, la cual últimamente solo se dedicaba a buscar defectos en Ranma.

Al sentir la mirada de Akane sobre él. Evito nuevamente el contacto visual con ella, como lo había estado haciendo desde el día anterior. No quería volver a ver a esa mujer otra vez, no después de haberle ordenado matar a su mejor amigo sin ningún escrúpulo. Nunca la perdonaría por eso, y nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo su debilidad por ella.

Porque si Ryoga estaba muerto era por culpa de ese amor enfermizo que había sentido por ella. Ese estúpido sentimiento que lo ahogaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, pues se había cegado al punto de no ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Dejando que su amigo se envolviera en ese oscuro mundo para protegerlo, sin siquiera notarlo.

—¿Los Daimonji se mostraron receptivos cuando les llevaste el whisky? —indago Akari despertando al de trenza de sus pensamientos.

—Sí... lo de Tofu ya es cosa del pasado —murmuro Ranma con los ojos perdidos en el suelo.

—Recuerdo que Sentaro vino a su funeral —comento Akane intentado concentrarse en el tema principal, e ignorando el estado visiblemente afectado del chico de la trenza.

—El nieto directo de Doña Daimonji y primo de Tofu —recordó la chica de cabellera verde— ¿Lo viste en la isla Chiba?

—Ranma —llamo la peliazul al ver que el joven parecía no estar escuchando.

—Sí

—¿Estás bien? te ves cansado —dijo Akane cuidando de sus palabras para no ser indiscreta.

—Sea como sea, debemos actuar con cuidado —Akari hablo nuevamente para todos, quitándole la importancia al moreno.

—Tanto nerviosismo es innecesario, ¿cierto Shampoo? —agrego Mousse desde la puerta del salón.

—No—respondió Shampoo—. Bueno, es la familia más poderosa de Chiba y controlan casi un tercio de las mafias de Japón. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos para no ofenderlos.

El sonido de unos motores distrajo a la muchacha de cabellera purpura de su conversación. Acercándose hasta la ventana para ver en dirección al lugar en dónde nacía el ruido, pudo presenciar como los elegantes autos de los Daimonji se estacionaban en el patio delantero de la mansión.

—Hablando del rey de roma —bromeo enseguida la amazona.

—Iré a recibirlos —informo Akane poniendose de pie—. Vamos Ranma —ordeno haciendole un gesto al azabache.

Ya en la elegante sala de estar principal de la familia Tendo. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron de pie a un lado de la entrada, ignorando por completo aquel incomodo y tenso ambiente que se había generado entre los dos. Mientras esperaban a que los Daimonji hicieran presencia en el lugar.

—Es todo un honor conocerla, Doña Daimonji —expreso la peliazul ofreciéndole su mano a la mujer.

—Eres la hija de Soun, ¿eh? —comento la anciana apreciando la singular belleza de la muchacha—. Eres la viva imagen de tu difunta abuela Tendo cuando joven.

—Sobre Tofu...—intento explicarse.

—Olvídalo —se mostro despreocupada la Daimonji—. Ya asumiste la responsabilidad con tus propias manos —la mujer esbozo una sonrisa—. Ahora debemos seguir adelante y mejorar nuestra relación.

—Agradezco sus palabras —dijo Akane con cordialidad, a la vez que sus ojos se dirigían hacía el hombre tras la anciana.

—¡Ah! —exclamo la don de los Daimonji al notar la mirada de la joven—. Mi nieto, Sentaro.

—Es muy hermosa señorita Akane —hablo Sentaro luego de poner un beso en la mano de la Tendo.

—Espero que se lleven bien, jovencitos —rió la anciana.

—Gracias —expreso Akane, un tanto incomoda por el alago—. También lo espero, doña Daimonji.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose distrajo a los presentes que detuvieron su conversación, y al instante prestaron atención al lugar por donde hacía ingreso el patriarca de los Tendo, el cual con ayuda de un hombre y apoyándose en su bastón caminaba hasta los visitantes.

—Pero si es doña Daimonji —Soun se acerco con dificultad, haciendo uso de un bastón para acercarse hasta la recién llegada.

—¡Oh! —exclamo sorprendida antes de aproximarse a saludarlo con un abrazo— ¡Don Tendo! Aunque creo que nombraste Don a Akane, ¿verdad?

—Sí, le dejé todas las responsabilidades para poder tomarme las cosas con calma —contesto mirando a su hija con orgullo.

—Cuanto te envidio —rió la anciana.

—¿Les sirvo un trago? —pregunto una servicial muchacha de cabellos azules.

—¿Lo que nos llevó Ranma? —dijo la mujer mirando al silencioso azabache tras Akane—. Sé que será muy popular en Chiba.

De pronto Soun comenzó a toser, y un preocupado Herb se acerco hasta el hombre extendiéndole un pañuelo. El ahogado hombre utilizo el objeto para cubrirse la boca, mientras todos los presentes le observaban preocupados.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto la anciana analizando el estado de salud del hombre.

—Lo lamento mucho... —se disculpo Soun mirando el pañuelo con gotas de sangre, preocupado al sentir su precario estado de salud.

Al salir de la mansión luego de unos minutos de platica con los Tendo. La señora Daimonji acompañada por su nieto, fueron escoltados hasta la salida por un indiferente y silencioso Ranma. Mientras los autos llegaban por ellos, la anciana se volteo para observar con interés al muchacho de la trenza. Este la había dejado impresionada en su visita a la isla Chiba, el azabache estaba lleno de potencial para los negocios, y junto a su inteligencia lo hacían un hombre completamente imprescindible.

—¿Estás listo para irte a Chiba? —sugirió la anciana.

—No podría abandonar este lugar —respondió Ranma sin expresión alguna.

—Akane Tendo —hablo Sentaro en tono despectivo—. Es una mujer interesante, pero al lado de una ingenua como ella acabaras tropezando tarde o temprano.

—Mira hacia adelante, Ranma, hacia el mañana—dijo la Daimonji expresando su admiración por el joven—. Esta ciudad es demasiado pequeña para ti.

Ranma guardo silencio mientras veía los autos alejarse con una mezcla de desprecio y odio. Pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al volver a esa ciudad repleta de gente corrupta y mal intencionada. Primero se había dejado engañar por Akane Tendo y sus supuestos y falsos buenos sentimientos, segundo él, como un imbécil se convirtió en un verdadero mafioso para vengarse y protegerla. Ahora los Daimonji pretendían querer hacer lo mismo.

Jamás se dejaría volver a manipular por otra persona nuevamente, ni por los Daimonji, ni por los Tendo... ni siquiera por Akane.

 **-o-**

—Luces terrible —comento Shampoo mirando el aspecto demacrado del Saotome.

Ambos habían quedado de juntarse en una cantina clandestina en el centro de Nerima, con fin de terminar la organización de sus planes en contra el nucleo familiar de los Tendo. Ranma se sentó frente a la mujer que, bebiendo una copa de whisky le miraba con fingida preocupación desde la mesa.

—¿Algún cambio en los planes? —pregunto Ranma ignorando el comentario de la mujer.

—No —la amazona se acomodo en su asiento—. El palco de mi tio es el último del segundo piso. La puerta está blindada, así que tendrás que ingresar para matar a Soun. Y la puerta no tiene una manija exterior, por lo que solo puedes ingresar haciendo uso de la llave.

—Entiendo.

—Mis hombres matarán a Herb, quien cuidará la puerta —continuo explicando Shampoo con detalles—. Esa será la señal para que "Ranma, el salvador" entre en la escena. Si algo sale mal, Akane abrirá la puerta.

—Tras dejar escapar a doña Daimonji, mataré a Soun junto a su hija —hablo Ranma sacando la carta junto a un lápiz—. Añádele tu nombre a esto.

—¿Para? —indago la mujer de mirada carmesí.

—Aparecer aquí te volverá uno de mis objetivos —resolvió por decir el Saotome con frialdad—. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

—Ya veo... por si algo sale mal —razono la amazona tomando la carta para escribir su nombre—. Siempre piensas en todo, ¿eh?

—Tú también estuviste allí ese día, ¿no? —la voz de Ranma sonó tan profunda que aturdió a la mujer.

—¿Lo sabías? —pregunto Shampoo sintiéndose amenazada por el muchacho.

—Sí, pero también sé que no disparaste una sola vez —mintió el azabache completamente inexpresivo.

—En aquel entonces, Soun confabulaba un plan contra los Daimonji —explico la amazona—. Tu padre lo descubrió, así que lo mato junto con tu familia —guardo la carta en el sobre y se la puso en las manos al muchacho—. Deberías ser tu quien mate a Soun y a Akane... es así como tiene que ser.

—No tengo nada más que decir —concluyo el azabache.

Shampoo tomo una botella de licor para rellenar su vaso, manteniendo su atención en el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, indicando la salida del Saotome. Mientras que sus labios se curvaba en una sonrisa victoriosa, la puerta trasera de la cantina se abrió. Dejando ver la figura de un elegante hombre de cabellera castaña.

—¿De verdad puedes dejárselo a él? —pregunto sentándose frente a la amazona—. Si algo le ocurre a la Don...

—Sabe lo que hace, Sentaro —interrumpió Shampoo—. Y cuando Soun muera...

—En dos días, serás quien unifique a ambas familias —menciono Sentaro con una sonrisa—. No lo arruines.

—Descuida —aseguro la mujer saboreando su victoria—. A diferencia de Akane, yo hago lo que me dicen.

—Me alegro.

—¿Está al tanto doña Daimonji de todo?

—Es mejor que no lo sepa —contesto el Daimonji—. Mi abuela se ha ablandado mucho con la edad.

* * *

No supo como sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ese lugar, pero supuso que por culpa del alcohol y su insoportable dolor, su subconsciente le había jugado una muy mala pasada. Ahora frente a la puerta de la sala de estar en dónde se encontraba cierta peliazul, se debatía entre entrar para encararla por su decisión, o simplemente seguir fingiendo como si nada pasara y finalmente matarle al día siguiente.

El ruido de unos sonoros pasos acercándose lo distrajeron de sus cavilaciones, e inexplicablemente, casi por acto reflejo se oculto tras una enorme cortina en el pasillo. Al mover levemente la tela que le servía de escondite, pudo apreciar la figura de la chica de cabellos verdes haciendo ingreso a la sala de estar.

Sintiendo una enorme curiosidad. Ranma decidió acercarse a la puerta sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación que se llevaría a cabo entre ambas mujeres.

—Akane, ¿Tienes un momento? —pregunto Akari haciendo contacto visual con la joven.

—¿Se trata de Ranma? —quiso saber Akane suponiendo el motivo de que su amiga estuviese ahí.

—Sí —respondió, causando que la Tendo rodara los ojos fastidiada—. Creo que deberíamos retirarlo de la seguridad del teatro.

—¿Por qué? —debatió cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

—Debe guardarnos rencor por lo ocurrido con Ryoga —se explico la Unryu—. En especial a ti.

Akane suspiro al sentirse nuevamente culpable de la muerte del Hibiki, y comprendiendo a la perfección el punto de vista de Akari. Sabiendo que en parte tenía razón, pero manteniendo aún la confianza en Ranma. Pues no lo creía capaz de asesinarla.

—Nadie te reprochará que...

—Ayer disipó cualquier duda con sus propias manos —interrumpió Akane—. Si mato a su mejor amigo por mi causa, es imposible que intente algo contra mí —descarto, sintiendo brotar en su interior nuevamente la culpa—. Yo le di la oportunidad de elegir que se haría con Ryoga, y el tomo su decisión.

 _"¿Oportunidad de elegir?"_ se pregunto Ranma desde el otro lado de la puerta, empezando a sentirse desconcertado e interesado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación de ambas mujeres, ¿De qué oportunidad hablaban? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?. La amargura en las palabras de Akane no parecía fingida, y por algún extraño motivo, cada palabra por separado se había clavado en su pecho, como si cada una de ellas fuese una filosa y dañina daga.

—Estás segura de que Shampoo le dio a Ranma claramente tu mensaje —hablo la peliverde, apreciando como la chica frente a ella que parecía enfadarse— ¡Espera! —intento calmar—. Es que no sé, pero yo no me explico cómo es que Ranma pudo tomar esa decisión. Se suponía que ellos eran amigos...

El muchacho de la trenza apretó los puños de inmediato al descubrir el engaño de Shampoo. Ahora todo tenía sentido, esa mujer le había mentido, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber el motivo de sus acciones. Ryoga era una amenaza latente en sus planes, tanto o más que aquella metiche de Akari. Por otro lado, acrecentar su odio por Akane también la beneficiaba.

Nuevamente se había dejado manipular por aquella inescrupulosa mujer. Pero esta vez, no se iba a quedar así. Ella sabría con quién estaba jugando, y él se lo haría saber.

Sin querer seguir escuchando, se aparto de la puerta y emprendió camino en dirección al cuarto de Akane. Necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que todo terminara.

—Ese no es nuestro problema —corto la Tendo.

—Pero...

—Sin "peros" —regaño Akane perdiendo la paciencia—. Además ¿De qué le serviría a Ranma guardarnos rencor ahora? —hizo una pausa para beber un poco de jugo—. El se convirtió en un cascarón vacío, y yo le daré una razón para vivir.

—Akane estas siendo demasiado condescendiente con ese hombre —replico Akari.

—Ja —se burlo la peliazul levantándose del sofá—. Ahora soy condescendiente... ¡me parece increíble que me digas eso! ¡Justamente tú!

—Akane... —su voz sonó como un regaño.

—Estas siendo injusta Akari, yo siempre te he dado la libertad de tomar tus propias decisiones —recrimino con tristeza—. a ti y a Shinnosuke nunca les exigí formar parte de esto, siempre deseé algo mejor para ambos.

—Yo quería formar parte de tu vida —explico Akari—. Tú me diste una nueva oportunidad Akane, y sí me preocupo excesivamente es porque me importas.

—Akari, nunca quise ayudarte para que te volvieras una mafiosa —se sincero caminando en dirección a la salida—. Quería que tuvieras una vida normal, lejos de toda esta mierda que nos rodea... —declaró abriendo la puerta de la sala de estar—. Quería un futuro para ti, el mismo que quería para mí, pero que jamás tendré porque a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo opciones.

Cuando Akane salió, el cuerpo de la muchacha de cabellos verdes se estremeció por el cumulo de sentimientos en su interior. Visiblemente afectada por las palabras de su amiga, sus dedos se clavaron en sus palmas tan fuerte que sus uñas rasgaron parte de su piel. Se había equivocado tanto que había dañado a quién quería proteger, e incapaz de contener su dolor, dejo que unas traidoras lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas desde sus brillantes ojos jade.

La Tendo cruzo la puerta de la habitación más grande de la mansión, con una sonrisa en el rostro se aproximo hacía la cama en el centro del lugar. Encontrándose con la dulce mirada de su progenitor, e ignorando la curiosa expresión de Herb al verla en los aposentos de su padre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Akane rompiendo el silencio.

—Creo que lo suficientemente bien —respondió Soun, un tanto exhausto—. ¿Hablaste con el doctor?

—Dice que pronto te mejoraras —contesto la peliazul sonriendo, pero sabiendo que aquello era una blanca mentira.

—No me lo ocultes —regaño devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hija—. Sé que partiré pronto.

La mirada de Akane se torno triste al escuchar las crudas palabras de su padre, el ya estaba aceptando su eminente partida mientras que ella deseaba que ese momento jamás llegará. Sin decir nada le hizo un gesto a Herb con el rostro para que los dejara solos, recibiendo en respuesta una apenada sonrisa y una afirmación silenciosa de parte del atractivo hombre.

—Maté a mi mejor amigo y a su familia con mis propias manos —comenzó a contar Soun, sorprendiendo a su hija—. De no haber matado a Genma en ese entonces, nuestra familia habría sido absorbida por los Daimonji.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Akane queriendo saber un poco más de lo ocurrido, puesto que ella también estaba involucrada en el asunto.

—En ese tiempo queríamos vencer a los Daimonji, y así como tu comenzamos a organizarnos con Genma —explico Soun—. Pero no contamos con que los Daimonji querían utilizar a la hija de Saotome como garantía, ofreciendo un compromiso con Sentaro.

—¿Compromiso?

—Sí. Nos negamos, y luego de eso tu madre murió —contó visiblemente afectado—. Ellos adulteraron el auto en el que ella viajaba, en modo de advertencia. Genma se asusto por ello, temiendo poner en riesgo a su familia y termino por querer firmar el compromiso —suspiro—. Iba a entregar el libro de negocios como compensación a su primera negativa... eso nos habría destruido.

El rostro de Akane se mostro afligido, mientras que llevaba una mano a su boca para aguantar las ganas de gritar que comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

Siempre se había culpado por lo ocurrido con su madre, arrastrando una culpa que no tenía. Y por otro lado estaba la familia Saotome, porque, por fin luego de más de diez años tenía la respuesta a esa nefasta noche. La noche de sus pesadillas, ese día en que comprendió la cruel vida que llevaría siendo una mafiosa.

—Estos últimos once años... —continuo Soun—. he intentado convencerme que fue justo y necesario matar a mi amigo. Pero mirando la vida en retrospectiva, me pregunto si hubiese existido otra manera de haber resuelto esos problemas —comenzó a llorar por el remordimiento, pues no había tenido más opción. Era o la vida de su familia o la de ellos—. Siempre me pregunto si pude haber evitado matarlos, es en lo único que pienso.

—Papá —hablo Akane, comprendiendo el sentir de su padre—. Sé que la familia es lo más importante, que muchos dependen de qué nosotros hagamos las cosas bien, y que son cientos de personas las que viven gracias a nosotros —tomo la mano de su progenitor entre las suyas—. Dedicaré mi vida a protegerla mientras esta siga en pie... —apoyo su frente en la mano de un orgulloso Soun—. Es una promesa.

Estaba completamente segura de aquella promesa, porque el día en que su hijo naciera, ella se volvería su escudo. No dejaría que su hijo corriera peligros, ni los seguidores de los Kuno, ni los Daimonji serían capaces de siquiera mirarlo, pues ella misma se encargaría de quitarlos a todos del camino. Y si convertirse en una mujer cruel e inescrupulosa aseguraba la vida de ese ser en camino, aceptaria su destino con la frente en alto. Se enfrentaría gustosa al mismo infierno si era necesario.

Se adentro en su dormitorio como si su vida dependiera de ello. Respirando agitadamente y, en medio de la oscuridad organizó sus ideas. Necesitaba encontrar un poco de paz dentro de esas cuatro paredes antes de prepararse para la realidad.

Cayó sentada en el suelo con lentitud, a medida que sus piernas dejaban de sostener su peso, mientras su espalda se mantenía apoyada contra la fría madera de la puerta. Paso una mano por su flequillo azulado, y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que abandono el cuarto de su padre.

Esperando que la oscuridad le proporcionara algo de tranquilidad cerro sus ojos.

—¿te sientes bien? —se escucho una voz profunda desde el fondo de la habitación.

Akane levanto de inmediato la mirada, vislumbrando en medio del oscuro lugar una figura masculina gracias a la poca luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana. No necesito verle para saber de quién se trataba, pero igualmente lo busco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —replico la Tendo poniéndose de pie.

—Qué crees tú...—contesto Ranma acercándose hasta quedar frente a la chica.

La expresión angustiada de Akane lo tomo desprevenido, bajando de inmediato aquella pared que se había empeñado en construir él mismo entre ambos. No esperaba encontrar a la muchacha en tal estado anímico cuando decidió esperar a hablar con ella.

—¿Qué te paso? —pregunto el azabache.

—¿Por qué viniste?

—Yo te pregunte primero.

—Nada importante —respondió Akane—. Tu turno.

—Vine a pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de esta tarde —soltó Ranma, apreciando como la Tendo pasaba por su lado para dirigirse hasta su cama.

—Disculpado. Ahora puedes irte—pidió, provocando que el muchacho chasqueara la lengua irritado.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan practica? —arrastro las palabras demostrando su malestar.

Aquella actitud agresiva de la joven lo irritaba. Odiaba que ella pudiera hacer lo que él era incapaz de hacer, ¿Por qué simplemente no la mandaba al diablo también? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que pasara con ella? Había sido patetico por haberse arrastrado hasta ese lugar, y un estúpido por escuchar tras la puerta. Pues eso solo había instalado una enorme duda en él.

—Lo aprendí del mejor —encaro lanzándole una fría mirada al azabache—. Ahora ándate, mañana tendré un largo día en el teatro. Necesito descansar.

—No me iré —anunció con voz firme y Akane fruncio el ceño—. ¿Qué sucedio?

—Nada —bajo la mirada, provocando que un irritado Ranma le tomará la barbilla para encarlo.

—No lo volveré a repetir —advirtió en un tono tan profundo que la Tendo se estremeció—. ¿Qué te paso?

—Sabes... por mucho tiempo espere el día en que se me dijera la verdad sobre cierto asunto.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué asunto?— pregunto, desconcertado por la amargura en la voz de ella.

—Me refiero a qué hay veces en que las cosas que más nos importan son las que más nos hieren —murmuro sentándose en la cama luego de que Ranma le soltará el mentón.

—Creo entenderlo —expreso él para luego imitar la acción de la Tendo.

—Así...—desafio, dudando de la respuesta de Ranma—. ¿Cómo puedes entender?

—Vine hasta aquí con un proposito Akane, algo que realmente me importa lograr a como de lugar —se explico—. Yo... nunca antes me había cuestionado mis acciones hasta que, eso que me importaba lograr termino por hacerme daño. ¿Por qué he matado? ¿Por qué regrese a Nerima? ¿Por qué...

—¿Por qué todo tiene que tener una respuesta? —interrumpió Akane las crudas palabras del muchacho.

—No lo sé —respondió Ranma, sintiendo a la joven apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañia. Queríendo dejar de pensar en sus propios planes o problemas, escapando momentaneamente de la realidad que los rodeaba.

—Ranma, tengo algo importante que debo decirte—recordo, dirigiendo su mirada hasta al muchacho y tomando una de sus manos.

El tono de voz de Akane lo aturdió por una fracción de segundo, había sonado como si tuviera que darle la peor noticia del mundo. Giro su cabeza para hacer contacto visual con la nerviosa muchacha, sintiéndola temblorosa a través de su mano mientras mordía su labio inferior y le miraba con timidez. Provocando en su interior un deseo casi incontrolable.

" _Maldición..."_ se reprendió internamente. Sintiendo que sus manos le quemaban por tocarla, estaba tan cerca, pero eso no lo reconfortaba en lo absoluto. Solo pudiendo pensar en lo mucho que anhelaba sumergirse entre los brazos de ella, quería dejarse envolver hasta que no pudiera recordar ni su propio nombre.

—También tengo algo que decirte —hablo aproximándose peligrosamente hasta los labios de la muchacha, incapaz de resistir a la fuerte atracción que le causaba. Y ella por un momento olvido lo que tenía que decir—. Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, y no sé como lo haces, pero tu m...

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido —interrumpió con la voz llena de culpa, refiriéndose al asunto de Ryoga—. Pude evitarlo, no vuelvas a decir que soy increíble, porque no lo soy.

Ella lamentaba la muerte de Ryoga, y eso le recordó a Ranma algo que se había empeñado a olvidar. Ciertamente, ¿No había hecho lo mismo con ella? ¿El también pudo evitar que ella matará a su hermana? Él no le había dicho a Akane lo de las balas. Y por primera vez pensó que aquella jodida creencia del 'Karma' era cierta, su mala acción se le había devuelto y, la maldita realidad se había encargado de castigarlo.

Las manos de Ranma acunaron sus mejillas. Logrando que volviera a enfocar su atención en aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules, forzándose a contener la respiración al reconocer el deseo en su mirada.

—Lo eres —Akane se estremeció al sentir el aliento de él rozando sus labios, tal como sí se tratara de una suave caricia.

—Aléjate Ranma —susurro con voz suplicante—. p-por favor...

—¿Por qué? —pregunto divertido, mientras que con una de sus manos acomodaba unos cabellos de la joven tras su oreja.

Dejándose llevar por la calidez de las acciones del azabache ella se acerco más. Provocando que los labios de ambos se rozaran en un aterciopelado contacto, y lentamente se dejo caer en la tentación de eliminar por completo la distancia, depositando un tímido y anhelado beso.

Ranma se dejo envolver por el inocente actuar de la Tendo, sintiendo como aquella caricia comenzaba a destruir poco a poco su cordura. Sus manos atraparon las mejillas de ella nuevamente, elevando un poco su cabeza y profundizando aun más el delirante contacto, pudiendo disfrutar del dulce y único sabor de ella.

Se separo jadeante por la falta de oxigeno, encontrando la mirada avellana de ella.

—Consuélame... —pidió Ranma, denotando en su voz algo similar al sufrimiento.

No quería que el mañana llegará. Porque eso significaba decirle "adiós" y no se sentía capaz de lograrlo.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto, desencajada por las palabras del muchacho.

—Ámame —La boca de Akane se abrió por la sorpresa, no esperaba tal respuesta—. Ámame cómo si fuera la última vez que estaremos juntos.

—Te amo —susurro antes de que él volviera a besarla.

Akane comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del azabache, acariciando el torso de él a medida que quedaba al descubierto, deleitándose con la varonil fisiología y disfrutando del contacto de su piel contra sus dedos.

Ranma abandono los labios de la muchacha, repartiendo besos en el cuello de ella, mientras que sus traviesas manos se dedicaban a despojarla por completo de sus ropas. Sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenado, busco el contacto visual con Akane.

—Me gustas mucho —soltó cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Queriendo golpearse por no tener el suficiente valor de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero decir un "te amo" estaba fuera de su alcance. No era digno de merecer su amor, ni siquiera era digno de su odio... eso era demasiado para una escoria como él.

Un calor invadió su pecho y, una extraña sensación en el estomago se apodero de ella al escuchar las palabras de Ranma. Nunca escuchar tres cortas palabras le habían dado tanta satisfacción en su vida. Sintiéndose feliz de no serle indiferente al azabache, pues ese era el primer paso para obtener su corazón. Y ella lo quería a su lado.

—Demuéstralo —desafío Akane con una sonrisa en los labios. Provocando el desconcierto en el rostro masculino.

—Recuéstate —indico tomándole la mano para ayudarla con la acción—. Eres tan hermosa...

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al verla. Ella estaba desnuda sobre la cama, sus ojos brillaban expectantes y sus mejillas se habían coloreado. Tuvo que contener la respiración para controlar sus ganas de consumar el acto en ese instante. Era la última vez que estaría juntos, y él deseaba mostrarle aquello que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Akane se estremeció cuando él se acomodo sobre ella y comenzó a recorrerla con sus labios, besando y mordiendo suavemente cada zona, desde su cuello hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Sintiéndose arder con su contacto, acrecentando su necesidad de él.

—Ra-Ranma... —apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre al sentir una mano sobre uno de sus pechos.

 _"Infierno"_ Ranma se maldijo cuando sintió su autocontrol al borde del límite. Sentirla vibrar por su contacto y escucharla jadear era demasiado para él, se estaba volviendo loco. Lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con ella era casi irreal, era como tocar el cielo y estar en el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Akane tembló cuando Ranma volvió a besarla, y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo el beso con igual necesidad. Necesitaba vivir ese momento y lo necesitaba a él.

—Perdóname —soltó él cuando abandono sus labios.

No entendió sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para razonar en ese momento.

Cerro sus ojos para evitar sentir remordimiento antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento. No merecía disfrutar de la compañía de Akane, y menos de su cuerpo pero no podía correr de sus deseos. Moría por estar con ella... y sería la última vez.

Su cuerpo reacciono al instante cuando sintió la virilidad del muchacho rozar su entrada, aumentando el ardor en su bajo vientre y, haciéndola sentir avergonzada al volver a ser consciente de sus impulsos.

Él le dedico una mirada. —Relájate, Akane —pidió al sentirla tensarse cuando comenzaba a hundirse en ella.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron casi al instante, cómo sí fueran dos piezas de un puzzle. Ambos se dejaron llevar, iniciando el tortuoso juego con absoluta lentitud. Jadeando cada vez que sus anatomías volvían a encontrarse.

—Ah... —Akane contuvo su aliento, él se movía con cuidado. Y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en ella, brillando de una manera tan extraña, que por poco juro que eso era amor —. Es-Estas actuando extraño —soltó temblorosamente.

Ranma se quedó quieto en el interior de ella para dedicarse a besar sus suaves labios, despacio y transmitiendo una ternura que casi hace llorar a la Tendo. Aquel beso era dulce, diferente a muchos de los que anteriormente se habían dado.

Volvió a concentrarse en disfrutar del momento. Con movimientos largos y profundos se movió sobre el cuerpo de la chica, escuchando atento los gemidos cada vez que tocaba lo más recóndito de su cuerpo. Disfrutando más del placer de ella que del suyo.

Akane apretó con fuerza las sabanas cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a llegar al límite del placer. Se estaba hundiendo en el deseo, y estaba a punto de caer en lo más profundo de ese abismo.

Acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas cuando percibió los músculos de ella contraerse, estaba a punto de correrse y eso nublo sus sentidos.

—Ah, Dios —soltó Akane cuando sintió colapsar su cuerpo.

—Agh — gruño, tocando el cielo junto con ella.

Sus corazones latían desenfrenados mientras luchaban por regular sus respiraciones y recuperar el aliento.

Ranma movió unos salvajes cabellos desde el rostro de Akane, haciéndola sentir tan avergonzada que termino por desviar la mirada. Él simplemente sonrió ante la acción, y luego se acomodo a su lado.

—Tengo mucho sueño —Akane rompió el silencio, acomodándose entre las mantas.

— Duerme entonces —sugirió Ranma.

—Me cuesta mucho dormir últimamente —se quejo, cambiando de posición y dándole la espalda al azabache.

—Necesitas vacaciones...

—¿Vacaciones? —Akane rió por la sugerencia. Para ella esa opción era imposible, dejar la familia por unos días desataría una locura.

—Sí —afirmo seguro, abrazando de la cintura a la peliazul— ¿Donde te gustaría viajar?

—Mmm... no lo había pensado antes —dijo despreocupada—. Creo que Hokkaido suena como un buen destino, dicen que es enorme y que es muy tranquilo para vivir.

—Hokkaido —repitió Ranma imaginando cómo sería el lugar.

—¿Y a ti, donde te gustaría ir? —pregunto Akane con los ojos brillantes en curiosidad.

—Donde...—murmuro pensativo—. Dónde tu estés, ese es un buen destino para mí.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte que me digas eso —admitió con una sonrisa—. Aunque no sé qué tan sincera sea tu respuesta.

—Oye, no te burles de mis vacaciones ideales.

—Ok, seré condescendiente contigo esta vez —dijo Akane casi en un bostezo—. ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

Ranma dudo por unos segundos, pero luego de analizar la situación soltó una respuesta positiva. Ese quizás sería el último momento en que podría estar a solas con ella, antes de que llevará a cabo su plan en el teatro junto con Shampoo. Después de eso... Todo terminaría.

Su venganza, su odio, su amor y su propia vida. Todo llegaría a su fin en unas pocas horas, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Un leve movimiento lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y la tranquilidad lo inundo cuando sintió el respirar pausado de la Tendo, la observo unos minutos dormir en silencio, grabando cada facción en lo más profundo de su memoria. Sonrió al recordar todo lo que había vivido con la chica desde aquel tedioso viaje. Ella verdaderamente le había jodido sus planes, y por más que se hubiera negado a sí mismos a sentir algo por esa mujer, solo termino deseándola más. Al punto de haberse enamorado estúpidamente de Akane.

Puso un beso en la nuca de la muchacha antes de acomodarse nuevamente. Y sin pensar más en su amargura, se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana todo terminaría, incluso aquella insistente amargura.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Hola! mis infinitas disculpas por la tardanza del capitulo, pero debido a que se me junto muchisimo trabajo (me explotan en mi trabajo... todo por el sucio y cochino dinero :c) se me hizo imposible escribir y editar esta semana. Mi único día libre fue el Domingo... y yo como una vil traidora me fui al concierto de Do As infinity xDDDD! Olvidando mi responsabilidad con ustedes -no la olvide, pero igual me tarde- Por eso mis disculpas. Agradezco sus mensajes por inbox, me sorprende su preocupación. Le daré otra ojeada al cap mañana, porque sinceramente lo edite apenas :(.

Me cuentan que les parecio la despedida.

Responderé los reviews pendientes del cap anterior mañana, también me disculpo por eso. En caso de que a esas alturas me dejaran ya review, les respondere el de este capitulo hora antes de actualizar. Lamento no hacerlo ahora, pero tengo que dormir ;-; ¡LO NECESITO! En fin.  
Mis saludos a: **Esmeralda Saotom, SaeKodachi47, Rosefe-123, litapaz, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Leslie Hibiki y a MarcelaRomero752.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer =)!  
Un abrazo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 _ **PD**. Quedan solo 2 capitulos, más el epilogo de 1 solo._


	21. Venganza

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo 21: Venganza.  
**

" _Todo se acabará, ya nada nos quedará  
Terminar lo del pasado es mi prioridad..._"

* * *

El repentino movimiento de la cama despertó a Ranma, provocando que casi saltará de la misma. Mientras que sus ojos levemente abiertos alcanzaban a distinguir una figura femenina corriendo, para luego encerrarse en el baño. Preocupado por el extraño actuar de Akane, observo un tanto incrédulo la puerta ¿Estaba enferma?

Se levanto de inmediato y, tomando sus pantalones comenzó a ponérselos al tiempo que se acercaba hasta el baño.

Apoyo una mano en el retrete y devolvió el estomago, la garganta le raspaba por el acido sabor que le dejaba aquella acción. Al concluir con eso, se levanto y jalo de la palanca sintiéndose asqueada por la situación.

—¿Te sientes bien? —la voz de Ranma logro que Akane saltará.

Ranma estaba con su espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados frente a él y esperando una especie de explicación. Akane volteó acomodando su cabello, encontrándose con aquella intensa mirada que parecía ver a través de ella.

—Es resaca —mintió, causando que el muchacho pusiera una cara pensativa.

—¿Resaca? —repitió el azabache algo incrédulo, intentando recordar si había sentido algún rastro de alcohol en ella, pero él mismo había bebido tanto la noche anterior que, difícilmente podría haber notado si lo que decía era cierto—. Estas más pálida de lo normal, ¿quieres que llame al médico?

—¡No! —los ojos de Ranma se abrieron con sorpresa por su rápida negativa, y enseguida intento calmarlo al ver que parecía poner en duda sus palabras—. Estoy bien, enserio.

—Quizás no debas ir al teatro —él agrego preocupado. Queriendo en el fondo que ella se quedará en la mansión, segura y a salvo de cualquier imprevisto en sus planes de venganza.

—Ya te lo dije es solo resaca.

—No te vi beber.

—Yo tampoco a ti, y aún así sé que bebiste.

—Apestaba a licor —debatió Ranma señalando lo obvio—. No recuerdo que tu olieras o me supieras a alcohol, lo habría notado —dijo esto más para él que para Akane.

—Ranma no tiene importancia.

—Si la tiene.

—Estas exagerando —replico, comenzando a enfadarse mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes.

—No creo que estés bien para dirigir lo del teatro —él insistió.

—Ranma, no haré de esto una discusión —hablo Akane con el ceño fruncido—. Mi presencia hoy en ese lugar no está en discusión, ahora déjame sola —ordeno, causando que Ranma chasqueara la lengua irritado.

—Entonces, Adiós —concluyo el azabache, retirándose del sitió con una desazón que jamás pensó sentir.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Akane preparando la tina.

El portazo que escucho segundos después la dejo un tanto desencajada, pues no era propio de Ranma tener ese tipo de reacciones. Porque por muy enojado que estuviese, ella sabía que siempre mantenía el control de sus emociones, siempre.

Se hundió en el agua tibia mientras sus pensamientos la atacaban. ¿Quizás debió decirle que estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué le había mentido? No podría mentir por siempre, un embarazo es algo que simplemente no se puede ocultar. Pero porque estaba haciendo lo imposible por hacerlo, ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Sabiendo la respuesta a esa última pregunta, dejo escapar un suspiro.

" _Él no me quiere, no de la misma forma en que yo lo hago..._ "

Ranma no merecía que ella lo obligará a estar a su lado por un embarazo, eso no era lo correcto, eso no lo haría feliz, y él definitivamente merecía ser feliz. Ella deseaba que lo fuera, no importaba si era con ella o con otra. Esperaba poder ver el rostro de ese hombre tan indiferente sonreír sinceramente, verlo destilar alegría y apreciar lo hermoso que era vivir... verdaderamente deseaba que fuera feliz, y ella se sentía incapaz de robarle eso.

* * *

En la entrada principal del teatro de los Tendo se había montado una enorme alfombra roja para recibir a los invitados, dentro de los cuales se encontraba el núcleo familiar Daimonji y Tendo respectivamente.

El Patriarca de la familia Tendo bajo de su auto siendo ayudado por Herb, el cual procurando vigilar el exterior le sirvió de apoyo. Mientras una multitud de periodistas intentaban aproximarse hasta ellos. Mousse con ayuda de algunos hombres cercanos se dispusieron a ayudar al ex Don de los Tendo en su ingreso, sirviendo de escoltas para apartar a los curiosos trabajadores del periódico local de Nerima.

Ya en el interior de una sala en el teatro, Soun se encontraba sentado en un sitial junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellera purpura. La mujer lucía un elegante vestido color rojo, y terminaba de acomodar su cabello en un prolijo recogido estilo chino. Ambos esperaban la llegada de los principales invitados.

—¿Qué te parece el teatro? —pregunto Soun mirando a su sobrina—. Está inspirado en el edificio Scala de Milán.

—Y contrataste a un arquitecto italiano, ¿no? —asevero Shampoo—. Me los has dicho más de cincuenta veces tío.

—Este teatro era mi sueño—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, debo admitir que te envidio. Lo tienes todo tío.

—sí.

—Y cuando las cosas salgan bien con los Daimonji, todo estará asegurado—hablo Shampoo poniéndose de pie para retirarse—. Sé que Genma Saotome lo hubiera comprendido tío.

Soun guardo silencio ante las palabras de su sobrina, mientras que cierta desazón se hizo presente en su interior debido a las mismas. ¿Realmente lo entendería? Y tristemente deseaba haber vivido ese momento al lado de su mejor amigo.

 **-o-**

La elegancia y los enormes pilares del teatro eran elogiados por la mayor parte de los invitados que se atrevían a explorar el lugar, estos disfrutaban con gran entusiasmo las inmediaciones haciendo prudentes comentarios al respecto. Mientras trataban de ignorar el exceso de seguridad en el evento.

El interior del teatro estaba rodeado de hombres de los Daimonji, duplicando el numero de los hombres que habían sido llamados por los Tendo para la seguridad, pero a diferencia de estos últimos, ellos cargaban unas enormes y llamativas Ak47. Incomodando e intimidando a cualquiera que los viera a la distancia.

—Mírenlos con esas 'cosas' al aire—expreso Mousse sintiéndose molesto por la presencia de los Daimonji—. No tienen ninguna clase...

—¿Qué esperabas? —comento Akari a su lado, mientras se dedicaba a observar a los hombres armados—. Hoy no pueden dejar nada a la suerte.

Los aplausos desde el interior del teatro llamaron la atención de los jóvenes, los cuales de inmediato se miraron expectantes.

—Va empezar —comento un alegre Mousse acomodándose las gafas.

Ranma enfoco su mirada en las escaleras que daban acceso a los palcos, ignorando por completo el bullicio que se había generado en el interior del teatro.

—Saldré a patrullar —aviso el de trenza, ante la recelosa mirada de la Unryu.

Akari lo observo marcharse en silencio, al mismo tiempo que la desconfianza volvía a instalarse en su semblante. Algo malo sucedería con él, su instinto la estaba alertando y cada vez estaba más segura de ello.

* * *

—Nunca me había sentido más orgulloso de ser el alcalde de Nerima —el político inicio su sermón, en modo de inaugurar el teatro de los Tendo—. Y una vez más, démosle un fuerte aplauso al señor Soun Tendo —indico con su mano el palco en donde se encontraba el hombre, mientras que una luz lo iluminaba para que pudiera ser visto por los espectadores.

Soun se levanto de su asiento y saludo a los invitados, siendo vitoreado y aplaudido por toda la multitud que se encontraba presente en el lugar.

—Es impresionante —comento la anciana Daimonji sentada a un lado de Akane y Soun—. Ni en Chiba tenemos un teatro como este.

—Es un honor para nosotros que lo disfrute —hablo Akane con una sonrisa.

El show dio inicio en unos cuantos minutos, y luego de que Akane sirviera los tragos. La anciana procedió a tomar su copa junto a Soun.

—Por el nuevo comienzo de los Tendo —brindo la Daimonji levantando su copa.

La música de la orquesta inicio, propagando su sonido a lo largo y ancho de cada uno de los lugares del enorme Teatro de los Tendo. Haciendo imposible que desde los palcos, se pudiesen oír los sonidos de los largos corredores del Teatro.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta en donde se encontraba Soun. Su fiel ahijado custodiaba la puerta, montando la guardia que usualmente hacía para resguardar la vida del patriarca.

—Haremos el relevo de las nueve —indicaron dos hombres de los Daimonji.

—Claro —respondieron otros dos, aceptando el recambio para escapar de sus obligaciones.

—Me alegra que fueran tan comprensivos —hablo uno de los Daimonji, siendo observado en silencio por Herb.

—No podría estar tres horas de pie—menciono el otro guardia mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—Oye, ve a fumar del otro lado —regaño el primer sujeto a su compañero.

—Como digas —expreso sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto y pasando hasta el lado izquierdo de Herb, mientras que su compañero se encontraba por el lado derecho. Tocándose el abrigo, se aproximo hasta el silencioso muchacho—. Señor Herb, ¿me regalaría un fosforo?

Herb se mantuvo en silencio e ignoro al sujeto. Esto debido a que él nunca socializaba con nadie que no considerará a su altura, y por ende solo se dirigía a los principales integrantes de la familia Tendo.

—Vamos, no tienes que ignorarme —insistió el hombre aproximándose.

El atractivo muchacho no vio venir lo que sucedería, y casi al instante sintió como algo le punzaba el abdomen, percatándose que el sujeto lo había apuñalado sin motivo alguno. Manteniéndose erguido soporto el dolor, pero al instante el otro guardia lo apuñalo también.

—Callarás para siempre —advirtió el segundo hombre mientras le cubría la boca.

La adrenalina sacudió a Herb al instante debido al peligro y, con una fuerza descomunal se libro del primer tipo, quitándose el puñal del abdomen y clavándoselo en el cuello.

El Daimonji que había arremetido desde tras del guardián de Soun, saco un tercer puñal oculto desde su abrigo, y enseguida corrió para apuñalar nuevamente al hombre. El cual soportando la nueva estocada, se dio la vuelta y lo tomo del cuello al sujeto, para luego quebrárselo con una certera llave.

—Mierda... —Herb respiro profundo apoyándose contra la pared, haciendo lo imposible por soportar el intenso dolor de sus heridas. Mientras intentaba llegar hasta la puerta a dos metros de él—. Debo avisarle a Akane.

Unas veloces pisadas en su dirección lo distrajeron, pero en cuanto volteo recibió una cuarta y última estocada. Intento visualizar a su verdugo con dificultad, logrando vislumbrar con pesar aquella fría mirada azulada. La angustia lo invadió en una fracción de segundo, antes de que todo se pusiera absolutamente negro.

Ranma retiro el puñal en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. El sonido de un par de pasos tras él no lo sorprendió, esperando a que su plan tomará el curso que había determinado.

Todos pagarían el precio de lo sucedido con su familia, incluso _esa mujer_.

—Lo supuse... —la voz de Akari se hizo presente tras Ranma.

El Saotome volteó para encontrarse de frente con la Unryu y un sorprendido Mousse que aun no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Azul contra verde se enfrentaban con sus miradas, mientras el muchacho limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas y dejaba caer el cuchillo al suelo.

Sin hacer mayor alboroto Ranma se dejo atrapar, siendo arrastrado hasta el sótano del teatro por los dos jóvenes.

Mousse guió a Ranma hasta una silla para proceder con el interrogatorio, luego de amarrarle las manos tras el respaldo se acerco hasta la Unryu un tanto nervioso. Aún no podía creer que el muchacho los hubiera traicionado.

—Viniste a vengar a Ryoga, ¿verdad? —pregunto Akari.

Ranma guardo silencio y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. Todo estaba sucediendo como lo esperaba, pero algo aún lo preocupaba en medio de todo ese lio, ¿Akane estaría bien? ¿Saldría a salvo después de todo lo que sucediera?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la Unryu clavo un cuchillo sobre su hombro, causando que el dolor lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

—Mis compañeros van tras Akane en este instante —Ranma hablo, soportando el dolor punzante en su hombro y mentalizado en continuar con sus planes.

—No cambies el tema —advirtió Akari mirando con desprecio al chico en la silla.

—Pero... —Mousse preocupado recordó algo que lo puso en alerta—. Esos cadáveres no eran de los guardias de los Daimonji —sus ojos se encontraron con los jade de su amiga—. Me inquieta un poco.

—Hay una carta en el bolsillo de mi abrigo —Akari se aproximo y busco en el lugar que le indico Ranma—. Es del hombre que me trajo a la ciudad.

—¿Saotome Ranma? —leyó levantando una de sus verdes cejas al tomar el sobre.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunto el de gafas intentando leer la carta en manos de la peliverde.

—"Los asesinos de tu padre, madre y hermana menor, quienes ahora descansan en paz en Nerima, son Soun Tendo, su hija Akane, Shinnosuke y Shampoo" —Leyó en voz alta—. ¿Quién la envió? —abrió la carta y se la extendió en el rostro al de trenza—. ¡¿Quién es el amigo de Genma Saotome?!

Al no haber respuesta de parte de Ranma, la muchacha perdió la paciencia y comenzó a abofetearlo salvajemente. Ante la mirada preocupada de Mousse.

—¡Llamaré a Akane y a Shampoo! —expreso el preocupado muchacho tras la furiosa Akari.

—¡Espera! —detuvo la peliverde con su voz, antes de que Mousse cruzara el umbral de la puerta—. No llames a Akane.

Ranma deseo sonreír ante aquellas últimas palabras de la chica, pues era tan predecible. Manteniendo su rostro cabizbajo y con mirada desafiante se quedo en silencio, mientras el plan seguía su curso.

La opera había dado inicio hacía una media hora y, la joven heredera de los Tendo miraba aburrida hacia el palco del frente. Notando en la lejanía como Mousse entraba al lugar para platicar con su prima, la cual en la lejanía parecía preocupada y hasta pálida.

Shampoo dio una mirada leve hacía el palco donde se encontraba su tío, asegurándose de que nadie notará aquel imprevisto antes de salir.

Akane se tenso al notar la actitud extraña de su prima. Percatándose de que algo inusual estaba sucediendo, pero ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Por qué no le avisaban? Si fuera algo importante lo harían, ¿no?

—No lo puedo creer —fingió Shampoo con falsa sorpresa—. ¿Ranma?

—Akari dijo que no le avisáramos a Akane —termino de decir Mousse, luego de haber contado parte de lo sucedido.

—No, llámala —ordeno la amazona.

—Pero...

—La Don es Akane, no Akari —reprendió con voz severa.

Luego de asegurarse de que Mousse obedeciera sus ordenes, continuo su camino hasta el sótano. Necesitaba llegar rápido para ayudar al descuidado muchacho de la trenza; de lo contrario todos sus planes se irían por un caño, y jamás lograría hacerse con el poder de la familia Tendo.

Cruzo las puertas y sus ojos se encontraron con los de una furiosa Akari.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto Shampoo aproximándose hasta la chica—. Explícamelo.

—Como lo sospechaba —Akari le entrego la carta— Iba tras Akane, además de Don Soun y de ti. El remitente es el responsable de todo esto —vio a la amazona terminar de leer la carta—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido?

—Ninguna...

—¿Y Mousse? —indago Akari al notar su ausencia.

—Lo envié a buscar a Akane —contesto Shampoo, provocando que de inmediato la peliverde expresara su desconcierto.

—¡¿Por qué?! —replico casi al instante.

—Akane debería decidir qué haremos con él —indico la amazona mirando a Ranma—. Era su mano derecha.

—¡No! —grito perdiendo el control—. ¡Akane no lo matará!

—Oye, cálmate Akari —regaño.

—Shinnosuke, Herb y las muertes de muchos más... —encaro Akari, poniéndose a la altura de Ranma frente a la silla—. El las provoco todas —le dio una bofetada al azabache que, ni siquiera se inmuto con su golpe—. Akane dijo que eras un cascarón vació.

Shampoo escucho sorprendida las palabras de la mejor amiga de la Tendo.

—¡Dijo que te daría una razón para vivir! —continuo la Unryu, y tirando fuerte del cuello de su camisa levanto al muchacho para que le dirigiera la mirada—. ¡Le robaste la cordura a mi amiga! ¡Si tu no hubieses aparecido... —detuvo sus palabras al ver como Ranma le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina, junto a una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—Eres tan patética —soltó, disfrutando al saber que hacía sentir inferior a la chica.

Fuera de control Akari busco su arma por entremedio de su abrigo, dispuesta a terminar con aquel infeliz qué había provocado que su amiga se alejara de ella, y que su único gran amor muriese.

—¡Eres un Hijo de perra! —vocifero apuntando su arma en dirección a la cabeza del azabache—. ¡Mataste a Shinnosuke y pudriste la mente de Akane! —levanto el seguro de su arma, absorta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor—. ¡Protegeré a Akane!

El sonido del arma disparándose retumbo en lugar, mientras que una mirada carmesí se posaba sobre el cuerpo del muchacho atado a la silla.

—Se acabo, ¿no? —pregunto Shampoo guardando su arma.

Los ojos azules miraron por el rabillo al cuerpo inerte de Akari, sintiendo una profunda punzada en su pecho al pensar en el posible dolor que le causaría a la Tendo ver esa escena. Ella sufriría por su amiga, aunque su relación con ella últimamente no fuera la mejor por su causa, estaba seguro de que Akane la amaba mucho más de lo que parecía, y verla muerta la destrozaría tanto o más de lo que lo hizo la muerte de Shinnosuke.

La Amazona había aprovechado los gritos de la Unryu junto a su distracción para deshacerse de ella, tomando su revólver y disparándole un solo tiro a sangre fría en la cabeza. No sintió molestia de matarla, puesto que igualmente, tarde o temprano lo haría. Akari siempre fue una piedra en su camino, era demasiado inteligente para tenerla a su alrededor.

—¿Cuando metiste la pata? —la amazona miro al de trenza.

—No —Ranma respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro—. Las cosas están saliendo a la perfección.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a la Tendo de su aburrimiento, levantándose enseguida de la silla para atender al visitante. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se posaron sobre un preocupado Mousse, llamando nuevamente a esa preocupación de minutos atrás.

—Akane...

—¿Qué pasa? —ella pregunto saliendo del lugar. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que Doña Daimonji notará que algo malo sucedía, porque al parecer eso mismo estaba ocurriendo.

—No sé cómo decirte esto —balbuceo un tanto nervioso, irritando un poco a la Tendo—. Akari tiene a Ranma.

—¡Dios Akari otra vez! —Akane se tomo la cabeza para buscar un poco de paciencia.

—Akane, Ranma quiere matarte —hablo Mousse y la incredulidad se hizo presente en el rostro de de ella—. Akane es enserio, ni yo me lo creería sino lo hubiera visto —expreso con voz tan seria que a la Tendo se le erizo la piel.

—Llévame hasta donde están —ordeno Akane acomodándose el abrigo.

Mientras bajaban la escaleras una sensación desagradable se instalaba en su interior, acrecentándose exponencialmente con cada escalón que iba descendiendo. Definiéndola como aquello que Akari llamaba un mal presentimiento.

Las posibilidades de que las palabras de Mousse fueran ciertas, comenzaban a atormentarla de una forma que jamás imagino. Si Ranma había planeado matarla en todo este tiempo, eso quería decir que ella se había dejado engañar durante seis meses, que se había enamorado del hombre más bajo en la tierra, de un traidor, y para empeorar su situación estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente al ver a una aturdida Shampoo apoyándose contra la pared, ella se veía cómo sí algo o alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza.

El mundo entero de Akane se derrumbo a sus pies, enfrentándose dura y cruelmente con la realidad. Ranma la había engañado y, hasta ese entonces había querido creer aún en él. Quería creer que el la cuidaría como siempre lo había hecho, y que todo se trataba de una nueva pataleta de Akari.

—Shampoo, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Mousse auxiliándola.

—Sí, pero escapo... —dijo la amazona fingiendo estar adolorida.

—¿Akari? —Akane interrogo exigiendo una respuesta instantánea, y por alguna razón se sintió angustiada al ver la expresión que había tomado el rostro de su prima.

Ignorando si su prima estaba bien o mal, decidió buscar la respuesta por si misma al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del sótano.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de dolor cuando la horrible escena la sacudió, rasgando su alma y llevándosela a lo más profundo del infierno. Obteniendo su respuesta de la forma más horrible que pudo imaginar.

Ranma le había quitado a su mejor amiga, a su confidente, a la única persona en la que podía confiar además de él. Irónicamente Akari se lo había advertido muchas veces, y ella jamás quiso escucharla. El amor la había cegado, la había vuelto débil y su castigo era perderla.

Contuvo sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo y enfrió su cabeza para pensar con claridad. No era el momento de llorar, aún no, Ranma todavía andaba por ahí planeando quizás que otra barbaridad. Y ella tenía que detenerlo, era su deber y lo que su difunta amiga hubiera esperado de ella, y eso sería lo que haría.

—¡Akari! —grito Mousse, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la joven en un gran charco de sangre—. ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡maldita sea! —expreso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Ranma... —dejo salir de sus labios Akane, apretando sus puños con fuerza y empezando a sentir como la ira se esparcía por sus venas.

—Parece que viene por Soun, por ti y por mí —hablo Shampoo extendiéndole la carta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que va ir por el Don? —pregunto Mousse.

Los ojos de Akane se movieron veloces por cada palabra del papel, empezando analizar su contenido y palideciendo con cada palabra. Descubriendo finalmente que Ranma era el niño Saotome, el mismo que creyó muerto, y el mismo que ella en esa noche nevada había dejado escapar; Ahora él había vuelto a buscar venganza, y ella le había dado las herramientas para hacerlo. Era su culpa.

 _"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"_ se pregunto, mientras apretaba el papel en sus manos.

—Pero no podrá entrar sin la llave —dijo la amazona intentando calmar al chico de gafas.

—Enviemos a alguien por si acaso —ordeno Akane.

—¡Lo encontraré y lo mataré! —Mousse bramo furioso, queriendo vengar como fuera la muerte de la Unryu.

—¡Oigan! —una voz de un extraño desconcertó a los presentes.

 _"Mierda"_ Akane maldijo mentalmente al ver a Sentaro Daimonji en el lugar junto a sus hombres. Al parecer todo se ponía cada vez peor, en ese día en que todo debía haber salido bien.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —pregunto Sentaro mirando el lugar y notando el cuerpo en el suelo—. ¿Ese cadáver acaso es de utilería? —su mirada se dirigió a la Tendo con una amenaza implícita en esta —. Sabes lo que pasará si algo le sucede a la Don, ¿verdad?

—Si yo fuera el usaría un rifle —Akane palideció ante el comentario soltado por Shampoo—. Podría dispararle desde el palco opuesto.

—¡Akane! —Mousse salió inmediato tras la Tendo que salió disparada en dirección al lugar que le señalo su prima.

—Deberíamos ponernos a buscar —sugirió Shampoo mirando a Sentaro.

 _"¡lo matare! ¡lo matare! ¡lo matare!"_ se repitió Akane en su mente, mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Tenía que detenerlo, no podía permitir que otra persona más muriera por culpa de su estupidez. Jadeando llego frente a la puerta, saco su revólver y sin detenerse a pensar pateo la madera para cruzar el umbral.

El golpeteo de la puerta llamo la atención de la Don de los Daimonji y Soun, los cuales enseguida miraron hacía el lugar.

—Disculpen —la voz de Ranma se escucho claro para los dos—. Me ordenaron sacarlos de aquí por la entrada trasera.

—¿Y Herb? —pregunto Soun un tanto reacio.

—No lo sé —respondió—. No está aquí.

—¿Quién eres? —el Tendo nuevamente pregunto.

—Ranma.

—Ve por Akane —ordeno Soun sintiendo desconfianza del asunto.

—Doña Daimonji, por favor —hablo Ranma nuevamente para persuadir a la anciana—. No hay tiempo.

—¡Compórtate muchacho! —reprocho el hombre al lado de la Daimonji.

—Vamos, no te enojes —calmo la mujer—. Lo conozco muy bien en persona, es un muchacho brillante y la mano derecha de tu hija.

Levantándose de la silla la anciana se encamino hasta la puerta, sin percatarse de que unos preocupados ojos avellana le veían desde el palco del frente.

La desesperación invadió a Akane cuando la puerta se abrió, y sabiendo que quizás no llegaría a tiempo salió corriendo para intentar hacer lo imposible. Detener a Ranma, y detener la tragedia que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sentaro y Shampoo llegaron al palco, solo para ver nuevamente a la joven de cabellos azules correr hacía el otro lado del teatro. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, y luego enfocaron su atención en lo que estaba por suceder justo frente a ellos.

—Parece que llegamos al clímax —Sentaro menciono con notable emoción—. Todo va de acuerdo al guión.

—Te lo dije —apoyo Shampoo.

Desde el otro lado, un indiferente Ranma se hacía paso hasta el interior del palco principal. El muchacho con pasos sumamente calculados, saco su arma y avanzo logrando amedrentar a la anciana que de inmediato retrocedió.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —pregunto la Daimonji viendo al moreno apuntar su arma contra Soun.

—Este hombre mató a mi familia —contesto Ranma sin ninguna emoción aparente.

—No te conozco —Soun extrañado le devolvió la palabra.

—Mi padre era Genma Saotome —la mirada de Ranma se endureció, y el desconcierto se instauro en el rostro de Soun con el descubrimiento de que el hijo de su mejor amigo continuaba con vida.

—¡Sublime! —emocionada la Daimonji apreció la escena, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo. Una consumación de venganza frente a sus ojos —¿Acaso estudió teatro? ¡Qué chico más impresionante! ¡los engaño a todos! —rió.

Ranma sostuvo su agarre en la empuñadura de su arma, e ignorando las palabras de la mujer continuo con sus planes. —Regresé a esta ciudad anhelando que llegara este día —confeso frente al Tendo—. Esta vez seré yo quien te lo arrebate todo.

Soun cerró los ojos para afrontar su inminente ejecución, mientras que miles de interrogantes surcaban su mente. ¿Qué hacía vivo el Saotome? Shampoo había asegurado que estaba muerto, ¿le había mentido?, pero eso ya no tenía importancia a segundos de morir. ¿Por qué había tenido que matar a su amigo?, ¿Por qué el hijo de Genma había manchado sus manos con sangre? Necesitaba respuestas aunque todo parecía aclararse en su mente ahora, siendo consciente de que merecía ese castigo, pues todos los actos de Ranma eran por su culpa.

El sonido del primer disparo se escucho lejano debido al bullicio del teatro y la orquesta, pero el segundo se oyó con absoluta claridad al detenerse la música, el tercer disparo desato la locura total en el lugar. La gente comenzó a correr desesperada por escapar, el terror podía sentirse en los gritos de cada persona mientras ignoraban por completo el motivo del "tiroteo".

Soun abrió los ojos sorprendido para ver como la escalofriante escena se llevaba a cabo.

Ranma continuo disparando sin remordimiento contra la anciana, sabiendo lo que su muerte significaría para los Tendo. Antes de abandonar el lugar pudo apreciar la desesperación en el rostro de Soun, dando por concluida su venganza al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Todo estaba terminado, y la familia Tendo sería eliminada a causa de aquella 'traición'.

—¡Que alguien llame a un médico! —Soun suplico, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de la anciana.

—¡Eres una infeliz! —grito Sentaro desde el otro lado del palco, viendo a una nerviosa Shampoo intentando explicarse por lo ocurrido.

—¡Espera... —su voz se detuvo cuando el Daimonji jalo el gatillo tres veces para vengar a su abuela.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que ocurrió? —se pregunto Sentaro, mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer con rasgos chinos en el suelo.

El castaño no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido, pero fuera lo que fuese, lo había beneficiado de una forma u otra. No es que odiará a su abuela, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo últimamente no era más que una vieja blanda y molesta para su familia, solo causando que las otras mafias se aprovecharan de eso.

—Bueno, no es que me venga mal —se dijo a sí mismo, terminando de analizar la situación. Después de todo ahora él sería el nuevo Don—. Eliminen a los Tendo —ordeno Sentaro a sus hombres.

Los tiros empezaron a escucharse en el interior del teatro, mientras que el olor a sangre y muerte se hacía presente en cada espacio del recinto. Los Daimonji matando a diestra y siniestra a cada hombre de los Tendo que se cruzará por el camino, desatando una lluvia de balas entre ambas mafias.

La gente que hasta hacían unos pocos segundos disfrutaban de la orquesta, corrían desesperados a las salidas del teatro. Ignorando por completo los motivos de aquella guerra que se había desatado.

Akane corrió por los pasillos esquivando a la gente, cada vez más cansada y comenzando a sentir la fatiga en su cuerpo. Al detenerse a unos pocos metros del palco de su padre, noto la figura de Ranma por el rabillo del ojo. Decidida en atraparlo se volteo para correr tras él, pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando la voz de su progenitor la alcanzo.

—Akane... —llamo despacio en un principio—. ¡Akane! —grito haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, controlando la tos y aplacando el dolor que comenzaba a sentir su pecho.

—¡Papá! _"está vivo, no lo mato..."_ —alterada corrió hasta él—. ¡Resiste!

Soun intentaba controlar la sangre que salía producto de su tos, mientras que su hija intentaba auxiliarlo con desesperación.

—Akane... —la voz de Soun sonaba agónica, y Akane comprendió que su padre estaba muriendo a causa de su enfermedad—. Se acabó hija, eres libre.

—Papá —Akane apenas pudo controlar sus lágrimas, mientras que su padre moría poco a poco en sus brazos.

—Siempre odiaste esto, siempre tuviste razón —murmuro con tristeza—. Todo fue en vano —Soun acaricio la mejilla de su hija para secar sus lagrimas—. Tienes que vivir... sé feliz hija mía —logro decir antes de dar su último aliento.

—Padre... —Akane abrazo fuerte el cuerpo de su padre, mientras que un oscuro y nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

—¡Akane! —Mousse llego corriendo hacía ella—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, los Daimonji están matando todo lo que les cruza.

—Sí —dejo el cuerpo de su padre en el lugar con tristeza, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el preocupado muchacho de gafas.

Ranma se había encargado de hundir a su familia a lo más profundo del abismo. Él la había utilizado para sus propósitos, la había engañado y envuelto en una red de mentiras para que ella fuera una pieza más de su asqueroso juego de venganza. Y lo peor es que se lo habían advertido, y aún así ella no vio venir aquel golpe de su parte. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, ella lo haría pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, por cada persona que le había quitado, por cada lagrima, por cada momento triste... por todo. Ahora él conocería a la verdadera Akane Tendo.

 _"Esto no se va quedar así, Ranma Saotome"_ pensó con la mirada oscurecida y sedienta de venganza.

* * *

Respirando con dificultad por la pérdida de sangre, y apretando la herida en su hombro causada por Akari. Se dedico a caminar sin un rumbo en especifico, esperando a ser encontrado por alguien que deseara matarlo o simplemente perderse en la nada. Mientras sus pensamientos se tornaban vagamente coherentes.

No sabía que le sucedía, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora se sentía más vacio que antes, más que aquel día en que había perdido a su familia. Y eso absolutamente no tenía sentido, porque su mayor anhelo se había cumplido y esperaba tener paz al saciar su sed de venganza, eso era lo que siempre espero que pasará; Sin embargo, nada de ello fue como lo imagino.

No había matado a Soun Tendo, porque pensó en que sería más regocijante hacerlo vivir una experiencia familiar a la suya. Quería verlo caer en la desesperación, apreciar el momento en que la familia Tendo se desmoronara y que lo perdiera todo ante sus propios ojos, que todo lo que había construido en toda su vida se volviera cenizas. Y eso había hecho, ¿no? Aunque fuera por un breve instante, le había dado una prueba de su propia medicina.

Pero ahora, ¿Por qué no se sentía bien? ¿Por qué le dolía?¿Por qué había hecho todo eso, sino obtendría paz?

El fugaz recuerdo de Akane corriendo por el pasillo del teatro cruzo sus memorias, llevándolo al preciso momento en que la desazón en su interior se convertía en una tormenta. Ella ya lo sabía todo, y ya no había vuelta atrás. La había perdido para siempre.

 _"¿Alguna vez te tuve Akane?"_ Pensó Ranma con total amargura, soltando una suave e irónica carcajada, mientras que la dulce imagen de Akane sonriendo para él surcaba por su mente.

Era un idiota, el más grande de todos los idiotas e imbéciles del mundo. Cómo no había notado que aquello qué buscaba era justamente a ella. Akane, la chica que con una sonrisa lo hacía volver a vivir, porque sólo con ella se sentía completo. Se sentía vivo a su lado, tanto que olvidaba por completo cualquier sentimiento negativo al estar con ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba, de lo mucho que la amaba. De cuanto ya la extrañaba, que no toleraba un mundo sin ella porque... solo a su lado lograba sentir que la vida valía la maldita pena.

Ranma se sentó sobre unas cajas en un callejón junto al teatro, escuchando en la lejanía las alarmas policiacas, el intenso tiroteo y los gritos de algunas personas por el lugar.

—Ryoga... por fin lo logré —murmuro para sí mismo, sintiendo cómo si su amigo pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado y supo era a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

 _"Estoy muriendo..."_ Ranma pensó irónico, e ignorando por completo la presencia silenciosa de otra persona observándole en el lugar. Cerró los ojos cansado para luego simplemente, perderse en lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

hola! Dios, me alegro de poder actualizar. Les cuento que en mi querido Santiago de Chile, ocurrió algo que nunca sucede este fin de semana pasado... comenzo caer NIEVEEEE y yo como una maldita grinch odie lo sucedido, porque primero vivo en una zona muy cordillerana y cuando la nieve se derritio en algunos lugares de la ciudad, en mi casa aun habia nieve ¬¬ , y encima me pesque una gripe de los mil demonios (me volvi darth vader), y para coronar mi mala suerte. Los de Movistar -(querida compañia que me otorga internet, vomistar)- vinieron arreglar una antena que se deterioro por la nieve y me quede sin internet, junto a todos mis queridos vecinos del condominio xD!  
Bueno el asunto que a ustedes les interesa es que, yo público desde mi notebook porque la aplicacion de fanfiction no me acomoda para nada escribir. Así que comprenderan que eso hace que se impida publicar. Llevo desde el lunes sin net, y ahora se me ocurrio anclar el celu al note, y ¡funciono! mi nivel de ingenieria a subido... XD . Lamento no responder los reviews por este motivo :( ! -(creo estar sin net hasta el lunes, pero no se preocupen, el Martes les traigo el capitulo final. Esta escrito y terminado, de hecho ya voy terminando el epilogo de un solo cap)-

Me costo muchisimo narrar este capitulo, siento que tenía mucho detalle y soy malisima en ese aspecto... como aparte, lamento haber matado a Akari, pero era mi deber en este fic dark :v, ¿Quién será el que estaba mirando a Ranma? :o !

No me extiendo más y saludos a: **Esmeralda Saotom, litapaz, leslie Hibiki, John, Saekodachi47, rosefe-123 (** gracias por sus reviews, y enserio mis disculpas por no responderles cuando se dan el tiempo en escribirme, les respondo en cuanto movistar arregle mi net).

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**  
 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo =)!**


	22. Vivir

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Capitulo Final: Vivir.  
**

 _"No necesitas tener razones para vivir...  
...vives porque estas vivo, y nadie puede renunciar a eso.  
Porque la vida en sí misma, es un milagro."_

* * *

El elevador del hotel subía lentamente hasta el quinto piso del recinto mientras su mente hacia un viaje a través de sus recuerdos, preguntándose miles de cosas, pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde que conoció a ese _hombre,_ intentando darle sentido a los eventos recientes. Su mente empezó a hilar los hechos meticulosamente analizando cada uno de ellos, obteniendo respuestas obvias que destrozaban su corazón a medida que los segundos se tornaban eternos. Cerro fuerte sus ojos y contuvo las ganas de gritar ante la indignación, el dolor y la humillación que se acumulaba en su pecho. Todo era su culpa... todo había ocurrido a causa de su maldita debilidad.

Había sido una ingenua por creer en Ranma sobre los demás, una estúpida por enamorarse de él y una ilusa al creer que alguna vez le había importado un poco. La confianza que había depositado en ese hombre fue un error demasiado grande, el único que había cometido, y el que le arrebato a su familia junto a todos los que la rodeaban.

 _"¿Por qué confié en él?"_ se pregunto nuevamente la Tendo. " _Lo mataré con mis propias manos_ "

Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. La ira corriendo a través de sus venas, y su sangre estaba tan caliente que la hacía sentir como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

 ** _"Te cuidaré, puedes confiar en mí"._**

 _"No podía confiar en ti"_ Se respondió internamente cuando el primer fugaz recuerdo llego a su mente.

Las palabras de Ranma se reproducían en su cabeza, recordándole incesantemente los últimos seis meses a su lado.

 ** _"Eres demasiado buena, incluso para mí"; "Nunca podría odiarte... Nunca"_**

 _"Mentiroso, siempre me odiaste"._ Todo había sido mentira, todo. _  
_

 ** _"Ámame, ámame cómo si fuera la última vez que estaremos juntos";"Yo puedo darte todo lo que tú quieras"; "No puedo perderte a ti también"_**.

 _"Nunca te importe, me sedujiste y me usaste... Me destruiste."_

 ** _"Puedo hacerte más daño del que tú crees"._**

 _"También puedo hacerte daño"._ Se dijo a sí misma. _  
_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y sintiendo como si sus ojos escupieran fuego levanto la mirada. Llegaría hasta él, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Un indiferente joven de ojos azules se encontraba en una habitación de hotel en compañia de algunos hombres, tres sujetos lo custodiaban y se encargaban de mantenerlo a salvo. Cosa que no necesitaba en esas circunstancias, pues ya había concretado su venganza... su único motivo para vivir.

Sentado en un sitial apreciaba las imagenes fuera de la ventana, desde esa perspectiva podía ver claramente como el teatro ardía en llamas junto a las calles aledañas a la farmacia. Sus ojos azules se desviaron hasta la calle frente al hotel. Reconociendo con intéres un auto que le causo una profunda expectación, mientras que una sonrisa ladina se formaba en sus labios haciendo notoria su perversa diversión. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes y el desenlace estaba a punto de llegar. Miro por última vez a través de los vidrios antes de cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar de los últimos segundos en ese aburrido hotel.

La puerta sonó y uno de los hombres volteo en dirección a la misma.

—¿Sigues sin mostrar interés? —pregunto un guardia disgustado con el azabache, el cual minutos antes había rechazado una oferta de Sentaro.

—¿Por qué lo dejamos con vida? —indago el segundo guardia—. Este chico mató a la Doña.

—¿Qué sé yo? —respondió el primero—. Sentaro-sama lo ordeno.

A lo lejos se escucho un estruendo que provenía desde una de las calles, los hombres curiosos se asomaron para ver el espectáculo de llamas y humo que rodeaba la ciudad.

—Los Tendo están acabados.

—Esto le vino como anillo al dedo a Don Sentaro, lo sucedido lo convirtió en el nuevo jefe —comento uno de los sujetos.

Ranma completamente en su mundo y ajeno a lo que sucedía comenzó a tararear una canción, intentando calmar la creciente impaciencia que lo invadía.

—Vamos a cenar —sugirió uno de los guardias, dirigiéndose a la puerta al mismo tiempo que el otro lo observaba sentado a un lado de Ranma.

En cuanto el sujeto salió del lugar. El ruido de un certero golpe seguido de un bulto cayendo llamaron la atención del guardia que estaba con el silencioso chico de la trenza, este último no volteo la mirada en ningún momento, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba, así que sólo se límito a escuchar atento como el sujeto que segundos antes se encontraba a su lado, caía al piso cómo un saco de papas completamente inconsciente en menos de lo que pudo imaginar, arrastrando consigo una mesa de cama y un florero que se quebraron con el impacto.

Akane miraba con el ceño completamente fruncido al muchacho sobre el sitial. Y este luego de unos segundos de silencio movió un poco el rostro para mirarle de medio lado y darle una arrogante sonrisa.

—Te estaba esperando —soltó Ranma, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con los de ella.

...

Horas antes de llegar hasta el hotel. La muchacha de cabellera azulada se encontraba junto a Mousse en el antiguo escondite de Kodachi, mientras esperaba una valiosa información antes de escapar de Nerima; De lo contrario no lograría sobrevivir.

—Los Daimonji llegan en enjambres Akane —comento Mousse bebiendo una botella de Whisky—. Aunque acertáramos todas las balas, nos faltarían para tantos tipos.

—Ya casi es hora —menciono la Tendo mirando al miope—. Si nos quedamos más tiempo... —el teléfono comenzó a sonar e interrumpió a la muchacha que de inmediato contesto.

—Hotel principal de Nerima, habitación 501 —informo Ukyo—. Todos los demás ahora se dirigen a la farmacia, tienen que salir de ahí.

Akane colgó el teléfono al escuchar lo que deseaba saber, ahora sabía dónde empezar. Sus ojos enfocaron a Mousse, lucía asustado por la situación y era comprensible su estado... quizás ese era el último día de sus vidas.

—Tú también deberías irte Mousse —sugirió Akane mirando el lugar.

—Sí, tu igual.

—Sí —expreso sonriendo— ¿Además quién querría morir en el mismo lugar que murió Kodachi? —bromeo la Tendo con su usual sentido del humor.

—Tienes razón —dijo Mousse un poco más optimista—, a fin de cuentas te buscan a ti.

—Nos vemos —Akane se despidió poniéndose de pie para salir de ese lugar.

—Oye Akane —se animo a decir haciendo que la chica se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta— ¿No? volveremos a vernos... —se hizo un silencio entre ambos y ella le dio una sonrisa forzosa—, Olvídalo.

—No voy a morir —aseguro Akane, causando alivió en el joven—. Viviré pase lo que pase, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por todos.

Mousse sonrió ante aquel comentario.

—Dale un puñetazo de mi parte cuando lo veas, ¿bien? —fueron sus últimas palabras para su amiga antes de verla desaparecer del lugar.

...

Akane se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, en los miles de recuerdos que empezaban a cruzarse en su mente. Fue ahí, cuando Ukyo la regreso a la realidad con sus palabras. Dándose cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en el vehículo de la castaña, sentada en el asiento trasero junto a Ranma que tenía sus manos esposadas.

—¿Dónde iremos ahora Akane? —pregunto la castaña—. Creo que es imposible de que nos deshagamos de los Daimonji.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Ranma mirando a la chica al volante.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo ¿Por qué sigues vivo? —contesto Ukyo—. Querías vengarte de los Tendo, ¿Verdad? —hizo una pausa—. Ya acabaste con eso, ¿no?

El chico de la trenza guardo silencio, no tenía porque darle explicaciones a esa mujer. Ella no sabía nada de lo que había tenido que pasar, ni de todo lo que había perdido por aquella venganza. Ella no sabía nada.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —replico la castaña para comenzar a decirle sus verdades—. él nunca quiso unirse a la familia Tendo, aunque le dije que podría volverse rico nunca lo consideró. Ryoga era el mejor hombre que conocí en mi vida, era tan bueno que no podía serlo más. Pero tú le envenenaste la cabeza... lo llevaste a su muerte —las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas— ¡¿Crees que es justo que sigas con vida y él no?!

Akane pateo el asiento de Ukyo con una expresión algo molesta. Puesto que así como Ranma, ella también tenía la culpa en lo ocurrido con Ryoga.

—No grites —regaño la peliazul recordándole que los hombres de los Daimonji estaban en todas partes.

La Tendo saco desde su abrigo aquella carta que obtuvo en el teatro, y sin darle más rodeos al asunto se la mostro al muchacho a su lado.

—¿Quién te la envió? —pregunto Akane.

Ranma le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo antes de responder.

—Shampoo.

—Me engañaron por todos los frentes, ¿eh? —soltó Akane algo fastidiada—. El hijo de Genma Saotome recibió esta carta y regreso a Nerima.

La Tendo pensó en todos los que la habían traicionado y engañado, con tal de detonar todo lo sucedido. Desde su familia hasta el chico vengador sentado a su lado, más un montón de otros que no deseaba recordar. El mundo parecía querer confabular contra ella.

—Tofu, Nabiki, Hiroshi, Herb, Akari, Shinnosuke e incluso Ryoga —Ranma enumero, recordando a todos los que mato o murieron por su causa indirectamente—. Los maté a todos.

—Soy la única persona que menciona esta carta que sigue con vida —hablo la peliazul— ¿Por qué no me mataste?

—Soun estaba encerrado en su mansión —comenzó a explicar—. Era lógico comenzar acercándome a su hija. La persona más cercana a mi principal objetivo.

—Ese momento en el teatro... —Akane recordó cuando noto su presencia en el corredor, segundos antes de ver a su padre por última vez—. Ya no me necesitabas con vida.

—Quería que Soun y tú experimentaran el mismo dolor que yo —dijo el azabache ignorando las palabras de la chica—. Quería que vivieran un sufrimiento peor que la muerte. La desesperación, la soledad, el infierno en vida, todo lo que yo viví por su culpa... —vio que Akane guardaba silencio y, pensó en provocarla para terminar con su vida—. Solo lamento que el patético de tu padre muriera tan pronto.

Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo de golpe, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba encañonando con su arma al muchacho. Los ojos de este junto a sus facciones se mantenían estoicas y aquello solo lograba enfadarla aún más, pero si disparaba los iban a descubrir. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a morir, ella tenía una fuerte razón para seguir con vida, su hijo, el fruto de un amor tóxico y unilateral que le costo su familia completa.

—¡Idiota! ¡No es lugar para eso! —regaño Ukyo, mirando preocupada a la Tendo que seguía sosteniendo el arma.

—Hazlo —motivo Ranma, dedicandole una desafiante mirada a la impulsiva chica.

Molesta debido a la actitud soberbia del azabache. Akane volteo su arma para tomarla por el lado del cañón y lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza con la empuñadura del revólver. Dejando al chico un tanto aturdido y a la castaña entre sorprendida y desencajada.

—Lo haré después, y cuando yo quiera —soltó la peliazul de malagana.

La boca de Ukyo parecía no querer cerrarse ante el impacto de esa escena. Esa chica sí que era terca, por un segundo pensó que los sesos de Ranma volarían por su auto, pero en su lugar solo le dio un fuerte golpe.

—Actúa como si lo supiera todo... —refunfuño Akane, cruzando los brazos frente a ella y frunciendo el ceño.

—En serio, estos putos mafiosos... —dijo Ukyo sintiéndose confundida al no entender el actuar de la muchacha.

El amanecer llego a las horas de viaje, Ukyo algo cansada de manejar y hambrienta bajo del vehículo para cargar el estanque. Mientras era observada por Akane, la cual estaba atenta a lo que esta pudiese hacer.

—Iré a comprar algo para desayunar —explico la castaña indicando la tienda del frente de la gasolinera.

Al ver a la chica entrar a la tienda con completa tranquilidad, se giro para ver al chico de la trenza que parecía mirar hacía a fuera. Aunque la verdad es que miraba a la peliazul por el reflejo del vidrio.

—Es de lo más confiada, ¿no? —dijo Akane de forma inquisitiva al ver a Ukyo marcharse despreocupadamente.

Ranma guardo silencio al entender lo que la chica de cabellera azulada planeaba. Sin más se mantuvo serio viendo como Akane se cambiaba al asiento chofer y arrancaba el auto para dejar a la muchacha abandonada a su suerte.

Luego de unos minutos manejando en silencio, una palabra rompió el silencio junto al incomodo ambiente entre ambos.

—Tengo hambre... —comento Akane sacándole una sonrisa al azabache.

...

Los recuerdos de Ranma se enfrascaron en unas pocas horas atrás, rememorando el despertar en aquel cuarto de hotel.

Levanto su cabeza algo aturdido por desconocer el lugar en que se encontraba, viendo que su hombro herido por la navaja de Akari estaba vendado. Sin meditarlo más se reincorporo para sentarse en la cama, siendo observado por un muchacho de cabellera castaña.

Sentaro le extendió un vaso de agua al azabache. Este último bebió todo el liquido sin dudarlo, estaba sediento.

—¿Por qué le disparaste a Doña Daimonji? —interrogo Sentaro.

—Ella tuvo una vida feliz se divirtió hasta el final de sus días, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —siguió interrogando el castaño.

—Era lo más conveniente para mí —admitió Ranma—, los Tendo mataron a mi familia.

—Y ahora somos nosotros quienes matamos a los Tendo —bufo Sentaro completamente satisfecho—. Nos manipulaste a todos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me salvaste? —quiso saber el azabache al no entender que el muchacho lo mantuviese con vida.

—Para darte las gracias —dijo el Daimonji expresando su agradecimiento con una reverencia—. Soy el siguiente Don en la familia, le diste un empujón a mis planes.

Ranma recordó con algo de preocupación a cierta muchacha de cabellos azulados. " _¿Habrá muerto?_ " se pregunto para negárselo mentalmente. Ella no podía morir tan fácilmente, no después de saber que ella nunca ordeno la muerte de Ryoga, y que todo había sido una trampa de Shampoo. Porque aunque ella jamás pudiera perdonarlo, él aún tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella... no podía morir sin escucharlo.

—Los Tendo se están ocultando en los alrededores de la Farmacia —continuo Sentaro.

—La ley seca acabará pronto —hablo Ranma sin dejar de pensar en Akane—. La ciudad perderá su valor, ¿Por qué los estas matando a todos?

—Tofu murió por culpa de Akane y era una pieza importante para mí, pero tú podrías serme mucho más útil —dijo el castaño interesado en el hábil muchacho—Tus ambiciones no me molestan... y si matas a cierta persona en ese lugar —se refirió a la Don de los Tendo—. Serás libre, ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Ya nada me importa —mintió el azabache, rechazando completamente la propuesta de aquel hombre.

Era más que consciente de que la persona que deseaba matar el Daimonji era la misma que rondaba su mente, la única que le importaba en todo Nerima y la persona que aún lo mantenía cuerdo en ese infierno. Sabía que jamás podría tocar un pelo de Akane, él prefería morir en sus manos antes de extinguir la llama de su vida. Y si es que ella estaba viva aún, sabía que llegaría a buscarlo tarde o temprano.

Los laterales de sus labios se levantaron formando una sonrisa.

 _"Ella vendrá"_ Caviló mirando por la ventana, sintiendose seguro de que sus pensamientos eran los correctos. Cerrando sus ojos para comenzar a contar los minutos. " _Ven luego, Akane..."_

...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir a la Tendo zamarrearlo del brazo con fuerza. Se había quedado profundamente dormido, y ahora se encontraban detenidos en quizás dónde. El lugar estaba cubierto del manto nocturno de la noche, y un olor a comida se encontraba presente en sus alrededores llegando hasta su nariz, lo cual le hizo notar que se encontraban frente a un restorán de paso.

—¿Vas a venir o no, Saotome? —indago Akane frunciendo el ceño y tirando de su brazo para obligarlo a bajar.

Sin decir palabra alguna él la siguió en silencio por el interior del local. Akane se sentó en un rincón y él se ubico frente a ella. Dándose cuenta recién de que aun tenía las manos atadas por las muñecas con unas sogas, esto debido a la mirada insistente del garzón que atendía la mesa.

—No lo mires, es un prisionero muy peligroso —explico la Tendo para hacerle una seña e indicarle algo en la carta al hombre que los atendía, y que ahora le daba una mirada asustada al azabache.

 _"Idiota"_ pensó Ranma, que con fastidio rodo sus ojos al entender que el sujeto se había comido el cuento de Akane.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que la comida llegara a la mesa, y pese a que se encontraba esposado podía comer tranquilamente lo servido en su plato.

—¿Quieres fumar? —pregunto Akane al terminar de comer viendo como Ranma observaba atentamente a un hombre que fumaba.

—Sí —afirmo Ranma para luego recibir la cajetilla que la Tendo sacaba de su abrigo.

—Venía incluida en un bolso que encontre en tu cuarto de hotel, al menos los idiotas que te custodiaban saben de marcas de cigarrillos —expreso Akane, alejándose un poco del muchacho luego de prenderle el cigarro.

—¿Te molesta el humo? —pregunto Ranma al ver su expresión asqueada.

—Así es... —contesto Akane para ver a un hombre que entraba al lugar mirándoles demás— " _Quizás es un Daimonji_ " —pensó para dejar dinero sobre la mesa, y en acto seguido hacerle un gesto al azabache para que le siguiera de vuelta al auto.

Ranma la siguió en silencio mientras fumaba. El resto del viaje fue más agradable, aunque ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, el ambiente se encontraba más tranquilo después de esa breve conversación en el restorán.

La muchacha de cabellos azules parecía estar más calmada que cuando lo encontró en el hotel, cosa que le parecía extremadamente benevolente. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla por el rabillo del ojo conducir mientras mascaba un chicle.

" _Sigues siendo demasiado buena, demasiado blanda para mi gusto..._ "

El auto se detuvo abruptamente y entonces despertó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el azabache mirando a la chica.

Akane estiro su mano hasta la guantera y saco de esta una pequeña linterna, todo esto sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ranma. Con absoluta precaución alumbro un mapa.

Una parte de la mente de ella le advertía que tuviera cuidado, no podía confiar en él y quizás intentaría escapar al menor descuido. Pero otra parte de esta le decía que Ranma no pretendía huir, que se relajará porque lo conocía.

" _¿Realmente lo conozco?_ " se pregunto irónicamente queriendo abofetearse por su estupidez. Después de todo haber confiado en él fue su peor error, y un error que costo cientos de vidas.

—A la derecha—dijo Ranma luego de analizar las acciones de Akane y ver que se encontraban detenidos en medio de dos caminos.

Ranma parecía saber a la perfección por los movimientos de la chica que esta desconfiaba de él, y ¿cómo culparla? él se había encargado de provocar el fin de la familia Tendo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber la Tendo luego de ver en el mapa el lugar que estaba por ese camino.

—Quiero ver el mar —soltó el azabache levantando los hombros despreocupadamente.

Los ojos avellana se posaron sobre el chico de la trenza, para luego sin más, volver a mirar el camino. Akane libero un suspiro cargado de resignación antes de hacer una maniobra con el volante y dirigir el vehículo a la derecha.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que había tomado ese camino, cuando un bosque apareció en la ruta. Un tanto aburrida de conducir, se desvió de la carretera y detuvo el auto entre algunos matorrales, cuidando que el auto no sufriera daños.

—Descansaremos un poco —decreto Akane bajándose del auto seguida por el azabache.

Ranma contemplo el lugar repleto de enormes pinos, el cantar de los grillos se oía con claridad al igual que uno qué otro sonido de algún búho o ardilla. Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo para apreciar las estrellas en ese enorme velo nocturno, en esa noche le pareció que aquellos pequeños soles brillaban más que nunca.

Akane improviso una pequeña fogata con algunas ramas cercanas, y luego saco del auto una manta. Sin decir nada se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda contra uno de los arboles, mientras que el azabache se sentaba del otro lado de la fogata le daba una mirada intrusa, cómo queriendo descubrir cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no abandonaste la ciudad? —pregunto Akane comenzando con la inevitable conversación.

—Para ver el desarrollo de mi venganza.

La mirada de la Tendo se torno triste y un tanto amarga; Ranma sólo vio en silencio como sacaba la carta de su bolsillo y la tiraba en la fogata.

—Creí que al hacer pagar a los asesinos de mi familia, encontraría otra razón para vivir —continuo Ranma viendo como la carta se hacía cenizas en el fuego—. Pero ya no queda nada... —" _había encontrado algo y lo destruí_ " pensó sintiéndose nuevamente vacio.

Escucho sus palabras con atención provocándole una gran desazón. Akane tenía sentimientos encontrados, sentía culpa por lo ocurrido con la familia de Ranma, ella junto a su familia habían destrozado la vida de ese muchacho. Y sinceramente entendía sus razones, seguramente ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Sin embargo, eso no podía evitar que sintiera un profundo rencor por Ranma. Él la había utilizado para sus oscuros propósitos de venganza, se había burlado de sus sentimientos y además de eso le había quitado a todos sus seres queridos. Ahora estaba sola, y de no ser por aquella vida que comenzaba a crecer en su interior no tendría un motivo para vivir.

 _"¿Desde cuándo se necesita un motivo para vivir?"_ Razonó la peliazul en silencio; La vida es maravillosa por sí misma. Nadie elige vivir... se vive porque se tiene que hacer, y no tenía que haber más explicación para ello.

—Al final, todo fue en vano —soltó Ranma siendo escuchado nuevamente por la Tendo.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio —dijo Akane levantándose del suelo para llegar al lado de Ranma mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza—. No te atrevas a restarle importancia —tomo al azabache por la camisa, alzándolo del suelo y golpeándolo contra un árbol sin soltarle.

No quería perder el control, pero el Saotome era especialista en sacarla de quicio. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que todo era en vano?! ¡¿qué clase de persona era ese muchacho?! realmente le había regalado su alma sin siquiera pensarlo a ese hombre tan estúpido.

—¡¿Por qué demonios murieron todos entonces?! —grito Akane completamente fuera de sí, estando a centímetros del rostro del azabache.

Ranma sintió su mejilla arder luego de una fuerte bofetada por parte de la Tendo. Dejando que esta liberará su ira contra él, guardo silencio y se dejo golpear sin inmutarse.

Quería que ella acabara con todo, que fuera ella la que terminara con su existencia. Después de todo su vida ya no tenía ningún valor... estaba solo, y la única persona con la que deseaba estar lo odiaba. Pero, ¿cómo juzgarla? Si él mismo se había buscado su odio.

—¿Por qué no me mataste? —bramo la peliazul volviendo afirmar el agarre en el cuello de la camisa del chico—. Yo... ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Puse mi vida en tus manos! ¡Yo te amaba!

La primera pregunta lo saco de quicio y, la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia, todo lo que había sentido en esos ya once años se apoderaron de él.

—¡Pues debiste matarme cuando pudiste! —escupió haciendo que Akane perdiera el aliento, tensa e impactada por sus palabras—. Esa noche hacen ya once años... si me hubieras matado... —Ranma cerró los ojos en un vano intento de contener aquellas impotentes lagrimas que comenzaban a derramarse.

Akane se quedo muda al ver como las facciones del chico de la trenza se transformaban, su expresión se había tornado en una de puro y sincero dolor. Dejándole saber que habría preferido morir a que todo aquello hubiera sucedido, habría preferido que ella lo matará.

Soltó el agarre del cuello de Ranma mientras las memorias de aquella oscura noche volvían a su mente, reproduciéndose como una película al cerrar sus ojos. Recordando que no había sido capaz de mirar adelante cuando jalo del gatillo y disparo. Había sentido tanto miedo esa noche, cuando siendo una niña pensaba que sería divertido jugar a los mafiosos... era tan pequeña, tan ilusa y tan cobarde.

Y tenía que confesar que su mayor deseo de ser libre la aterraba en esos instantes, pero aun así, deseaba en lo más profundo dejar de ser una Tendo. Ahora la vida, irónicamente la había hecho pagar por eso. La única decisión libre y egoísta que tomo en su vida, era la que finalmente termino destruyendo a su familia y la que le había otorgado su actual libertad. Dejar vivo al niño Saotome la estuvo atormentando durante años por las noches. Su jodido subconsciente se empeño en recordarle siempre aquel incidente. Reiterándole su error al tomar una decisión personal, y no una que pensara en la familia. Su familia y su decisión habían transformado a ese hombre en lo que era, un vengador.

Ella era culpable de lo sucedido, porque ella no le había matado cuando tenía que hacerlo. Había sido su decisión dejarlo vivo. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería, sin pensar en el sufrimiento que cargaría ese niño, pues jamás dimensiono el daño emocional conque ese pequeño viviría el resto de su vida al estar solo, al ver a sus padres siendo brutalmente asesinados.

Toco su vientre en silencio pasado unas horas de reflexión absoluta, imaginando una situación similar. Y entonces se replanteo nuevamente, ¿Se arrepentía de su decisión? se pregunto. Sus ojos se posaron en el destrozado Ranma, el cual ya se encontraba durmiendo hecho un ovillo entre las mantas que había tomado para ella.

Tenía que reflexionar sobre los hechos y tomar una decisión, y debía estar segura que no se arrepentiría de esta.

La mañana llego con rapidez y luego de conducir hasta la tarde en dirección al mar, se detuvieron en un pueblo para almorzar.

El chico de la trenza miraba despectivamente el plato de comida de la Tendo, mientras está comía tranquilamente. Ranma aun se encontraba con las manos atadas, amargado y un tanto hambriento al estar sin dar bocado alguno desde que estuvieron en el restorán de la carretera.

—¿O me las quitas tú, o me las quito yo? —dijo Ranma en un tono fastidiado mostrándole las sogas—. Quiero comer, y sabes a la perfección que pude haber huido cuando se me antojara.

Akane miro sorprendida e incrédula como el azabache le mostraba las sogas delante de ella por sobre la mesa. Él técnicamente le había dado una orden. Detuvo el trayecto de su tenedor hasta su boca analizando al molesto muchacho.

—Como quieras —el chico de la trenza comenzó a sacar sus manos lentamente por entremedio de las sogas, mostrándole a la Tendo su destreza manual.

—Está bien Saotome —detuvo la mano que había liberado Ranma de la cuerda en primera instancia.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño tomo el cuchillo de la mesa y le corto las sogas restantes de la mano que aun se encontraba atada. Sabiendo que este no escaparía. —Que molesto eres... —gruño Akane.

—Tu eres tan agradable —debatió sarcastico mientras robaba comida del plato de ella.

—Por cierto, ya que dejaste de fingir —espero a que sus miradas se encontrasen—. ¿Era necesario seducirme para usarme en contra de mi padre? —el azabache arqueo una de sus cejas con expresión molesta—. Digo, ¿Qué tan asqueroso fue acostarse con la hija del hombre que destruyo tu vida?

Ranma le regalo una mirada cargada de recelo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Ella enserio estaba insinuando que había planeado todo eso también? Él nunca había querido en un principio siquiera tocarla, pero sabía que era normal que ella pensará tal cosa, después de todo tenía razón. La había utilizado.

—O quizás... —Akane continuo, mientras le sostenía aun la mirada— te excitaba aun más el hecho de que fuera su hija, que tan mor

—Basta —reprendió con voz profunda—. Te encanta joderme, ¿no es así? —ella guardo silencio y él continuo—. ¿Quieres que te diga cuanto lo disfrute? ¿Cuántas veces más quiero cogerte? ¿De qué formas quiero hacerlo? —él la tomo fuerte de la barbilla para asegurarse de que le viera a los ojos—. Incluso ahora mismo, aquí. Sobre esta mesa en la que comemos como si nada hubiera pasado, te haría el amor frente a todos los presentes y nada me gustaría más que eso —un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Akane, sintiendosé asqueada por sus palabras y observando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera podido escucharlo. Ranma por su lado sonrió satisfecho por la reacción de ella—. Incluso ahora te deseo... nunca hubo engaño en eso Akane. —finalmente la solto.

—Eres repulsivo...

—¿Lo crees realmente? —replico desafiante, sabiendo que ella había hablado sin pensar y solo por responder. Akane simplemente suspiro resignada, seguía sin poder ganarle con las palabras al Saotome—. Apuesto que te parece excitante imaginarnos sobre la mesa... amas la adrenalina, y te encanta el peligro tanto como a mí, ¿no?

—¿Terminaste con tu vomito verbal? —interrogo Akane con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, sacándole una carcajada al azabache.

—Las verdades crudas no son siempre agradables, Akane.

—No me has respondido lo que te pregunte Ranma, ¿Era necesario o no? —dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Me lo hiciste difícil desde el comienzo —Ranma le sonrió con amargura—. Sacándome de quicio con tus imprudencias, con tu terquedad y con tu maldita forma de ser.

—Ahora te saco de quicio.

—Siempre lo haces, 'también ahora' —recalco lo último—. Fue esa noche en el granero cuando complicaste todo, ahí me di cuenta que ambos teníamos algo en común. Los dos estábamos ' _rotos_ ' , fuimos marcados el mismo día por el mismo suceso, pero desde diferente perspectiva —hizo una pausa al ver a la Tendo visiblemente afectada—. Sufríamos por lo mismo, y los dos estábamos solos luchando contra eso.

—¿Sentiste empatía? —se atrevió a preguntar con la mirada perdida en el ventanal junto a ellos.

La gente que pasaba por fuera parecía tan lejana desde aquella perspectiva, a pesar de que era consciente de que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de los transeúntes.

—Tal vez... —respondió Ranma, sabiendo que no era así en un cien por ciento.

Al principio quizás fue empatía, pero luego fue algo más. Él había comenzado a apreciarla desde ese día en que ambos se aferraron a la vida. Su capacidad de sonreír ante la adversidad, sus ganas de vivir a pesar de todo lo malo que le sucedía, su fuerza de voluntad y ese enorme amor que profesaba por sus cercanos, e incluso esa jodida capacidad de sacrificarse a sí misma por los demás que él tanto odiaba de ella, la hacía brillar, y brillaba tanto en medio de toda esa podredumbre oscura de la mafia que lo había dejado ciego. O más bien fascinado con todo lo que esa mujer era capaz de dar, por todo lo que ella era en esencia.

Y se había sentido un maldito egoísta por su culpa, porque había deseado mantener la luz de esa mujer intacta sólo para él. Porque también lo único que tenía claro en ese momento, es que aún estaba ciego y desesperado por tener un poco de ese amor. Deseaba aunque fueran las migajas de ese amor tan puro que, solamente Akane y nadie más podía profesar por otros.

—No me di cuenta en que momento sucedió, pero desde un minuto a otro tu ya estabas en todas partes, estabas en cada rincón de mi mente, en cada lugar, ahí atormentándome... esa es la verdad —confeso Ranma, provocando el asombro en las facciones de Akane, la cual aun mantenía sus ojos en el exterior. _"Y me enferma que estés en todas partes"_ pensó el muchacho con frustración—. Ahora, no diras nada... —rodo los ojos fastidiado al ver que ella parecía estar más interesada en la gente caminando por las aceras que en sus palabras.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir? —indago ella, disfrutando la dulce escena a través del vidrio. Una joven pareja parecía divertida paseando con un niño, mientras que el menor reía y jugueteaba con una calcomania.

—Podrías descargar tu enojo, ¿supongo?

—¿Qué sentido tendría? —tomo una naranja y comenzó a pelarla con sus manos—. Eso no traerá a los que murieron de vuelta, ni tampoco te haría sentir mejor, ni a mi menos culpable de caer en tus trucos.

—Voy a decir algo en mi defensa —Ranma empezo a jugar con las cascaras de la mesa, mientras intentaba explicar algo que sabía debía aclarar—. Sé que esto no te hará sentir mejor y es muy probable que no me creas, pero yo no mate a tu 'novia' y pesé a que era un jodido dolor de cabeza, jamás deseé que terminara muerta. Lo siento mucho Akane.

Akane deseo reír por aquella última aclaración burlona del Saotome, porque a pesar de todo... muy en el fondo de ella, sabía que él no había matado a su amiga. Algo le decía en su interior que no era su verdugo, pero eso no aliviaba el peso de sus pecados. —Lo sé... siempre lo supe.

—¿Enserio? —él arqueo una ceja al no creer del todo en su aclaración, y la Tendo ni siquiera lo miro.

—Sabias que la quería, tanto o más de lo que tu querías a Ryoga —Ranma sintió como sí le arrancaran una parte de él con sus palabras—. Al menos aun puedo creer en el dolor que vi en tus ojos cuando lo perdiste.

—La extrañas, ¿no?

—No más de lo que tu lo extrañas a él —la voz de ella sonaba melancolica—. Lamento lo de Ryoga.

—Odio que seas tan buena —Akane sonrió por el comentario.

—Yo odio tu toxicidad y no por eso te lo escupo en la cara todo el tiempo —se metió un gajo de naranja en la boca y continuo mirando por el ventanal.

—Akane, ¿Puedes mirarme cuando te hablo? —replico, enojado por la actitud reacia de Akane.

—Sabes, una vez me dije a mi misma que las personas más peligrosas son aquellas que no tienen nada que perder...—suspiro pensativa, y dándole por fin una mirada—. Nos hemos convertido en eso, y ya lo hemos perdido todo, ¿no?

—Supongo...

—Ranma me aterrorizas, porque aún no sé con certeza hasta que cosas eres capaz de hacer—revelo Akane con una sinceridad que le dolió al Saotome. Ella tenía miedo de él, miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño y eso evidentemente lo destrozaba, pero sabía que lo merecía.

—Akane, yo nunca te haría daño —tomo las manos de ella sobre la mesa, pero ella enseguida las quito—. Ahora mi vida es tuya, haz lo que te plazca con ella.

—Sinceramente no sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí contigo, pero de alguna manera odio la idea de dejarte ir.

 _"Entonces, no me dejes ir"_ pensó Ranma, sintiéndose incapaz de vocalizar aquellas palabras.

—Por otro lado sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza, eres muy molesto —encaro la Tendo lanzándole una cascara de naranja.

—Y tú eres fea y malvada —contesto Ranma, robando un gajo de naranja para luego ponerlo en su boca.

—Eres un maldito antisocial y encima ladrón, ¡Deja de robarte mi comida!

—¡Estoy cuidando tu forma! ¡Subiras de peso, gorda!

—Eres un insolente e insensible —replico enojada, mientras le lanzaba objetos al azabache.

—Marimacho...

—Maleducado.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo durante el resto del almuerzo hasta que retomaron el viaje, pero esta vez decidieron cambiar de chofer.

Ranma conducía el vehículo con expresión seria, ocultando su diversión; por otro lado Akane miraba asustada como el azabache manejaba a alta velocidad el auto. Los choques de adrenalina la inundaban, y un sudor frió la embargo cuando el carro iba directo contra un árbol. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego.

Ranma hizo una maniobra brusca y siguió manejando por el camino de tierra.

—¡Estás loco! —grito Akane aterrorizada.

—Le doy emoción al viaje para que no te aburras como siempre —se burlo Ranma en un tono entre malicioso y divertido—. Recuerdo que me habías dicho que tu abuelita manejaba más rápido que yo.

—¡Es un decir tonto! —reprocho la Tendo al recordar sus quejas en el primer viaje.

Ranma rodo los ojos y divertido empezó a jugar con el volante moviendo el vehículo de izquierda a derecha.

—Son divertidas las emociones fuertes —Ranma dio una carcajada sin poder evitarlo al ver la expresión angustiada de la chica.

—¡Eres un sádico! —le soltó tocando su pecho y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Luego de que el auto pinchara una rueda por el camino, ambos jóvenes decidieron hacer una parada. Akane le entrego la caja de herramientas a Ranma, el cual en silencio entendió la orden implícita en su acción.

Apreciando en silencio el paisaje rural que rodeaba la carretera. La pensativa muchacha rompió el incomodo mutismo entre ambos.

—No me arrepiento —Akane hablo tomando desprevenido al azabache.

—¿De qué cosa? —pregunto Ranma, mientras se concentraba en cambiar la rueda averiada.

—De muchas cosas, aunque creo que de todo en general...

—No seas ridícula —rió el azabache poniéndose de pie para encarar a la Tendo, buscando en la mirada de ella algún indició de falsedad— ¿No hablas enserio?

—Desearía no decirlo enserio —murmuro mirando el enorme pastizal—. No me arrepiento de no haberte matado.

—Estás loca —suspiro resignado y con una sonrisa en los labios, volviendo a su labor de reparar la rueda.

—Lo sé —Akane solto una carcajada—. Solo espero que tu hijo no herede mi locura.

La herramienta resbalo por entremedio de las manos del moreno, provocando un metálico sonido contra el asfalto de la carretera. Ranma levanto la mirada para encarar a la joven, poniendose de pie rigidamente frente a ella.

—Akane con eso no se bromea —reprendió viendo la expresión seria de ella.

Ranma palideció al procesar las palabras de la muchacha, inhalando y exhalando aire con fuerza e intentando mantener en pie su cordura que estaba al borde del delirio. La había visto tener mareos, nauseas e incluso la había visto devolver el estomago, sumado a que ya no fumaba ni bebía como antes. Cómo había sido tan ciego para no notarlo antes, y cómo no había pensado en que aquellos pasionales encuentros tenían consecuencias. De pronto el desconcierto de la noticia se esfumo, y comenzó a sentirse enfermo y nauseabundo por aquello.

Iba a tener un hijo, iba a ser padre... padre del hijo de Akane Tendo.

—Tómalo con calma —intento tranquilizar la Tendo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del azabache.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?! —reclamo exasperado, mientras pasaba una mano por su frente.

—Eso no tiene importancia...

—¡Claro que la tiene! —grito Ranma fuera de sus casillas.

Akane pestaño algunas veces por la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que veía al Saotome perder los estribos de esa manera, y aunque supuso que debía responderle igual de molesta por su reacción. Solo atino a guardar silencio por la impresión de verlo en tal estado.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Te das cuenta que pude haberlos matado a ambos?! —bramó denotando su preocupación.

Miro las palmas de sus manos con repulsión y, si antes se sentía sucio por sus acciones, ahora sentía ganas de arrancarse la piel por sus pecados. Era imperdonable lo que había hecho y aún así, la vida parecía regalarle nuevamente una esperanza. Algo a lo que aferrarse... aunque no lo mereciera. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que no merecía ni una milésima parte de la felicidad que sentía al saber que tendría un hijo.

Un hijo de la mujer que amaba.

—Si lo hubieras hecho simplemente nunca te habrías enterado —dijo Akane levantando los hombros con desinterés—. Nada habría cambiado... —suspiro—. Este hijo es mío, Ranma.

" ** _Nada habría cambiado... Este hijo es mío, Ranma_** ".

Las palabras de ella se clavaron como estacas en su pecho, tenía razón. Sabiendo que merecía aquel sufrimiento y mucho más después de todo lo que había hecho, era imposible que Akane lo pudiera perdonar y la comprendía. Habría sido un sueño creer que podría tener una familia junto a ella y el bebé en camino, porque ahora poder empezar desde cero ya no era posible para él. Lo había estropeado todo.

—Soy un desgraciado... —murmuro Ranma sin notar que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

—Sí —concordó afirmando con la cabeza—. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, lo estuve analizando todo esa noche en que me reclamaste no matarte, y supongo que gracias a ti podre tener una vida normal junto a mi hijo —sonrió quitando una lagrima del rostro del muchacho—. Es por eso que no me arrepiento de nada.

—Lo peor es que... si te dijera que estoy arrepentido, estaría mintiendo —agrego Ranma, recogiendo la herramienta del suelo luego de secar sus ojos con su antebrazo.

—Gracias —pronuncio despacio—. Y sinceramente lo siento por lo de tu familia. Creo que ese día en el teatro pude entender a la perfección tu dolor —confeso con expresión apenada.

—Es humillante que digas eso y te disculpes —dijo el azabache con amargura, a la vez que guardaba las herramientas en el auto —. Tú fuiste la mayor victima en todo esto. Tú ni siquiera apuntaste un arma contra ellos.

—Ranma, tu lo perdiste todo... yo aun tengo algo, algo que tú me diste. Eso es suficiente para quererme disculpar contigo —hablo Akane mostrando su comprensión—. Pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado, porque te mataré.

—Morir en tus manos será un placer.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —sus miradas se encontraron y Ranma sonrió.

—¿Tus vacaciones ideales son en la playa?

—Mis vacaciones empezaron desde que me sacaste del hotel.

—Coquetear no te salvará el pellejo Saotome.

—No estoy coqueteando, te estoy diciendo la verdad —suspiro—. Los días más felices de mi vida, fueron los que estuve contigo en aquella cabaña.

—Los mios también lo fueron —admitió Akane, antes de hacerle un ademán para que subiera al auto—. Sube al auto, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día. Lamento también tener que matarte...

—Sigo sus órdenes, Doña Tendo —concluyo entrando al auto con una sonrisa.

La perdonaba... una y mil veces por todo. Porque él era completamente suyo, su vida le pertenecía completamente a ella. Y tristemente por irónico que sonara, amaba y odiaba eso al mismo tiempo.

Los días pasaban con rapidez, ambos se turnaban para conducir en dirección al mar. El viaje había fluido con tranquilidad para los dos, como si nada antes hubiera sucedido, como si fueran viajeros y desconocidos. Disfrutaron del viaje a su modo, sintiéndose libres por primera vez de cualquier obligación o deber que alguna vez hubiesen tenido. Ahora solo eran dos personas que compartían el mismo dolor y el mismo sentimiento contra la vida, porque a ambos la vida no les había dado tregua alguna.

Y sin darse cuenta luego de dos días de viajar con absoluta calma, llegaron a su destino sin contratiempos.

Akane avanzo aceleradamente hasta llegar a la orilla del mar mientras que la brisa marina movía sus largos cabellos azules. Admiro con absoluta calma el movimiento de las marejadas, escuchando el romper de la olas y disfrutando de la esencia única del mar.

Ranma se sentó cerca de la orilla, a dos metros desde donde alcanzaba llegar el agua. Siendo seguido por la peliazul que miraba pensativa el horizonte con una de sus manos en su imperceptible vientre.

El lugar estaba vacío debido a su ubicación alejado de pueblos o de alguna ciudad, solo se podían encontrar pequeñas granjas en el camino o alguna estación de servicio.

—No necesitas una razón para vivir —hablo Akane rompiendo el silencio entre ambos—. La vida es un milagro, solo tienes que vivirla...

Los ojos azules se perdieron en los avellana, generando un momento lleno de melancolia y confidencia que, aunque fueran solo segundos parecieron horas para los dos jóvenes.

Ranma rompió el momento desviando la mirada, pensando en las palabras de la muchacha. Y descubriendo a su pesar que ella tenía razón, ella siempre decía y hacía lo correcto. Esta vez no era diferente.

Su pequeña Tendo era la mujer más fuerte e increíble que había tenido el gusto de conocer, una persona llena de luz que merecía vivir para iluminar a los perdidos y reparar a los quebrados. Si la venganza lo había llevado hasta ella, ese era el motivo... mantenerla con vida y él había tenido el honor de ser su escudo. De no haber llegado a vengarse, ella habría sido asesinada tarde o temprano.

En ese caso nada había sido en vano para él.

—Si no te maté... —soltó Ranma con voz suave mientras se ponía de pie—. fue porque no quise hacerlo... y aunque me avergüence decirlo después de todo lo que hice —le miro a los ojos y una sonrisa sincera se curvo en sus labios, provocando el asombro de la chica—. Te amo, te amo como nunca antes he amado en mi vida.

Las palabras del azabache se alojaron en su pecho, y por poco pensó que había perdido la capacidad de respirar, trago saliva al tiempo que comenzaba a ponerse de pie y se dispuso a acercarse hasta quedar al lado de Ranma.

Akane cerró los ojos y unas suaves palabras escaparon de sus labios.

—Qué sea como tú lo decidas... —dijo Ranma luego de oír sus palabras mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo el sendero por la orilla del mar.

Con lentitud saco su revólver de su abrigo, apuntando en dirección al chico de la trenza lo vio caminar sin voltear ni detenerse. Ahora le tocaba a ella decidir nuevamente, tomar una elección, decidir entre el amor o la venganza. Cuál de los dos sentimientos era más fuerte en su interior.

Cerró los ojos por un tiempo breve, pensando a una velocidad tan rápida como su sinapsis se lo permitiera. El recuerdo de esa noche en la casa de los Saotome se replico en sus recientes acciones, y ella volvía a ser esa pequeña de casi siete años, ¿Qué habría cambiado de ese día? Se pregunto en una fracción de segundo mientras tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ese instante y corregir sus acciones.

Akane inspiro profundo llenando sus pulmones. Sostuvo su mirada fija en la espalda de Ranma con determinación, al mismo tiempo que procuraba mantener fuerte el pulso de sus brazos y manos en su arma. Deslizo uno de sus dedos a través del seguro, y luego con el índice jalo segura del gatillo. Tomando finalmente su decisión.

El sonido ensordecedor de un disparo se hizo presente en el lugar, acallando a las olas y haciéndolas empequeñecer. Las gaviotas revolotearon asustadas del lugar, alzando el vuelo a un lugar lejano y desconocido.

 _"Los círculos viciosos existen porque son dolorosos de romper, se necesita de una cantidad enorme de dolor y valentía para romper con un ciclo como este, y a veces parece más fácil seguir corriendo en el mismo círculo, en vez de enfrentar nuestros miedos y saltar fuera para romperlo"_

Akane miro el mar nuevamente mientras se quitaba su ostentoso abrigo de pieles, el bordado característico de la familia Tendo en este parecía insignificante ante sus ojos avellana. Doblo el abrigo y se aseguro de dejar en su interior la cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Nunca más fumaría, así como nunca más mataría...

La euforia de verse libre la inundo, sintiendo su cuerpo incluso más liviano. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había soñado ser finalmente una persona normal?

Dejo que sus pies la guiaran hasta su auto, y sin notarlo ya se encontraba conduciendo por la carretera. Mientras vislumbraba claramente en su mente a donde iría a ocultarse de los Daimonji, viajaría hasta ese lugar en donde siempre deseo vivir. Empezaría en ese lugar desde cero, olvidándose de su existencia como una Tendo. Ahora sería simplemente Akane.

Una mano se mantuvo en el volante a la vez que su mano libre tocaba su vientre. El sentir que todo no estaba perdido la llenaba de calidez y de sosiego. Y ahora, libre de las cadenas de su maldito apellido, podría disfrutar de la libertad de tener una vida normal junto a su hijo. Por fin tendría la vida que siempre deseo, una vida en donde ella podía ser egoísta, una vida feliz.

Sus ojos se desviaron levemente al solitario asiento del copiloto. Sobre este una lata de piñas en almíbar capturo su atención. Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios y mientras que sus orbes avellanas se suavizaban, volvía a enfocarse en el camino de tierra, una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios.

—Sigues siendo más dulce de lo que pareces... —murmuro para sí misma soltando una suave risa.

La _venganza_ es un sentimiento fuerte y oscuro, algo que depende de uno solo. Un circulo vicioso, que nos ciega y nos empequeñece... nos envuelve y finalmente nos destroza. Dejándonos absolutamente nada y completamente vacios.

El _amor_ es un sentimiento fuerte y radiante, algo que depende de dos partes. Un complemento perfecto, que nos ciega y nos engrandece... nos envuelve y finalmente nos sana. Dejándonos absolutamente todo y completamente llenos.

 _ **Amor o Venganza.**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Escribi el final mucho antes que el capitulo 17 del fic hahaha xDD -mi retraso mental me domina :v- , soy tan desordenada... en fin. Esto tendra un epilogo de un solo capitulo, el cual lo dejaré en un máximo de 10 días porque necesito un break. Les dejaré una pregunta antes de despedir esto, para entretenerme un poco con sus deducciones porque escribi este final abierto para que pensaran un poco.

Como aparte les diré que en mi experiencia personal, disfrute mucho escribiendo este fanfic. Porque era algo tan fuera de lo que normalmente se lee en el fandom de Ranma 1/2, que me supuso un reto. Les agradezco a todos infinitamente por haber leido este fic y apoyarme en el mismo, sé que fue tedioso en algunos momentos y trate de hacerlo lo menos lento posible. Siendo una adaptación de una serie nula de romance fue dificil recrear las escenas romanticas. Sumado a que soy una maldita insensible. -sí, aunque no lo crean-, el lemon salio de mi pervertida materia gris y lo demás se lo debo a la historia original. Que más les puedo decir, a los lectores que vieron 91 days... quiero saber sus opiniones, sean sinceros porfavor. No me voy a enojar porque no les guste mi fic, si en gustos no hay nada escrito mis amores. Para los que no han visto 91 days, denle una oportunidad al anime y veanla. Qué más mmm... Hice la adaptación de esta serie porque me encanta el malvado protagonista, amo los chicos malos -Ranma es el unico chico bueno que me gusta- Además la serie me dejo pensativa cuando la termine, y pocas logran hacerme pensar... y ame ese maldito final abierto, cuando por lo general los ODIO! Para finalizar pensé que seria curioso ver un Ranma malvado :v! ¿les gusto a ustedes este Ranma?

La pregunta para los que siempre comentan es: **¿Creen que Akane mato a Ranma?**

Les dejo mi saludo y les agradezco de corazón por sus palabras de apoyo a los que dejaron su review: **Esmeralda Saotom • Rosefe-123** ** **•** litapaz ******•** Saekodachi47 ******•** John ******•** Marce ******•** Andy-Saotome-Tendo ******•** Leslie Hibiki.  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fanfic hasta este punto. =)**  
 **Nos vemos en el epilogo.**


	23. Epílogo

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "Vanetti family y la serie de anime 91 Days" Ambientado en los años 20'.  
"Amor o Venganza"**

 **Epilogo  
**

 _"Creamos algo intangible, algo imposible de romper  
Y lo que tenemos jamás se perdera."_

* * *

De pie y apoyado en la baranda de un barco repleto de viajeros, la brisa movía sus cabellos mientras la embarcación se aproximaba a su destino. Sus manos se afianzaron con fuerza a la barra de metal con la que se sostenía, intentado controlar el impulso de saltar y nadar hasta llegar a tierra firme. Pero había esperado tanto que, unas pocas horas más no harían la diferencia.

Once meses habían pasado desde aquel día.

Sus memorias lo llevaron hasta ese momento, en aquella playa. Pudiendo recordar a la perfección cada detalle, desde el movimiento de las olas hasta el imperioso sonido de su corazón martilleándole el pecho.

El sonido de los disparos se escucho lejano mientras continuaba su caminata, dejando las marcas de sus pisadas en la arena como prueba de su existencia. Estaba vivo, tan vivo cómo nunca antes se había sentido, enfrentando la prueba más difícil de su vida, la más cruda de todas las que había tenido que superar.

La decisión de la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

No quería admitirlo, pero la decisión de Akane realmente lo había degradado más de lo que había pensado. Ella simplemente disparo su arma sin dudar, apuntando a la nada y perdonándole la vida. Escupiéndole en la cara con esa acción de que la venganza era una estupidez, enseñándole que la vida era mucho más importante que el resentimiento, que el dolor y todos aquellos oscuros sentimientos que traía consigo.

Arrastro los pies de vuelta hasta el sitió en donde inicio la caminata, cayendo pesadamente sobre el abrigo de Akane.

" _Aun tiene su olor_ " Sonrió y tomo el objeto entre sus manos, abrazándolo como sí se tratará de la mujer que lo había abandonado en ese lugar.

— ** _Tu penitencia... es la misma que la mía. Ahora camina hacia adelante y no voltees hasta que llegues al final del camino._** —las palabras de la peliazul se repitieron en su mente.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, y luego se estiro para tomar una cajetilla de cigarrillos al lado del revólver de Akane. Fue entonces, cuando encontró en el interior de la caja una pequeña nota.

—" ** _Vive, no robes, no mates... y si lo deseas, encuéntrame._** "—leyó en voz alta para luego soltar una inevitable risa—. Eres demasiado buena, Akane... —murmuro mirando el cielo antes de ponerse en marcha e iniciar la búsqueda.

Su mirada azulada se enfoco en aquel enorme mapa de la zona. Ya en tierra firme no sabía por dónde empezar su búsqueda, pero estando seguro que en algún lugar de esa enorme isla se encontraba ella. " _Hokkaido_ " tal como lo había descrito brevemente parecía una zona turística y bastante tranquila.

—Mamá, quiero ver los jardines —exigió un niño frente al mapa en el mural de aquella estación de trenes.

Ranma observo al niño con curiosidad, teniendo una especie de presentimiento respecto a lo que hablaba el pequeño.

—Satoshi, primero debemos encontrar a tu padre —dijo la madre del menor tomando la mano del ahora cabizbajo pequeño.

—Disculpe —Ranma se acerco hasta la mujer llamando su atención—. Estoy perdido, ¿me puede decir donde están los jardines?

La mujer volteo con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, y al enfocar su mirada en él procedió a responder su pregunta.

El olor a tostadas y a café se encontraba impregnados en el relajado ambiente de un restorán. Las mesas en los alrededores estaban repletas de animosos turistas sonrientes que, cada cuanto reían divertidos mientras esperaban a ser atendidos. Ella volvió su cabeza con una sonrisa sonrisa en el rostro, y en dirección a la barra observo a las meseras al detalle, habían dos mujeres atendiendo y una ubicada en la caja.

El análisis del negocio le sirvió para recordar ciertos eventos de su pasado que había decidido olvidar, lo que le produjo un leve dolor en el pecho. Intento apaciguar su amarga sensación dándole un sorbo a su té, el cual le supo más amargo que nunca.

—Akane —la voz de Daisuke atrajo la atención de ella.

—¿Cuánto hemos ganado este mes? —pregunto, intentando controlar sus pensamientos con sus labores del día.

—¡Es un gran mes! ¡nos esta yendo de maravilla! —los ojos del castaño brillaban de la emoción.

Akane sonrió por la buena información que estaba recibiendo. Hacía mucho que había deseado levantar un negocio en Sapporo, cerca de la Universidad más importante de la isla, aprovechando el punto turistico; Junto a una de las primeras personas que había conocido en Hokkaido tomo la decisión de hacerlo. Era la primera vez que se animaba a realizar una sociedad con alguien en base a la confianza, pues generalmente ella siempre realizaba sus negocios sola.

Su nuevo estilo de vida le resultaba extraño, porque nunca había sido totalmente independiente hasta que salió de Nerima.

—Señora Saotome, ¿desea alguna otra cosa? —pregunto una de las meseras.

—Con esto está bien, gracias Yuka —contesto con una sonrisa, y luego la mesera se fue a atender otra mesa.

Paso una mano por su cabello para reacomodarlo. Ahora lo usaba corto y su melena se encargaba de darle un aspecto más maduro al enmarcar su fino rostro, algo que la ayudaba notablemente, puesto que así ocultaba su verdadera edad.

Al llegar a Hokkaido procuro ser cuidadosa con su aspecto físico, ya que la amenaza de los Daimonji seguía asechándola. Por lo que había decidido cortar su cabello y cambiar su forma de vestir, por otro lado, conservo su nombre porque era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre y había tomado el apellido de Ranma para que así su bebé pudiera tenerlo.

—Ya está todo en orden. Ahora me iré a casa, me están esperando —se despidió Akane haciéndole un gesto con la mano al castaño.

—¡Dale mis saludos!

—Aun no los entiende, pero se los daré —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del pequeño restorán.

Miro las aceras plagadas de gente durante horas, poniendo atención en cada mujer de entre dieciocho a veinte años, manteniendo la esperanza de poder encontrarla. Camino por la calles más concurridas de la ciudad y cercanas al enorme jardín botánico, logrando perder la fe luego de ver como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse carmesí.

Un suspiro frustrado escapo de sus labios.

Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, el no saber de ella comenzaba a angustiarlo. ¿Y si estaba muerta? ¿Los Daimonji pudieron encontrarla primero? , se negó a mentalmente a aceptar aquella primera hipótesis. Akane estaba viva, lo sabía. Necesitaba creer que su añoranza por ella estaba justificada de alguna forma, y que aquella desesperación por verla quedaría en el pasado cuando la tuviera frente a él. Pero, ¿Y si no la volvía a ver jamás? ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo sino podía respirar el mismo aire que ella?

Paso una mano por su cien, mientras controlaba la jaqueca que le provocaba pensar en lo difícil que se le estaba tornando la búsqueda de la Tendo.

Entro a un restorán a pasos del jardín botánico para despejarse y comer algo, ya que desde su llegada a Sapporo no se había detenido en alimentarse ni en buscar un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche.

—¿Qué desea servirse? —le pregunto la camarera encargada de la barra.

Ranma distraído ignoro a la muchacha. Quizás se estaba engañando al pensar qué Akane había ido a Hokkaido. Pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba cerca, y si estaba ahí, él la iba a encontrar.

Miro divertida como su cliente lucía abstraído del mundo, y por algún motivo desconocido le recordó a la mujer que hacía una media hora se había marchado del lugar.

—¿Señor? —la muchacha elevo la voz y entonces él volvió a la realidad.

—Disculpe, em... —Ranma tomo la carta, leyó la carta y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al ver un tarro de piñas dibujado en el mismo—. Tráigame un Okonomiyaki de calamar y una soda.

—Enseguida —contesto la servicial jovencita sonriendo.

—¡Oe Yuka! —el muchacho de cabello castaño detuvo los pasos de la camarera.

—Sí.

Los dedos de Ranma palparon el dibujo impreso en el papel, como sí se tratara de un ciego intentando leer braille. Disfrutando de los dulces y amargos recuerdos que le trajo aquella imagen. Suspiro como un quinceañero enamorado, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos hasta que, la mención de un nombre lo sacudió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Donde dejo Akane los balances? —pregunto Daisuke, sintiéndose observado por dos pares de ojos.

—La señora Saotome los dejo bajo el mesón de la caja —contesto Yuka.

Su corazón se agito eufórico y la esperanza perdida volvió a resurgir, mientras en su mente comenzaba una batalla campal entre sus pensamientos. Su lado racional le decía que aquello era una coincidencia o que, algo en su mente le había hecho escuchar lo que anhelaba oír en ese preciso momento; Sin embargo, su lado impulsivo intentaban decirle que ninguna coincidencia podía ser tan cruel para jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma.

Miro la lata de piña dibujada en el papel, y decidido dejo que su lado impulsivo ganara la contienda.

—Señor aquí esta su orden —la mesera dejo el pedido en la mesa y, él la miro ladeando su cabeza—. ¿Desea algo más?

—Perdí el apetito —confesó, haciendo que la chica le mirara desencajada—. No te preocupes, pagaré igual —intercedió cuando noto que la camarera iba replicar—. ¿Puedes hacerle un favor a un hombre desesperado?

—Señor yo no hago ese tipo de favores —dijo ella ofendida.

—No es lo que cree señorita —refuto, deduciendo lo que la mente indecente de la mujer había pensado—. Sabes, mi jefe me pidió enviarle flores a la señora Saotome pero perdí su dirección... sino envió las flores me quedaré sin empleo, tengo una esposa y tres hijos en casa que necesitan de mí —mintió descaradamente, frente a la chica que parecía compadecerlo.

—No sé si deba...

—Por favor, no sabes lo difícil que esta encontrar empleo.

—Agh —gimoteo Yuka, luchando contra sus valores—. Está bien —contesto bajo para que solo él pudiera escuchar—. Pero no puede decirle a nadie que yo le di la dirección —Ranma saboreo su victoria frente a la ingenua muchacha, mientras esta anotaba en un papel los datos.

—Gracias, mi familia te lo agradecerá... y pronto recibirás un aumento —dijo él, recibiendo el papel y dejando un montón de dinero sobre la mesa antes de salir del restorán.

El oxigeno comenzó a escasearle cuando estuvo a pasos de la vivienda, sintiendo como la ansiedad por acabar con esa tortura lo embargaba. Sus pies se detuvieron a unos diez metros del lugar, intentando alejar el miedo de que no fuera más que una pista falsa. ¿Podría tolerar la decepción? ¿sería capaz de continuar con la penitencia de no robar y no matar? Sino la encontraba, no podría. El dinero comenzaba a terminarse y no estaba dispuesto a juntar dinero nuevamente, esperar otro año para salir en su búsqueda era un castigo al que no se iba a someter.

Cuando una mujer se aproximo por la calle contraría hasta la vivienda, se quedo sin aliento. El brillante cabello azulado enmarcaba su rostro en una corta melena, los ojos avellana grandes y luminosos junto a su piel tan blanca como la recordaba.

Hiperventilo y se tallo los ojos para asegurarse de que no fuera otra ilusión. Mientras la peliazul caminaba distraída buscando algo dentro de su bolsa, ignorando completamente que él se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella. Descubriendo a su suerte que ella era tan real cómo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

" _¡Dios! Es ella..._ " Corrió en dirección a la entrada de la casa, logrando alcanzar a la mujer de cortos cabellos azules y estrechandola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir el salvaje movimiento venir desde atrás, y en primera instancia se preparo para golpear a su asaltante. Pero en menos de una fracción de segundo percibió la singular e inolvidable fragancia de cierto _hombre_ , provocando que su fisiología reaccionará de forma contraria a la que su mente le ordenaba.

—¿Ranma? —la voz de Akane sonó incrédula al sentir el agitado respirar de él.

—Te encontré —la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, asegurándose que aquello fuera real y no uno de sus múltiples sueños —. ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí, y me estas apretando muy fuerte —se quejo Akane, para luego sentir como cedía la fuerza del agarre—. Tardaste menos de lo que pensé...

—Habría hecho trampa si hubiera tardado un minuto más en encontrarte —se sincero, y ella volteó para darle una mirada severa—. Te extrañaba tanto que, ya estaba enloqueciendo por no encontrarte.

Ranma paso su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Akane, la cual cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquel suave contacto. Aún era bastante irreal para ambos estar frente a frente después de todo lo ocurrido.

—Espero que cumplieras tu penitencia —dijo ella acariciando la mano que tocaba su rostro.

—La cumplí... —Ranma paso su mano libre por los cabellos azules de la joven, apreciando lo corto de los mismos—. Te queda bien, te hace lucir como una mujer y no como una niña. Mi querida señora Saotome.

—¿Ya te enteraste?

—Sí —confirmo—. Dijiste que mi penitencia era la misma que la tuya, y robaste mi apellido —soltó con falsa indignación.

—Lo necesitaba...

—Lo sé —contesto acercando sus labios a los de ella—. Debo confirmar que eres tú.

—Tonto... —rió antes de que él acabara con la distancia entre ambos.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron se dejo llevar, esperando a que Akane correspondiera la caricia. En cuanto su respuesta llego, supo que todo era absolutamente real. Su pecho se lleno de calidez, y sintió como todo lo vivido había valido la pena. Ella era lo que le daba sentido a su vida, su destino y su todo.

La desesperación y la añoranza la inundo cuando los labios de Ranma estuvieron en contacto con los de ella. Besándolo con tanta ansia que temió perder el ritmo de aquella cómplice caricia, alargando y disfrutando del momento.

Al estar al borde de perder el aliento se rompió el contacto entre ambos.

—Mátame si vas a dejarme, porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti —Akane sonrió al escuchar las palabras del azabache.

—Estas exagerando Ranma.

—Me sacaste de la oscuridad, Akane —la mirada de Ranma se torno sería, provocando que ella se turbara por su intensidad—. Tú vida le da sentido a la mía, no puedo ver un mañana si no estás a mi lado.

—¿Tanto me amas?

—Te amo mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar, tanto que a veces siento que no puedo respirar por amarte de esta forma.

—También te amo —susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Por cierto, ella esta esperándote —Akane hablo, y Ranma ladeo la cabeza incrédulo.

—¿Quién?

—Ranko —Contesto Akane haciendo entender al azabache a lo que se refería.

—¿Se llama Ranko? —cuestiono clavando sus azulados ojos en ella ante la expectativa.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto el de trenza, sintiendo como la ansiedad comenzaba a recorrerlo.

Akane se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió en unos pocos segundos que, a Ranma le supieron largas horas. —Pa... —lo iba a invitar a entrar cuando el muchacho ya se encontraba en el interior, ganándose la mirada de una curiosa chica en el interior—. Pasa —termino de decir con el ceño fruncido.

El interior del lugar era espacioso y constaba de algunos muebles de madera bien ubicados, los cuales solo cumplían con separar el living del comedor. Los sofás alrededor de la chimenea le daban un aspecto cálido y familiar al sitió, mientras que una cuna de madera se encontraba en medio. Resaltando notablemente frente a los demás muebles por su colorida pintura.

La muchacha de corta melena castaña y risada, se reincorporo en el sofá para posteriormente oscilar la mirada entre la bebé que dormía pacíficamente en su cuna y el imprudente hombre en el lugar. Sorprendiéndose al instante por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mariko-chan —Akane hablo llamando la atención la chica en cuestión—. Él es...

—El padre de Ranko, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Mariko poniéndose de pie.

—Sí —afirmo en voz baja, mientras observaba al moreno aproximarse hasta la cuna en el centro de la habitación.

Los ojos azulados brillaron con intensidad al ver a la criatura dormir pacíficamente en la cuna, sintiendo como un enorme deseo de proteger a ese ser empezaba a surgir en su interior. Haciéndolo sentir extraño, pues jamás había experimentado algo similar en su vida. Ni siquiera por Akane.

Despacio aproximo uno de sus dedos hacía los pequeños dedos de lo que le pareció un pequeño angelito, su hija. La piel de la bebé era tan blanca como la de su madre, sus facciones eran similares a las suyas, al igual que el cabello azabache.

—Supongo que necesitan hablar a solas —hablo la castaña, y en respuesta Akane afirmo con su cabeza—. Me avisas con Daisuke si necesitas que mañana cuide a la bebé.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta cuando se marcho.

Akane se acerco despacio hasta quedar tras el moreno.

—Es linda, ¿no? —cuestiono la peliazul, pero Ranma mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pequeña.

—Sí —concordó él sonriendo—. Estoy feliz, cómo nunca antes... pero estúpidamente quiero llorar.

—La gente normal también llora de la emoción —expreso recordando lo insensible que solía ser, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de verlo sonreír.

—Yo, no merezco esto.

Unas lagrimas surcaron por las mejillas del azabache, pero Akane al instante se las seco para luego atraer su rostro hasta ella. —No, aunque debes dejar de sufrir por cosas que ya no puedes cambiar, las cosas son como son... —le dijo transmitiendo aquella paz que solo ella podía darle—. Está bien que aceptes tus errores, pero ellos no te pueden impedir que sigas adelante. La vida es una lucha constante, Ranma.

—¿Ya me perdonaste?

—¿Tú ya te perdonaste, Ranma? —la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al muchacho que comenzaba a cuestionarse lo mismo.

—No sé si pueda.

—Entonces, me puedes responder ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No es obvio —replicó él, mientras se acercaba hasta Akane que instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos—. No puedo sacarte de mi mente, estoy aquí porque te necesito.

—Ya me lo has dicho antes, pero...

—¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos ahora? —interrumpió Ranma al sentir un deje de temor y duda en las palabras de Akane.

—P-Por... —balbuceo cuando él la tomo de la barbilla, demandante y observándola con aquella intensa mirada azulada—. Porque...

—¿Conociste a alguien? —interrogo con voz ronca, cuando el maldito gusano de los celos empezó a arrastrarse por sus tortuosos pensamientos.

—No, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —ella guardo silencio—. Akane, no me hagas esto más difícil.

—Ranma, necesito confiar en ti —se explico Akane, con una voz tan baja que de no haber estado cerca el azabache no la habría oido—. Tú usaste mi amor por ti como si fuera un cuchillo, y cortaste lo que quisiste con el. Yo no puedo dejarme engañar de nuevo, esta vez no.

—Esta bien —Ranma se alejo para darle espacio—. Soy paciente, pero ten algo presente —ella le miro con recelo al notar la determinación en su voz—. En menos de un año, haré valer ese apellido que robaste y serás mía... para siempre.

Akane observo en silencio cómo el chico de la trenza tomaba el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a marcharse. Fue ahí que en un impulso casí salvaje corrió hacía él, tirando de su abrigo y dejandolo sorprendido e inmovil bajo el umbral de la puerta. Mientras intentaba darse valor para hacer lo que su corazón le estaba ordenando, mandado al carajo lo poco que le restaba de cordura.

No quería que se alejará, no de nuevo. Ya había sido demasiado castigo el haberlo dejado ir, lo amaba tanto que no le importo ser debil y exponerse nuevamente a que la dañara.

—¿Akane? —Ranma la miro incredulo y con un deje de espectación ante el inesperado cambio de actitud.

—¿Donde vas?

—Iré a un hostal.

—Quedate... —logro articular desde su garganta con dificultad, y se escucho tan bajo que Ranma no pudo oír sus vocablos.

—¿Qué?

—Quedate —soltó en un tono más fuerte y exasperada, debatiendose entre su orgullo y sus deseos—. ¿Por qué, Ranma? —él arqueo una ceja al escuchar el desconcierto en sus palabras—. ¿Por qué ahora no eres un egoísta? ¿Por qué te vas de nuevo? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa y antes de que se arrepintiera, la estrecho en un abrazo que resulto un tanto doloroso para ambos. La quería, la adoraba y la amaba tanto que, su corazón se acelero descontrolado al sentir como le devolvía el gesto con sus temblorosos y diminutos brazos.

Cuanta razón tenía ella al señalar su egoísmo, pues seguía siendo el mismo desgraciado de siempre en ese aspecto. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla de eso estaba seguro, aunque tampoco quería forzarla a estar a su lado. Consciente de que Akane merecía a alguién mucho mejor y, él estaba dispuesto a estar a la altura de lo que ella quisiera y necesitará porque jamás, jamás la dejaría para otro. No, si él estaba ahí para evitarlo.

—Por tí.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—Akane, te necesito —dijo él, a duras penas—. No puedo hacer mal las cosas ahora, no cuando puedo perderlas a las dos. Quiero darte tiempo para que pienses en nosotros, no forzaré la situación y esperaré a que sanen las heridas que yo mismo provoque.

—Si me necesitas, quedate —le suplico, a su pesar—. Yo no quiero despertar mañana y creer que tu regreso no es más que un sueño u obra de mi imaginación. No quiero seguir esperandote, solo quiero que te quedes aquí —Ranma acarició sus cabellos con una delicadeza que la abrumo—. Ya te perdone.

—Lo sé, siempre has sido demasiada buena.

—Y tu eres demasiado idiota —Ranma se rió ante la aclaración de Akane.

—Vas a tener que ser paciente conmigo —advirtió él, sin que se le ocurriera algo más para decir—. Creo que no puedo alejarme lo suficiente.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante aquel comentario, puesto que se sentía exactamente igual que él.

—Esta vez te condenaste a vivir conmigo.

—Me agrada como suena, señora Saotome. Pero ahora estoy a tu lado por amor.

—Entonces, yo tomaré el lado de la venganza —dijo Akane riendo al ver la expresión de falsa ofenza que el expresaba—. Vas a tener que cuidarme mucho para pagar el daño que me hiciste.

—Empieza a gustarme tu venganza.

Ellos se miraron con desafió mientras la distancía entre ambos comenzaba a desaparecer. Ellos habían perdido el miedo de amarse de nuevo, porque ambos pudieron superar el dolor de sus pecados y culpas. Decididos a lograr salir adelante pese a todo lo ocurrido, ya que a veces para seguir avanzando la única forma es simplemente caminar hacía adelante.

 ** _Fin del Epilogo._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola, espero que disfruten el epilogo feliz~ . Esta escrito para mis queridas lectoras que adoran los finales felices, porque para mi simplemente el final es el capitulo 22. A las que esperan el epilogo del secreto de Akane, les digo que se preparen para el drama nuevamente porque viene recargado con más problemas, y lo empezaré a publicar el Sabado 5 o antes. Creo que no lo haré mensual, porque estoy preparando un fic para Septiembre y quiero dejarlo finiquitado ojala... para ese entonces.

Volviendo a esta historia les daré mi opinion personal, ya que es una adaptación de 91 days y llevandolo al contexto de la historia en sí, en que Akane es el personaje de Nero. Pienso que Akane deja vivo a Ranma, por el motivo de que ella no quiere seguir el circulo vicioso de la venganza. Y esto se deja como a entre ver en la parte en que se sube al auto y ve la lata de piñas con una sonrisa -en el viaje que hace a solas con Ranma se lo pasa quejandose de que comen solo eso-. Pienso que además ella es el personaje que más evoluciona en la historia, le pasan demasiadas cosas que la hacen ser más empatica y tener esa capacidad de ponerse en el lugar del otro, en este caso en el lugar de Ranma y eso le impide matarlo. Pero dispara porque aun se lamenta el haber sido cobarde y no mirar hacía adelante cuando tomo la decisión de dejarlo vivo, pues ella al disparar cierra los ojos y como que se niega a aceptar que lo dejo vivo. Ella lo hace como para cerrar un ciclo, no sé si me explico lo suficiente xD. Bueno esa es mi respuesta para el final de este fic.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios. Enserio que me hacen muy muy feliz al leer sus opiniones y saber que disfrutaron tanto de esta historia que, a mi me dejo varios días pensando y que me pase meses estudiando como adaptarla.

 **Saludos a: • SaeKodachi47• MarcelaRomero752• Esmeralda Saotom • Naggy • John • Rosefe-123 • Leslie Hibiki • DeileRus • CHIQUI09 • AndySaotomeTendo • litapaz.**


End file.
